Mange, Cours, Aime
by Invaders Sud
Summary: UA. Cato x Katniss. Après avoir affrontée tant de choses, à seulement seize ans, Katniss se retrouve à devoir affronter la société, prête à tout pour la voir tomber. Elle doit lutter en permanence et ne céder sous aucun prétexte, et ce quelque soit les conditions... Rien ne doit l'écarter de sa mission : protéger sa famille et sa propre existence.
1. Chapter 1

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me voici pour un nouveau Katniss x Cato, UA encore une fois avec un rating T cette fois-ci. POV's internes mais avec le POV de Cato en plus de celui de Katniss. En espérant que cette fiction reçoive le même engouement que Extrêmes Amériques. Un chapitre par semaine, peut-être le jeudi ou le mardi, comme pour Extrêmes Amériques, je ne sais pas encore._

* * *

**Chapitre Premier : Les séries de Septembre**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Nous étions le premier septembre et aujourd'hui, comme chaque année, mon club d'athlétisme « Le Capitole », recrutait des jeunes gens pour reformer ses diverses équipes, afin de les préparer pour les championnats nationaux du mois d'août. Mes amis Glimmer, Clove, Thresh, Marvel et moi nous installions dans les tribunes afin d'observer nos futurs partenaires d'entrainement. Si Tresh et Marvel avaient choisis de se spécialiser dans la course de steeple, Clove, Glimmer et moi nous évoluions sur le sprint et aussi sur le fond. Sans me vanter, nous étions franchement les meilleurs coureurs de tout le club. Les premiers candidats se présentèrent devant nos entraineurs Enobaria, Haymitch et Brutus. Ils les répartirent en catégories selon leur âge et leur discipline de prédilection. Aucun ne me tapa dans l'œil jusqu'à ce que Glimmer remarque cette fille brune aux yeux gris. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'air stressée, elle se contentait simplement d'être là. Comme si l'issue de ses sélections n'avait aucun enjeu pour elle. Nos entraineurs se répartirent les groupes et cette fille hérita d'Haymitch. Elle passerait donc ses sélections juste devant les tribunes dans lesquelles nous étions assis.

L'adulte commença son discours habituel :

_Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je suis Haymitch Abernathy, le coach qui vous fera passer vos sélections pour le cents mètres et le mille cinq cents mètres. Nous allons commencer par le cent mètres. Vous devez impérativement être sous la barre des quinze secondes pour pouvoir passer au test suivant. Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique. Abistos Rue.

Une petite fille à la peau noire s'installa dans le couloir numéro un. Haymitch attendit quelques secondes avant de lui donner le départ. Elle parcouru la distance en douze seconde soixante-neuf centièmes. Une belle performance lorsque l'on voyait sa petite taille et ses airs enfantins. Il passa aux concurrentes suivantes et la plupart se firent éliminer d'office. Cependant une rousse aux yeux verts retint l'attention de Clove :

_Je suis sûre qu'avec un peu d'entrainement, elle sera capable de faire partie de l'équipe principale. Elle allonge bien sa foulée et semble assez polyvalente de carrure. Je pense qu'elle devrait aussi réussir sur le semi-marathon.

_Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Glimmer, courir les cents mètres en onze secondes quarante-deux, il faut le faire quand même !

Marvel et Thresh manifestèrent leur accord d'un mouvement de tête. Je gardai le silence, cette fille ne m'avait pas fait d'effet.

_Everdeen Katniss, appela le vieil homme.

La brune aux yeux gris s'avança d'un pas tranquille vers le départ.

_Vous avez bien dit qu'il fallait faire moins de quinze secondes, c'est exact ?

_Oui, attention... À vos marques, prêt ? Partez !

Et là, la jeune fille s'élança souplement et à mon grand étonnement, que je tentais de masquer, elle avançait comme une larve ! À peine après avoir passée la ligne d'arrivée, elle marchait tranquillement, comme ci elle n'avait rien fait !

_Quatorze secondes quatre-vingt-dix-neuf, asséna Haymitch avant d'ajouter dans un soupire, qualifiée !

_Non mais vous avez vu ça ! S'exclama Clove. C'est un scandale ! Cette fille va obtenir une place dans le club alors qu'elle n'a réussie l'épreuve que d'un centième !

_Calme toi Clove, la rassura Tresh. Elle ne fera pas long feu parmi nous s'il n'y a pas d'améliorations...

_Il a raison, renchéri Marvel, si cette Katniss Everdeen ne s'améliore pas, elle ne fera pas de vieux os ici !

Je regardai Haymitch demander aux candidates restantes de bien vouloir se placer sur la ligne de départ pour effectuer le test des mille cinq cents mètres. Il leur indiqua qu'elles devaient rentrer en moins de six minutes pour être qualifiées, puis il leur donna le départ avant de déboucher une bouteille de schnaps et de s'en servir un grand verre. La première à rentrer fut la rousse de toute à l'heure, qui s'appelait Marissa La Renarde. Elle rentra en quatre minutes trente-six secondes et onze centièmes, tandis que la petite Rue rentra en cinq minutes douze secondes. Encore une fois, Katniss fut admise au test avec un temps de cinq minutes cinquante-neuf secondes et quatre-vingt-quinze centièmes. Cette fille exaspérait clairement Clove. Elle ne cessait de nous rabâcher que c'était une honte d'être autorisé à participer aux entrainements pour un temps aussi minable.

Tous rentrèrent chez eux vers six heures, pour nous permettre de nous entrainer enfin. Je commençai mon échauffement par quatre tours de terrain selon de rythme classique : deux lents, un moyen et un rapide. Après quoi je m'étirai profondément et entamait une série de quinze tractions puis trois séries de dix pompes entrecoupées d'un sprint sur trente mètres. Marvel me rejoint quelques instants plus tard et me dit en me montrant d'un mouvement de tête :

_Regarde, la fille aux yeux gris est restée pour assister à notre entrainement. Elle espère quoi au juste ? Être sélectionner dans le club pour participer aux championnats ?

_Katniss ! Appela Brutus au même moment. Descend donc me voir s'il te plait.

Elle s'exécuta rapidement mais sans pour autant donner l'impression de se dépêcher.

_Ah ma petite Katniss, continua Brutus. Comme tu le sais, tes temps sont juste sous le seuil autorisé...

_Oui et ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton insolent qui fit sursauter bon nombre d'entre nous.

_Bien, voici la feuille de tes entrainements : tu t'entraineras le mardi soir, de dix-huit à vingts heures avec Enobaria, le jeudi et le vendredi soir, même horaires avec Haymitch et si tes progrès sont satisfaisants tu t'entrainera aussi avec moi le mercredi après-midi de quatorze à dix-huit heures. Tâches d'être ponctuelle et de t'investir à fond dans tout ce que tu fais, et tu en seras récompensée. Sinon tu prendras la porte. Suis-je bien clair ?

_Parfaitement monsieur ! Affirma-t-elle. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vous dit à demain, Haymitch ?

_Oui, c'est cela... À demain Katniss !

_Au revoir.

Et elle s'éloigna paisiblement, son sac ballotant sur son épaule droite.

_Cato ! Hurla Brutus. Tu te crois en vacances ? Enquille moi donc dix tours de terrain de steeple ! Allez plus vite que ça.

Je m'exécutai aussitôt et terminait l'exercice largement dans les temps. J'étais le meilleur coureur de la région et même très certainement d'Amérique.

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Que ses essais avaient étés faciles ! C'en était presque scandaleux. J'avais à peine eu besoin de me fouler pour rentrer dans leurs temps. J'appliquais consciencieusement l'entrainement que m'avais prodigué mon père avant de disparaître dans un tragique accident de voiture qui lui coûta la vie. Toujours montrer le moins possible de ses capacités. Les laissez penser que l'on est incapable de faire mieux que notre temps de qualification. Laissez ses gamins de riches se croire supérieurs à nous. Et les réduire à néant lors des championnats internes, qui permettent de s'assurer une place de choix dans l'équipe pour les nationaux. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin d'avoir des adversaires pour me donner à fond. Depuis l'âge de six ans je m'entrainais dure pour pouvoir être un jour sélectionnée dans l'équipe nationale. Après mon père, c'est ma jeune sœur Primrose qui avait continuée à m'entrainer. Elle me définissait chaque semaine un planning rigoureux pour m'entrainer. Elle mesurait mes fréquences respiratoires, mes temps en terrains variés, ma capacité à souffler sur un parcours. Et elle me concoctait des entrainements sur mesures pour m'améliorer. Ça me convenait parfaitement et si je m'était présenter à ses tests dans un club, s'était pour la laisser souffler elle aussi. Sa maladie lui prenait énormément d'énergie et elle s'investissait tellement pour moi, car mes victoires en courses, nous permettraient de payer l'opération pour lui retirer sa tumeur. Ma mère s'occupait de mon alimentation. Je devait suivre un régime très strict pour résister aux entrainements.

En rentrant ce soir là, ce fut Prim qui m'accueillit en m'ouvrant la porte.

_Alors katnip ? Tes tests ? Tu as réussis hein ? Me questionna-t-elle en me poursuivant avec son fauteuil roulant.

_Oui, la rassurais-je. J'ai réussi. Maintenant mes entrainements auront lieu, mardi, jeudi et vendredi soirs, puis si je m'améliore suffisamment, j'aurais aussi le mercredi après-midi de travail. Ce qui nous laisse le lundi et le samedi pour que tu continues de m'entrainer.

_Les filles ! Appela ma mère depuis la cuisine. À table !

Je gagnais la cuisine tandis que ma sœur se dépêchait d'annoncer à ma mère que j'avais été admise dans ce prestigieux club d'athlétisme.

_Félicitations ma chérie ! Me dit-elle en me servant une assiette d'épinards à la crème avec une tranche de rosbif froide.

Je me dépêchais de manger avant de m'éclipser en emmenant avec moi le téléphone de la maison.

_Une seule personne et pas plus de cinq minutes, me rappela ma mère.

_Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je sais qui appeler !

Mensonge. En vérité j'hésitais entre deux personnes chères à mon cœur : mon amie Madge, restée à San Fransisco ou mon petit ami Peeta, qui habitait lui aussi à New-York. Je pris une petite pièce de monnaie qui trainait au fond de mes poches et me décidais-je de cette manière : je lançais la pièce, elle tombait sur pile j'appelai Madge, elle tombait sur face mon appel était pour Peeta. Je m'exécutais et la pièce s'arrêta sur face. Je composais donc le numéro de mon chéri, que je connaissais par cœur. Une sonnerie, puis une seconde et à la troisième l'on décrocha :

_Oui bonjour, Peeta Mellark au bout du fil...

_Peeta ! C'est Katniss !

_Oh mon cœur ! Comment vas-tu ?

_Très bien et toi ?

_Super, merci... dis j'ai une bonne nouvelle a t'annoncer...

_Moi aussi, tu ne devineras jamais !

_Allez vas y commence, m'encouragea-t-il.

_J'ai réussi les tests d'entrée pour Le Capitole !

_Le prestigieux club d'athlétisme dont tu m'as tant parlé ?

_Oui, c'est exact.

_Oh c'est merveilleux ma chérie ! Je vais t'annoncer la mienne désormais... J'ai été admis au lycée gastronomique de Paris en France ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux. Je pars dimanche soir.

_ Je suis aussi heureuse pour toi... mais l'on ne se verra plus ? Lui demandais-je en triturant nerveusement ma veste.

_Je reviendrais à New-York pendant les vacances, et puis l'on je t'appellerais souvent ne t'inquiète pas...

_D'accord, dis-je en refoulant mes larmes.

_Ne pleure pas ma biche, s'exclama-t-il fâché de me faire pleurer. Écoute, tu es libre samedi soir ? L'on pourrait aller au cinéma une dernière fois tu ne crois pas ?

_Oui je suis libre, et oui avec plaisir, mais je suis un peu fauchée pour le moment tu vois, avec la rentrée qui arrive et les factures, je n'ai plus un rond d'argent de poche...

_Ce n'est pas grave, je t'invite... Bon je dois te laisser ma belle, j'ai de la vaisselle à faire. À samedi alors ?

_Oui, à samedi Peeta...

_Je t'aime, me souffla-t-il avant me raccrocher.

_Moi aussi..., murmurais-je désemparée face au combiné d'où sortait le bip singulier lorsque la communication avait été coupée.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je pris ma douche et allais déjeuner dans la cuisine. Ma mère et ma sœur dormaient encore mais je savais précisément quoi prendre : une tranche de brioche aux pépites de chocolat, un lait chaud avec une cuillère à café de miel et un grand verre de jus d'orange pressé frais. Le temps que j'ingurgite tout ça, l'horloge du hall d'entrée sonnait dix heures. Je me dirigeais donc vers notre boite aux lettres que j'ouvris en ayant la mauvaise surprise d'y trouver six lettres. Quatre factures impayées, le journal quotidien et la fiche de paye de ma mère. Nous touchions deux cent vingts euros de l'état par mois pour compléter les neuf cents vingt-quatre euros que ramenait ma mère en travaillant comme femme de ménage, chez vingt-quatre personnes. Les temps étaient très durs, surtout avec la crise économique qui touchait le pays et qui entrainait un grand nombre de licenciements chaque semaine. Les soins de Prim coutait si cher, qu'il nous restait à peine quatre cents euros pour payer les factures du mois et nous nourrir. Je me devais d'être rapidement en mesure de participer à des compétitions pour ramener de l'argent à la maison et améliorer un tant soit peu notre quotidien. Je retournais dans ma chambre, préparer mon sac de sport pour ce soir. Il était hors de question que j'arrive en retard pour mon premier entrainement au Capitole ! Rare étaient les personnes admises dans ce prestigieux club et j'étais bien décidée à ne pas laisser passer ma chance ! Mon vieux portable vibre deux fois : un message. De mon amie Johanna.

_Hey salut ma belle ! Comment ça va ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles tu sais... Quoi de neuf ?_

Je lui répondis immédiatement :

_Salut Jo' ! Ça va bien et toi ? J'ai été admise au Capitole ! Tu sais le club d'athlétisme très huppé qui ne recrute que dix personnes à l'année... Et bien je fais parties d'elles !_

Ma réponse ne se fit pas tarder :

_Bah écoute pour tout te dire, ça ne va pas très bien, mes parents se sont encore disputés à propos des problèmes d'alcool de mon père te ma mère menace de le quitter s'il ne fait pas quelque chose. Mais elle ne voit pas qu'il va mal ! Il a été viré il y a deux mois et malgré tous ses efforts, aucun commerce ne veut l'employer !_

Je le laissais tomber sur mon lit... Cette pauvre Johanna n'avait vraiment pas une vie facile... Sa mère était une commerciale très prise par son travail et elle n'accordait que très peu de temps à son époux et à sa belle-fille. Je regardait mon réveil réalisant brusquement qu'il était cinq heures vingt et que j'étais encore chez moi et que j'avais trente minutes de trajet jusqu'au club. J'étais en retard ! Je sortis de chez moi comme une bombe et manquait de percuter la voisine de palier, une vieille dame de soixante-quatorze ans qui avait sept caniches fous furieux. Il fallait que je me dépêche !

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre... Votre avis ? À la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Voici le second chapitre. Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Je pense organiser cette histoire en trois parties de vingts chapitres chacune. Comme toujours, si vous voyez une faute d'orthographe ou de frappe dites-le moi s'il vous plait, et je m'empresserais de la corriger pour le confort de vos yeux. Bonne lecture !_

_PS : J'ai un twitter désormais, cherchez Roman2005 pour me suivre_

_PS 2 : Je viens de me rendre compte que mes réponses à vos reviews ne vous parvenaient pas, j'ai corrigé ce problème et je m'en excuse encore..._

* * *

**Chapitre Second : Rentrée scolaire et premier entrainement**

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Le métro s'arrêtait enfin à la station de Chevigny, il était six heures moins le quart et en marchant d'un pas actif, j'avais encore au moins dix minute de marche, alors je pris le trot et me hâtais vers le Capitole. Lorsque je l'atteignais enfin, il était six heures moins cinq et ce fut la voix sèche d'une fille brune, que je ne connaissais pas, qui me houspilla :

_Et bien la nouvelle, quand on a entrainement à six heures, on essaye d'être là vingts minutes à l'avance, pour faire connaissance avec ses partenaires et pour voir s'il n'y a pas un coup de main à filer...

_Je suis désolée, j'ai eu un problème avec le métro. Il avait du retard, mais je resterais ranger le matériel si ça peut te faire plaisir, lui répondis-je méfiante.

_Encore heureux que tu n'allais pas te casser comme ça ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il ne manquerait plus que les petits nouveaux partent en premiers maintenant.

_Clove ! Appela une voix grave. Laisse là !

C'était un grand jeune homme noir, qui devait mesurer près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, qui arrivait accompagné de la petite Rue.

_Tu as trouvé une retardataire ? Le questionna la dite Clove.

_Oui, l'on peut dire ça comme ça, dit-il avec un sourire. Son vélo avait crever alors je l'ai aidé à changer la roue.

_Parce qu'elle vient en vélo ? Souligna la brune d'un air mauvais. L'on accepte vraiment n'importe qui ici maintenant ! Des pauvres ! Si c'est pas la meilleure ça... entre l'autre qui vient avec les transports en commun et celle-ci qui arrive à vélo. Comment vient la dernière ? À pied ?

_Non, je crois qu'elle arrive en moto, explosa-t-il. Bon je te laisse, j'ai entrainement avec Enobaria. Tu t'entraines avec qui ce soir ?

_Brutus, comme toujours. Tu devrais le savoir Thresh !

Je finis de me changer rapidement et sortis du vestiaire en attachant mes cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Je mémorisais en même temps les prénoms des membres de l'équipe principale : Thresh, le grand garçon noir à l'air sympathique et la petite brune insupportable, Clove. Hier soir, Brutus, l'entraineur des « pros » a hurlé après un garçon blond, Cato me semblait-il. La rousse d'y hier attendait déjà aux côtés de notre entraineur, Haymitch, près de la piste centrale.

_Bonjour les filles, comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. Nous allons tester vos capacités musculaires et respiratoires aujourd'hui et si nous avons le temps, vos capacités cardiaques. Nous allons commencer par un échauffement dit classique : quatre tours de piste, soit un kilomètre disposés ainsi : deux lents, un moyen et un rapide. Ensuite nous ferons quelques étirements et une série d'abdominaux. Allez y, je prends les temps de chacune, et je veux voir une différence entre le lent, le moyen et le rapide. Ajouta-t-il en me fixant. En place, prête, partez !

Je m'élançais tranquillement, en laissant le temps à mes muscles de se réveiller tout doucement, bien que le sprint que j'avais piqué dans les couloirs du métro les avait secoué. J'avais Rue à environ quatre longueurs de moi et Marissa a une dizaine de longueurs à tout casser. Nous terminâmes les deux premiers tours sans changer de formation et j'accélérai à peine pour passer sur un rythme moyen. Cependant, cela n'avait pas l'air de convenir à Haymitch qui me hurla dans son porte-voix :

_Katniss Everdeen ! Si tu n'as pas rattrapée la petite Rue sur ton dernier tour je te jure que cet entrainement sera le seul que tu effectueras ici !

Il ne fallait pas le prendre comme ça ! J'activai donc la vitesse normale, lors d'un footing de Katniss Everdeen qui se respecte et rattrapai la petite fille aux nattes noires en moins de vingts mètres. Elle me jeta un regard stupéfait alors que je la dépassais aisément. Marissa filait à environ trente longueurs de moi, je grignotais l'avance qu'elle avait acquise sur moi sans un effort de trop. J'observai du coin de l'œil Haymitch qui s'agitait sur sa chaise en regardant frénétiquement ses six chronomètres différents. La rousse franchissait la ligne d'arrivée en tête, tandis que je la passais en en retrait de cinq longueurs. Rue nous rejoint environ trente secondes plus tard.

_C'est plutôt bien les filles, vous voulez vos temps ?

_Avec plaisir monsieur, approuva Marissa pour nous trois.

Le groupe d'élite s'était sensiblement rapproché de nous pour entendre nos temps.

_Alors les temps lents d'abord... Marissa une minute quarante-huit secondes au tour, Rue une minute cinquante-six secondes et Katniss deux minutes trente-six secondes. Les temps moyens sont de une minute vingt-deux pour Marissa, une minute trente-trois pour Rue et une minute quarante-neuf pour Katniss, les temps rapides sont de une minute quinze pour Marissa, une minute vingt-quatre pour Rue, annonça-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils,... et de cinquante deux secondes pour Katniss.

Des murmures s'élevèrent autours de nous, la plupart me concernant, mais je n'en avais guère cure. Qu'ils parlent de moi si ça les amusent ! J'enchainais mes étirements et ma série de quinze abdominaux à l'écart de l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de notre entraineur lorsque une femme aux cheveux courts de couleur rouge, que j'imaginais être Enobaria, m'appela :

_Katniss, ça te dérangerais de refaire un tour de rythme rapide s'il te plait ? Il y a dû avoir un problème avec le chronomètre...

_Un autre jour madame, Haymitch avait prévu de nous faire travailler nos capacités musculaires et cardiaques, et il me semble que cela prend du temps, dis-je d'une petite voix innocente.

_Bien, tu n'auras qu'à rester un peu après, je te ferais passer un cents mètre, déclara-t-elle d'un ton cassant. Thresh, reprit-elle en s'adressant au garçon noir, il me semble que tu avais des problèmes de passage avec ta jambe gauche non ? Alors au travail !

Haymitch nous fit passer toutes sortes de tests dans les salles de musculations intérieures. Curieusement, je fus celle qui les réussis le mieux, la plus en difficultés d'entre nous étant bien sûr la petite Rue. En consultant l'horloge je m'aperçus qu'il n'était pas loin de huit heures. Notre entraineur me libéra pour que je puisse passer mon test sur cents mètres avec sa collègue Enobaria. Lorsque cette dernière me vit arriver, elle congédia ses élèves et me demanda de m'installer dans les starting-blocks. Je fus à peine installée qu'elle me donna le départ. Je bouclais ma course sans trop me fouler mais en treize secondes tout rond, ce qui confirmait le temps de mon tour rapide. L'entraineuse me remercia et me dit que je pouvais disposer. Je rentrais donc aux vestiaires où m'attendait un petit mot de Clove : « _Voici tes outils de travail, passe donc un bon coup de balais dans le vestiaire des filles. _» Je pris une bonne douche, me changea et effectua la tâche qu'elle m'avait assignée. Il fut vingts et une heures lorsque je quittai le Capitole. J'espérai être à l'heure pour le métro de neuf heures vingts, car demain j'effectuai ma première rentrée dans mon nouvel établissement scolaire : District Douze.

Le train fut, pour une fois, à l'heure et je décidais de rentrer directement chez moi par le métro. Je n'avais pas envie d'une ballade nocturne dans les rues de New-York. Seule, c'était dangereux et absolument flippant. En poussant la porte de notre appartement je trouvais mon assiette sagement posée sur la table de la cuisine, car ma mère et Prim devaient déjà dormir. Je fis réchauffer mes nouilles et mon poisson au micro-onde, et vidait mon sac de sport dans la buanderie. Mon plat n'avait pas vraiment de goût donc l'avaler était assez laborieux, mais en moins d'un quart d'heure l'assiette ne contenait plus la moindre miette. Je posais mes couverts dans l'évier, je n'avais pas le temps pour la vaisselle ce soir.

J'enfilais ma nuisette et me plongeai dans un sommeil sans rêves. Je ne rêvais pratiquement jamais. Mon sommeil était vide de tout, de repos comme de cauchemars. Selon la psychologue que j'avais été voir, c'était dû au traumatisme, lorsque j'avais appris la mort de mon père. Ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça de ne pas rêver, mais ma mère était de ceux qui pensait que les rêves cultivaient l'imagination. Alors, j'inventais souvent des rêves montés de toutes pièces pour éviter qu'elle ne s'inquiète du stoïcisme et du réalisme évidents de sa fille. En me réveillant le lendemain matin, je sentis une bonne odeur venant de la cuisine. J'eus un sourire discret : comme à chaque rentrée ma mère se levait plut tôt pour nous préparer des crêpes, comme le faisait mon père. Et comme à chaque rentrée depuis sa mort, je partirai le ventre vide au lycée. Ma mère ne comprenait pas qu'elle me rappelait mon père à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça et que sa mort était déjà assez difficile à assumer. Je pris une rapide douche, enfilai un jean et un top noir basique. Je lissai rapidement mes cheveux et me maquillai très légèrement en dessinant un trait de crayon noir sous mes yeux. J'enfilai une paire de boucle d'oreille noire pendantes et me parfumai. Au moment de choisir mes chaussures j'hésitai entre ma paire de talons aiguilles de huit centimètres noirs ou mes ballerines, noires elles aussi. Je soupirai en choisissant finalement les talons. J'embarquai mon sac de cours et mon sac de sport, car après cette rentrée scolaire, je me devais d'être au Capitole pour six heures moins vingts et je n'avais pas le temps le temps de repasser par la maison. Je sortis en prenant soin de claquer la porte et ma mère hurla :

_Ne dis pas au revoir surtout !

Je haussais les épaules et dévalais les escaliers direction le métro. Le District Douze était assez éloigné du centre de New-York et j'en avais pour une longue demi-heure de transports avant d'y arriver.

* * *

J'attendais paisiblement ma rame. Dans mes oreilles, les écouteurs passaient le dernier morceau d'un groupe de Heavy-métal, assez en vogue en ce moment, du moins il l'était lorsque j'habitais encore San Fransisco. Il avait beau n'être que sept heures et quart, le métro paraissait bondé. Ma rame arriva et je m'engouffrais rapidement à l'intérieur avant de m'accrocher à une barre. Elle se remplit très vite, même trop vite à mon goût et j'eus l'occasion de voir Rue venir s'accrocher à côté de moi :

_Oh, bonjour Katniss ! Me dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée. Tu es magnifique, je ne t'avais même pas reconnue !

_Merci, lui murmurais-je, ta robe est jolie aussi.

Mensonge, sa robe était hideuse. Une espèce de couleur oscillant entre le vert et le bleu avec de grandes fleurs jaunes sur l'intégralité de la robe.

_Tu est scolarisée au District Onze toi aussi ? Me questionna-t-elle.

_Non, au Douze, lui répondis-je en choisissant une nouvelle chanson sur mon portable.

_Ah, dommage, moi je suis au Onze. Je rentre en sixième cette année ! M'annonça-t-elle toute fière. Et toi ? En quelle classe rentres-tu ?

_Première il me semble, à vrai dire je ne sais pas...

_Tu ne sais même pas dans quelle classe tu es ! S'écria Rue attirant l'attention des autres passagers sur nous.

_Écoute Rue, tu es très gentille, très sympathique mais je ne suis pas du matin, donc va discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre s'il te plait, ordonnais-je en dardant un regard noir sur elle qui semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

_Bonjour les filles ! Nous lança Thresh en se rapprochant de nous. Vous allez bien ? Qu'est qu'il t'arrive ma petite Rue ?

_Oui ça va, répondis-je d'un ton un peu froid qui surpris le grand noir.

_Ça va, renifla Rue. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à voir autant de personnes dés le matin. Ça change de Denver ici !

J'étouffais un rire en baissant la tête. New-York n'avait rien de comparable à Denver, c'était pourtant bien évident. Thresh fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

_Vous allez toutes les deux au Onze ? Nous questionna-t-il.

_Moi oui, commença Rue, je rentre en sixième mais Katniss va au Douze et elle rentre en première !

_C'est vrai ? S'étonna le jeune homme en me détaillant de haut en bas.

_Oui, c'est vrai, soupirais-je. Et toi, donc tu vas au Onze et tu rentres en quoi ?

_Bah ça alors, ria-t-il, j'étais persuadé que tu rentrais en terminale et que tu avais redoublé une classe. Tu fais tellement mature. Moi ? Je rentre en terminale mais je ne vais pas au Onze, je vais dans le Douze, car le Onze n'enseigne pas ma spécialité. Bon sang, ça alors, tu es d'âge avec Cato et Marvel...

À ces mots le visage de Rue se décomposa.

_En parlant d'eux, y a-t-il d'autre sportifs que nous qui allons au Onze ou au Douze ?

_Non, m'expliqua-t-il. Clove et Cato vont au Deux, Glimmer et Marvel sont au Un, je crois bien et Finnick que tu n'as pas encore rencontré, est scolarisé au Quatre. Après la rumeur dit que Marissa irait au Cinq, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

La rame s'arrêta.

_Il faut que tu descendes là Rue, ensuite tu sors du métro et tu rejoins la place des Courses. Le lycée est juste en face du bar de monsieur Mellark.

La petite fille sortit, me laissant seule avec Thresh.

_Tu n'es pas vraiment du matin, hein ?

_Comment as-tu deviné ? Lui demandais-je en esquissant en sourire.

_Tu es froide, distante, une vraie beauté des glaces, commença-t-il avant de changer de sujet. Il faut dire que Enobaria n'a pas appréciée ton petit numéro de hier soir. Elle est persuadée que tu peux faire beaucoup plus, donc elle envisage, et Haymitch est d'accord là dessus, de te mettre dans le groupe de Clove et de Glimmer, dans l'élite quoi. Elle est gentille Enobaria, mais il ne faut pas la gonfler quoi. Elle entraine juste pour les disciplines de sauts : triple saut, saut en longueur, saut en hauteur, courses de haie et steeple.

_J'ai été championne de San Fransisco au saut en hauteur.

_Tu as fait des disciplines de sauts ? S'étonna Thresh.

_Oui, j'ai commencé l'athlétisme par le saut en hauteur et la course de haie, avant de passer sur le steeple et le fond puis le revenir sur le sprint et les distances semi-classiques, voir même classiques.

_Tu as été loin sur ces épreuves ?

_Je me suis arrêtée juste avant le national deux pour le saut en hauteur et le steeple, j'ai stoppé les haies en régional un et je ne fais plus trop de fond, mais ça ne me dérange pas de le courir, me rappelais-je avec une grande bouffée de nostalgie.

_National deux ! Quand même, tu franchissais combien ?

_À douze ans, mon record était à un mètre cinquante-huit je crois et à quatorze ans il était de un mètre soixante-douze.

_Tu allais dans quel club à San Fransisco ? La Moisson ?

_Dans quel club ? M'exclamais-je, à moitié morte de rire. Le Capitole est le premier club que je fréquente ! Si j'ai arrêté le saut en hauteur juste avant le national deux, c'est bien parce que je n'avais pas de club de compétition ! C'est mon père qui m'engageait, puis après sa mort, il y a quatre ans, ma petite sœur Primrose a pris le relais. Si je suis rentrée au Capitole c'est pour pouvoir participer aux nationaux et récolter assez d'argent pour pouvoir retirer la tumeur de Prim et aussi pour quitter mon taudis !

_Tu n'as jamais fréquenté de club ! Bah ça alors, c'est vraiment stupéfiant. Monter jusqu'aux portes du national deux sans jamais avoir fréquenté le moindre club. Mais comment t'entrainais-tu ?

_Sur des terrains de cross, dans la banlieue de San Fransisco, mon père avait quelques amis, qui nous prêtaient leurs terres, alors j'ai tout acquis là bas, l'endurance, la vitesse, l'accélération et le style de saut.

_Tu pourrais reprendre la compétition avec Enobaria ! Elle cherche une coureuse de steeple pour accompagner Finnick aux championnats de région, qui se courent à Washington dans trois semaines. Tu sais, Katniss, entre nous, tu ne gagneras rien à t'économiser, c'est un coup à perdre des capacités. Alors comme te là demandé Brutus, donne toi à fond ! Tiens, l'on arrive, constata-t-il.

Je descendis rapidement du métro et couru presque rejoindre l'air libre. Thresh m'avait complètement embrouillé les esprits. Il s'imaginait que j'allais retrouver mes marques de saut aussi rapidement ? Trois semaines, non mais sérieusement ! Et je n'avais certainement pas le niveau requis pour réussir le steeple en régional un ! J'arrivais en vue du Douze, un grand bâtiment vétuste se dressait devant moi, malgré tout, je dus reconnaître qu'il était imposant et menaçant.

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

J'éteignis mon réveil d'un geste rageur. Aujourd'hui était l'un des pire jours de l'année, avec Carnaval et Pâques. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée des classes. Cette année je rentrais en première et à la fin de l'année je devrais me présenter pour la première partie du BAHN, Brevet Académique de Haut Niveau, diplôme dispensé par seulement trois lycée à New-York : le Un, le Deux et le Quatre, qui réunissait l'élite des meilleures classes pour nous permettre d'accéder aux études supérieures à l'université ou à la faculté. Je ne m'inquiétais pour mon avenir, car mon père dirigeait la plus grosse entreprise de fabrication de voitures de luxes de la région. Ma mère était juriste et nous habitions une immense villa dans le quartier chic de la ville. Mon portable vibra : quatorze nouveaux messages en seulement trois heures. «_ Belle soirée hier soir, on remet ça quand tu veux, je t'aime... Glimmer _» et autres messages diverses. Le dernier message reçu, attira mon attention : il était signé Tresh et il paraissait assez mystérieux : « _Tu ne me croiras jamais ! Tu sais la nouvelle là, Katniss, qui s'est qualifiée pour un dixième, elle est sortie en saut en hauteur jusqu'aux portes du national deux, mais elle n'as pas pu aller plus haut vu qu'elle n'était pas en club à l'époque ! Et le mieux dans tous ça, enfin le plus drôle c'est que le Capitole est le premier club qu'elle fréquente ! Après elle est montée jusqu'en régional un sur les haies. Je sais aussi qu'elle a pendant longtemps fait du steeple, tu penses qu'elle pourrait être celle qui accompagnera Finnick à Washington ? Je l'ai __convaincu de se montrer sous sa vraie valeur, ce soir. Tu pourrais convaincre Enobaria de lui __faire faire quelques sauts ? _». Ça alors ! Cette petite garce aurait tourné à ces niveaux ? J'avais du mal à croire Thresh mais ce n'était pas son genre de mentir. J'imaginais la tête de Clove si elle apprenait qu'elle était remplacée par cette fille pour Washington. Le scandale serait risible. J'aimais bien Clove par le passé, mais elle prenait très facilement la grosse tête et ne montrais aucun sérieux à l'entrainement. Elle plaisantais avec sa copine Glimmer, qui elle était juste là pour voir de beaux garçons, comme moi, en pleins efforts.

Sur cette bonne nouvelle, je sortis de mon lit, pris une bonne douche et m'habilla avec style mettant mon physique avantageux en valeur. L'une de nos servantes m'apporta mon café et mes croissants pendant que je terminai de me coiffer. Après avoir engloutis mon plateau, je ramassai mon sac de cours et partis pour rejoindre mon lycée, le Deux. Cette année, je devrais supporter Clove plus souvent vu qu'elle rentre en seconde. Cette petite peste est quand même persuadée d'être la meilleure féminine d'Amérique !

Mon chauffeur personnel me conduisit jusqu'à la source de mes ennuis les plus fréquents, à bord d'une superbe voiture de sport, que mon père m'avait offert pour mes seize ans. Non pas que je sois mauvais élève, loin de là, j'étais même l'un des meilleurs, mais je me mettais souvent les professeurs à dos à cause de, et je cite mon bulletin, « mes attitudes caractérielles ». lorsque je descendis de ma voiture et que je posai un pied dans la cours du lycée, le silence se fit. Tous attendait de voir ma réaction du jour avant de savoir comment se comporter. Lorsque j'étais de bonne humeur, l'on m'abordais souvent pour me taper la causette, mais lorsque j'étais en colère, énervé ou que je n'avais pas eu mon quota de sommeil, comme cela se produisait souvent, il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne m'adressent pas la parole et qu'ils évitent de me regarder de travers. Habituellement, Clove venait me parler en premier et tout le monde se basait sur la manière dont je lui répondais pour connaître mon humeur. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas finit de s'approcher de moi, que je la renvoyais voler. Fort heureusement, Clove se gardait bien de faire preuve de rancune avec moi. J'avais le bras long, comme tous les héritiers des coffres-forts de la ville. La sonnerie du début des cours retentit. Nous nous massèrent un tas informe dans le hall, tandis que le principal racontait son baratin de début d'année. Il attaqua ensuite, par la répartition des classes. Honneur aux plus jeunes disait-il pour nous faire comprendre que les secondes passeraient en premier. Pour les « petits » ce fut expédié assez vite. Il n'y avait que deux classes de secondes cette année, celle qui regroupait les sans-options et celle qui regroupait tous ceux qui avaient pris l'option grec. Clove l'avait bien sûr pris : après le lycée elle voulait devenir médecin sportif. Moi je n'avais cure de tout ça, je ferais homme d'affaires comme mon père et puis voilà. Ma carrière de sportif passait avant tout ! J'aurais tout sacrifié pour elle. L'appel des premières commença. Première une pour tous les intellectuels, première deux pour les cas sociaux, sous-entendus les petits ou les nouveaux riches et la première trois pour l'élite, dont je faisais allègrement parti. Avec mon nom de famille commençant par un H, je fus appeler vers le milieu de la liste. Je m'avançai, en trainant des pieds et vient me placer au fond de la file des élèves qui venait d'être appelés. Ma classe, avait tirée comme professeur principale, une petite femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'année qui sembla terrifiée lorsque je fis craquer mes articulations. Elle nous autorisa à rentrer dans la classe et je repéra ma place pour l'année : au dernier rang juste à côté du radiateur, sous les fenêtres. Je m'assis directement et personne n'eus l'audace de venir se poser à côté de moi. À vrai dire, il fallait être fou, pour oser venir s'asseoir à mes côtés sans y avoir été invité. J'étendis mes jambes sur ma table et commençai à envoyé des messages à la quasi totalité de mon répertoire. Cela ne sembla pas plaire à la professeure qui me beugla d'un un anglais atroce :

_Monsieur Cato Hardravers ! Pensez-vous que votre tenue est adaptée pour suivre un cours ?

Les autres retinrent leurs souffles, cette bonne femme ne savait pas à qui elle avait en face d'elle...

_Savez-vous madame, qui suis-je ? Lui demandais-je d'un ton doucereux.

_Tu es un élève normal, ne te donne pas de faux airs, jeune homme où tu risquerait de te retrouver exclus et ce serais dommage, de se faire exclure dés la rentrée n'est-ce pas ?

_Je ne suis pas un élève normal madame, lui dis-je d'un ton cassant. Voyez vous, je suis le fils du plus gros investisseur automobile de la ville et je pense que s'il vient en personne, se plaindre à la direction de votre incompétence, vous pouvez dire adieux à ce poste. Donc tenez vous à votre place et faites ce pourquoi vous êtes payé, sous-entendu, notre éducation !

Et là, cette petite femme, se mit à pleurer et s'enfuit lamentablement de la classe sous mes éclats de rire. Elle ne ferait pas long feu ici, fois de Cato.

Je reçus une réponse de Marvel, quelques instants plus tard : « _Glimmer et moi sommes __enfin dans la même classe ! C'est génial Cato, c'est formidable ! Je vais enfin pouvoir la draguer comme je l'entends ! _». Pauvre petit Marvel... n'avait-il pas compris que Glimmer n'en avais rien à faire de lui et qu'elle s'intéressait plus à moi, qu'à lui et à son physique graisseux ? Le fait de l'avoir dans sa classe, n'arrangerait rien et il comprendrait vite, qu'il n'a aucune chance face à moi. Qui pouvait affirmer avoir une chance face à Cato Hardravers ? Personne...

* * *

Et voici le second chapitre ;) J'espère qu'il vous à plu et vous remarquerez qu'il est plus long que le précédent, car il est vrai, que j'ai eu du mal à couper la partie Katniss ^^ À mardi prochain pour la suite !

PS : J'ai écouté la chanson Liv It Up d'Alexander Ludwig, je vous la conseille elle est géniale ;)

PS 2 : j'ai lu, il n'y a pas longtemps, que notre bel Alexander souhaitais redevenir comme avant d'interpréter Cato soit reperdre la plupart de ses muscles 0.0 J'espère que c'est une blague car, avouons-nous le : ce type est un fantasme ambulant ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Alors c'est officiel, chaque partie de cette fiction comptera vingts chapitres. J'ai déjà définie où s'arrêterait chaque tome, donc ne vous étonnez pas ci le temps n'avance pas beaucoup par moment ^^ Je dois aussi vous prévenir, le langage peut vous paraître un peu crus dans la partie Katniss du chapitre... j'en suis désolée mais c'est nécessaire. Bonne lecture malgré tout !_

* * *

**Chapitre Troisième : Damage de pion**

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Thresh et moi entrâmes dans l'établissement. À peine avions nous poser un pied dans le hall, j'entendais déjà des rumeurs courir sur nous. Satan, où avais-je atterri ? Je stoppai une surveillante, lui expliquant notre situation et elle nous indiqua aimablement le bureau de la directrice. J'entrainai Thresh à ma suite, faisant claquer mes talons sur le linoléum. En ouvrant la porte qui menait à l'intendance, nous tombâmes sur un garçon brun aux yeux gris, qui semblait lui aussi un peu perdu. Je lui souris et il me répondit de même. Je devais avouer qu'il était plutôt mignon. L'intendante nous demanda ce que nous venions faire ici et je lui montrais nos convocations. Elle nous fit attendre quelques secondes, puis nous appris que la directrice était prête à nous recevoir. Galant, Thresh me laissa lui rendre visite en premier. Je toquai à la porte du bureau et un « entrez ! » assez froid me répondit. Je franchis donc la porte, laissant le jeune noir, seul avec l'intendante. La directrice était une femme aux cheveux courts gris, les yeux gris également mais totalement vides d'expressions, en tailleur vert bouteille qui devait avoir la cinquantaine,

_Asseyez vous mademoiselle...

_Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen, madame.

_Oui, mademoiselle Everdeen, j'ai eu votre mère au téléphone au mois de juin. Nous sommes ravis d'accueillir dans notre établissement une jeune fille au talent comme le votre. Vos performances scolaires et sportives sont honorables. Je suis ravie de ne pas avoir accepté une racaille supplémentaire. Vous vous rendrez bientôt compte que le Douze ne compte malheureusement pas l'élite sociale.

_Je ne suis pas une élite sociale madame, lui dis-je dans un sourire.

_Peut-être mais vous êtes une fille fille respectable qui ne fait pas de vagues. Juste ce qu'il faut pour le lycée, m'assure-t-elle en fouillant dans une pile de papier. Tenez voici le règlement intérieur et les conditions de sorties entre les cours. Voici aussi votre carnet de correspondance.

_Merci, madame..., commençais-je en regardant mon carnet, madame Coin. Au revoir.

_Au revoir, mademoiselle Everdeen.

Je sortis du bureau soulagée, cette femme me faisait froid dans le dos. Thresh se leva et entra à son tour dans le bureau. J'examinais avec soin le règlement et les conditions de sorties. J'imitai avec classe la signature de ma mère, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'école, et je retournai dans le hall. Une fois là bas, je me fis aborder par un groupe de quatre garçons, habillés « racailles » comme disait notre directrice.

_Salut chérie, tu suces ? Me demanda le premier un roux aux yeux vairons.

_Pas les cas-sociaux ! Lui répondis-je hargneusement en continuant d'avancer.

_Oh, tout doux pouliche, tout doux ! Fit un second, un blond aux yeux verts. Détends ton string ma belle. Je peux te faire grimper aux rideaux si tu me préfères à Darius... Il paraît que je suis un très bon coup, enfin ça c'est ce que me font croire les jouissances des salopes que j'ai pu me faire avant toi.

La panique m'envahit, alors que j'étais encerclée par la bande, le jeune homme brun de toute à l'heure se porta à mon secours :

_Et ! Laissez là ! Vous voyez bien qu'elle ne veut pas de vous, bande de bâtards !

_Et on se calme le nouveau... t'es pas en mesure de faire la loi ici tu vois, alors tu la boucles et tu passes ton chemin.

_Thresh ! M'écriai-je en voyant le noir sortir de l'intendance.

_Katniss ! Tu as vu les conditions de sorties, toi aussi ? Me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de nous. Elles sont bien plus dures qu'au District Onze. Mais la directrice m'a expliqué que c'était à cause des racailles qui peuplaient ce lycée. Viens allons faire un tour dehors, je crois que l'on dérange, continua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Darius.

Je ramassai mon sac tombé à terre et jeta un regard inquiet au garçon brun avant de lui dire silencieusement de nous suivre. Chose qu'il fit, n'ayant aucune envie de devoir en venir aux mains avec ces types.

Au même moment la sonnerie retentit. Nous formâmes un tas informe dans la cour tandis que Coin, déblatérait son discours et nous répartissait en classe. Je me retrouvai en première trois avec le fameux Darius de toute à l'heure et le garçon brun qui s'était porté à mon secours, Gale Hawthorne. Ce dernier me demanda timidement s'il pouvait s'asseoir à mes côtés et je poussai mes affaires pour lui faire une place.

_Merci pour toute à l'heure, lui dis-je pour engager la conversation. Moi, c'est Katniss et toi ?

_Gale, répondit-il dans un sourire. Et pour toute à l'heure c'est normal, je n'aime pas voir une demoiselle en détresse...

_Je ne sais pas où l'on a atterris mais ça me fais un peu peur quand même, affirmais-je en riant discrètement, faisant abstraction du regard noir de monsieur Marmoutier, mon professeur de sciences naturelles et mon professeur principale.

_C'est sûr, ce n'était pas comme ça là où j'étais avant...

_Tu viens d'où ? Lui demandais-je, curieuse.

_Cardiff, et toi ?

_Ça alors tu es anglais ! M'exclamais-je surprise. À première vue tu n'as rien d'un anglais classique...

_Tu sais tout les anglais ne sont pas des coincés et l'on n'est pas tous capable de tuer pour une tasse de thé, se moqua gentiment le brun. Alors d'où viens-tu Katniss ?

Mon nom prononcé avec son accent mi-anglais, mi-américain, me fit sourire. Il fallait avouer que ça avait un certain charme, comme ses yeux gris rieurs.

_De San Fransisco, je suis une Californienne exilée, riais-je.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa très rapidement. À midi, alors que je mangeais seule à une table, Gale et Thresh vinrent me rejoindre. Les deux garçons s'entendirent très bien. Tant mieux, si mes deux seules connaissances en matière d'élèves ne se seraient pas entendus, j'aurais été dans de beaux draps. La dernière sonnerie de la journée, celle de cinq heures quinze retentit. Je sortis de la salle de classe comme une bombe marchant d'un pas rapide, faisant claquer mes hauts talons. Gale et Thresh durent courir pour me rattraper.

_Et bien Kat', me dit Thresh en reprenant son souffle, tu n'as pas besoin de courir pour nous laisser sur place.

Gale ria en griffonnant quelque chose sur un bout de papier, qu'il me tendit ensuite. C'était son numéro de téléphone. Pour accompagner la série de nombres, deux petits accents circonflexes dans le vide trônaient sur le papier, que je glissais dans ma poche en gratifiant Gale de l'un de mes plus beaux sourires.

Je descendis seule vers le métro, car Gale disposait de sa propre moto et Thresh n'avait pas entrainement ce soir, il allait donc faire des courses pour sa mère. Je pris la rame qui me ramenait directement à cinq cents mètres du Capitole et je franchis les portes du club, avec cinq minutes d'avance sur l'horaire de normalité fixé par Clove qui n'était pas encore là. Je déposais mes affaires dans le casier qui m'avait été attribué et je commençais à me changer quand Glimmer et Marissa firent irruption dans le vestiaire. J'eus alors l'occasion de détailler Glimmer : c'était une blonde pulpeuse, au minois fin. Dommage qu'elle soit habillée et maquillée comme une prostituée... Ça aurait pu être une jolie fille. Je laçais mes chaussures et sortis du vestiaire. À peine dehors je tombai brusquement sur Marvel, l'un des amis de Thresh :

_Ah Katniss, me lança-t-il. Il y a un changement : ce soir tu t'entraineras avec Enobaria et c'est moi qui m'entrainerais avec Haymitch. Voilà c'était juste pour te prévenir.

Et il repartit à une vitesse affolante vers son vestiaire au moment où Glimmer sortait des nôtres :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

_Juste me prévenir qu'il y avait un changement et que je devais 'entrainer avec Enobaria ce soir, tandis que lui-même s'entrainerait avec Haymitch, lui expliquais-je bien que je voyais que ma réponse l'importait peu.

Clove et Cato arrivèrent au même moment et la jeune brune me lança :

_Ah c'est bien, tu connais la ponctualité ! On arrivera peut-être à faire quelque chose de toi au final...

_Elle s'entraine avec Enobaria ce soir, l'informa la blonde. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Une ombre passa sur son visage et elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Cato qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle souffla et partit se changer tandis que je me dirigeais vers les pistes extérieures. Glimmer, Clove et un garçon aux cheveux bronze que je ne connaissais pas arrivèrent peu après. Je haussais alors un sourcil, ne comprenant pas qui était ce jeune homme, fort séduisant, car dire le contraire aurait été un mensonge. L'entraineuse venait vers nous tout en discutant avec Brutus, lui-même suivit de Cato et de Marvel.

_Bonsoir tout le monde, commença-t-elle. Alors on attaque comme d'habitude, quatre tours classiques pour se mettre en jambes, puis des étirements et vous allez travailler sur les tapis de courses à l'intérieur ensuite. Sauf, toi Katniss tu resteras avec moi, pour me montrer un peu comment tu te débrouilles.

Je hochais la tête et m'élançais à la suite des autres. Clove et le garçon caracolaient déjà en tête, Glimmer à trois longueurs d'eux et moi à six de cette dernière. J'accélérai gentiment dans la ligne d'en face remontant au niveau de la blonde qui me regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Bah oui, je sais courir quand je veux cocotte ! Je terminais mes deux tours lents en restant en retrait du duo de tête. La clochette qui indiquait le changement de rythme tinta et j'allongeai encore une fois ma foulée remontant sur les talons de Clove. Le garçon se retourna et me gratifia d'un regard admiratif avant d'allonger encore un peu et de laisser la brune sur place. La clochette retentit une seconde fois, alors je décidai de me donner en spectacle. Je veillai à rester cachée dans l'ombre de Clove pendant la moitié du tour et je préparai mon attaque pour la ligne d'en face. Brutus entra l'espace d'un instant dans mon champ de vision et hocha la tête en me fixant légèrement. La ligne d'en face vint très rapidement, alors je me déboitais du sillage de Clove et je poussais les machines : je la laissais littéralement sur place, lui mettant en à peine cinquante mètres, une quinzaine de longueurs dans la figure. Je poursuivais mon effort dans la courbe, me rapprochant de plus en plus du garçon aux cheveux de bronze. Il n'était qu'à une dizaine de longueur, lorsque j'entrai dans la phase finale, les cents derniers mètres. Pour bien enfoncer le clou auprès de mes spectateurs et de Clove, je produisis un second effort violent qui me propulsa dans le sillage du jeune homme. Au moment où il passait la ligne d'arrivée j'avais une longueur de retard sur lui, la foulée suivante j'avais une demi longueur d'avance. Je déroulai mes jambes en ralentissant très progressivement. Sur le bord de la piste Marvel semblait fou, Enobaria semblait ravie, Cato restait stoïque et Brutus regardait son chronomètre d'un air pensif. Alors que je revenait en marchant vers le quatuor, Clove franchit la ligne d'arrivée et au même moment une bouteille d'eau apparut devant mon nez :

_Tu en veux un peu ? Me proposa aimablement le garçon qui avait couru avec nous.

_Oui, merci, lui souriais-je en m'emparant de la bouteille et en en vidant le quart.

_Superbe performance en tout cas, me félicita-t-il. Je m'appelle Finnick.

_Enchantée Finnick, moi c'est Katniss.

_De même, bon je te laisse, je récupère ma bouteille d'eau et je vais faire un peu de tapis roulant, déclara-t-il tandis que Glimmer et Clove disparaissaient à l'intérieur.

Je rejoins finalement l'entraineuse qui envoya Marvel et Cato chercher des haies d'entrainements.

_Belle course Katniss, me complimenta-t-elle. Tu vois c'est ça que l'on veut voir ici, pas tes courses à deux de tension. Tu as déjà franchis quelques haies par le passé ?

_Oui mais ça remonte à deux ans, donc je ne sais..., hésitais-je.

_Ne t'inquiète pas le saut de haie c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie jamais, me rassura-t-elle tandis que les garçons revenait les bras chargés de barres et de chandelles. Mettez moi une haie à chaque plot rouge s'il vous plait. Marvel, laisse m'en une ici.

Le jeune homme déposa aussitôt une haie et aida Cato à monter les autres.

Enobaria baissa la haie, trois trous en dessous de la ligne rouge qui devait signifier un mètre, si mes souvenirs étaient bons.

_Alors Katniss, me dit-elle. Tu pars de la ligne de départ en trottinant, tu accélères pour te mettre sur une séquence de course lente entre les plots verts et tu me montres comment tu te débrouilles sur soixante-dix centimètres.

Obéissant à ses consignes je partis de la ligne de départ en trottinant, puis lorsque j'atteignis les plots verts je me mis à courir et arrivée devant la haie, tout l'entrainement de mon père me revint, je me tassai très légèrement devant la haie et prodiguait une forte détente qui me propulsa dans les airs. Le style revint tout aussi naturellement et je me réceptionnai souplement de l'autre côté de l'obstacle, avant de fournir une courte accélération que je laissai immédiatement se dérouler.

Marvel me regardait avec les mêmes yeux que Glimmer tout à l'heure. Cato affichait son sempiternel sourire en coin, Brutus semblait satisfait et Enobaria m'empoigna par les épaules et me secoua fortement :

_Katniss, bon sang ! Où as-tu appris à sauter comme ça ? Je te met soixante-dix petits centimètres et tu me franchis ça comme s'il y avait un mètre quarante ! Tu as une détente phénoménale. C'est prodigieux ! Les garçons combien avez-vous mis dans la ligne ?

_Quatre-vingts, quatre-vingt-dix, cents, cents, cent-dix et cent-dix, récita Cato l'air distant.

_Tu peux enchainer ça sur cents mètres ? Me questionna l'entraineuse.

_Bien sûr qu'elle peut ! S'exclama Brutus. Vas y petite, montre nous un peu.

Je fus à peine installée dans les starting-blocks que Brutus donna le départ. J'en sortis d'une forte poussée et parcourais les vingts premiers mètres avant la première haie très rapidement. À forte vitesse mes appels semblait moins puissants mais mon style était efficace. J'avalais les hauteurs progressives avec une facilité assez visible. Cato pensait me piéger avec cet exercice difficile, mais mon père m'avait toujours entrainé ainsi, sur des hauteurs allant parfois jusqu'à un mètre quarante. La dernière haie avalée, je filais comme une bombe vers la ligne d'arrivée et le chronomètre parla de lui-même : onze secondes zéro trois centièmes.

_Très bien petite ! Me hurla Brutus.

_Marvel, va dire aux filles qu'elles peuvent aller se changer et ramène moi Finnick s'il te plait, demanda Enobaria tandis que Cato rangeait les haies. Superbe ligne Katniss, tu as vraiment eu de bons coachs avant nous. Tu déroules encore sur deux tours et tu peux aller aux vestiaires.

Je partis en trottinant pour effectuer ces deux fameux tours de déroulement. Ce soir, je leur en avais mis plein la vue à tous. Maintenant, ma position au sein du club allait très certainement changer. J'espérais en bien...

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Alors là chapeau ! Il fallait bien être honnête cette espèce de garce qu'était Katniss Everdeen, venait de réussir à souffler Brutus et Enobaria en même temps, par une, il fallait bien l'admettre aussi, superbe course de haie réalisée en onze secondes et des poussières ! Soit deux secondes de moins que Glimmer, qui devait représenter le club à la compétition de Washington dans trois semaines. En rangeant les haies dans le local juste à côté du bureau de Brutus, j'entendis une discussion entre Enobaria et lui-même :

_Mais enfin Brutus ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une fille sur les haies ! Il y a Glimmer pour ça ! Il nous faut une fille pour courir le steeple ! Et puis Katniss a un énorme potentiel, mais en la mettant trop vite sur de trop grosses épreuves nous allons la casser ! Il faut prendre le temps de la former ! Avec un entrainement progressif et adapté nous pourrons la présenter sur le steeple du régional deux l'année prochaine ! Rien ne sert de la jeter directement sur le national un alors qu'on ne sait même pas d'où elle sort ! Cato à laissé sous-entendre que c'était la première fois qu'elle était membre d'un club ! Elle n'a pas dû concourir à très haut-niveau ! Elle ne résistera pas à la pression !

_Elle a abaissé le temps de Glimmer de deux secondes et demi. C'est énorme !

_Je ne dis pas le contraire mais elle n'est pas prête !

_Laisse moi finir, j'écouterais tes arguments après, la calma le vieil homme. Donc je disais, elle a abaissé le temps de Glimmer de deux secondes et demi, si nous la présentons sur les haies du régional un à Washington, elle ne rencontrera aucune opposition, elle nous rapportera une médaille sans le moindre problème. Glimmer, sera juste mise en remplacement. Ça ira très bien comme ça... Pour ton histoire de steeple, Clove réalise les meilleurs temps sur le trois mille mètres depuis près de deux ans ! Elle a explosée tous les temps régionaux avec une facilité déconcertante. Pourquoi veux-tu une autre fille sur le steeple ? Clove se comporte très bien, et elle n'a pas peur de s'investir. Que tu es préféré engagé Finnick plutôt que Thresh sur le trois mille steeple masculin, et Thresh sur le cinq mille, c'est ton choix d'entraineuse de disciplines de sauts que je respecte ! Mais c'est absurde de supprimer une coureuse qui a de très bons moyens sur le steeple sans raisons valables. C'est comme tu sortais Cato du cent mètres sprint pour le remplacer par Marvel, spécialiste des distances longues. Ça ne rime à rien ! Donc nous allons procéder ainsi : Je remplace Glimmer par Katniss et je met Glimmer en remplacement.

_Non ! S'exclama Enobaria. Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Glimmer ! Elle travaille cette compétition et ce niveau depuis quatre ans ! Tu vas ruiner tout ses efforts juste sur t'assurer une médaille facile ? Si tu veux une médaille facile, engage donc Katniss sur le régional deux, ça je pense qu'elle peut le faire. Je ne te dis pas qu'elle est prête pour... mais si pour toi la médaille est plus importante que les conditions dans laquelle on l'obtient... Et bien engage la !

_C'est ce que je vais faire ! Asséna Brutus. Tu as trois semaine pour qu'elle soit prête mentalement pour gagner une épreuve de régional deux. C'est pour ça que je te paye après tout, non ?

Un bruit de chaise que l'on pousse résonna dans la pièce puis une porte claqua et je vis Enobaria passer en larmes devant le local de matériel dans lequel j'étais. Elle avait toujours préférée Glimmer, c'était indéniable, tout comme Marvel était le spécialiste des longues distances et qu'il était aussi amoureux de la blonde, qu'elle même l'était de moi. Certes Glimmer travaillait dur depuis quatre ans pour réussir à obtenir la médaille d'or au régional un de Washington pour être qualifiée d'office pour les nationaux, mais lorsque que l'on perdait la main, il fallait le reconnaître et s'écarter de la compétition pour de bon. En général, ces athlètes en fin de carrières devenaient entraineurs avec plus ou moins de succès, comme Brutus ou Haymitch. Haymitch n'était peut-être qu'un sale ivrogne qui préférait entrainer les jeunes pousses qui ne valait pas un clou que de perdre son temps avec des cracks caractériels, mais sa carrière sur les distances classiques et semi-classiques était exceptionnelle : triple médaillé en national un sur mille, mille cinq cents et deux mille mètres plats, double champion en national deux sur quatre cents mètres haie, il avait fréquenté le haut niveau pendant près de dix ans, mais lorsqu'il avait dû passer la main, il l'avait fait de bon cœur. Brutus était le meilleur de nos trois entraineurs : il avait passé deux ans dans l'équipe olympique américaine d'athlétisme de mars quatre-vingt-six à août quatre-vingt-huit, et avait même ramené la médaille d'or à l'Amérique lors des jeux de Moscou en quatre-vingt-huit. Pendant cette période, il gagnait toutes ses courses de sprint avec une facilité déconcertante et il a choisi d'arrêter la compétition pour former de jeunes prodiges avant que le monde sportif puisse voir son déclin. Enobaria, fut l'une des meilleures sportifs qu'il eu formé. Elle s'est présentée aux sélections olympiques mais ne les a jamais réussies. À trente-deux ans, elle déclinait déjà et ne pouvais résister aux jeunettes qui sillonnait les épreuves de haies et de steeple de l'époque. Elle se sera accrochée pendant deux ans avant de terminer sa carrière sur une élimination, lors de la première manche des qualifications d'une compétition régionale. Brutus lui a alors proposé de s'associer à lui pour créer deux mois plus tard le Capitole. Un club destiné à former les futurs espoirs de la nation pour les épreuves d'international un. Haymitch les avait rejoint deux mois plus tard et mes parents m'inscrivirent au club, l'année suivante, alors que j'avais à peine douze ans. Je fréquente les niveaux nationaux depuis trois ans aujourd'hui et vu que Brutus m'a bien préparé, il pense que je tiendrais encore une dizaine d'années au plus haut-niveau, ensuite il me proposera certainement une place d'entraineur au Capitole, que je déclinerais certainement pour un poste de PDG dans une grosse multinationale.

Je terminais de fermer le local avant de me diriger vers la salle de musculation. Je n'avais encore rien fait aujourd'hui et je me devais de soulever quelques poids pour entretenir mon corps d'athlète. Je devais encore être le seul sportif présent au club, mais comme j'avais un double des clés je pouvais rester très tard, d'autant plus que demain nous étions samedi et donc je pourrais profiter de ma matinée pour rattraper mes heures de sommeil de retard, avant de me lever vers quinze heures, pour finalement venir ici faire trois ou quatre tours de terrains et ensuite rentrer chez moi, pour sortir en boite de nuit le soir et très certainement rentrer chez moi avec une fille ivre accrochée au bras. J'adorais être seul ici, c'était très relaxant. Je n'avais pas à supporter les bavardages incessants de cette conne de Clove, ni ceux pitoyables de Marvel qui me relatait dans les moindres détails sa pseudo-relation avec Glimmer. Je m'entendais très bien avec Finnick qui ne disait presque rien et qui avait un très haut niveau culturel, très agréable pour discuter quand nous nous retrouvons tout les deux à la musculation. Thresh était assez discret et faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, quand on lui demandait. Il était le plus avenant de nous tous et n'hésitait pas à aider quiconque lui exposait son problème, ou plus généralement, ses problèmes.

Lorsque je reposais mes poids, il n'était pas loin de dix heures et la lumière était toujours présente dans le bureau de Brutus. Surement le personnel de nettoyage qui avait oublié de l'éteindre... Je rentrais dans mes vestiaires et pris une longue douche chaude pour me remettre en état de marche. Lorsque je remettais ma montre à mon poignet, elle affichait onze heures moins vingt-cinq. Il y avait toujours cette lumière dans le bureau du patron alors je m'approchais discrètement de la porte et regardait par la serrure. Ce que j'entraperçus me choquai profondément : Haymitch et Brutus vautrés par terre une bouteille d'alcool, chacun, à la main et même un joint dans la seconde main d'Haymitch ! Alors même à la quarantaine passée l'on peut se faire se genre de soirée ? Autant si chez les jeunes s'était carrément classe, chez ses vieux sportifs s'étaient plutôt ignobles. Je me relevai, récupérai mon sac et sortis du club. Il était temps d'aller dormir. Non pas que j'avais sommeil, mais j'avais vraiment sommeil. Mon chauffeur vient me récupérer quelques minutes plus tard et me ramena chez mes parents.

* * *

Et voici la fin du troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous à plu... Et je pense que mon histoire va avoir un certain rapprochement avec la série Skins par moments... Vous voici prévenus ;) À mardi prochain pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Toujours plus nombreux à me suivre ici et sur Twitter, je vous en remercie. Merci aussi pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Comme vous le savez, la rentrée approche et je vais être débordée jusqu'à celle-ci (pour moi le mercredi 5 septembre) d'autant plus que j'ai des vacances qui arrive. C'est pourquoi vous n'aurez la suite de cette histoire que le **samedi 7 septembre **(notez bien que désormais les nouveaux chapitres seront postés le samedi). Bonne lecture de ce quatrième chapitre._

* * *

**Chapitre Quatrième : Histoire de Piédestal**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

La performance de miss Everdeen n'avait pas tardé à se répandre comme une trainée de poudre : le lendemain matin, en consultant mes messages, trente-six d'entre eux me demandant si la rumeur concernant la demoiselle était vraie ou inventée de toutes pièces. Je postai alors un nouveau statut pour confirmer la réalité de cette rumeur, qui n'en était pas une, et tout ceci me pris un bon quart d'heure : c'est dur d'écrire en cent quarante caractères que la nouvelle recrue du Capitole a bien réussit le temps de onze secondes zéro trois centièmes sur le cents mètre haies soit deux secondes de moins que la championne de la discipline Glimmer et que les entraineurs parlaient bien de l'engager pour la compétition de Washington. Les réponses de mes suiveurs furent immédiates pour la plupart : «_Va-t-elle prendre la place de Glimmer sur le cents mètres haies ? _», « _Glimmer la reine des haies menacée par la nouvelle recrue pour le titre de championne niveau national un ? _» ou encore « _Comment est-ce possible ? Clove avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne ferait pas long feu au Capitole ? _». Je me massai les tempes et jetait enfin un coup d'œil à l'heure : quinze heures trente-cinq. J'avais dormi quinze heures ! En soit, ça arrivait assez souvent, je devais bien le reconnaître : le samedi matin les domestiques n'étaient pas autorisés à déranger le sire Cato avant seize heures, sous peine de subir une lourde sentence. J'appelais au magnétophone une servante pour qu'elle m'apporte mon café et mes croissants, puis je me recouchais. Quelques instants plus tard l'on toquait à ma porte :

_Entrez, dis-je d'une voix légèrement rauque.

_Voici votre café et vos croissants, Monsieur Hardravers, balbutia la servante en me détaillant de haut en bas avant de poser précipitamment le plateau et de sortir de ma chambre à toute vitesse.

J'esquissais un sourire léger en rampant mes lèvres dans le breuvage chaud. J'adorais faire monter les servantes le matin alors que je sortais juste du lit, la plupart ne résistait pas à mon charme naturel, alors lorsque j'étais vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon, elles me cédaient tout : j'aurais pu demander à celle-ci de me lécher entre les orteils, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter... L'avantage d'avoir des parents riches et influents.

Mon portable vibra deux fois. Un nouveau message venait d'arriver, très certainement signé Clove ou Marvel. « _Sa Majesté nous fera-t-elle l'honneur de sa présence ce soir au bar Majestic avant de nous accompagner en boite ? _». Pas besoin de regarder l'expéditeur pour savoir que c'était signé Clove... Je lui envoyai une réponse rapide « _Bien sûr que je viens... _» J'adorais mettre des points de suspensions en fin de mes phrases, pour montrer que je n'allais jamais au bout de ma pensée, c'était assez amusant de voir l'effet que ça pouvait avoir sur Glimmer ou sur Clove. Quand ça mettait la première sous le charme, la seconde rentrait dans une rage folle et rêvait de m'étriper. Comme si ses petits bras fluets arriveraient à me faire le moindre mal. C'était risible. J'enfilais ensuite une chemise blanche dont je laissais tous les boutons ouverts, avant de sortir de ma « tanière » comme disait ma mère. Il est vrai que je passais les trois-quart de mon temps enfermé dans ma chambre et le quart restant en sorties diverses : boites, sport, école... Ce qui avait le don d'agacer au plus au point ma génitrice qui détestait aussi quand je ramenait des filles à la maison. Selon elle, ces « catins » n'étaient pas assez bien pour son fils. Qu'elle dise ce qu'elle veut, après tout j'étais presque majeur aux yeux de la France dans laquelle ma mère puisait pour terminer mon éducation. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'en plus de l'anglais j'apprenais le français au lycée. Je sortis de ma chambre pour me rendre sur la terrasse et observer la ville de New-York en plein mouvement. Quand nous étions petits, Clove et moi, adorions nous asseoir ici pour compter le nombre de taxis qui passaient dans la rue en bas de chez moi. Mais les années avaient passées et le temps nous avait séparés. Je m'accoudais au balcon, une bouffée de nostalgie m'emplissaient l'esprit. En réalité tout avait changé entre Clove et moi, à partir du moment où Glimmer est arrivée. À l'époque c'était une beauté inconsciente qui était persuadé d'être beaucoup trop grosse, alors qu'elle avait un poids parfait pour une fille d'un mètre soixante-seize ! Clove mesurait à peine un mètre soixante à l'époque et son poids tournait autour de quarante-cinq kilos. Glimmer éprouvait une telle envie de ressembler à Clove, qu'elle avait commencé à entamer un régime draconien pour descendre de ses soixante kilos tous mouillés ! Marvel avait bien essayé de la convaincre qu'elle était magnifique, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre ! J'ai demandé à Clove d'essayer de raisonner Glimmer, que son régime épuisait et dont les performances dégringolaient à une vitesse phénoménale. Clove a refusé. Elle était jalouse, donc faisait un énième caprice de petite fille pourrie-gâtée. J'avais dit stop et nous étions resté « brouillés » depuis. Ce qui expliquais, la froideur de son message. J'observais ma coûteuse montre l'air absent avant de réaliser que j'étais en retard pour mon entrainement ! Il était seize heures quinze et je devais être sur le terrain à moins le quart ! Je m'habillai alors en quatrième vitesse et me dépêchai de sortir de ma villa.

En arrivant au club, je tombai sur Thresh qui avait l'air affolé :

_Cato dépêche toi ! Nos coachs veulent nous parler à tous ! Il doivent nous expliquer comment ce déroulera la fin de saison et le début de la saison prochaine. Clove est furieuse, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

_Clove est toujours furieuse Thresh, dis leurs que je me dépêche, dans cinq minutes je suis sur le terrain en tenue.

Le noir repartit à toute vitesse sur le terrain extérieur tandis que je me changeai en vitesse dans les vestiaires. Lorsque je sortis sur le terrain extérieur je découvrais les trois-quart des compétiteurs assis sur la piste, plus une ou deux recrues. Marvel et Finnick semblaient en grande discussion et lorsque Brutus s'aperçut de ma présence, il commença son discours :

_Mes chers athlètes, comme vous le savez nous sommes à trois semaines de la compétition régionale de Washington et nous devons boucler les engagements lundi soir au plus tard. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour finaliser l'équipe et mettre tout le monde d'accord sur certains points, notamment chez les filles, où des rivalités semblent se créer..., il laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques instants avant de poursuivre, Vous devez vous comporter en équipe ! Vous n'avez pas le niveau pour vous la jouer individualiste... Alors Haymitch, peux-tu me citer quels sont les engagés pour la compétition s'il te plait ?

_Oui, alors pour le sprint, nous avons sur le cent mètres masculin : Cato en régional un, Marvel en régional trois et sur le féminin Clove en régional un. Pour les distances semi-classiques : Clove sur le quatre cents mètres féminin, en régional un et sur les milles mètres féminin, en régional deux cette fois-ci...

La jeune fille prenait un air choqué mais Brutus la rassura :

_Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que nous voulons pouvoir t'engager sur le trois mille steeple féminin en régional un mais cette année vous n'avez le droit qu'à trois participations en régional un...

_C'est nul ! Grommela Marvel.

_C'est le règlement, lui rappela Enobaria. L'on n'y peut rien...

_Donc je disais..., reprit Haymitch, Clove sur le quatre cents mètres féminin en régional un et sur le mille en régional deux et Marvel sur le mille masculin en régional un. Pour les distances classiques donc Marvel sur mille cinq cents mètres en régional un, Thresh sur la même distance mais en régional trois. Ensuite pour les distances longues nous avons sur le cinq mille mètres, la troisième participation en régional un pour Marvel et Cato sur le dix mille mètres en régional un aussi. Thresh et Finnick sur le trois mille steeple et sur le cinq mille steeple en régional un pour tout les deux, Clove sur le trois mille féminin, Glimmer sur le cent dix mètres haies féminin, niveau régional un, Cato sur le cent dix mètres masculin, même niveau et pour finir Katniss sur le cent dix haies féminin en régional deux.

_Pardon ? S'écria Clove choquée. Elle n'a jamais prit part à une compétition et vous la sortez directement en régional deux ! C'est stupide, elle va se planter complètement ! Vous auriez dû mettre aussi Glimmer en régional deux, elle nous aurait assuré la victoire.

_Katniss est déjà sortie à très bon niveau en compétition, déclara posément Thresh.

_Comment tu peux le savoir ? Hein ? Elle te l'a dit peut-être ?

_Tout à fait, j'ai même été vérifié sur le site de la fédération, ses dires sont exact.

_Si tu parles d'une sortie en départemental quatre ou elle a terminé avant-dernière ça n'intéresse personne Thresh...

_Non, je parle de deux saisons complètes au niveau national trois en saut en hauteur, de trois saisons en régional un sur le sprint haies, d'une saison en régional deux sur le demi-fond et trois participations en national quatre sur dix mille mètres. Aussi d'un record personnel sur cents mètres en dix secondes vingt-quatre centièmes et d'une réduction kilométrique de trois minutes douze. Elle le cache bien, mais elle a de sacrés moyens, continua le jeune noir en sortant un relevé détaillé des performances de la jeune fille, imprimé sur le net.

_Ah oui quand même, releva Finnick. Je me disais qu'elle était trop efficace pour sortir de la cambrousse. Dans quel club a-t-elle été formée ?

_Justement..., reprit-il alors que Marvel et Clove faisaient des messes basses. Elle sort de la cambrousse.

_Comment ça ? Demandais-je, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

_Elle n'a jamais fréquentée de club avant d'arriver ici. C'est pour ça qu'elle à due s'arrêter aux portes du national deux en saut en hauteur, n'ayant pas de club, impossible pour elle d'accéder à plus dur... C'est bien pour ça qu'elle s'est arrêtée !

_C'est aussi pour ça que je l'engage comme remplaçante de Glimmer sur le cent dix mètres haies féminin en régional un, asséna Brutus en jetant un regard noir à Enobaria. Bon, quelqu'un devra prévenir la petite, qu'elle s'entrainera aussi le mercredi après-midi avec moi.

_Qui faudra-t-il prévenir de quoi ? S'enquit une voix caressante que je commençais à connaître. J'étais sur Time Square, et je dois reconnaître que ça fait une trotte jusqu'ici, navrée du retard. J'ai loupé autre chose d'important hormis l'énonciation des participants pour la compétition de Washington et la mise en avant de mes vieilles performances par Thresh ?

_Non, lui lança sèchement Enobaria. Tu arrives juste à temps pour faire vingt-cinq fois le tour du terrain, pour compenser tes vingt-cinq minutes de retard.

Brutus tenta d'intervenir mais Haymitch le retint.

_Comme vous voudrez madame ! Jeta Katniss avec un ton provocateur. Après tout dix mille mètres ça doit encore être dans mes cordes.

_Cato, tu lui donnes le rythme s'il te plait, continua l'entraineuse. Vous me faites ça en silence et en moins de trente et une minutes s'il vous plait. Et j'ai dit en silence ! Hurla-t-elle alors que Katniss s'apprêtait à rééditer ses sarcasmes.

Cette fille jouait uniquement dans la provocation.

Je me mis à courir, lui donnant un rythme moyen, pour commencer. Elle se cala immédiatement dans mon sillage et se ferma du monde extérieur. Cette capacité de concentration était impressionnante. Dommage, qu'elle ne vienne pas des quartiers riches, elle aurait pu rentrer dans l'équipe nationale jeune. J'avais demandé à être présenté aux sélections mais Brutus avait préféré y inscrire Clove et Finnick. La jeune fille avait été recalée d'office, pas assez mature et marge de progression insuffisante selon les coachs de l'équipe mais Finnick y était resté un an, année bénéfique pour lui, car en revenant de l'équipe nationale, il avait acquit une technique efficace sur les obstacles. Pas démentielle comme celle de mademoiselle Everdeen mais efficace. Depuis, il alignait les podiums de steeple en régional un et se préparait à entrer en national quatre, la saison prochaine.

Une vingtaine de tours plus tard, une pluie drue commença à nous tomber dessus. Au loin, l'on entendait le grondement caractéristique de l'orage qui se rapprochait. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur Katniss et constatait qu'elle était trempée jusqu'à l'os, ses vêtements humide collés à sa peau. Ma veste me protégeait bien plus que son fin tee-shirt en coton. Brutus agitait ses bras de l'autre côté de la piste et même avec le porte-voix de Haymitch, je ne comprenais nullement ce qu'il disait. En arrivant à sa hauteur il hurla :

_Rentrez à l'intérieur bande de fous ! Vous voulez attraper la mort ou bien ? Je ne vais pas laisser les deux meilleurs éléments de ce club être forfaits pour Washington, me glissa-t-il en nous tendant des serviettes sèches. Filez vous changer et rentrez chez vous ! Les autres sont partis depuis quinze bonnes minutes.

_Enobaria m'avait punie, commença alors Katniss d'une voix cassée. Elle a demandé à Cato de me donner le rythme.

_Laisse ! Lui dis-je en balayant les excuses de Brutus pour le comportement intolérable de son ancienne élève. Elle a toujours eu une dent contre moi, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer...

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire et Haymitch, qui venait d'arriver, nous regarda l'air amusé.

_Il faut peut-être m'expliquer comment va se dérouler la compétition ? Souleva la jeune brune en s'essuyant comme elle pouvait. Non pas que ce soit ma première compétition, mais disons que tous les clubs n'agissent pas de la même manière.

_Cato t'expliquera, dit Haymitch en coupant Brutus qui allait lui répondre.

_Oui bien sûr, marmonnais-je en m'éloignant.

_Je demanderais à Thresh, déclara-t-elle avec conviction.

En sortant de la douche, je m'emparais de mon portable. Je découvris un message de Marvel : « _ça tient toujours pour ce soir ? Toi, moi et les filles au Majestic avant de sortir en boite ? _». Oui, bien évidemment que ça tenais toujours. Comment voulait-il que j'ai oublié une occasion de faire la fête ? Je ramassai mes affaires avant de filer discrètement, direction : chez moi. Je renvoyais un message à Marvel : « _Majestic dans quinze minutes _». L'occasion était parfaite pour faire oublier à tout le monde les tracas causés par la compétition approchante. Se mettre dans de tels états pour une compétition régionale. Je voulais bien croire qu'une victoire les qualifierait directement pour le championnat national, mais de là à s'inquiéter autant. C'était terriblement surfaix comme réaction.

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

J'étais frigorifiée lorsque je rentrais chez moi, après ma visite expresse au Capitole. J'avais dû traverser Time Square à toute vitesse pour rejoindre ce foutu club d'athlétisme afin d'écouter tout un tas de blabla... Tout ça parce que personne n'avait pensé à me prévenir ! Même pas la petite Rue... À vrai dire surtout pas la petite Rue. J'avais donc dû me taper vingt-cinq tours de stade sous une pluie battante avec Cato comme lièvre. Autant vous dire que s'était franchement ennuyant. Enobaria ne n'aimait pas plus que le jeune homme et je ne savais pourquoi. Thresh m'avait bien dit qu'elle préférait Glimmer, mais de là à réagir ainsi... C'était tout de même exagérer !

Le pire dans cette petite histoire était le fait que Haymitch m'est dit de demander à Cato pour en apprendre plus sur la compétition. Attendez là, Cato ! Ce fils de riches absolument sûr d'être invincible ! J'avais décliné l'ordre en me faisant réaliser qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi que j'en parle avec Thresh. Enfin, le temps n'était pas aux tergiversions diverses, ce soir je sortais avec Gale. Entre amis, lui avais-je dis. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à tromper son copain exilé à six mille kilomètres. Je n'avais d'ailleurs aucunes nouvelles de Peeta. L'autre jour je m'étais arrêter au bar que tenait son père pour lui demander des nouvelles et ce dernier avait semblé étonné que son fils ne soit pas rentré en contact avec moi. J'en avais déduit que ses études lui prenait beaucoup de temps et qu'il devait être débordé.

Je filai sous la douche et ressortit en un temps record pour une fille qui se respecte : une heure douze minutes. J'enfilai une robe bustier gris cendré et mes escarpins noirs. Un trait de crayon, une touche de gloss et j'étais prête à sortir. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, l'on sonnait à la porte de l'appartement. J'allais ouvrir sûre de moi. Gale se tenait sur la palier et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il me reconnut. J'esquissai un sourire avant de lui faire la bise.

_C'est amusant que tu es mis une robe grise, comme ma veste et mes chaussures, dit-il pour entamer la conversation.

_Oui, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses, lui répondis-je nullement intéressée. Allons y !

_Tu ne préviens pas ta mère ? Me demanda-t-il étonné.

_Non, aller en avant ! Conclue-je en claquant la porte et en le dépassant fièrement.

Il me suivit tranquillement et me proposa de se rendre au _Majestic _à pied. J'acquiesçai heureuse de pouvoir éviter les transports en commun ou la voiture.

Nous arrivâmes devant ce grand bâtiment style classique, dont l'entrée était entourée de quatre colonnes de marbres blanc cassé et dont la porte était en bois massif, de l'ébène si j'en jugeais sa couleur sombre. Un portier nous ouvrit poliment la porte et je le dépassais, hautaine. Gale soupira et le remercia avant de se précipiter à ma suite. Nous entrâmes dans la salle principale composée d'une scène où se produisaient divers groupes de musiques diverses, de deux demi-étages, d'un rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait quelques tables et le bar. Je n'avais absolument pas envie d'aller m'installer en haut et lorsque je chassai une fille assise toute seule à une table pour prendre sa place Gale soupira :

_Katnip tu veux bien arrêter tes manières de fille de riches ? C'est lourd à la fin...

_Assis toi, lui dis-je en hélant un serveur qui passait par là. Deux cocktails Curaçao s'il vous plait.

_Tout de suite mademoiselle.

Gale sourit et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. J'appris qu'il avait lui aussi perdu son père dans un tragique accident de chantier, que ça couleur préférée était le jaune et qu'il détestait les sushis. Tout ce passait bien pour le moment jusqu'à ce que j'aperçois une fille qui ressemblait étrangement à Glimmer : une bimbo blonde habillée comme une catin accompagné d'un type qui ressemblait étrangement à Marvel, son chien-chien. Je n'eus plus aucun doute sur l'identité du groupe lorsque je distinguai Cato et Clove arriver en discutant chacun avec le portable collé à son oreille. Gale leva la main pour saluer quelqu'un et j'observais le groupe monter à l'étage supérieur. L'inévitable besoin de se sentir en hauteur, pour ses enfants pourris-gâtés. Je finis mon verre et je le claquai sèchement sur la table.

_L'on sort en discothèque derrière ? Questionna Gale en réglant la note.

_Si tu veux, où allons nous ? _Le Treize _?

_Parfait, approuva-t-il en se levant.

Nous quittâmes le bar avant d'attraper un taxi au vol. Gale baragouina quelques mots en langage de racaille dont je ne compris strictement rien. Le chauffeur hocha la tête avant de démarrer la voiture. Nous avançâmes trop lentement à mon goût, pour voir que ce môme était chauffeur je trouvais si vitesse de croisière excessivement faible et sa conduite si peu assurée que même ma grand-mère devait rouler mieux. Je ne fis cependant aucun commentaire pour ne pas agacer Gale. Après avoir passé près d'une heure dans les embouteillages, nous nous arrêtâmes enfin devant le _Treize_, une discothèque qui faisait fureur en ce moment à New-York.

Le videur nous laissa entrer sans poser de questions bien qu'il tiqua devant l'apparence de Gale : mon ami portait un jean troué bleu ciel, des basket et une veste grise, mais aucun vêtements de marques... Ce qui expliquait l'attitude du videur... Je portais certainement la tenue la plus couteuse de ma garde-robe. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous slalomâmes difficilement jusqu'au bar où je m'assis. Gale me regarda l'air gêné avant de tirer un tabouret et de s'accouder au comptoir. Nous dansâmes un peu, discutâmes beaucoup lorsque le garçon que j'avais croisé au _Majestic_ s'avança vers nous pour commander un verre. Il me dévisagea longuement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, pour se donner un air sexy, qui le rendait singulièrement pathétique :

_Excusez moi mademoiselle, ne seriez-vous pas Katniss Everdeen par hasard ?

_Arrête Marvel, c'est moi, le coupais-j d'un ton froid. Que fais-tu ici ?

_C'est plutôt à moi de te retourner la question, reprit-il en dévisageant Gale d'un air mauvais. Mon père est le directeur de ce club et mes amis et moi y allons toutes les semaines.

_Tu as des amis ? M'écriai-je faussement surprise. Où sont-ils ?

_Ici, répondit soudainement une voix venimeuse.

_Cato, éludais-je agacée.

_Katniss, sourit-il visiblement amusé. Tu nous présentes ton rendez-vous ?

_C'est juste un ami, commençais-je balayant d'un revers de main les sous-entendus qu'il pouvait insinuer.

_Je m'appelle Gale, termina le dit ami. Et là tu gênes, donc tu dégages !

Rires de Marvel. Sourire de Clove. Ricanement de Cato :

_Tu veux te battre gamin ? Demanda-t-il en faisant craquer ses doigts.

_Répète un peu là connard ? Répliqua Gale sur le même ton provocant.

Et là tout ce passa en un quart de seconde : Cato bondit sur Gale avec une détente de chat, les propulsant à terre. Glimmer courut avertir la sécurité tandis que Marvel et Clove tentait de résonner le blond. Je restai là, les bras pendant à regarder mon nouvel ami se faire tabasser par l'un des pires personnages que cette terre ai pu porter. La sécurité arriva très rapidement et nous expédia tous dehors. Cato cracha et leva la main sur Gale avant de la laisser retomber mollement.

_On fais quoi maintenant, Marvel ? Demanda Glimmer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse.

_On les ramène chez eux, annonça Clove en nous désignant Gale et moi d'un signe de tête. Et ensuite on se promène un peu dans le parc. Tu as la cocaïne Marvel ?

_Viens Katniss on s'en va ! Décida Gale en m'entrainant par le bras.

_Oh tu fais quoi là ? M'exclamai-je en récupérant férocement mon bras. Tu rentres si tu veux, moi je vais faire un tour dans Time Square.

Cato ria devant l'air stupéfait du jeune homme brun qui me dévisageait.

_Tu comptes te promener toute seule dans New-York, la nuit, dans cette tenue ? Explosa-t-il en poussant Marvel qui se tenait entre nous. Tu veux te faire violer directement ou bien ?

_Qui t'as dit que j'allais me promener seule crétin ! Hurlai-je agacée en extirpant mon portable de ma poche. Oui, Finnick ? C'est Katniss, en fait j'ai changé d'avis, je suis libre pour aller me promener dans Time Square avec toi... Oui, dans cinq minutes. A toute suite ! Content ? Demandai-je à mon « rendez-vous ».

Et je les larguais tout là et disparaissais dans la nuit new-yorkaise.

Finnick m'attendait déjà à l'entrée du parc, lorsque je le rejoins, essoufflée :

_Et bien ma jolie, on a piqué un sprint pour venir à son rendez-vous express ? Ria-t-il en me faisant la bise.

_Non, j'ai juste fuis Gale, et la bande à Cato. Nous nous sommes fait virer du _Treize_ à cause de Gale qui s'est battu avec Cato justement. Donc vu que a soirée tombait à l'eau j'ai repensé à ta proposition de l'autre jour, lui expliquais-je.

_Parfait, de quoi discutons-nous alors ? Me demanda-t-il en retirant une feuille de mes cheveux.

_De comment va se dérouler la compétition de Washington. Le départ est prévu pour vendredi prochain, alors autant que je sois bien informée.

_Alors, commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur un banc. Nous partons en général trois jours avant le début de la compétition pour bien prendre connaissance des lieux et nous profitons de l'ouverture de la piste la veille du jour de lancement, pour effectuer un entrainement, pour nous habituer aux courbes, à la surface, ce genre de choses. Ensuite, nous participons obligatoirement à la soirée de bienvenue où l'on retrouve les autres athlètes, avec qui nous sympathisons, et où l'on peut se faire aborder par des sponsors. Le truc classique pour les enfants de riches...

_Donc, dis-je en essayant de comprendre l'avant compétition. Nous arrivons le vendredi, le dimanche nous courrons un peu sur la piste et le lundi soir, après le lancement de la compétition avec la journée espoirs pour les petits, nous participons à cet espèce de gala...

_Voilà, acquiesça le jeune homme. Ensuite le mardi matin, les tirages de poules pour les courses de sélections de toutes les épreuves et le mardi après-midi, le début des courses. En général, ce sont les éliminatoires de haies qui commence, mais tu dois déjà le savoir... Le mercredi fin des éliminatoires, le jeudi les demi-finales, et le vendredi les finales. On rentre le samedi soir, après la soirée de clôture du vendredi. Tu veux savoir autre chose ?

_Non, merci Finnick, tu me sauves la vie, lui répondis-je en me levant. Il faut que je rentre, il est presque une heure du matin, ma mère va hurler si elle s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas rentrée à l'heure du crime...

Le garçon aux yeux verts ria et partit de son côté tandis que je remontais l'avenue.

* * *

C'est pas formidable de voir Gale et Cato se battre ? ^^ Une petite review pour me donner votre précieux avis ?

À bientôt pour la suite ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. N'oubliez pas mon twitter pour me suivre =) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_** Mlle Odair : **Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire et je poste une fois par semaine, pour répondre à ta question ;)_

_**Gwen** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas, l'inspiration est au rendez-vous :)_

* * *

**Chapitre Cinquième : Dernier préparatifs et voyage vers Washington**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Ah non mais je divaguais totalement ! Cet espèce de cas social osait me tenir tête, dans le _Treize_ en plus ? Ah je n'avais pu résister à l'envie sourde qui me tiraillait. Il fallait que je lui en colle une dans la figure ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? J'étais Cato Hardravers tout de même ! Pas un de ses petits copains qu'il menait par le bout du nez.

En parlant de se faire mener par le bout du nez... Il fallait reconnaître que Katniss, en plus d'être ravissante dans sa robe grise, avait main mise sur lui. La scène lorsqu'il avait voulu la ramener chez elle était d'un comique invraisemblable. Elle avait du caractère cette fille ! Un talent indéniable pour la provocation et la course, certes, mais aussi un goût du risque et des superbes yeux gris anthracites. Elle avait autant de classe que Clove ou que Glimmer, si ce n'était plus. Le voyage pour Washington s'annonçait amusant ! Nous étions samedi soir et le départ était fixé au vendredi suivant, ce qui nous laissait trois entrainements pour nous perfectionner, bien que je n'en avais nullement besoin. J'étais le meilleur sprinteur et je comptais bien le prouver à l'Amérique toute entière ! L'équipe nationale me tendait les bras et la rumeur courrait que quelques entraineurs seraient présents pour renouveler l'équipe de réserve. Je devais me faire remarquer, une fois la médaille d'or olympique autour de mon cou, j'arrêterais tout ça et je me poserais comme homme d'affaire avec la parfaite vie bien rangée : une femme, deux enfants, une voiture de luxe, un quatre-quatre et une immense villa avec au moins trois piscines.

Finalement Clove nous emmena tous dans une boite de nuit underground qui se trouvait dans les souterrains d'un grand centre commercial. La soirée battait son plein et Mavel sortit alors l'un de ses sachets de cocaïne et nous en distribua un peu à tous.

_Allez à trois ! Déclara-t-il excité. Tous en même temps ! Un... deux... trois !

J'aspirai mon rail de drogue par la narine droite et l'effet fut presque immédiat : j'avais la sensation d'être contrôlé comme un personnage de jeux vidéos. Je dansais avec n'importe qui et j'avalais aussi n'importe quoi. Une fille rousse se rapprocha de moi en gloussant et commença à se frotter contre mon torse avec une avidité non dissimulée. Lorsqu'elle eu fini son collé serré, elle me nota son numéro de téléphone sur le bras pour « ne pas que je l'oublie » selon ses dires. Je me retournai brusquement et réalisai que je ne savais où se trouvait les autres désormais. Je zigzaguais entre les danseurs en espérant apercevoir Marvel, Glimmer ou Clove mais je ne vis aucun des trois. En fouillant dans mes poches je trouvai mon portable, mes clés de maison et mon portefeuille. Rien n'avait disparu, c'était déjà ça de pris. Je sortis de la fête clandestine toujours ivre et j'arrivai à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber. Je vomis plusieurs fois aussi. Incapable d'aller plus loin je m'écroulai sur un banc et sombrai dans le sommeil.

Quelqu'un me secoua fortement :

_Oh petit ! Petit ! Debout gamin, tu gênes là !

J'ouvrais les yeux pour découvrir un balayeur penché au dessus de moi, ses mains grasses et sales posées sur mon blouson en cuir blanc.

_Connard mon blouson bordel ! Hurlais-je tandis qu'un affreux marteau résonnait dans ma tête. De quel droit tu me touches putain ! Tu te prends pour qui là ? Dégage sale type, retourne engrosser ta catin de femme et laisse moi tranquille.

_Espèce de sale gosse de..., commença l'homme en me fusillant du regard prêt à m'en coller une si je ne m'excusais pas dans l'instant.

_Attendez ! Attendez ! S'exclama une voix au loin. On le connait, il est avec nous !

J'ouvris grand les yeux pour voir arriver Thresh et Finnick en trottinant tranquillement vers moi.

_Allez Cato viens ! Me dit l'ancien national. On va boire un café !

_J'arrive..., marmonnais-je en me redressant comme je pouvais. Et Finnick, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Thresh ?

_Bah figure toi que ça fait trois ans que Thresh et moi faisons notre footing matinal ensemble. Peu après son arrivée au Capitole, j'ai découvert que nous parcourions la même tour tout les deux, et donc je lui ai proposé de le faire ensemble. Nous discutons des actualités avant d'aller prendre un café et ensuite de reprendre nos activités respectives.

_Oui, renchérit le métisse. J'aime beaucoup discuter avec Finnick. Il a une bonne conversation et est très ouvert sur le monde, donc on peut discuter de tout.

_Ah d'accord, continuais-je en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

J'avais beau comprendre tout un tas de trucs sur un peu tout, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre qu'un jeune riche comme Finnick puisse éprouver du plaisir à fréquenter un cas social fauché comme Thresh.

Je poussais la porte du café le plus proche et m'installa sur une banquette en cuir, dos à la fenêtre. Une serveuse vint immédiatement à notre rencontre. Elle fit la bise à mes compères et prit nos commandes. Lorsque vint mon tour je m'empressais de consulter la carte avant de choisir un café viennois et deux pains au chocolats. Finnick se décida pour un café basique avec deux sucres et une tartelette aux fraises tandis que Thresh opta pour un chocolat viennois. Elle nota soigneusement la commande avant de disparaître derrière le comptoir. Je posais alors mon regard sur la pendule suspendue au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Huit heures trente-deux. Finnick se racla la gorge pour rompre le silence qui venait de se poser sur la table :

_Alors Cato, que faisais-tu vautré sur un banc, seul dans Time Square ?

_Oh je décuvais... ? Dis-je ignorant le regard dégouté du troisième interlocuteur. En fait hier soir, je sortais avec Clove, Glimmer et Marvel et nous nous sommes fait virer du _Treize_ à cause d'un cas social... Gale je crois, j'en sais rien et puis je m'en fous...

_Oui Kat' m'a raconté que tu avais mis la misère à son ami. Ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_Clove avait des entrées pour une soirée clandestine, alors on y a été et Marvel nous a offert un peu de drogue, rien de très méchant tu vois, mais ensuite j'ai enchainé les alcools diverses et la danse de tous les côtés et quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais delta, ils avaient disparus. Donc bah je suis sorti et je me suis assis car je ne pouvais pas mettre un pied devant l'autre sans me casser la figure, donc bon.

Thresh émit un sifflement désapprobateur. Je lui jetais un regard noir et la serveuse revint au même moment avec nos commandes. Finnick la remercia et régla l'addition. Nous nous mîmes à manger dans un silence religieux que seul venait troubler le raclement de nos cuillères au fond de nos tasses.

Il me mit à pleuvoir à peine quelques instants plus tard et je vis entrer la dernière personne que j'imaginais capable de se payer un café sur Tim Square : Katniss Everdeen qui poussait une petite fille blonde dans un fauteuil roulant. Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois surpris : mais qui était cette gamine ? Katniss s'avança vers le comptoir et commanda deux cookies. La serveuse lui tendit et le billet de dix dollars de la jeune fille disparut dans la caisse enregistreuse. Elle soupira avec dépit avant de tendre le sachet à la petite blonde :

_Tiens Prim, mange les...

_Mais et toi Kat' ? Demanda-t-elle surprise. Tu viens de finir ton entrainement, il faut que tu manges !

_Non, Prim, tu passes avant, je mangerais à midi, je te le promets..., lui assura la brune.

_Tu as plutôt intérêt ! Singea la petite. Si tu n'es pas en forme pour ta compétition, tu ne ramèneras ni une prime ni une médaille... Et tu sais à quel point nous avons besoin d'argent pour mon opération et pour aider maman.

Je crus que nos mâchoires allaient tomber. Katniss Everdeen était totalement fauchée et sa jeune sœur avait besoin d'une opération surement très couteuse pour vaincre sa maladie ! Thresh faillit lui manifester notre présence mais Finnick l'arrêta :

_Laisse Thresh, je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille qu'on sache l'état de sa sœur...

_Pourquoi ? Demanda le métisse surpris. Nous pourrions l'aider à récolter la somme nécessaire pour opérer sa petite sœur !

_Elle en a honte..., lâchais-je d'une voix morte. Elle a honte de devoir porter sa sœur et sa mère à bout de bras. Elle doit faire des concessions tout le temps, alors je comprends pourquoi elle voulait absolument rentrer au Capitole en en faisant le moins possible...

_Pourquoi en aurait-elle honte Cato ? M'interrogea alors Thresh. Comment peut-on avoir honte de sa famille ?

_Tu ne viens pas du même milieu que moi tu ne peux pas comprendre.

_Je viens du même milieu que toi, moi ! Déclara Finnick. Mais je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement. Tu sais que ton discours se rapproche du racisme ? Peur des handicapés. L'handiphobie. Réfléchis au lieu de tirer des conclusions racistes, tu veux ?

_Je ne suis pas raciste, assurais-je. Je suis réaliste. La différence est subtile mais il y a quand même une différence !

_Oui, tout à fait, ironisa Thresh. Va me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas à cause du fait que je sois noir. Non mais Cato, on sait tous que tu es raciste. Et on en fait aussi tous abstraction...

_Putain mais je suis pas raciste ! M'exclamais-je outré. Puisse que vous le prenez comme ça, je me casse !

Je sortis brusquement du café en bousculant une vieille dame. Je n'étais pas raciste ! Jamais ! Pourquoi fallait-il que les gens soient aveugles ? Comparé cette peur des gens mongoles ou handicapés, inexistante qui plus est, à du racisme ! Non mais ça c'était le pompon ! Je n'étais pas raciste. Cato Hardravers n'était pas raciste. Ou peut-être que si finalement...

* * *

**[Pov Katniss]**

Je n'avais pas honte de Prim, ce n'était pas ça, j'aimais ma sœur, je voulais qu'elle s'en sorte, mais j'en avais assez des gens qui la regardait comme ci c'était un monstre ! Prim n'en était pas un ! Loin de là ! Lorsque je m'étais arrêtée dans ce café pour lui acheter des cookies, je n'avais pas aimé l'air méprisant de la serveuse. Une espèce de tunisienne ou de je ne sais quoi... Non pas que je sois raciste, loin de là. Je m'entendais d'ailleurs très bien avec Thresh, comme avec Finnick d'ailleurs, alors qu'ils venaient de milieux totalement différents. La campagne agricole pour Thresh et la haute société des affaires pour Finnick. Pourtant nous nous entendions bien tous les trois.

Je redoutais la compétition. Rester une semaine en compagnie de tous ces fils de riches méprisants et persuadés d'être les meilleurs... J'avais une famille à soutenir moi ! Et quinze mille dollars à récolter pour une opération extrêmement importante ! Je devais gagner... Si j'avais concouru en régional un, j'aurais pu toucher plus gros que la prime de régional deux, mais c'était toujours ça de pris... Après Washington, il y aurait la compétition de Denver, juste avant Noël... J'espérais pouvoir me présenter au saut en hauteur et sur le sprint en plus du cent dix mètres haies. Avec trois participations, j'aurais trois chances de médailles et donc de primes. Il fallait que l'argent rentre et vite ! Ma mère était quasiment à sec et les cent vingts dollars que j'avais économisé étaient déjà réduit à néant avec l'inscription à la compétition. Finnick et Thresh m'avait assurée que j'étais largement à la hauteur, mais au fond de moi je doutais. Je voyais dans le regard d'Enobaria, dans sa manière de me parler, qu'elle espérais sincèrement que je me plante... Mais je n'avais pas le droit de me planter ! Je devais gagner... Pour Prim. Ma sœur était encore ma seule raison de vivre, depuis que Peeta était parti en France. Si elle passait l'arme à gauche plus rien ne me rattacherait au monde réel... Sans Prim, ma vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. C'était aussi simple que ça !

Mon portable vibra deux fois. J'espérais que ce soit Peeta mais ce n'était que Gale : « _désolé pour hier soir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit... Mais je pouvais pas sentir ce petit con prétentieux... _». Il parlait bien évidemment de Cato... Qui d'autre pouvait être un petit con arrogant avec des manières de riches aussi marquées ? Personne hormis cette espèce de machine de guerre, persuadé d'être invincible. Et le pire c'est que même selon Finnick il l'était... Invincible bien évidemment... En plus d'être un parfait petit con arrogant, il fallait qu'il soit un parfait coureur ! Mon portable vibra deux fois de nouveau : un nouveau message, d'un numéro que je n'avais pas d'enregistrer dans mon répertoire. « _Katniss ? Oui c'est Glimmer... juste pour te dire que tu partageras ta chambre avec moi à Washington et que je déteste les gens qui laissent trainer leurs affaires. _». Charmante cette fille... Bien évidemment, il fallait que je partage ma chambre avec cette espèce de garce ! Tout ça car mademoiselle Clove dormait bien évidemment à l'hôtel... La résidence des sportifs n'étant naturellement pas assez bien pour elle. De toute manière rien ni personne, hormis Cato, n'était assez bien pour Clove. Pas même un jean à deux cents dollars.

Je commençais donc à préparer mes affaires pour le départ de vendredi qui était fixé à vingt heure trente. Précises avait dit Brutus ! Pas une minute de retard ne serait toléré. Il nous accompagnerait avec Haymitch tandis que Enobaria resterait au Capitole pour superviser les coureurs restants. Notre mini-bus serait chargé à bloc étant donné que nous étions sept coureurs plus deux accompagnateurs et toutes nos affaires. Je sortis la listé préparée par Prim, qui s'était appliquée pour écrire ce que je devais emmener à l'encre rose. Je commençais par empiler mes shorts et mes survêtements que j'emporterais avec moi. J'y ajoutais mes tee-shirt, mes pulls et mes trois paires de baskets. Je vis inscrit en bas de la liste _robe de soirée et chaussures assorties._ J'allais appeler ma sœur lorsque je vis cette superbe robe couleur saphir posé sur mon lit. Elle avait due couter une fortune ! D'autant plus qu'elle était cousue en fils d'argent et que des dizaines de diamants étaient incrustés dans le corset. Les jupons étaient en tulle souple tirant sur l'indigo. J'aurais presque pleuré devant cette superbe robe. Ma mère avait glissé une paire d'escarpins noirs scintillants, très chic, sous la robe. Je la pliais précautionneusement et fermais mon sac. Je souris en voyant que tout ce que devais emporter rentrais dans deux sacs de sport classiques.

Le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse ahurissante, si bien que lorsque je me rendis au Capitole pour prendre la route direction Washington, j'avais la sensation d'avoir perdue quatre jours de ma vie. Finnick et Thresh avaient eux aussi prit le métro et nous nous retrouvâmes devant les portes du Capitole en même temps :

_Bonsoir Katniss, me salua Finnick en me faisant la bise. Prête pour le grand frisson ?

_Un peu apeurée mais prête, lui répondis-je en remontant la bretelle de mon sac pour mon épaule.

_Tu n'as pas de raison de t'en faire, Cato et Clove n'ont jamais mangé personne, je peux te le jurer.

Thresh poussa la porte et m'invita galamment à passer devant lui. Nous arrivâmes devant le bureau de Brutus qui nous remis nos cartes d'athlètes et nos passes pour les bâtiments privés de sportifs.

La voix de Haymitch se fit entendre au microphone : « _Rassemblement au parking dans cinq minutes. Départ dans un quart d'heure _». Alors qu'il pensait avoir raccroché nous l'entendîmes pester : « _Où ai-je donc mis ma bouteille de sky ? Et mon pastis ! Surtout mon pastis en fait... _». Finnick sourit et marmonna que Haymitch était vraiment un cas désespéré. Nous nous rendîmes au point de rendez-vous où ce tenait déjà Marvel, Glimmer et Cato. Aucunes traces de Clove.

_Tenez les enfants, mettez vos affaires dans le coffre et installez vous dans la voiture... Tout le monde est là ? Demanda le vieil ivrogne.

_Non, il manque Clove, lui apprit Cato d'un ton détaché. Elle ne devrait pas tarder...

_Il y a plutôt intérêt oui ! Tonna Brutus en posant sa valise à bord du coffre.

Glimmer s'empara alors de son téléphone hors de prix et l'appela :

_Oui Clove ? C'est Glimmer... Nous t'attendons pour le départ...

Son visage prit une teinte blanchâtre et sa voix faiblie.

_D'accord, tu es sure que ça ira ? Demanda la blonde en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'a pas autant de moyens que toi... Très bien, alors je leur transmets. AU revoir, oui c'est ça.

Elle soupira avant de se racler la gorge.

_Alors ? La questionna Brutus. Que fait-elle ?

_Elle ne viendra pas, asséna Glimmer. Elle s'est cassée la jambe gauche ce matin, en glissant dans ses escaliers. Elle veut cependant que Katniss court ses épreuves à sa place. Et elle me laisse sa réservation pour l'hôtel...

_Courir les épreuves de Clove, répétais-je surprise. Dans quelles catégories concourrait-elle ?

_Cents mètres féminin en régional un, quatre cents mètres féminin en régional un, mille mètre en régional deux et le trois mille steeple féminin, débita Cato d'une voix atone. Avec ta participation au cent dix mètres haies en régional deux ça fait beaucoup, mais c'est jouable.

_Attend ! S'écria Marvel, Katniss n'a jamais évolué sur le quatre cents mètres et sur le mille. Puis ce n'est pas avec une vieille expérience sur le steeple qu'elle va ramener des médailles.

_Katniss semble avoir quelques moyens, dis-je d'une voix hargneuse. Cesse donc de me traiter comme une gamine de cinq ans qui compte à peine deux tours de pistes, tu veux ?

Le garçon me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_Katniss à du caractère, ria Finnick.

_Comme Cato d'ailleurs, ajouta Thresh hilare lui aussi.

_Bon en voiture les gosses ! Annonça Haymitch en s'asseyant côté passager. Nous sommes déjà assez en retard comme ça.

Brutus mis le contact et la camionnette s'élança dans l'avenue.

_Washington me voilà ! S'exclama Cato en bombant fièrement le torse.

Deux heures passèrent dans un silence morne, interrompu quelques fois par les interventions absurdes de Haymitch. Finnick était plongé dans un sudoku plutôt complexe si j'en jugeais l'expression sévère qu'il arborait. Thresh et Marvel disputait une bataille corse tandis que Glimmer lisait un magazine people. Cato avait les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles et semblait totalement ailleurs. Et moi, je restais au milieu de tout ça à les regarder tour à tour lorsque Glimmer sortit brusquement de sa lecture :

_Bon alors Katniss, parle nous un peu de ta vie avant d'arriver à New-York !

_Oui c'est vrai ça, renchérit Marvel. On ne sait strictement rien de toi. Ni ton âge, ni ta date d'anniversaire, ni même un truc stupide comme ta couleur préférée. Raconte nous !

_Bon, commençais-je assez gênée. Je viens de San Fransisco et je suis née le quinze août, j'ai seize ans. Et pour répondre à ta question Marvel , ma couleur préférée est le vert séquoia, bien que je ne porte jamais de vêtements verts.

_Ta taille ? Demanda alors Glimmer en sortant une petite fiche qu'elle remplit avec les informations que je venais de donner.

_Heu... un mètre soixante-trois, pour cinquante-cinq kilos, me rappelais-je.

_Vos questions sont absurdes, déclara Cato en sortant de sa torpeur. Demandons lui plutôt des choses intéressantes... Par exemple : tu as déjà couché ?

_Ça ne te regarde pas ! M'écriais-je choquée.

_Réponse typique de la vierge qui a honte de l'être, monologua-t-il. Ta taille de soutien-gorge ? À vu de nez je dirais quatre-vingt-cinq B. Je me trompe ?

_Non, marmonnais-je rouge de honte.

_De la mettez pas mal à l'aise les enfants ! Elle a cinq épreuves à courir, rappela Brutus en quittant l'autoroute. Nous arrivons bientôt au club organisateur donc soyez sages !

_Si on peut même plus plaisanter..., ronchonna Cato et remettant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

La fin du voyage se passa dans le calme, bien que les ronflements de Haymitch agaçait la plupart des occupants de la camionnette. Brutus s'arrêta devant un portail haut de prêt de deux mètres et nous lança joyeusement :

_Terminus ! Tout le monde descend, je vais vous enregistrer directement auprès de l'accueil comme ça se sera fait !

Nous descendîmes tous nos bagages. J'aidais Glimmer à transporter ses huit valises. Lorsqu'elle vit mes deux sacs, elle me regarda sidérée avant d'appeler un taxi. Nous chargeâmes ses valises dans le taxi et elle disparut dans la masse quelques instants plus tard. Je remontais paisiblement l'allée vers le bâtiment d'accueil de la résidence des sportifs lorsque Marvel me rejoint :

_Excuse Cato pour toute à l'heure... Tu sais, c'est pas un mauvais bougre mais il peut parfois être chiant, surtout lorsqu'il s'ennuie, en vérité...

_Marvel ? L'interrompais-je.

_Oui Katniss ? Me répondit-il tout sourire.

_Je m'en fous. Arrête d'essayer de me faire aimer ton meilleur pote, qui n'est qu'un connard fini. Ok ?

_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le connard fini ? Demanda le jeune homme.

_J'en sais rien mais ça ne m'intéresse pas ! M'exclamais-je en accélérant le pas.

Il m'attrapa brusquement le bras droit et son contact me brula littéralement.

_Écoute petite, ne te crois pas formidable juste parce que brusquement Clove commence à croire en toi et te laisse courir ses épreuves ou parce que tu te retrouves au niveau régional deux d'un claquement de doigts. Reste à ta place et tout ira bien. Tu n'as pas ta place pour le haut niveau. Tu vas morfler cette semaine et laisse moi te dire que ça risque bien d'être la seule compétition que tu courras pour le Capitole. Tu vas te faire bouffer toute crue, siffla-t-il sans me lâcher. Prépare ton départ, je vais être le meilleur de la compétition. Trois participations et trois médailles d'or en régional un. Je suis le meilleur coureur de toute l'Amérique et je compte bien le prouver aux sélectionneurs présents. Toi, tu n'as pas ta place parmi nous.

Il me lâcha et s'essuya sèchement les mains sur son jean, comme ci le fait de m'avoir touchée l'avais sali. Marvel me jeta un regard désolé et courut à la suite de son meilleur ami.

Je franchis fièrement la porte d'entrée et pris les clés de ma chambre. En y entrant j'eus la surprise d'y découvrir le grand luxe : deux lits parfaitement faits, un immense bureau en acajou, une salle de bain avec baignoire, douche, toilettes, lavabos et même un jet massant. Le clou du spectacle était le mini-bar et l'écran plasma d'au moins un mètre de large. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de richesses étalées dans aussi peu d'espace. À peine mon installation finie, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

_Entrez, dis-je d'une voix claire.

_Alors tu es bien installée ? Me demanda Thresh en entrant. J'ai appris ton altercation avec Cato toute à l'heure...

_Les nouvelles vont vite on dirait..., ironisais-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

_Laisse tomber ce qu'il t'as dit..., continua le métisse. Tu as largement ta place à ce niveau et c'est un honneur pour nous de t'avoir au Capitole.

_Merci, lui répondis-je d'une voix froide. À quelle heure est l'entrainement ?

_Demain, quatorze heures trente. Mais je venais te voir pour savoir si tu souhaitais te joindre à nous ce soir ? Nous allons en ville, Finnick, Marvel, Glimmer et moi et ça nous ferait extrêmement plaisir si tu venais avec nous...

_Cato sera des vôtres ?

_Normalement non...

_Et bien j'accepte. Je viendrais avec vous visiter Washington. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir la maison blanche, à vrai dire...

Il hocha la tête et sortit aussitôt.

Mon portable vibra deux fois. À ma grande surprise ce fut un message de mon amie Madge, restée à San Fransisco : « _Hey ! Salut ma belle comment ça va depuis le temps ? Tu es rentrée au Capitole ? Ton intégration chez les new-yorkais se passe bien ? Comment va Peeta ? Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? Raconte moi tout chérie ! Et je vais peut-être aller en vacances à New-York pour Noël... Pourrions-nous nous voir ? _». Je souris tout en lui répondant : « _Salut, oui ça va et toi ? Je me suis bien intégrée à New-York et j'ai été admise au Capitole. Je suis arrivée il y a quelques heures à Washington pour une compétition régionale qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine (moi qui est toujours rêvée de voir la maison du président Snow). Je pense que Peeta va bien, car il est partit en France depuis septembre et je n'ai aucunes nouvelles... Tu viendrais me voir pour Noël ? Je serais ravie de te faire partager ma chambre et ma mère devrait être ravie de te recevoir. _» J'envoyais immédiatement mon long message avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche.

Je devais me montrer à la hauteur pour Prim. Clove ne le savait pas mais elle m'avait rendu un grand service en me permettant de courir ses épreuves.

* * *

Alors, ça vous convient ? Les interactions entre les personnages vous ont satisfaites ? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?

**Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé des explications pour les termes technique que j'employais dans mon histoire. Je dois vous préciser qu'en aucun cas ses termes ne sont officiels, car je ne pratique pas l'athlétisme. Tout les termes techniques, sortent donc de mon imagination et du schéma que j'ai fais de la discipline pour pouvoir écrire cette histoire. Je vous explique donc quelques termes ici, s'il y en a d'autre que vous ne comprenez pas, dites le moi dans vos reviews, j'en donnerai la signification lorsque je posterais le prochain chapitre.**

**Distances semi-classiques :  
**Regroupent les distance entre 400 mètres plat et haie et 800 mètres.

**Distance classiques :**  
Regroupent toutes les distance entre 1000 mètres et 3000 mètres, plat, haies ou steeple.

**Dérouler : **laisser couler son accélération, courir en réduisant très progressivement sa vitesse, sans remettre d'impulsion.

Voilà pour le premier petit "dico". N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes, vos mises en favoris. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Mlle Odair** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, oui, ils sont gentils mes athlètes (sauf Cato, mais comme tu dis Cato c'est Cato quoi ^^) et si Katniss sera au courant de ce qu'à vu Thresh, Finnick et Cato ? C'est une surprise :p_

* * *

**Chapitre Sixième : Bienvenue en terrain hostile**

* * *

**[Pov Katniss]**

En sortant de la douche je passais rapidement sur moi, un jean et un débardeur basique, rouge sang. J'extirpais de mon sac une paire de tennis de ville et sortais de ma chambre en quatrième vitesse lorsque je me cognais contre Finnick :

_Ah Katniss..., je te cherchais, m'annonça-t-il. Vu qu'il pleut, nous avons annulé la sortie et Clove ne devrait pas tarder à nous appeler, donc si tu veux te joindre à nous... nous sommes dans le salon.

_Non merci Finnick, lui répondis-je. Je préfère aller faire un petit tour dehors... Je suis trop agacée pour rester tranquillement assise. Je vais me fumer une clope et ça devrait aller mieux !

_Comme tu veux, mais doucement sur le tabac, plaisanta-t-il avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

Je sortis du bâtiment principal et m'abritai sous l'arche située à gauche de l'entrée pour allumer ma cigarette. Je tirai une première taffe, lorsque que les membres d'un club, qui devait participer à la compétition, franchirent le portail. Ces colosses devait tous mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt voir un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq ! Filles comprises ! Seule une petite fille, environ un mètre soixante, faisait tâche au milieu du groupe. Pourtant le respect que lui manifestait les autres coureurs était difficilement ignorable. J'écrasai ma cigarette sous mon talon et décidai de quitter ce lieu froid et peu accueillant pour me promener sous la pluie. Après avoir passé le portail, je tournai à gauche direction la maison Blanche. J'avais toujours rêvée de voir la maison du président Snow et quoi de mieux qu'une visite à Washington pour satisfaire cette envie ?

Lorsque j'atteignis le bâtiment, j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os et je grelottais. Quelle idée stupide que de sortir sous la pluie toute seule sans parapluie ou sans manteau ! Je rentrais donc jusqu'au club organisateur, la précieuse photo pour Prim, dans ma poche. En arrivant Brutus me regarda d'un air sévère : il semblait VRAIMENT mécontent.

_Katniss bon sang de bois ! Où étais-tu passée ? Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre !

_Désolée, m'excusais-je en baissant la tête honteuse. Je suis sortie pour prendre une photo de la maison Blanche pour ma petite sœur Prim... et je pensais... je pensais que ça ne dérangerait personne. Vraiment Navrée, Brutus.

_Ça va pour cette fois, sourit le mentor. Allez vite te sécher, nous devons nous entrainer sur la piste ce soir.

_Sous cette pluie battante ? M'étonnai-je choquée. Mais... nous ne pouvons pas attendre demain ? Peut-être fera-t-il plus sec ?

_C'est drôle, commenta-t-il. Glimmer m'a tenu exactement le même discours... Tu ne penses pas qu'une meilleure coopération dans l'équipe serait plus agréable ?

_Écoutez Brutus, honnêtement je ne suis pas ici, pour faire ami-ami avec le monde entier. De plus ce n'est pas en fréquentant ces gamins pourris gâtés que je vais devenir une personne meilleure ! Regardez-vous même : depuis que je suis arrivée au Capitole, je suis devenue une gamine odieuse, snob et j'en passe ! J'ai même fichu ma sortie en discothèque avec mon ami Gale en l'air à cause d'eux ! Alors je ne sais pas si je vais rester parmi vous...

_Tu ne le feras pas, déclara-t-il confiant.

_Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de tous claquer, là ? De suite ? De vous planter pour cette compétition ?

_Ta sœur. Je t'ai vu courir, l'autre jour, sur Time Square. Elle t'accompagnait dans son fauteuil roulant. Je suppose que tu cherches des victoires en compétition pour lui offrir une opération fort couteuse... Sinon pourquoi serais-tu venu t'inscrire au Capitole ? Maintenant cesse tes gamineries ! Tu vas te changer et ce soir c'est entrainement. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ça m'est égal !

Je ne répondis rien et partis enfiler un jogging et une veste propre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions tous au garde à vous sous une pluie battante tandis que Haymitch et Brutus s'abritaient sous de vieux parapluies, une pile de papier impressionnante dans les bras.

_Nous allons travailler, toute vos épreuves, commença Haymitch. Katniss, comme tu dois courir celles de Clove en prime de la tienne, nous allons nous concentrer sur le sprint et les haies d'accord ? Si tu ne réussis pas une bonne performance sur les quatre cents et le mille mètre ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel est que tu te fasses plaisir et puis entre nous, tu devrais pouvoir rentrer dans les huit des finales du cent-dix mètres haies et du trois mille steeple... après pour le cent mètres, qui demeure l'épreuve reine, ça s'annonce compliqué... Mais tu peux rentrer dans les seize des demi-finales... Ce qui t'assurerait une demi-prime. Ce n'est déjà pas mal... Les autres vous vous entrainez pour tout et...

_Merci Haymitch, nous allons commencer, le coupa sèchement Brutus. Quatre tours de piste classiques et ensuite des étirements. Allez du nerf ! Hurla-t-il en voyant que nous ne bougions pas.

Pour manifester sa colère il fourgua ses papiers dans les bras de Haymitch et commença à faire les cents pas, agacé.

Cato s'élança en tête suivit de près par Finnick. À distance d'eux, Glimmer, Marvel et Thresh tentaient de garder les yeux ouverts mais avec la pluie battante et le vent c'était chose difficile. Pour ma part, je fermais la marche à une dizaine de longueurs des autres. Lorsque nous eûmes bouclé nos tours et fini notre échauffement, Brutus annonça d'une voix sèche :

_Cato, Marvel, vous allez me travailler le sprint. Trois fois cents mètres, moins de onze secondes à chaque fois. Si c'est satisfaisant, vestiaire. Sinon encore deux fois cents. Finnick, comme d'habitude, deux fois cinq cents et ensuite deux mille, dans le train, s'il te plait, ensuite vestiaire. Glimmer, six fois cents-dix, hauteurs progressives, en avançant si possible. Thresh, tu travailles ton souffle sur trois fois mille mètres et Katniss tu me fais deux allers retour de piste, rythme rapide s'il te plait. Même en sur régime. Exécution ! Hurla-t-il de nouveau.

Je délaissais donc l'anneau de course pour me diriger sur une ligne droite de cent cinquante mètres en terre battue, visiblement plus utilisée depuis des lustres. En somme, un vrai champs de patates. Je commençais à courir lorsque j'entendis Brutus m'aboyer dessus comme un chien de garde :

_Plus vite bon sang ! Tu ne connais pas le mot sur régime ? Allez du nerf !

J'allongeais la foulée et terminais ma première longueur. Sur le retour, je trébuchai lourdement sur une motte de terre sèche, et manquais de m'étaler sur la piste. Le rire moqueur de Brutus me parvint. Énervée j'accélérais encore plus et je refis deux longueurs de plus. Alors que j'étais à la moitié de la dernière longueur, je glissai stupidement et tombai dans la terre humide. Une douleur au niveau du genou gauche me prit brutalement, m'empêchant de m'appuyer totalement sur mon pied.

_C'était nul Katniss, mais vraiment nul..., commença l'entraineur. Bon tu me fais un tour de piste de steeple et après tu reviens me voir. Vitesse moyenne, s'il te plait.

Je repartais pour de nouveau quatre cents mètres, mais quelque chose n'allait pas comme d'habitude : je ne voyais pas mes places devants les haies, mes appels venaient toujours mal, je manquais de rythme sur mes réceptions, je frôlais chaque obstacle, manquant de m'étaler de tout mon long sur la piste. Lorsque je revins vers Brutus, il affichait un air franchement mécontent :

_Cato, Finnick, Glimmer et Thresh, rentrer aux vestiaires. Marvel encore deux fois mille s'il te plait et toi Katniss, il va falloir te secouer un peu ! Tu n'es pas ici pour glander ! Alors on se secoue et tu me fais trois fois cette ligne d'obstacles à difficulté progressive. Moins de quinze secondes et en avançant, tu veux ?

_Ça suffit peut-être pour ce soir Brutus..., commença Haymitch. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle mériterais un peu de repos ? Il ne faudrait pas l'abimer à trois jours de la compétition. Au pire nous pourrons la refaire courir en peu demain, si besoin est...

_Non ! Elle n'est pas là pour faire figuration !

Je m'élançais donc sur cette ligne de haies toutes comprises entre un mètre et un mètre vingt. J'avalais les trois premières avec une facilité exemplaire, mais je jugeai mal la quatrième la renversant, et je terminait ma ligne sur deux mauvais sauts. Haymitch soupira, remit la haie et je recommençais de nouveau la ligne. Je couchais la moitié des haies et cognais fortement la seconde moitié.

_Bon Marvel, tu peux rentrer, lâcha Brutus en se rapprochant de moi. Quand à toi Katniss, tu vas me lever tes jambettes et me refaire cette ligne. Nous n'arrêterons pas tant que tu n'auras pas réalisé une performance correcte, c'est-à-dire moins de onze secondes... C'est bien clair ? Maintenant au travail !

J'enchaînais les lignes sans répit et aucunes de mes performances se satisfaisait Brutus. Combien de haies avais-je franchis durant cette séance ? Surement un millier... J'étais totalement éreintée, fatiguée, démotivée et pourtant il fallait que je fasse toujours plus. La nuit commençait à tomber et mon temps stagnait à onze secondes et quatre-vingt-neuf centièmes. Avec un tel temps, il ne fallait même pas espérer une place en finale, me disait l'entraineur en chef. Puis il décida que je ne ferais pas mieux ce soir, alors il me laissa partir et me donna rendez-vous demain aux aurores pour une dernière séance d'entrainement avant le blocage de la piste.

Un entraineur noir m'aborda alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la structure entourant le terrain :

_Excusez moi mademoiselle, j'ai vu votre entrainement et je pense que vous auriez besoin de ça, dit-il calmement en me tendant un pot de crème blanche.

_Qu'est-ce donc ? Lui demandais-je méfiante.

_De l'argile, pour aider vos tendons à encaisser les chocs violents qu'ils ont subis. Et au passage je m'appelle Cinna. Je suis l'entraineur du club new-yorkais Le Village, connu en raison de nos résultats sous le nom de Village des Vainqueurs. Je vous laisse ma carte, on ne sais jamais, peut-être l'envie vous prendra-t-elle de venir nous rendre visite.

Là dessus, le mystérieux homme tourna les talons et disparut dans la nuit tombante, me laissant seule, avec une carte de visite et un pot d'argile blanche.

En rentrant dans ma chambre, je me fis couler un long bain chaud, pour me détendre. Cinna avait raison : mes tendons étaient terriblement douloureux tout comme ma hanche gauche qui allait très certainement tourner au violet. Je me glissais donc dans le bain et me savonnais avec toutes sortes de savons parfumés. Des airs de Chopin s'élevaient de la radio, posée juste à côté du lavabo. Je me laissais bercer, jusqu'à sombrer dans un état léthargique.

Je me réveillais en sursautant plus tard. Mon bain était froid et ma hanche gauche arborait désormais une superbe bleu d'une couleur oscillant entre le violet et le noir, qui remontait jusque sur mes côtes. Je sortis de la baignoire et regardai le pot d'argile qui m'attendait posé sur mon lit. J'en enduisis mes jambes jusque sous le genou et entourais ces dernières d'un plastique cellophane pour éviter d'en mettre partout dans la chambre. Je passais par dessus mon emballage un jogging informe et un vieux pull troué au niveau de la manche droite. Les autres n'avaient-ils pas annoncés un appel de Clove prévu plus tôt dans la soirée ? Mais avec l'entrainement je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre connaissance de son état. Je sortis donc et me dirigeai vers la salle de jeux.

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Clove avait appelé Glimmer un peu avant l'entrainement et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de nous raconter ce qu'elles s'étaient dit. De plus, vu l'humeur massacrante de Brutus, nous n'avions pas été tentés de commettre la folie de discuter pendant l'entrainement. Pour ma part, ainsi que pour celle de Finnick et de Thresh, l'entrainement s'était achevé assez vite, si bien que nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les trois dans le vestiaire. Thresh était mal à l'aise vis à vis de Katniss, puisse que nous savions le « secret » qu'elle cachait. Finnick s'était opposé fermement à l'idée de lui révéler que nous l'avions vu avec cette gamine en fauteuil roulant. Moi, je trouvais cela plutôt comique : elle pourrait tenter les sélections pour une place d'honneur dans l'équipe nationale, mais elle préférait rester dans l'ombre à s'occuper de cette Prim à moitié dingue. De toute manière si elle avait des résultats en compétition au niveau national, il faudrait bien s'attendre à ce que la presse s'intéresse à elle et à sa famille. Elle aurait aussi très certainement des prétendants. La gloire attire les hommes, c'est bien connu. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle ait survécu à l'entrainement de ce soir, car elle n'était visiblement pas dans le truc. Tout ses sauts étaient mauvais, ses courses, ses appels, rien n'était calé. À ce niveau, cela ne pardonnait pas.

J'étais assis dans l'un des canapés du salon des athlètes en compagnie de Marvel, lorsque Katniss entra dans la pièce. J'étouffai un rire en découvrant sa tenue : un jogging informe et un pull bordeaux vieux comme le monde, qui plus est troué à la manche droite. Une vraie clocharde... Marvel l'appela et elle se dirigea vers nous de mauvaise grâce :

_Ah ! Katniss ! S'exclama Marvel, visiblement ravie de la voir. Tu t'es remis de ton entrainement ?

_Clove a téléphoné ? Demanda-t-elle en guise de réponse.

_Non pas encore, mais Glimmer devait l'appeler après l'entrainement et...

_Merci Marvel, je ne veux rien savoir de plus. Comme la pluie s'est arrêtée je vais dehors, juste devant l'accueil.

_Ça ne va pas plaire à Brutus tu sais...

_Je m'en fous royal ! Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux. Bonne nuit les garçons.

Sur ses mots, elle quitta la pièce, impériale.

_C'est quoi ce besoin de nous snober à chaque fois qu'elle nous parle ? Me questionna mon ami, dépité.

_La pression..., devinais-je. Et aussi mon charisme naturel qui la met mal à l'aise.

Je me relevai et quittai la pièce laissant Marvel, seul comme un idiot, assit sur ce canapé d'un vert hideux.

Après avoir navigué à travers les couloirs je tombai sur Katniss, assise comme prévu sur les marches devant l'accueil, une cigarette à la main.

_C'est pas bien de fumer, la provoquais-je en m'asseyant à sa hauteur.

_C'est pas bien de se mêler des affaires des autres, répliqua-t-elle en tirant une taffe sur sa cigarette.

_Tu en as une pour moi ? De cigarette, bien sûr, ajoutais-je devant son air surpris.

_Non, désolée.

_C'est pas bien de pas partager, lui rappelais-je en extirpant son paquet de sa poche et en en sortant une clope. Goût menthol, bon choix !

_Merci, me répondit-elle d'une voix froide et fatiguée.

_Ce n'était pas ton jour aujourd'hui... Ton entrainement était sincèrement mauvais.

_Je sais, mais bon, c'est ainsi, je vais planter cette compétition et arrêter l'athlétisme dans la foulée. Clove avait raison, tu avais raison : je ne suis pas faite pour ça.

_Oh ! M'étonnai-je. C'est quoi ce coup de calgon ? Où est passée la fille combative et prête à décrocher une place dans l'équipe nationale ?

_Tu dois confondre sale gosse... Je n'ai jamais voulue ça, moi. Tout ce que je voulais...

_Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était amasser de l'argent pour opérer ta petite sœur, Prim, qui est en fauteuil roulant. Je me trompe ?

_Comment tu sais ça ! Hurla-t-elle en se relevant subitement.

_Je vous ai vu, dans un café l'autre jour, sur Time Square. J'avais dormi sur un banc comme j'étais mort et Finnick est venu me chercher avec Thresh, alors on est au courant tous les trois...

_Ça y est c'est la fin..., marmonna-t-elle écroulée. Même vous, vous allez vous mettre à me traiter avec compassion...

_Je n'inquiète pas, ça ne change rien entre nous. Et pour la compétition, hors de question que tu te plantes ! Tu dois gagner un maximum de course pour que Le Capitole soit sacré meilleur club de la compétition. Nous devons absolument terminer devant ce Cinna et son Village des Vainqueurs. Il a d'ailleurs donné sa carte à Finnick... Comme s'il pouvait recruter le talentueux coureur de steeple qu'est Finnick. C'en est risible tu ne trouve pas ?

_Écoute Cato, tu devrais essayer d'être gentil moins souvent, ça fait peur. De plus je suis fatiguée, je vais donc me coucher, me coupa-t-elle en écrasant sa clope.

J'essayais d'être aimable avec cette fille et voilà qu'elle me demande d'être méchant ! Mais où va le monde ? Enfin, je terminais ma délicieuse cigarette, avant d'aller me coucher seul, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Mon sommeil fut hanté de rêves profonds dans lesquels je me retrouvais seul à déambuler dans les couloirs du Capitole. Tous étaient partis rejoindre le Village des Vainqueurs, me laissant pour seul coureur de Brutus. Même ce vieil ivrogne de Haymitch avait préféré entrainer pour Cinna. Marvel avait été sélectionné pour les Jeux Olympiques après avoir réussi le test de l'équipe nationale. Test auquel j'avais lamentablement échoué... Cato Hardravers avait échoué au test qui devait lui permettre d'atteindre son rêve, sa destinée... Pathétique au final...

Je me réveillai en hurlant tétanisé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ce rêve. Je voyais tous les coureurs du Capitole dans ce rêve... Sauf Katniss et Clove... Elles n'apparaissaient jamais et plus j'essayais de les chercher dans mes rêves, plus je me perdais dans ma folie... Devenais-je complètement cinglé ? Comme cette petite blonde, Prim ? J'avais besoin de me changer les idées... De sortir un peu. Je passais sur mon corps musclé un sweat à capuche et enfilait un jogging hors de prix. J'extirpais d'une des poches de mon jean, mon portable et mes écouteurs avant de quitter ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, mes baskets à la main.

Une fois dehors, je mettais mes chaussures, fis les lacets de ces dernières, enfonçai mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et quittait le club organisateur d'un pas actif. Une fois que j'eus dépassé la grille d'entrée, je me mis à courir, de plus en plus vite. J'augmentai le son de ma musique au point d'avoir mal au crâne. Je fonçai droit devant moi, au point de renverser plusieurs personnes sur mon passages. Les washingtoniens étaient des gens bien matinaux ! Je virai brusquement sur ma droite renversant une mère tenant son jeune fils dans ses bras. Je filai comme une flèche à travers un parc et atteignis vite la bordure de la forêt qui se situait au centre du parc. Je trébuchai sur un bon nombre de racines avant de m'écrouler pathétiquement dans la boue. Je me tournai sur le dos, en respirant bruyamment. C'était donc ça de se sentir vivant ? Maître de soi-même ? J'avais mal, j'éprouvais une douleur au niveau du coude gauche et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais maître de moi-même. Personne ne m'empêcherait de réussir, comme je l'entendais. Rien, ni personne. Je m'en faisais la promesse.

Je retirai mes écouteurs et coupai la musique. Je sortis de la forêt et regarda l'heure : il était presque dix heures. Brutus serait très certainement furieux lorsque je rentrerais au club... Je mis les mains dans mes poches et je regagnai lentement le stade où devait avoir lieu le dernier entrainement avant le début de la compétition, mardi matin. Je mis plus d'une heure avant de me présenter devant mes comparses d'entrainements. Katniss semblait au mieux de sa forme et le regard inquiet que me jeta Marvel en voyant Brutus s'approcher de nous à grands pas, ne laissait rien présager de bon pour mon compte :

_CATO HARDRAVERS ! Tonna-t-il très énervé. Tu te casses on ne sais où, faire surement des choses illégales et tu te pointes comme une fleur pour t'entrainer ! Sans arrières pensées ! Nous nous sommes fait des sangs d'encres ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi, espèce de petit con prétentieux ! Tu as dix minutes pour t'échauffer, ensuite tu franchiras des obstacles de steeple, en sur-régime ! Allez bouge toi !

Je m'élançais tranquillement pour quatre tours de terrain classique, avant de m'étirer et de faire quelques tractions, juste pour la forme. Six minutes plus tard j'étais prêt pour le steeple.

_Katniss, appela Haymitch. Tu fais le même parcours que Cato, vu que vous concourrez tous deux sur le trois mille steeple en régional un. Vous avez douze minutes. Et pas une de plus, ajouta-t-il en nous voyant démarrer comme des limaces. On se remue les enfants ! Au trot !

Nous nous regardâmes avant d'adopter un train de course, assez lent. À l'abord de la première barrière, l'attitude de Katniss changea radicalement : elle se grandit, accéléra légèrement me mettant une longueur dans les yeux et effaça la difficulté avec facilité. Je la franchis à mon tour et rejoins ma coéquipière en deux foulées. Elle me sourit et cala sa foulée sur la mienne et lorsque la rivière se dressa devant nous, nous accélérâmes le pas. Mon appel s'avérait bon, mais celui de Katniss était entre deux. Alors avec une agilité et une souplesse hors de commun, elle rectifia sa trajectoire et sortit une bonne foulée lui permettant de franchir cette barrière de près d'un mètre vingt avant de se réceptionner souplement dans l'eau qui se trouvait derrière et de fournir une accélération qu'elle tint environ quinze mètres, avant de la dérouler pour m'attendre. Je la rejoins rapidement et nous augmentâmes notre rythme pour passe sur une fréquence d'environ trois minutes trente au kilomètre.

Nous terminâmes le premier tour en une minute dix et Haymitch nous encouragea à poursuivre notre course sur cette vitesse. Brutus rejoint son collègue et nous regarda franchir toutes les difficultés sans faire un effort de trop. Nous amorçâmes le dernier tour lorsque Katniss me proposa de terminer au sprint. Chose délicate, car si nous loupions nos appels, nous courrions à la chute. Mais la facilité avec laquelle nous évoluions sur cette piste, devait nous permettre de réussir à passer sur une vitesse de sur-régime sans trop de problèmes. J'acquiesçai volontiers et nous poussâmes nos machines respectives à fond. Curieusement, la jeune fille ne peinait pas à soutenir mon rythme et avalait les haies avec la même facilité déconcertante. Après avoir franchit le dernier obstacle, nous allongeâmes encore la foulée et à la surprise de toutes les personnes présentes sur le stade, nous franchîmes la ligne d'arrivée dans le même dixième.

Brutus courut à notre rencontre et nous félicita chaleureusement. Notre chronomètre était très bon pour une série d'entrainement : onze minutes, trente-six secondes et vingt-quatre centièmes pour moi, vingt-neuf centièmes pour Katniss. J'avais couru sur les bases du record d'Amérique chez les hommes tandis que ma partenaire avait couru au dessus des bases du record d'Amérique féminin ! Une sacré performance, qui lui valut pas mal de regards appréciateurs des autres coachs.

_Avec une performance comme celle-ci, nous sommes sûrs de gagner le trois mille féminin, dans la série reine, s'exclama Brutus très heureux. Rentrez-vous reposer les enfants ! Ça c'est du bon boulot, bravo Haymitch ! Dit-il en serrant la main de son collègue. Briefing à seize heures, ce soir.

Katniss me regarda avec un sourire en coin et lâcha calmement :

_Plutôt pas mal, pour un sale gosse.

_Plutôt bien pour une gamine qui débute à ce niveau, lui répondis-je sur le même ton. Alors, alliés ?

_Alliés, accepta-t-elle en serrant ma main.

Je rentrai immédiatement dans ma chambre et envoyai un message pour Clove : « _Salut Clove ! Ça va ? Ta jambe se remet bien ? Tu vas être fière de moi : j'ai conclu une trêve, une alliance, appelle ça comme tu veux, avec Katniss. Et je dois reconnaître, que ton histoire de l'engager sur tes catégories, c'est plutôt un vrai coup de génie. Chapeau ! _». Elle n'allait pas en revenir ! Le grand Cato Hardravers reconnaissait qu'il s'était trompé et s'intéressait à autre chose qu'à son nombril. En somme un exploit. Sa réponse fut très rapide : « _Salut beau gosse ! Oui ma jambe va bien, merci pour elle, mais ça s'annonce compliqué pour cette fin d'année... je pense ne pas pouvoir reprendre l'entrainement avant février et la compétition avant avril. Autant dire que les championnats vont me passer sous le nez. Katniss est très douée. Il faut bien l'admettre. Elle a de gros moyens, et entre nous, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle soit sacrée meilleure coureuse de la compétition... et pour tout te dire, c'est Finnick qui m'a recommandé de l'engager sur mes catégories. Ça fait beaucoup a-t-il dit, mais elle peut rafler trois ou quatre médailles. Et d'après ce que tu me dis et d'après les récits de Glimmer, elle semble bien tenir la pression quand même, non ? L'idéal aurait été que je puisse la prévenir, pour lui éviter cette charmante nouvelle à moins de cinq jours du lancement de la compétition. Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous chez le kinésithérapeute mais dit à Katniss de se concentrer sur le trois mille steeple, le cent mètres et le cent dix haies. Tant pis pour le mille et pour le quatre cents. _». Clove, ou l'art des romans. Ça avait beau être une gamine totalement pourrie gâtée et snob, elle pouvait se montrer assez sympathique par moments.

Finnick toqua à ma porte et me lança à travers celle-ci :

_Cato ! Brutus nous attend pour le briefing. Viens vite !

_J'arrive ! Lui criais-je en rassemblant mes affaires.

* * *

Bon, voilà, j'ai vaincu le syndrome de la page blanche, qui m'avait atteint pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mauvais et que le revirement de situation pour Cato et Katniss, reste plausible. À samedi pour la suite :p

* * *

**Le petit dico de l'histoire :**

**Foulée : **un pas de coureur en action. Entre un mètre et deux mères selon la vitesse, la puissante de poussée et la discipline.

**Appel : **moment où le coureur produit sa poussée pour franchir un obstacle.

**Catégorie départementale : **équivalent d'un tournoi concernant un département (par exemple la Corrèze) français. (il faut savoir que j'ai divisé l'Amérique en régions et en départements dans mon histoire, chaque département étant basée sur une grande ville)

**Catégorie Régionale : **équivalent d'un tournoi régional français (par exemple le Limousin).

**Catégorie Nationale : **équivalent d'un tournoi au niveau du pays (par exemple la France).

**Catégorie Internationale : **équivalent d'un tournoi ouvert au monde entier, le niveau international un, étant le niveau des J.O.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Marion **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui, un mètre vingts c'est beaucoup, mais personne ne s'en ai trop plein... Enfin, c'était surtout pour montrer le fait que Katniss n'arrivait pas à franchir les barrières correctement._

* * *

**Chapitre Septième : Changement de programme et début de soirée**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Finnick et moi rejoignîmes les autres, dans une salle de réunion, louée pour l'heure par Brutus. Je m'assis à côté de Glimmer tandis que Finnick s'assit entre Katniss et Marvel. Brutsu se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

_Alors, les enfants. Commença-t-il. Comme vous le savez, le cocktail d'ouverture de la compétition était prévu lundi soir et la compétition devait commencé mardi à quatorze heures. Et bien il y a eu un changement, la soirée est avancée à demain soir, en même temps que celle-ci se tiendrait le tirage au sort des poules et la compétition débutera lundi matin à dix heures.

_Mais pourquoi ! S'exclama Glimmer choquée. Comment allons-nous pouvoir commencer les épreuves à dix heures alors que le tirage est annoncé à minuit ! Je n'aurais jamais mon quota de sommeil et mon teint sera affreux !

_Comme toujours, marmonna Katniss d'une voix presque inaudible.

_C'est comme ça, déclara le mentor. Je n'y peux rien, d'accord, alors vous vous en accommoderez !

_Ce que Brutus ne vous dit pas, lâcha Haymitch en entrant dans la salle, une bouteille de Porto à la main et l' air sacrément amoché. C'est que c'est Cinna, du Village des Vainqueurs qui a demandé l'avancement de l'ouverture de la compétition.

Pour ponctuer son annonce, il s'écroula, ivre, mort sur Glimmer qui le repoussa à terre, un air franchement dégouté sur la visage.

Brutus nous baratina ensuite la musique habituelle sur le règlement de la compétition, les différents produits dopants. Chose que nous savions tous, bien que Katniss semblait éprouver quelques lacunes sur le sujet, certainement dues au fait qu'elle n'est pas concouru depuis un long moment. L'entraineur nous congédia et soupira en regardant Haymitch, toujours vautré sur la moquette, inconscient, sa bouteille brisée à ses côtés. En sortant de la salle, je tournai à gauche pour rejoindre le salon lorsque Thresh me proposa de les accompagner, lui, Marvel et Glimmer, faire un tour dans la ville. Je déclinais l'invitation prétextant, préférer me reposer avant la fête de demain soir. En vérité, je n'avais pas envie de sortir en compagnie de Thresh.

Je continuai donc ma route vers le salon et en entrant dans la pièce j'eus la désagréable surprise d'y retrouver, mon ennemi de toujours : Chaff, un redoutable coureur de la région de Seattle. Il s'inscrivait toujours dans mes épreuves pour espérer me damner le pion. Il remarqua enfin ma présence et m'adressa un sourire victorieux :

_Ça alors, le petit Cato Hardravers, a quitté sa prison dorée pour venir dans la jungle ? comme c'est surprenant !

_Tu viens prendre ta raclée ? Répliquais-je sur le même ton.

_Rappelle moi qui a prit sa raclée au régional de Boston ?

Je ne répondis rien, et me tendit comme un arc, prêt à en venir aux mains avec ce branleur de première.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, continua-t-il en se rapprochant subtilement de moi. Et dis moi : as-tu une cavalière pour le cocktail ? Vu que Clove n'est pas là, tu vas devoir y aller en solitaire... Cato va devoir aller à une soirée tout seul... comme un moche. Comme c'est triste tu ne trouves pas ?

_Je n'y vais pas tout seul, répliquais-je sur un ton de défi.

_Qui est la malheureuse élue ?

_Katniss Everdeen, la nouvelle coureuse du Capitole. Une vraie perle si tu veux savoir...

_Nous verrons ça demain soir, conclu-t-il. Au plaisir, de te croiser, avec ta charmante amie demain soir.

Voilà, j'étais singulièrement dans de beaux draps. Désormais, il fallait que je convaincs Katniss, d'accepter de venir à la soirée avec moi. Sous peine de passer pour le dernier des ratés. Comportement tout à fait digne du fils de l'une des plus grosses finances de New-York. Bravo Cato ! Je voudrais vous y voir vous ! Inviter la fille avec laquelle vous venez de convenir une trêve à une soirée « cancan » et l'exhiber comme un trophée ! Attendez que je raconte ça à Marvel et Finnick. Ma vie sociale était foutue si j'arrivais seul à cette putain de soirée !

Je rebroussais chemin, en trainant des pieds lorsque j'aperçus Katniss, assise dehors, une cigarette à la main. La tentation fut grande d'aller lui demander directement de m'accompagner à la fête, mais connaissant le tempérament volcanique de cette fille du feu, il valait mieux que j'envoie Marvel tâter le terrain, comme l'on dit. Enfin, il faudrait en contre-partie que je convaincs Glimmer d'aller à cette cérémonie avec lui. Vous parlez d'une mission difficile vous... C'est simple comme « bonjour ». Encore faut-il avoir du charisme. Et du talent ! Surtout du talent en fait... Mais ça c'est superficiel...

Ce croyais que Katniss ne m'avait pas vu, hors elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et me héla :

_Cato ! Viens donc en fumez une avec moi ! Je m'ennuie toute seule dehors...

J'esquissais un sourire avant de la rejoindre sous la pluie battante.

_Alors, la fille du feu s'ennuie ? La questionnais-je en allumant la cigarette qu'elle me tendait.

_Le temps est déprimant par ici..., me confia-t-elle. Il faisait meilleur à San Fransisco.

_Je n'en doute pas. Et dit moi, avant de venir au Capitole, tu lisait un peu la presse sportive ?

_Avant la mort de mon père, oui, il avait été entraineur et son abonnement à l'hebdomadaire des clubs, n'avait pas été résilié. Donc, oui je le lisais assez souvent.

_Tu connaissais donc nos noms avant d'arriver ici ? Cato Hardravers, Finnick Odair, Clove Kentwell, Glimmer Belcourt, Marvel Sanford... Tu devais bien nous voir souvent dans tes magazines non ?

Elle rit doucement :

_Cato ! Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi ! Normalement, lorsqu'on cite une liste dans laquelle son nom apparaît, l'on se met en dernier. C'est un signe de politesse. Et non, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vous avant de mettre les pieds au Capitole. Je ne connaissais même pas la réputation du club de Brutus avant d'être arrivée. J'ai tout appris sur le tas tu sais...

_Ah..., répondis-je déçu.

Un ange passa.

_Mais tu sais, je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Finnick, Marvel et Thresh sont des gens formidables et Clove, sous ses airs de peste est une personne fidèle. Glimmer vaut mieux que son attitude de bimbo écervelée... Et toi, tu es une personne extra, sous tes airs de gamin pourri gâté et de sale gosse. Je t'aime bien malgré que tu n'es pas été tendre avec moi jusqu'à maintenant. Marissa, doit être assez spéciale mais gagne à être connue, je n'en doute pas... Rue est une gamine immature, mais elle a du potentiel, il faut juste la mettre en confiance...

_Tu es sympathique dans ton genre aussi, lui souris-je en recrachant une bouffé de tabac. Faut juste réussir à dissiper les flammes.

_J'ai perdu mon père ! Me rappela-t-elle. C'est si dur que ça de comprendre que je dois traîner ma famille à bout de bras ?

_Non, mais... Écoute, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je te présente mes excuses, lui offris-je sincèrement tendis qu'elle séchait ses larmes avec sa manche de pull.

_Tiens le grand Cato Hardravers s'excuse ? Je vais me planter, c'est sûr. Je ne peux rien faire contre vous tous. Vous allez me tuer...

_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, la rassurais-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Allez Katniss secoue toi un peu ! Ne restons pas là où tu vas geler sur place, viens.

Elle se redressa brusquement et se détacha de moi, comme si je l'avais brûlé. Elle tourna les talons et sous le coup d'une impulsion soudaine je l'appelai :

_Katniss !

_Qui a-t-il ? Me questionna-t-elle avec un peu d'espoir dans la voix.

_Tu... Es-ce que tu accepterais de venir à la soirée cocktail avec moi ?

Elle semblait hésiter.

_En alliés, crus-je bon de préciser.

_D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Je viendrais avec toi, de toute manière je n'avais pas de cavalier. Et une fille seule, ça fait peine à voir, parait-il... Bonne nuit Cato.

_Bonne nuit ! Lui lançais-je en retour.

Elle avait dit oui ! Je pourrais montrer à ce vieux Chaff que la dernière recrue du Capitole valait mieux que tout son club réuni. Je rejoignais ma chambre fier comme un paon. Personne ne résistait au charme du légendaire Cato Hardravers. C'était bien connu pourtant. Je bousculais accidentellement une fille dans le couloir et continuai mon chemin sans m'excuser lorsque je l'entendis pester. Bah oui, petite, il faut faire attention où l'on met les pieds. EN rentrant dans ma chambre je me glissais dans mon lit. Il fallait que je me repose pour demain soir. Cato Hardravers était un beau gosse et je comptais le prouver à la fille du feu !

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter d'aller à la soirée de lancement avec lui ! Pourquoi avais-je donc acceptée d'aller à cette putain de fête avec lui ! Cato Hardravers, le plus gros poisson de ces dames. Il était clair qu'il voulait être vu en compagnie de la dernière recrue de son club... Que dirait Peeta s'il me voyait ? Que j'étais une gourgandine ! J'avais si honte d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Cato, que j'aurais volontiers échanger tout ce que je possédais contre la possibilité de retourner dans le passé. Juste un retour en arrière de cinq minutes. Rien que cinq petites minutes, juste pour pouvoir décliner l'invitation de ce sale gosse. J'allais me glisser sous mes draps lorsque mon portable vibra. Qui pouvait donc m'appeler à une heure aussi tardive. Le numéro était inconnu. Je décrochais incertaine :

_Oui ? Katniss Everdeen à l'appareil.

_Katniss ? C'est Clove ! Me répondit la voix d'un ton enjoué. Alors comment ça ce passe à Washington ? Tu vas bien ? Ton second entrainement s'est mieux passé ?

_Clove ! M'écriai-je surprise. Washington c'est formidable ! J'adore la ville en tout cas. Oui, j'ai mieux réussi mon second entrainement mais je pense que je vais me planter... J'espère tellement être à la hauteur tu sais...

_Tant mieux. Et dis toi bien que si jamais tu te loupes, le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, personne ne t'en voudra si tu n'arrive pas à gagner toutes tes courses... C'est ta première compétition depuis longtemps, il faut du temps pour retrouver son meilleur niveau. Fais toi plaisir un peu ! Prend ton pied et ne laisse pas Cato te mettre la pression. Il m'a dit que vous aviez conclu une trêve... Tant mieux j'ai envie de dire, il faut être soudés en compétition, c'est en étant chacun dans son coin que l'on échoue. J'en ai appris quelque chose, crois moi. Alors, pour te préparer pour la soirée, va voir Glimmer, elle sera t'aider à te préparer convenablement, du moins selon ses critères. Qui est ton cavalier ?

_Cato, murmurais-je d'une petite voix gênée.

_Ah ! Bah c'est formidable. Cato est beau, tu ne peux le nier et il sait se tenir. Tu verras, il danse parfaitement. Tu n'aurais pu trouver mieux... Tu sais que des filles tueraient pour être à ta place ?

_Et bien je leur cède volontiers ma place ! M'exclamais-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit. Tu n'as pas idée de la gêne que j'éprouve à aller avec lui à cette soirée... Imagine si Peeta l'apprenais ! Il me prendraiy pour je ne sais quelle gourgandine et...

_Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Me coupa-t-elle. Peeta ne saura pas que tu as été à cette soirée avec Cato et puis, ce n'est pas parce que tu vas à une soirée avec le plus beau garçon du quartier, que tu vas forcément tromper ton petit ami. Acceptez d'aller à une soirée avec un garçon, ne t'engage à rien, ce n'est pas tromper... Tu en discuteras avec Glimmer. Elle te racontera son histoire. T verras, tu comprendras mieux... Et puis, tu peux t'amuser... Personne à Washington n'ira trouver Peeta pour lui dire que tu as passée la soirée dans les bras de Cato... Et puis tu es libre de faire ce qui te plait non ? Si tu ne veux pas plus qu'aller à ce cocktail avec lui, en « amis », il comprendra. Cato est un vrai gentleman. Il n'a jamais abusé de ses conquêtes. Bon, il va falloir que je te laisse, je toucherai deux mots de notre conversation à Glimmer. Ne t'inquiète pas Katniss, il faut parfois prendre son pied... Peut importe les moyens employés. Bonne soirée, repose toi bien.

_Merci Clove.

Elle avait déjà raccrochée, mais au final j'espérais qu'elle ai raison. Cette histoire ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je me glissai alors dans mon lit, et sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, l'aurore perlait tout juste derrière mes fenêtres, lorsque l'on toqua à ma porte.

_Katniss debout ! Cria Glimmer d'une voix parfaitement réveillée. Il faut absolument que l'on aille faire quelque chose de tes cheveux ! Lève toi ! Je te veux dans quinze minutes dans le hall ! Allez ! Au galop !

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Je soupirais avant de m'extirper difficilement de mon lit et d'enfiler à moitié endormie, un jean et une veste piochée au hasard. Dix minutes plus tard, je rejoignais, la matinale blonde dans le hall. En voyant ma tête totalement ébouriffée, mon teint pâle et mon attitude fatiguée, elle manqua de s'étaler par terre.

_Katniss enfin ! Regarde dans quel état tu es ! IL faut absolument t'arranger pour ce soir, Clove m'a expliqué, allez viens ! Nous allons prendre passez la journée entre filles ! J'ai prévenu Brutus, il est d'accord. Allez, suis moi !

Elle m'emmena en ville et nous commençâmes à nous arrêter dans divers instituts pour prendre tout un tas de rendez-vous. Le coiffeur avait l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer lorsqu'il découvrit l'état de ma chevelure. L'esthéticienne ne fit cependant aucun commentaire sur mon apparence. Glimmer décida de me trouver une superbe robe pour ce soir, et alors que nous marchions dans l'une des vingt-quatre rues commerçantes de la capitale, elle s'arrêta devant un magasin, de sous-vêtements :

_Tiens, commençons par ici...

_Non, Glimmer je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée tu sais... Il me faut juste une robe et...

_Katniss ! Ne fait pas ta mijaurée et suis moi ! Tu vas adorer ça !

Je fermais les yeux tendis qu'elle m'entraînait parmi les rayons et après une bonne demi-heure elle extirpa un ensemble boxer-soutien-gorge noir, dentelé blanc, très classe et absolument pas vulgaire.

_Tu vois, je savais que ça irais à merveille ! Ne pose pas de questions, c'est moi qui t'offres tout ce qu'on te fera aujourd'hui, continua-t-elle en voyant que mes yeux se posaient sur l'étiquette au combien couteuse de ce superbe ensemble. Allez viens ! Allons payer et attelons-nous à la tâche la plus complexe de la journée, après tes cheveux bien sûr, la trouvaille de la robe !

L'impétueuse blonde, se faufilait entre les passants jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une superbe boutique, où des robes de toutes les couleurs s'entassaient dans la vitrine. En pénétrant dans la pièce principale, je fus subjuguée Par la beauté d'une robe verte séquoia, avec un décolté modérée, mais dont le dos était entièrement nu. Le bas du jupon, arrivait environ à mi-mollet.

_Glimmer ! M'écriais-je. C'est celle-ci que je veux ! Elle est juste magnifique tu ne trouves pas ?

_Tu as cinquante ans chérie ? Me questionna-t-elle en secouant négativement la tête. Viens un peu par ici, s'il te plait.

Je soupirai avant de la suivre vers le rayon adjacent, où étaient entreposées des robes, plus courtes les unes que les autres. Glimmer en remarqua une, bleue caraïbes, qui arrivait à mi-cuisse du mannequin sur lequel elle trônait. Le bustier était rehaussé de dizaines de strass bleu ciel qui formaient de superbes volutes. Les jupons étaient en soies légères, semblables à des morceaux de nuages.

_Celle-ci est nettement mieux, tu ne trouve pas ?

_Si, soufflais-je, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de la superbe robe.

_Bon, si ça conviens à mademoiselle, nous allons allez nous faire épiler intégralement chez l'esthéticienne et ensuite nous irons nous faire faire un brushing lisse chez le coiffeur. De cette manière, je pourrais mieux travailler nos coiffures...

_Quel est l'intérêt de ce lisser les cheveux si nous allons les attacher ? Lui demandais-je tandis qu'elle réglait la note. C'est stupide !

_Non, c'est normal, contra-t-elle. Et avant que tu ne me le demande, nous allons nous faire épiler intégralement, car nous ne savons pas où nous terminerons la soirée et encore moins avec qui... Je sais, je sais, tu ne veux pas tromper ton petit copain, mais si tu as envie de profiter d'un autre, où est le mal ? En plus, Peeta n'a pas besoin de tout savoir sur ton séjour ici. Profite te dis-je, profite !

L'après-midi fut longue, entre la pose repas, chez le restaurant végétarien du coin, puis la séance chez l'esthéticienne et enfin, le passage chez le coiffeur, je fus éreintée lorsque Glimmer nous emmena jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel. Pour « terminer les préparatifs » disait-elle. Nous enfilâmes donc nos robes, la sienne étant une espèce de robe entièrement constituée de bandes de tissus entrelacées sur son torse et ses hanches, laissant son dos entièrement découvert. L'on pouvait d'ailleurs voir un superbe tatouage en forme de fleurs de cerisier qui courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une longue natte dans laquelle passaient de longs rubans de différents verts, renforçait l'aspect naturel de sa tenue. Autant si la blonde pouvait sembler superficielle et peu avenante, elle se montrait sous un jour innocent et naturel. Tout ce qu'attendait Marvel au final...

Pour ma part, elle avait composé dans mes cheveux un chignon complexe dans lequel étaient piquées plusieurs plumes, du même bleu que ma robe et des perles bleues claires, demeuraient enfilées sur quelques une des mèches de mes cheveux. À mes pieds, trônaient de superbes ballerines plates, noires et sur le dessus de ces dernières, une natte de cuir, de trois bleus différents composait une sorte de fleur. Un léger trait un crayon soulignait mes yeux gris. L'ensemble était du plus bel effet. En l'espace d'une journée, Glimmer m'avait rendu plus belle que je n'avais pu le faire en seize ans. Je lui tirais mon chapeau, pour le génie de la mode qui l'habitait.

Les garçons passèrent nous chercher vers vingts heures. Marvel portait un costume marron avec une cravate verte, s'accordant très bien avec la tenue de sa cavalière. Cato quand à lui avait opté pour un costume du même gris que mes yeux et dont la chemise était du même bleu que ma robe, et donc que ses yeux à lui. Il n'avait pas mis de cravate et n'avait attaché sa chemise entièrement, laissant entrevoir son torse musclé. Ils nous offrirent leurs bras respectifs, afin de nous emmener jusque dans la salle où se tiendrait le repas et le spectacle avant le tirage des poules.

L'ambiance semblait électrique. De partout affluaient des athlètes portant des déguisements affriolants et colorés. Aucun goût d'assortiment des couleurs, disait Glimmer. Il est vrai que Marvel, Glimmer, Cato et moi faisions forte impression au milieu des autres. Le blond me guidait au travers des convives jusqu'au plan de table. Nous nous retrouvâmes assis au milieu de petites filles écervelées, très certainement des benjamines et d'un étrange duo d'environ notre âge : la fille, une rousse aux mèches violettes, portant une robe boule d'un jaune pastel très rétro et un garçon noir, Chaff, s'appelait-il selon ses dires, habillé d'un costume blanc. Il entama la conversation alors qu'un serveur nous apportait nos entrées : saumon fumé sur toast citronné et beurre au sel de Guérande. Un délice.

_Alors, tu es la nouvelle recrue du Capitole ? Me questionna-t-il entre deux gorgées de champagne.

_Oui, répondit Cato à ma place. C'est une perle. Tu auras assez vite l'occasion de t'en rendre compte.

_Et bien nous aurons l'occasion de nous en rendre compte dés demain, en effet, remarqua le rival de mon allié. Katniss Everdeen, présente au départ du cents mètres, quatre cents mètres, mille mètres, cents dix haies et trois mille steeple. Tu devras te mesurer à plusieurs pointures des disciplines. J'espère que tu seras te montrer digne de cette compétition.

Le poing de Cato se serra vigoureusement sur sa fourchette en argent. Il semblait prêt à étriper le garçon s'il disait un mot de plus. Heureusement, un serveur vint à notre rencontre avec un chariot de boissons, outrageusement rempli.

_Messieurs et mesdemoiselles boiraient-ils en rafraichissement quelconque ?

_Oui, acquiesça mon acolyte. Une coupe de champagne s'il vous plait. Avec un doigt de Curaçao.

_Mademoiselle ? Me demanda-t-il en servant le verre commandé par Cato.

_Heu... la même chose ! Répondis-je précipitamment.

_Pour nous, vous nous servirez une carafe d'eau plate mon brave, ajouta pompeusement Chaff en s'essuyant discrètement la bouche avec sa serviette.

L'homme repartit rapidement et je reportai mon attention sur le spectacle de magie, offert par le comité d'organisation. Le magicien faisait apparaître diverses cartes de nul part. Il semblait maitriser le moindre de ses gestes. Des heures de préparation avaient dues être requises pour qu'il puisse atteindre un tel niveau.

Le plat puis le dessert arrivèrent et près d'une heure plus tard, la piste de danse fut ouverte. Le blond m'attrapa par la main et me tira à sa suite. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au milieu de la fameuse piste, nous nous mîmes à danser.

_Il disait un mot de plus, je lui réglais son compte à ce connard, me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Glimer nous observait de loin et elle forma sur ses lèvres le mot « profite ! ». Je la regardai d'un air offusqué mais elle m'adressa un clin d'œil complice.

Quelques instants plus tard, retentirent les premières notes d'un slow. Sans se défaire de son attitude professionnelle Cato me colla contre lui et glissa ses mains sur mes hanches. Un frisson me parcourut. Il me sourit et se concentra sur la danse. Je parvins finalement à poser ma tête sur son épaule et a me laisser bercer dans ses puissants bras musclés. Je devinais un sourire victorieux sur le visage de Glimmer qui dansait un peu plus loin, dans les bras de son cher Marvel.

Nous nous séparâmes lorsque un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années prit place, là où le magicien avait dérouler son spectacle.

_Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, chers mentors. Veuillez-vous asseoir par club, nous allons commencer la répartition des poules pour les qualifications. La compétition commencera demain à quatorze heures. Ne soyez pas en retard. Commençons, si vous le voulez bien par les épreuves sprints. Les poules masculines sont encadrées par du vert, les féminines par du jaune.

J'eus la surprise de devoir affronter la redoutable Portia dés le premier tour des qualifications du cents mètres. Pour les autres, ils ne tombèrent pas sur des têtes de séries.

_Voici ensuite l'ensemble des courses de haies, continua le présentateur en actionnant un bouton.

Aucun problèmes pour Glimmer, ni pour moi. Cato tomba en revanche sur Blight. Finnick s'en tirait plutôt bien : il était le concurrent le plus expérimenté des qualifications. Ils les réussirait sans problèmes.

Le reste des séries se passa sans accrocs pour le Capitole. Brutus était assez confiants quand à nos chances de réussite. Haymitch se méfiait cependant des concurrents du Village des Vainqueurs : Beetee, Portia, Cashmere et Woof. À tort ou à raison ? La suite des évènements nous le dirait. J'eus brusquement une montée de chaleur, certainement due à la quantité d'alcool que j'avais absorbé. Je n'étais absolument pas habituée à boire autant en aussi peu de temps.

Un réveil sonna. Où étais-je donc ? La soirée était finie ? La panique s'empara de moi et encore plus lorsqu'en me retournant je buttai contre un grand corps endormi. Satan, que c'était-il passé ?

* * *

Et voilà, je vous coupe ici :) J'espère que ça vous à plu ? À samedi prochain pour la suite ? Bonne semaine :p


	8. Chapter 8

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

* * *

**Chapitre Huitième : Début de compétition et premières désillusions**

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Je m'extirpai de ce lit qui n'était pas le mien et remarquai que j'étais presque entièrement nue. Mais que c'était-il passé hier soir ? Je venais de sortir prendre l'air peu après l'annonce des poules pour la compétition. Cato m'avait rejoint peu après et nous avions fumé une cigarette, bu un peu et ensuite le trou noir. Blackout total... L'illustre inconnu duquel j'avais partagé le lit se réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux totalement hallucinée avant de m'écrier :

_Marvel ! Qu'est-ce que..., dis-je avant de me rendre compte de ma nudité. Ferme les yeux !

_Pardon, pardon, pardon..., marmonna le garçon en cachant ses yeux de ses mains. Bordel Katniss, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Il m'arrive que je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et que je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ! Qu'avons nous fait ? Est-ce qu'on... est-ce qu'on à...

_Non, je n'ai pas baisé avec toi si c'est ta question. J'ai passé la soirée avec Glimmer et quand je suis rentré ce matin, vers cinq heures, tu étais dans mon lit, alors je me suis installé à tes côtés et voilà. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin. Si tu veux savoir si tu as fait quelque chose de spécial, demande à Cato... Il sera très certainement te répondre.

Mon visage prenait une jolie teinte rouge pendant que je cherchais désespérément ma robe du regard.

_Dis Marvel, tu n'as pas vu ma robe quand tu es rentré ? Le questionnais-je en passant machinalement une main dans mes cheveux.

_Non, mademoiselle. Mais tiens, enfile ça. C'était au pied du lit quand je suis rentré. Et ce n'est pas à moi...

Cette chemise... Ce bleu... Cato ! Je l'enfilai rapidement et fonçai hors de la chambre de Marvel, tel un courant d'air. Je courus jusqu'à celle de Cato et je frappai énergiquement sur sa porte :

_Cato ! Ouvre ! C'est Katniss ! Ouvre je te dis ! Cato ! Putain ouvre cette porte !

Il vint m'ouvrir, l'air ensommeillé. Je le poussais à l'intérieur de la pièce et claquai la porte derrière moi.

_Que c'est-il passé hier soir ? Raconte ! Lui ordonnais-je d'une voix colérique tout en m'asseyant sur son lit défait.

_Oh ! Doucement, rien de spécial... Mais à partir de que moment veux-tu savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_À partir du moment où tu as débouché une bouteille pour nous deux.

_Alors, donc j'ai débouché cette fameuse bouteille, nous l'avons bu... plutôt de bon cœur, il faut se l'avouer tu as la descente facile. Mais tu ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool princesse. Donc tu étais ivre morte, pendue à mon cou lorsque Marvel et Glimmer sont arrivés. Je t'ai donc ramené dans la chambre de Marvel, puisse qu'il avait prévu de rester dans celle de Glimmer et que la tienne était à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Donc, je t'ai ramené et juste avant de franchir le portail, une branche s'est accrochée dans ta robe et l'a réduite en miette, si je puis dire, récita-t-il en sortant ma robe, en lambeaux, de sous son lit. J'ai donc pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise pour dormir sans. Je t'ai donc mise au lit et là, tu t'es agrippée à ma chemise, que tu portes encore sur toi à ce que je vois, et j'ai dû l'enlever pour pouvoir aller me coucher. Je t'ai donc bordé et au moment où j'allais partir tu m'as appelé.

La peur s'insinuait doucement dans mes veines.

_Je t'ai appelé et ? Lui demandais-je en resserrant sa chemise autour de moi.

_Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu m'as embrassé à pleine bouche ! Mais ça n'a pas été plus loin, je te rassure, ajouta-t-il devant mon air effaré. Tes affaires sont là si tu souhaites les récupérer.

Je pris silencieusement mes affaires, rouge de honte, et sortit de la chambre du beau blond, complètement déboussolée. En regagnant ma chambre je m'aperçus de l'heure : dix heures et quart. Je pris donc une rapide douche et enfilant un short, un polo et des baskets avant de me diriger vers le self pour un rapide petit déjeuner. Glimmer arriva peut après et me sourit :

_Alors on a testé les charmes du beau Cato Hardravers ?

_Il ne s'est rien passé, l'arrêtais-je en mordant dans ma brioche. Juste un baiser, soi-disant, et je ne m'en souviens même pas !

_On ne me la fais pas à moi Katniss ! Ria la blonde en sucrant son café.

_Je te jure ! Vraiment ! M'exclamais-je avant d'ajouter à voix basse : toi par contre... avec Marvel...

Elle rougit immédiatement voyant de quoi je voulais parler.

_Chut ! Bon terminons de manger et allons nous préparer pour cet après-midi.

Nous rejoignîmes les garçons et Haymitch dans la salle de réunion.

_Bien, commença ce dernier en sortant ses fiches de notes. Finnick, Cato et Thresh vous avez les qualifications pour le trois mille steeple à quinze heures. Katniss à seize heures trente pour les qualifications du mille mètres et à dix-huit heures sur le quatre cents. Comme ça, ça te mets en jambes pour demain matin, où tu auras les qualifications du trois mille steeple ainsi que du cents dix haies. Glimmer à dix-sept heures quarante-cinq pour le cent dix mètres haies. Les autres, ce sera pour demain. Donc maintenant vous vous rendez tous sur le terrain, et pas de stress. Faites de votre mieux... C'est tous ce qu'on vous demande. Je vais chercher Brutus, restez sages.

Nous hochâmes la tête de concert avant de nous rendre sur le terrain pour observer les premières manches de qualifications des autres épreuves. Cato s'était isolé dans sa bulle, ses écouteurs blancs vissés dans les oreilles. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit où se déroulait les premières sélections pour les épreuves de haies et Glimmer pâlit brusquement en voyant la couleur des haies qu'elle devrait franchir :

_C'est une blague ! Dit-elle d'une voix faible. Des haies de couleur naturelle, il n'y a pas plus piège comme obstacles... L'on ne voit vraiment leur hauteur qu'au dernier moment !

Je regardais les participants de la poule A des qualifications du cents dix mètres haies de régional quatre, se mettre en place dans les starting-blocks. En regardant attentivement les haies, je m'aperçus de leur très faible hauteur pour une épreuve de championnat : soixante centimètres ! En même temps, mon père m'avait souvent fait franchir des barrières naturelles à un mètre quarante, pour me permettre de ne pas sous-estimer la hauteur d'une barrière. L'avantage sur les coureurs entrainés uniquement en club, c'est qu'ils s'entrainaient toujours sur des haies colorées, ce qui leur facilitait l'analyse de la hauteur. Je ne souvenais le nombre impressionnant de chutes, d'égratignures que j'avais pris en jugeant mal mon appel. Ça rendait mon père, très énervé, il me hurlait de ne pas prendre ça à la légère, de recommencer, de faire des efforts. Il n'était pas rare que nous rentrions à la maison vers minuit ce qui faisait hurler ma mère. Elle voulait absolument que je puisse bénéficier d'un nombre d'heures de sommeil correct. Souvent, mon père lui répondait que je n'avais qu'à mieux m'entrainer, que nous y passerions moins de temps.

Le « bang » sonore du pistolet annonçant le départ, me tira de mes pensées. Les athlètes s'élancèrent vers la première haie. Une petite blonde, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Prim, franchit la première haie en tête. Malheureusement, elle jugea mal la distance séparant les deux haies suivantes et renversa la seconde, perdant beaucoup de terrain. Elle termina finalement sixième de sa poule avec un temps de quatorze secondes et vingts et un centièmes. Son entraineur s'approcha d'elle et commença à lui hurler dessus. La pauvre petite fondit en larmes, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Cinna réconfortait sa petite protégée qui terminait dernière et donc ne pouvait prétendre à une qualifications pour les quarts de finale. La technique était radicalement différente. Pourtant, la jeune recrue du Village des Vainqueurs, semblait être de meilleure humeur que sa « rivale », alors que son résultat était plus mauvais.

_Cinna se débrouille très bien avec les enfants, commenta Finnick en se relevant. Il faut que j'aille me préparer pour les qualifications du trois mille steeple. Ma série passe à quinze heures dix. Je suis dans la poule B tandis que Thresh est dans la A. Il faut que je me dépêche, j'aimerai que Brutus me donne un tuyau ou deux sur l'état de la piste. On se voit après ? Poursuivit-il en ramassant sa veste. Et Glimmer... ne tire pas cette tête, l'on croirait que tu vas y passer. Souris un peu !

En effet, la blonde était pâle comme un linge. La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers le hall d'échauffement, tel un automate. Marvel partit à sa suite pour assister à l'échauffement de Thresh, me laissant seule avec Cato. Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous, jusqu'à ce que le blond se lève :

_Tu viens ? Je vais voir la fin de la préparation de Thresh.

_Non, je vais rester observer les petites séries encore un peu, lui répondis-je en observant Cinna qui donnait des conseils techniques à ses protégés, sur le bord de la piste. Je vous rejoindrais pour voir les garçons tout à l'heure.

_Comme tu veux, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Une fois Cato parti, je me retrouvais parmi les rares spectateurs à observer les qualifications des petites séries. La plupart des personnes présentes étaient des proches des participants. Il est vrai que peu de gens appréciait de voir des enfants, d'entre huit et quinze ans selon les tranches d'âges, franchir des haies de soixante centimètres. Les qualifications de régional un ramenaient plus de spectateurs, car voir des jeunes de quatorze, quinze, seize ou dix-sept ans se battre sur des obstacles d'un mètre était plus plaisant pour le public. Certains des participants avaient même le luxe d'avoir des groupies qui les attendaient en sortie de piste, pour avoir un autographe. Je ne risquais pas d'avoir ce problème. Personne ne se souvenait de la fille de San Fransisco qui s'était arrêtée aux portes du national deux de saut en hauteur car elle n'avait pas de club. J'aurais la chance d'être une anonyme lors de cette compétition.

Du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'une adolescente d'environ treize ans s'approche de moi, d'un air timide :

_Bonjour..., commença-t-elle en triturant nerveusement sa casquette aux couleurs du club national de Miami. Tu es bien Katniss Everdeen ? La championne de saut en hauteur ?

_Oui c'est bien moi, lui assurais-je dans un sourire. Mais je ne suis pas une championne tu sais. Ça fait un sacré moment que j'ai arrêté le saut en hauteur.

_Peut-être, mais tu as gagné la compétition nationale de saut en hauteur de Miami, il y a trois ans. Tu as franchi une barrière à un mètres soixante-deux à seulement treize ans ! Je peux avoir un autographe s'il te plait ?

_Heu..., je n'ai pas de stylo petite tu sais... et puis, je ne suis pas sûre que je sois une célébrité dans le monde de l'athlétisme... Je reviens seulement à la compétition...

_Tu ne lis jamais la presse people de l'athlétisme ? Regarde ! Dit-elle en me tendant le dernier exemplaire de la Moisson, un magazine spécialisé sur l'athlétisme et plus précisément sur les potins croustillants des clubs.

S'étalaient en gros caractères sur la couverture, des nouvelles de la compétition de ce week-end et je crus avoir une attaqué lorsque je vis parmi les phrases d'accroche : « … cette compétition marquerait-elle le retour de la championne de saut en hauteur Katniss Everdeen, dernière recrue du prestigieux club new-yorkais Le Capitole ? ». La petite me tendit alors un stylo bille et me demanda d'une voix plus assurée :

_Alors ? Tu veux bien me signer ma casquette ?

_Seulement si je peux garder ton magazine.

_Parfait ! Accepta-t-elle en me tendant le magazine de son autre main.

Je signais avec application la casquette de la gamine, avant de m'emparer du magazine et de filer vers la piste de steeple.

Je trouvais sans peine Marvel et Cato dans les tribunes. Devant mon air horrifié, Marvel eu un petit rire :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Katniss ? Tu as vu un fantôme ?

_Non ! Lui répondis-je en me laissant tomber à ses côtés. Juste que je fais la couverture de ce torchon ! Je pensais pouvoir revenir tranquillement à la compétition ! Que les gens auraient oubliés mon nom. Mais apparemment non ! Une petite fille m'a demandé un autographe ! Un autographe les garçons !

Les garçons contemplèrent le magazine légèrement froissé.

_Tu es la dernière recrue du Capitole, me rappela Cato d'une voix sèche. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Si l'on ne recrute qu'une petite poignée de personnes chaque année c'est bien pour ça ! Nous avons une réputation à préserver. De plus, tu as déjà eu des résultats en compétition, c'est normal que Effie Trinket ce soit intéressée à ton cas pour son magazine. N'en fais pas tout un plat c'est même un honneur de faire la couverture de la Moisson.

_C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Le rabroua gentiment Marvel. Tu la fais tout les mois cette couvertures, tu adores la popularité, Katniss est plus discrète, c'est bien normal que ça la mette mal à l'aise.

Le blond allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque la voix de Caesar Flickermann annonça la liste des concurrents qui s'élanceraient pour la poule A du trois mille steeple de régional trois et qui s'affronteraient sur la piste une tandis que la poule A du trois mille steeple de régional un se départageraient sur le piste deux, située à droite du stade.

Le nom de Thresh fut accueillit par quelques applaudissements tandis que Marvel hurlait à pleins poumons pour soutenir son collègue. Les coureurs se mirent en place tandis que le décompte avant le coup de pistolet, et donc avant le départ s'affichait sur l'écran géant, en face des tribunes.

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Essayez donc de passer inaperçu dans des tribunes à côté de Marvel... Mission Impossible... Ce grand crétin brayait tout ce qu'il pouvait tandis que Thresh s'installait près de la ligne de départ. Katniss avait-elle vraiment crûe passer inaperçue en recommençant à concourir ? Qui plus est sous les couleurs du Capitole ? Quoi qu'on en dise ce raisonnement était stupide. Le Capitole n'était pas le meilleur club new-yorkais pour rien...

Le coup de pistolet retentit, les coureurs s'élancèrent et Thresh se plaça, comme à son habitude, juste derrière les hommes de tête. À l'abord de la première difficulté, une haie basique peinte en rouge et blanc, le grand noir se décala légèrement sur sa droite, pour franchir la barrière.

_Hum..., tiquais-je en observant distraitement la progression du peloton vers la prochaine barrière. Thresh n'a jamais été très à l'aise sur sa jambe gauche... S'il se décale trop sur sa droite à chaque saut, il risque d'ouvrir la porte à gauche et de se faire doubler.

_En attendant, il faut aussi qu'il fasse attention à ne pas se découvrir trop tôt, rappela Marvel. Il n'est pas fait pour imprimer un rythme soutenu. Ça c'est la facilité de Finnick.

Katniss ne répondit rien et gardait le regard fixé sur le déroulement de la course.

Les coureurs franchirent, deux petites haies naturelles et un passage d'eau précédé d'un petit tronc d'à peine trente centimètres, se qui donnait un saut d'une profondeur de soixante centimètres à tout casser. Peu compliqué, mais il fallait faire attention à ne pas glisser à la réception. Thresh avait gagné deux rangs et était désormais en quatrième position sur les seize coureurs. Je regardais distraitement ma montre : quinze heures pétantes. Il fallait que j'aille à l'échauffement pour ma course, qui partait dans dix minutes. Ni Katniss, ni Marvel ne firent un commentaire lorsque je me levais pour rejoindre le hall d'échauffement. Brutus paraissait furieux lorsqu'il me vit arriver :

_Tu as vu l'heure ? J'ai cru que tu ne te pointerais jamais ! Allez deux tours de piste, on s'échauffe les articulations et trois sauts sur les haies d'essais, c'est tout. Tu viendras deux minutes avant le départ de ta course avec Finnick pour que je vous livre les stratégies.

Je m'éloignais pour boucler rapidement mon échauffement avant de me diriger vers les haies d'entrainements. En cinq minutes j'étais prêt. Je revins calmement vers Brutus et Finnick qui m'attendait déjà.

_Alors les garçons, commença notre mentor à voix basse tandis que Haymitch rangeait ses feuilles. Votre poule n'est pas très difficile, mais méfiez vous de Woof, du Village des Vainqueurs. Finnick, tu imprimes ton rythme dés le début et tu gardes bien tes positions habituelles : tête et corde. Compris ? Cato, toi, tu restes à l'arrière garde et tu ne produis ton véritable effort que sur le dernier kilomètre. Pas la peine de trop en faire. Laisser Woof gagner s'il ça lui fait plaisir. Rentrez entiers et en bon état, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

_Et faites vous plaisir ! Ajouta Haymitch tandis que nous nous éloignons vers la piste. Bonne chance les garçons !

Une brise légère accompagna notre entrée sur le stadium. Caesar annonça nos noms un par un et à l'évocation de Finnick Odair puis de Cato Hardravers, la foule cria, hurla, siffla et applaudit généreusement. Le nom de Woof Dettur reçu aussi quelques agitations mais moins que pour nous. Finnick saluait la foule d'une main amicale tandis que je demeurais indifférent aux appels de mes « fans » hystériques. Nous nous mîmes en place pour partir, et au bout de pistolet, Finnick fut le plus rapide à s'élancer, Woof sur ses talons. Comme à mon habitude je fermais la marche, laissant la file s'étirer. Il y eu une chute dés la première haie : un guignol de Miami qui avait mal dosé son appel et donc qui avait accroché la haie avec sa jambe de passage. Après un kilomètres, deux concurrents de Seatlle et de San Fransisco avaient abandonnés. Et oui les gars, c'est un championnat, pas une promenade de santé !

Lorsque nous atteignîmes le dernier kilomètres, je commençai à me rapprocher de la tête, à mettre les machines en route. J'effaçai les obstacles avec une facilité déconcertante et chaque adversaire dépassé me redonnait un coup de fouet. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le dernier tour, je me tenait en troisième position juste derrière Finnick qui essayait de suivre le rythme effréné imprimé par Woof. Nous franchîmes une dernière fois le plan d'eau et en entrant dans la dernière ligne droite Finnick abdiquait me laissant passer à la corde. Woof menait d'une dizaine de longueurs et je dus me contenter de la seconde place. Finnick termina troisième et le quatrième concurrent à passer la ligne d'arrivée arriva presque trente secondes après Woof. Bons joueurs nous nous serrâmes la main, ou plutôt, nous essayâmes de nous broyer les phalanges.

Brutus arriva à notre hauteur et nous félicita chaleureusement, chose assez inhabituelle compte tenu de l'exigence de notre coach :

_C'est très bien les garçons ! Pas trop fatigués ? Bon, je vous laisse vous changer et vous reposer, il faut que je trouve Katniss, ses qualifications du mille mètres sont dans quarante-cinq minutes, il faut que je lui explique le truc... Marvel ! Elle n'était pas avec toi dans les tribunes ?

_SI bien sûr, répondit mon ami en tendant une bouteille d'eau à Finnick. Mais, elle a reçu un message sur son portable et elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait bientôt.

_T'a-t-elle dit où elle allait ? Le questionna Haymitch en fronçant les sourcils.

_Non, mais j'espère qu'elle a toujours son portable sur elle... Nous pouvons essayer de la joindre.

_Bonne idée ! Approuva vivement Haymitch. Appelez la et dîtes lui de se rendre sur le stade quatre. Nous l'attendrons là-bas.

Marvel approuva et composa le numéro de Katniss sur son portable. Il laissa sonner puis raccrocha.

_Elle ne répond pas..., dit-il l'air grave.

_Réessaie s'il te plait, lui demanda Finnick en s'épongeant le front avec sa serviette.

Notre ami s'exécuta mais toujours aucune réponse.

_Essayons avec Glimmer ! Dis-je en regardant ma montre. Elle sait peut-être où se trouve la princesse Everdeen.

_J'ai déjà essayé de la joindre tout à l'heure mais je tombe directement sur sa messagerie ! Les gars, il faut retrouver Katniss au plus vite ! Si elle n'est pas déclarée partante un quart d'heure avant sa course, elle se retrouve disqualifiée ! Et il nous reste... À peine quarante minutes !

_Ok, temporisa Finnick. Cato tu la cherche dans la partie Sud, Marvel tu t'occupes de l'accueil et des bâtiments de la partie Nord, tandis que je cherche sur la partie Ouest. Le premier qui la trouve appelle les deux autres !

Nous nous séparâmes rapidement et je courus jusqu'au deux stades de la partie Sud : celui des sprints, où se courraient en ce moment les qualifications des séries régionale trois et quatre et le stade des distances semi-classique, où Katniss devait se rendre dans moins d'une demi-heure. Je fouillai de fond en comble les deux arènes avant de finir par me rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était pas ici.

J'extirpai mon portable de ma poche de veste et composait simultanément les numéros de Finnick et de Marvel. Ils décrochèrent presque immédiatement :

_Cato, tu l'as trouvé ? Me questionna Finnick, visiblement épuisé.

_Non, et vous ?

_Non, pas la moindre trace de la fille du feu dans la zone Ouest.

_OK, moi non plus et toi Marvel ? … Marvel ! Criai-je.

_Aie mon oreille, me répondit ce dernier. Non pas de fille du... Aie ! Saloperie de porte ! Ça fait mal.

_Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il lui reste vingts minutes avant le départ de la course.

_Je pense qu'il faudrait vérifier qu'elle n'est pas déjà sur le stade quatre...

_Non, je viens de vérifier, lui assurai-je.

_Je pense, qu'il faudrait mieux la déclarer non partante Cato. Préviens Brutus et Haymitch que Katniss a disparue.

_Bon d'accord, de toute manière il faudra bien la retrouver après.

_Bon en attendant, moi je vais aller faire un tour au bar de la partie Est..., décida Marvel.

_Marvel tu es un génie ! S'exclama Finnick. Le seul endroit que nous n'avons pas vérifié est la partie Est, avec les vestiaires féminins ! Les gars, on se retrouve là-bas dans quinze minutes. Cato, tu n'en tiens au plan, tu déclares Katniss non partante.

Je regagnais attentivement la piste quatre et Brutus courait vers moi visiblement agacé :

_Cato ! Alors, vous l'avez trouvé ?

_Non, il faut la déclarer non partante de toute manière, mais je pense savoir où elle se trouve.

_Bon, de toute manière nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement, mais tachez de la retrouver pour le quatre cents et mettez moi aussi la main sur Glimmer les garçons !

_Comme vous voudrez monsieur, lui dis-je respectueusement.

J'avais appris d'habitude, que lorsque Brutus était agacé, il ne fallait manifester aucune familiarité avec lui, sinon l'on risquait de subir son courroux. Et croyez moi, c'est bien la dernière chose que l'on voudrait !

Je rejoignis donc Finnick et Marvel près de l'entrée du bar Est. Ils étaient seuls et Finnick peinait à tenir sur ses jambes.

_Bon alors, elle ne s'est pas montrée ? Demandais-je d'un ton sec.

_Non, soupira Marvel, mais je serais curieux de savoir où elle est en ce moment même !

_Salut les garçons ! S'écria une voix féminine derrière nous.

_Glimmer ! Ça alors ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Katniss par hasard ? La questionna Finnick.

_Non, pas depuis tout à l'heure en tout cas. Bon je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille prendre le départ de ma course. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

_Avec plaisir ! Approuvais-je.

Elle sauta dans un petit train qui réalisait les liaisons zone Est – zone Ouest, et disparue rapidement à l'horizon.

Finalement nous nous assîmes sur les marches, fatigués d'avoir chercher la fille du feu pendant près d'une heure.

_Je vous jure que quand on la retrouve, je vais lui passer un savon dont elle va se souvenir ! Leur promis-je.

_Bah regarde, là voilà ! S'exclama Marvel en agitant les bras. Katniss ! Viens ici !

Elle arriva en courant et s'exclama épouvantée :

_Il faut absolument empêcher Glimmer de prendre le départ de sa course !

_Mais pourquoi ? Lâcha Finnick en haussant un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

_Elle a prit ses comprimés, et vu le nombre qu'elle a absorbé, elle risque d'y passer ! Vite en route !

Nous sautâmes sur nos pieds et partîmes à la poursuite de la fille de feu, pour empêcher Glimmer de prendre le départ de ses qualifications !

* * *

Mais qu'à donc prit Glimmer ? Est-elle malade ? J'espère que ça vous à plu et je vous dit à samedi prochain ? Bonne semaine dans tout les cas :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Magoo **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ravie que mon histoire te plaise :)_

* * *

**Chapitre Neuvième : Alerte et Remise en Question  
**

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Je courrai à en perdre haleine, à travers les allées du club organisateur, les garçons sur les talons. Bon sang, pourquoi ce lieu était-il aussi grand ! Il fallait absolument que j'empêche Glimmer de prendre le départ de sa série de qualifications ! Question de vie ou de mort ! Cato se porta à ma hauteur et accéléra lorsque le stade Ouest se dessina à l'horizon.

Nous entrâmes branle-bas de combat sur le site où se tenait les qualifications pour le cent dix mètres haies. Je m'agrippai à la barrière et regardai Glimmer s'élancer vers la première haie, impuissante.

Finnick expliquait de façon très désordonnée ce qu'il savait à Haymitch dont les traits se décomposaient au fur et à mesure de son récit. Marvel et Thresh partirent prévenir Brutus, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain, en train d'observer les résultats provisoires des diverses épreuves déjà courues.

Glimmer franchit la première haie avec une force fabuleuse. Elle comptait déjà trois longueurs d'avance sur sa poursuivante. Le speaker s'égosillait et la foule l'encourageait. Elle aborda la cinquième haie et la franchit sans effort apparent quoique son pied gauche manqua un battement à la réception de l'obstacle. Elle allait vite, trop vite et au moment de prendre son appel pour effacer la dernière haie, sa jambe droite se déroba sous son poids et la blonde s'étala sur la piste.

Je me faufilai sous la lice et courus vers ma coéquipière, affolée :

_Glimmer ! Glimmer ! Au secours ! Appeler une ambulance !

La jeune fille était d'une couleur si pâle qu'elle semblait morte et demeurait inconsciente, à mes pieds. Je fondis en larmes tandis que des brancardiers l'évacuaient hors du terrain. Dans les tribunes le silence s'était fait. Un médecin arriva à grands pas et fit un rapide diagnostic. Le verdict tomba sans appel : il fallait d'urgence la transporter à l'hôpital le plus proche. Une ambulance fut dépêchée expressément et en moins d'une heure, Glimmer était à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Brutus, Cato et moi étions restés auprès de la blonde, tandis que les autres avaient dû, sous l'insistance de notre mentor, regagner la compétition sous la houlette de Haymitch. J'avais obtenue l'autorisation de rester, tout comme Cato car nos épreuves « importantes » ne se disputaient qu'à partir de demain. Brutus aurait bien aimé laisser Haymitch à nos côtés, mais ses obligations de responsable civil, prenait le pas sur son rôle de coach.

L'homme avait toujours considéré Cato comme son fils prodige et s'en était, selon les dires de Finnick, bien plus occupé que ses deux parents réunis. Au final, à part lui fournir l'argent nécessaire pour vivre, les parents de Cato ne soutenaient jamais leur fils unique... Loin de là. Seul leur chauffeur semblait accorder un peu d'importance au jeune homme, et encore ! Ce n'était que pour toucher son salaire mensuel. Alors, le fait de le voir là, désemparé, l'air si désespéré devait VRAIMENT fendre le cœur du vieil entraineur.

_Cato, arrête, s'il te plait, plaida-t-il effondré sur l'un des fauteuils du couloir.

_Non, Brutus ! Je n'arrêterais pas ! Comment a-t-on pu laisser se produire un tel drame ! Un entraineur responsable contrôle régulièrement l'afflux sanguin de ses coureurs et tout autres tests classiques... Et pas seulement pour ses prodiges ou ses chouchous... Pour tout le monde ! Sans exception ! Même pour les athlètes en fin de carrière !

_Cato..., l'implorai-je. Ne soit pas si dur avec lui, ce n'est pas de sa faute... Elle... elle a sans doute pu se procurer cette merde sans l'aide de personne...

_Tu savais qu'elle les prenait ! Clove le savait ! Et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aider ! C'est de votre faute si elle est là aujourd'hui ! Vous êtes ses amies ! Vous auriez dû vous en rendre compte bien avant ! Vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aider !

_Arrête de parler comme si elle était morte ! Hurlai-je excédée par ses reproches injustifiés. Tu étais l'un de ses plus proches amis ! Tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte aussi !

_Ne rejette pas toute la responsabilité de la faute sur moi ! Je ne suis pas adulte et je ne gère pas un club d'athlétisme comme une droguerie ou comme un salon de thé ! Beugla-t-il en s'éloignant dans le couloir sombre.

_Cato ! Reviens ici immédiatement ! S'écria Brutus au bord des larmes. Élevez donc les gamins à la place de leurs parents et regardez comment ils deviennent ingrats avec le temps ! Pas foutu de se rappeler que je suis le seul à l'avoir soutenu dans sa carrière d'athlète, ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre nous deux.

_Je vais le chercher, dis-je dans un soupir.

Je savais où trouver le blond : il était sur le perron de l'hôpital, dehors, sous une pluie sinistre. Il fumait silencieusement une expression sévère peinte sur le visage :

_Tu as du feu ? Lui demandais-je pour entamer la conversation.

_Si c'est Brutus qui t'a dit de venir, tu peux aller te faire foutre ! Me répondit-il méchamment en tirant une taffe.

_Non, je suis juste venue voir dans quel état était mon collègue..., mentis-je en espérant que ce soit plausible.

Il me tendit son briquet sans ajouter un mot. J'allumais une de mes cigarettes belges et insufflais quelques bouffées de nicotine salvatrice.

_Ça... Ça te fait quel effet, de la savoir comme ça... là ?

_Qui Glimmer ? Supposais-je évasivement. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir aidée, de ne pas m'en être rendue compte avant... Qu'elle prenait ses saloperies de cachetons. Et toi ?

_Je crois que c'est malsain à dire, mais... Curieusement ça ne me fait rien au fond, je savais qu'elle allait en arriver là... C'est triste, mais au final c'est ainsi... Après je ne dis pas qu'elle mérite de crever, c'est une fille formidable, mais... mais voilà, c'est ainsi que ça devait se passer...

_Que veux-tu dire ? Le questionnais-je en tirant une autre taffe.

_Enobaria est son « porte-conseil ». C'est aussi simple que ça. Glimmer n'a pas comprit qu'elle devrait passer la main, lorsque tu es arrivée. Et sincèrement, ça crève les yeux que tu es dix fois meilleure qu'elle tu sais...

_Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis arrivée que Glimmer est forcément en fin de carrière... Elle n'a même pas dix-sept ans Cato ! Dix-sept ans !

_Quand l'on n'a plus la force de se maintenir au niveau, il faut savoir raccrocher les baskets ! Et non pas tomber dans cette merde de cachetons, mais ça c'est bien évidemment la faute de Enobaria ! Et c'est Brutus qui va en faire les frais ! Nous ne sommes pas prêts de recourir, crois moi !

_Arrête ! Cato, bon sang arrête ! Hurlais-je en m'agrippant les cheveux. Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ! Enfin, tout le club ne va pas se retrouver handicapé juste pour une affaire de cachetons ! Je veux bien croire que nous allons être interrogés par les autorités de sport qui vont hériter de l'affaire, mais de là à se retrouver interdits de compétition...

_Tu n'en sais rien Katniss ! Beugla-t-il en envoyant sa cigarette au loin, sous la pluie. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir toute la brigade de sécurité sportive, et toute l'équipe toxicologique de la fédération qui fouillent partout et à la moindre trace de quelque chose de suspect, on se retrouve tous interdits de compétitions jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête ! Et là, en général, les entraineurs et encore plus le dirigeant sont tous conviés au tribunal et ils terminent à chaque fois en taule ! En taule Katniss ! Brutus va finir en taule ! Lorsque ces deux unités se déplacent, ce n'est jamais pour rien ! Elles arrivent toujours à coincer le club impliqué dans l'histoire !

_Mais qui te dit qu'elles vont venir ces équipes de sécurités ? Rien n'est encore fait Cato ! Arrête de penser comme ça !

_Mais c'est sûr qu'elles vont venir ! C'est toujours ainsi de toute manière ! Et puis là c'est le Capitole, c'est l'une des habituées du régional un, qui devait tenter les qualifications nationales cet hiver qui a un problème ! Ils sont pas aussi cons qu'ils en ont l'air à la fédération ! Tu n'est plus dans ta campagne là ! C'est du sérieux ! On risque de se retrouver sans club et sans compétitions pour une belle lurette !

_Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aller postuler au Village des Vainqueurs ? Lui demandais-je en écrasant ma clope sous mon talon. Tu auras un club en attendant que toute cette affaire s'éponge et tu pourras toujours postuler aux sélections nationales, enfin si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment...

_Ce qui m'empêche d'aller postuler chez ce Cinna et son équipe de guignols ? Mais tout Katniss, TOUT ! Je ne peux faire ça à Brutus ! C'est pratiquement lui qui m'a élevé ! Je ne peux lui faire subir un pareil affront, je me dois de rester à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive ! Si je le laisse tomber, il sera tout seul ! Il n'a que moi à ses côtés ! Nous sommes deux solitaires et nous devons rester unis dans l'adversité ! Si je le laisse, il ne me le pardonnera jamais. Il ne s'en relèvera JAMAIS !

Mon regard dériva vers l'horizon... Cato avait raison, il ne pouvait abandonner le navire avant qu'il ne coule vraiment... S'il abandonnait le vieil entraineur maintenant, il ne pourrait se montrer plus ingrat envers lui... Brutus avait tant fait pour lui... Tous le disait, et ça ce voyait ! Brutus accordait tellement plus d'importance à Cato qu'aux autres... C'est sans doute ce qui avait permis à Glimmer de nous dissimuler si longtemps qu'elle prenait de telles saloperies, pour garder le niveau... D'un autre côté, Cato ne pouvait laisser s'envoler ainsi son rêve d'équipe nationale, et son rêve de concourir au niveau international... C'était un compétiteur né et malgré tous ce qui semblait s'accumuler sur son chemin, il tenait bon... Cato avait du courage et je l'admirais pour ça. Bien sûr, je ne lui aurais jamais avoué, mais il avait ce truc en plus et j'étais sûre que quoi qu'il arrive pour le Capitole désormais, il parviendrait à s'en sortir. Après tout, n'était-il pas Cato Hardravers ?

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Je rentre, avais-je dit à Katniss. Alors j'étais rentré, lentement, jusqu'au club organisateur de la compétition où j'allais certainement être assaillis par des dizaines de questions posées par les autres et par Haymitch. Honnêtement, si le courage c'était ça, je ne comptais pas parmi les courageux. En vérité, j'étais mort de trouille : le club risquait gros. Si jamais l'enquête commençait avant la compétition de Denver, je pouvais dire adieu aux épreuves de sélections pour l'équipe nationale. Et mon rêve était de participer aux Jeux Mondiaux Jeunes ! Concourir au niveau international un ! Le rêve de tout athlète qui se respecte... J'étais pétrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Glimmer, c'était mon amie, comme l'avait si soigneusement souligné la fille du feu. Si jamais elle ne s'en sortait pas, ce serait la faute de Enobaria, et de Enobaria seule ! Hors de question que Brutus prennent dix ou vingts ans de prison pour une histoire de cachetons comme celle-ci !

Il était évident que c'était Enobaria qui fournissait les cachetons à Glimmer... Qui d'autre aurait pu ? Glimmer n'était certainement pas aller les chercher toute seule... Pourtant, mon amie s'était montrée distante ses derniers temps, et j'avais la nette impression qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose... Mais quoi... Le mystère restait entier. Alors que je franchissais la porte d'entrée Marvel et Haymitch me sautèrent littéralement dessus :

_Alors comment va-t-elle ? Me demanda Marvel en me secouant par les épaules.

_Doucement Marvel, tu vas lui faire mal, le prévint Finnick. Alors Cato qu'on dit les médecins ?

_Et bien, elle n'est pas passée loin de la mort, si tu veux mon avis, commentais-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise proche. Ils ont réussis à stabiliser son état, mais elle est toujours dans le coma... Et je crois que ce qu'elle nous cachait récemment, c'était qu'elle prenait ces cachetons...

_Tu crois ? Intervint Thresh. Il faudrait demander à Clove si elle sait quelque chose... La question que je me pose c'est où a-t-elle pu trouver ses cachets ? Glimmer ne me semble pas du genre à fréquenter des dealeurs et des petites frappes... Peut-être a-t-elle encore des cachets dans ses affaires...

_Thresh ! S'insurgea Finnick. Nous n'allons tout de même pas fouiller dans ses affaires !

_Je suis d'accord avec Finnick, intervint Marvel. Jamais je n'irai fouiller dans les affaires d'une de mes amies !

_Thresh a raison les jeunes, dit Haymitch en buvant une gorgée de sa gourde métallique. Si vous voulez aider Glimmer, il faut aller chercher ce qu'elle a prit... C'est difficile de traiter quelqu'un quand on ne sait pas ce qu'il a prit... Imaginez qu'un des composants de ces médicaments provoque une réaction allergique à un autre médicament donné par les toubibs pour essayer de la sauver. Si vous aimez vraiment votre copine, il faut que vous inspectiez sa chambre d'hôtel. Même si cela vous déplait...

_Si c'est pour son bien et qu'il le faut vraiment, se résigna Marvel. Cato, tu m'accompagnes ? Finnick ?

_Oui, je viens, décréta le garçon aux cheveux couleur bronze. Cato ?

_Très bien, je vous accompagne..., leur répondis-je en regardant Haymitch. Il faudra que je vous parle monsieur.

_Plus tard mon petit, la vie de ta camarade est peut-être encore en jeu.

Marvel, Finnick et moi cheminâmes jusqu'à l'hôtel où résidait la blonde. Nous présentâmes sa carte de chambre et l'hôtesse nous conduisit jusqu'à la dite chambre. C'était une grande pièce dont le sol était recouvert de moquette beige et une grande baie vitrée éclairait la pièce. Un lit double, une commode, un bureau et une télévision la meublaient. Sur la gauche, une porte dérobée menait à une salle de bain. Au dessus du lavabo, ses produits de beauté étaient étalés. Nous fouillâmes jusqu'à la fin des épreuves et nous ne trouvâmes rien : pas un sachet, pas une boite, pas une plaquette de cachets ne trainaient. Marvel sembla écroulé de ne rien avoir trouvé. Glimmer était sa « copine », alors si elle y passait, il ne s'en relèverait pas.

Nous rentrâmes jusqu'au club et une fois là bas, Haymitch me prit à part :

_Alors gamin, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

_Je pense que c'est Enobaria qui fournit les cachetons à Glimmer. Elle l'influence et elle se sert de Katniss comme moyen de pression...

_Tes accusations sont graves Cato, tu as des preuves j'espère ? Et autres que le fait que Enobaria se soit servit de cachets pour essayer de rester au plus haut niveau ?

_Pas pour le moment, soufflais-je. Mais je vais trouver. Vous pensez que les équipes de la fédération vont venir enquêter ?

_Surement, mais nous ne risquons rien, puisse que ce n'est pas le club qui prodiguait les cachets. De plus comme cela s'est passé sur une compétition à l'extérieur, c'est le club organisateur qui va être inquiété en premier. Puis l'entourage proche de Glimmer et enfin le Capitole. Et ne te fait pas de soucis pour Brutus, il n'a rien à se reprocher, il ne va donc rien lui arriver. D'ailleurs Clove a appelé toute à l'heure. Elle souhaitait parler à Katniss...

_Va-t-on devoir se désengager de certaines courses ? Comme Brutus est coincé à l'hôpital auprès de Glimmer. Vous ne pouvez être partout...

_Clove m'a dit de désengager Katniss de ses épreuves à elle. Après pour toi, je te propose de juste garder le cents mètres. Nous prétexterons un problème d'entraineur, comme ça ces performances ne s'afficheront pas sur ta saison.

_Très bien, merci monsieur.

_De rien gamin, me répondit-il. Tu devrais retourner voir Glimmer... On ne sait jamais, Brutus a pu trouver quelque chose dans les poches de sa veste...

Je regagnais donc l'hôpital et j'eus la surprise de découvrir Brutus seul, assis sur sa chaise, dans la même position que lorsque j'avais disparu. Mais curieusement, il était seul.

_Où est Katniss ? Le questionnai-je sans plus de cérémonie.

_Je ne sais pas, me répondit-il en se massant les tempes. Nous nous sommes, excuse moi du terme, mis sur la gueule pour des broutilles et elle est partie... Mais sa colère est, autant que cela soit possible, plus violente que la tienne. C'est à peine croyable. Si ça t'intéresse j'ai trouvé une boite de pilules roses dans la poche du blouson de Glimmer. Ce n'est pas malin de sa part... et encore moins de celle de Enobaria si tu voix ce que j'insinue...

_Tu as donc la preuve que c'est elle qui lui fournissait les cachetons ! M'écriai-je en frappant d'un coup sec dans mes mains.

_Ne t'emballes pas ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Cependant l'on ne peut nier que Enobaria prenait elle aussi ces pilules lors de sa « chute », enfin si l'on peut appeler ça ainsi...

_Bon, c'est déjà rassurant de savoir que l'on a trouvé ce que prenait Glimmer. Les médecins vont pouvoir la soigner plus efficacement. Sinon où est partie Katniss ?

_Je t'ai dit que je n'en savais rien ! Elle est partie vers le parc municipal situé près de la maison Blanche. Je ne peux t'en dire plus, mais ce serait bien que tu la retrouves... Vos épreuves commencent demain et je ne tiens pas à devoir surveiller deux blessées.

Je ressortis du bâtiment et au moment même où je posais un pied hors de la clinique de soins, une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur ma tête. Et cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais trempé de la tête aux pieds et je grelottais comme un fou furieux. De plus, la nuit commençait à tomber et il ne me restait que peu de temps avant de devoir rebrousser chemin, faute d'y voir quelque chose. Pourtant, je ne devais pas faillir à ma mission qui était de retrouver la fille de feu dans cette mare que devenait progressivement le parc Ouest de la maison Blanche. J'avais essayé de l'appeler mais mon portable clignotait « batterie faible ». Une rafale de vent s'engouffra dans ma veste glaciale, me faisant frissonner un peu plus si possible.

_Katniss ! Braillais-je de toutes mes forces.

Mais seul le vent me répondit. J'étais seul dans ce putain de parc ! Dépité, je courus jusqu'à l'abri bus le plus proche pour m'abriter de la pluie qui se déversait sur tout Washington.

Brusquement, une voiture s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

_Cato Hardravers ? Demanda le conducteur, un homme noir d'une trentaine d'années.

_Oui, c'est moi. Lui répondis-je d'un ton digne. Qui êtes-vous ?

_Je suis Cinna, l'entraineur et directeur du Village des Vainqueurs. Veux-tu que je te ramène au club ? J'y vais justement.

_Non, c'est bon merci. Déclinai-je fièrement. J'attends quelqu'un.

Il eut un rictus amusé.

_Et tu t'es fait surprendre par la pluie j'imagine ? Allez ne joue pas au con avec moi, monte ! N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te bouffer.

J'acceptai finalement de m'asseoir du côté passager de la voiture du mentor adverse.

Il se remit silencieusement en route et au moment où nous arrivâmes au premier feu, celui-ci passa au rouge.

_Allez ça commence ! Pesta-il en tapotant nerveusement sur son volant. Ici, prenez-vous un feu rouge, prenez les tous ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, pardi ! J'ai un briefing à arbitrer, des consignes à donner pour demain et des vérifications à faire.

_Vous n'êtes pas au bord du terrain lors des courses de vos athlètes ? M'étonnai-je.

_Non, ça augmente plus le stress qu'autre chose. Puis, si jamais je ne suis pas là, ils peuvent se prendre en main. Pas besoin de quelqu'un pour leurs dire de courir ou de s'étirer. La prise en charge fait partie des valeurs que j'essaie d'inculquer à mes protégés. Au Capitole, ce n'est pas la même chose me semble-t-il ?

_Non, en effet, nous avons pratiquement toujours un coach à nos côtés. C'est assez agaçant, dans le sens où l'on doit respecter en permanence le plan de course qu'il nous a fournit pour la compétition. Par exemple, se montrer « mauvais », si je puis dire cela ainsi, aux qualifications, pour cacher la vraie valeur, et avoir une chance de prendre les adversaires à revers sur les demi-finales. Ou bien, montrer tout son potentiel pour effrayer les autres. Que dans leurs têtes se mettent en place cette pensée, que ce coureur là est meilleur qu'eux et donc les déstabiliser.

_Comme c'est étrange, releva l'entraineur sans la moindre once de moquerie. Empêcher un athlète de se montrer sous son vrai jour, et cette psychologie de dévalorisation... Du grand Brutus, c'est évident. Haymitch a une méthode totalement différente, ça m'étonne qu'il est accepté de se plier à de telles règles sans sourciller... Enobaria, quand à elle... Vu sa fin de carrière, je pense qu'elle devrait se cautionner à sa tâche de préparatrice aux obstacles.

_C'est sûr, mais vous connaissez Haymitch ?

_Oui, je suis l'un de ses anciens élèves. Avant que Brutus ne l'embauche, j'ai été son élève dans près de vingts ans. J'ai beaucoup appris avec lui, et je transmets ce qu'il m'a appris à mes élèves aujourd'hui. Mais ma promotion actuelle se fait vieille, donc je cherche à renouveler mon effectif. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, la quasi totalité de mes élèves sont déclassés. Je l'étais aussi, se souvint-il en souriant. De deux ans. Haymitch me disait souvent, à cette époque, que quitte à courir, autant le faire bien. Il a tout de suite remarqué que j'étais loin d'avoir des aptitudes de coureur exceptionnelles. En plus, en ce temps là, je fumais comme un pompier. Alors me déclasser a été la meilleure chose qu'il a fait. Je n'ai pas participé à une seule compétition entre douze et seize ans. Ça a été très dur, car autour de moi, j'étais le seul à ne pas avoir de performance, pour les raconter aux copains. Mais Haymitch disait que tant que je ne maitrisais pas les bases, rien ne servait de concourir. Pendant quatre ans, j'ai couru un bon millier de kilomètres, sauté une armée d'obstacles de steeple et soulevé des tonnes d'haltères. Ça m'a pris du temps mais quand j'ai participé à ma première compétition, j'étais prêt.

_Vous concouriez en steeple ? Le questionnai-je alors qu'il arrêtait une nouvelle fois la voiture.

_Non, non, bien sûr que non, je n'avais pas l'endurance ni même la technique pour enchaîner de tels hauteurs. Je me serais écroulé au premier tour de piste. Je concourais sur mille mètres. Deux minutes vingt-quatre secondes, record de l'année mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-seize. Ça a été ma plus belle année, et je le dois à Haymitch.

_Il y avait les championnats à Atlanta, cette année, me rappelais-je. Vous les avez couru ?

_Oui, j'ai été champion de série deux à l'époque. L'équivalent de champion national deux aujourd'hui.

La voiture ralentit : nous étions au bas de l'allée qui menait jusqu'au bâtiment principal du club. J'allais sortir de la voiture lorsque Cinna posa sa main sur mon bras :

_Écoute Cato, je ne te dit pas d'abandonner Brutus, mais ne penses-tu pas qu'il souhaiterait avant tout que ta carrière décolle vraiment ? Pense juste à toi, d'accord ? Pas aux autres. C'est TA carrière que tu joues, pas l'amour que te porte ton entraineur ok ?

_Compris, assénai-je un peu plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il me laissa quitter la voiture et je trottinai jusqu'à l'entrée pour me dérouiller les jambes.

J'eus la surprise de trouver l'intégralité de mes collègues, assis autour d'une table dans le salon commun des athlètes. Katniss se trouvait parmi eux :

_Cato ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es trempée jusqu'aux os. Tu devrais aller te changer, avant que tu ne prenne froid.

Elle semblait complètement secouée. Sans doute l'accident de Glimmer... Elle avait le nez légèrement rougit. Sans doute avait-elle prit froid en regagnant notre résidence.

_La faute à qui ? Brutus m'avait demandé de ta rattraper lorsque tu es partie comme une furie de l'hôpital.

_Forcément, souffla-t-elle d'un air mauvais. Puisse que Brutus te le demande, sa majesté le fait. Aurais-tu trouver ton maitre ?

_Katniss, siffla Haymitch en nous accostant. Je pensais que la petite discussion que nous avions eu t'avais calmée ? Pour une fois, plie toi à nos consignes : tu restes sage et tu ne fais pas de vagues avant la fin de cette compétition. Suis-je suffisamment clair ?

_Vous êtes limpide monsieur.

Le ton était provoquant, assassin, fier. Elle avait de la prestance cette petite. Du talent aussi. Un bon mental et des capacités de coureuse hors-pair. Elle sortit sans un mot, mais prit soin de claquer la porte du salon derrière elle pour manifester sa colère. Tout le monde en était conscient.

_Sale gosse ! Cracha le vieil ivrogne qui nous servait de mentor en buvant goulument le verre qu'il tenait en main. Bon es enfants, à la douche, puis un petit repas au self du club et au lit. Pas de vague, tout le monde reste calme et ce soir c'est jeux calmes dans les chambres, pas de sorties.

Nous opinâmes du derechef et nous quittâmes tous ensemble la pièce. Or, une fois sortis du salon, ce fut Marvel qui lança les hostilités :

_Le dernier douché en a une petite ! Beugla-t-il en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Nous nous regardâmes en coin, Thresh, Finnick et moi, avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. La plaisanterie dura un peu plus d'une heure et ce fut Finnick qui sortit de la douche en dernier. Nous fîmes en joyeux capharnaüm qui nous fallu une belle engueulée de la part de Haymitch :

_Vous n'avez pas honte les gamins ! Je vous demande de rester calmes et vous, vous me foutez un foin pas possible ! Vous êtes privés de dessert ! Prenez un sandwich et au lit ! Si je vous entends... Gare à vous !

Nous nous exécutâmes sans bruit et alors que nous arrivions au bout du couloir, je lâchais insolent :

_Franchement, tout ça pour ça ! Bordel, on est plus des gosses ! Il me les casses ce vieil ivrogne de mes deux là !

_Monsieur Hardravers ! Hurla le mentor de l'autre côté du couloir. Je t'ai entendu ! Gare à toi, mon petit je te le dis !

Nous éclatâmes de rire de concert. Dans l'instant présent, j'avais oublié Glimmer et Brutus. Pourtant la discussion que j'avais eu avec l'entraineur du Village des Vainqueurs me tournait en boucle dans la tête...

* * *

Tada ! Et voilà, le chapitre neuf est terminé ^^ Je ne vous est pas trop manqué pendant tout ce temps ? On se dit à samedi prochain pour la suite ? (Nous serons d'ailleurs à la moitié de cette première partie...je comptais sur la Cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs pour vous annoncer le titre de la suite de cette trilogie qu'est Cours Toujours, mais je risque bien d'être obligée de vous en parlez moi même...)


	10. Chapter 10

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Nous en sommes déjà à la moitié de cette première partie. Merci à vous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Dixième : Compétition et Première rébellion de l'enfant roi**

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Les garçons avaient foutu un bordel monstre hier soir. On les entendait dans tout le bâtiment et leur petite rigolade fut accueillit de deux manières : les « ok, ils plaisantent, on est jeunes faut en profiter » et les « putain mais fermez là y'en a qui veulent être en forme demain ». Autant dire que j'appartenais à la seconde catégorie. Non pas que je leur reprochais leur retombée de pression, mais j'avais les qualifications de la seule épreuve que je conservais : le cent dix mètres haie régional deux, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir me reposer efficacement.

Brutus m'avait confié, à l'hôpital, qu'il croyait en mes chances de victoire. Il m'avait fourni un plan de compétition dans lequel figurait la stratégie que je me devais d'adopter : aux qualifications, ne pas fournir le maximum, rentrer tranquillement et laisser croire que la course m'avait fatiguée. En demi-finale, me ressaisir et assurer une place pour la finale, sans trop me mettre en avant. Et enfin, pour la finale, tout donner. Exploser le record si possible, mais me donner à fond ! Ce fut sur cette pensée que je tombai dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de mon téléphone portable retentit et me tira de mon sommeil sans rêves. Je m'étirai souplement, sautai du lit et filai prendre une bonne douche pour terminer de me réveiller. En sortant de la salle de bain, je tentai de finir de démêler mes cheveux en tirant sur ma brosse, sans succès. On toqua à ma porte :

_Katniss tu es levée ? Ta série de qualification est dans deux heures ! Demanda une voix que j'identifiai comme celle de Finnick.

_Oui, j'arrive ! Répondis-je en nouant mes cheveux en une natte basique. Je suis presque prête.

Je ramassai ma veste de survêtement et claquai énergiquement ma porte de chambre.

En arrivant au self, accompagnée de Finnick et de Thresh, je remarquais Marvel, assis seul à une table vide. Nous nous approchâmes de lui et le noir lui demanda :

_Ça va Marvel ? Cato n'est pas avec toi ?

_Non, il a préféré prendre un petit déjeuné à l'hôtel de Glimmer. C'était mieux pour son estomac disait-il... Moi j'aurais plus dit pour son ego mais bon. Asseyez vous, nous invita-t-il. Prête Katniss ? Pas trop stressée ?

_Non ça va. Un peu nerveuse quand même mais je mets ça sur le compte de l'adrénaline. Après nous verrons bien, si mon retour à la compétition s'avère fructueux, plaisantais-je.

Nous rîmes de concert tandis que je mordais dans une épaisse tranche de brioche aux pépites de chocolat.

Une fois le petit déjeuné achevé, Finnick me suivit jusqu'au terrain sur lequel se déroulait les épreuves de haies.

_Tu n'as pas d'épreuve aujourd'hui ? Le questionnais-je en refaisant mes lacets.

_Non, la finale du trois mille steeple est pour demain. J'ai vraiment une chance pour la médaille d'or, d'autant plus que Cato est forfait. Ta série est dans une heure, nous avons le temps de regarder les demi-finales de régional un. Glimmer aurait pu en être d'ailleurs...

_Ne me parle pas de ça s'il te plait, le réprimandais-je en soupirant.

_D'accord, mais je trouve drôle que Marvel ne nous l'ai pas évoqué à table... Il s'est d'ailleurs violemment disputé avec Cato à ce propos, hier soir... Après notre jeu. Ils ont eu la décence de sortir pour le faire par contre, donc je ne te dirais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit.

_Pas de problèmes, regardons cette série ci, après je me rapprocherais de l'échauffement.

_Comme tu veux... Tiens, regarde, voici Haymitch et Cato. Que font-ils là ? Les qualifications du sprint sont à l'autre bout du site normalement...

Le vieil entraineur s'arrêta à notre hauteur :

_À te voilà Katniss... Tu attends bien dix heures et demi pour aller à l'échauffement. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te grilles avant la série n'est-ce pas ?

_Comme vous voudrez monsieur, répondis-je en souriant. Mais que faites vous ici ? Les qualifications du sprint ne ce font pas sur le stade Sud ?

_Si normalement, lâcha piteusement Haymitch. Mais de petits cons se sont amusés à tous détruire cette nuit... Alors, les qualifications auront lieu entre midi et deux heures ici-même. Autant dire que si je tombe sur ces salauds, je vais leur faire passer l'envie de foutre de telles installations en l'air moi ! Bon la question n'est pas là... Il faut que j'aille voir un de mes élèves, je vus laisse entre vous... Ne faites pas de dégâts d'accord ?

Nous hochâmes la tête de concert avant de le laisser s'éloigner.

Je dardais sur Cato un regard froid, auquel il me répondit par un grand sourire hypocrite. Il avait compris. Nous nous installâmes en bordure de piste, pour regarder la première série de mes qualifications. Une fille brune, aux yeux verts clairs, dégageait un charisme fou. Ça devait être LA tête de série des qualifications niveau régional deux. Qui d'autre aurait pu snober ainsi les autres concurrents ? La nouvelle Katniss Everdeen, souffla une petite voix dans mon esprit. Les concurrentes se mirent en place, et quelques instants plus tard, le départ fut donné. La fille qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil s'élança en tête et franchit toutes les haies sans jamais se laisser dépasser. Un sacré numéro. Son temps était juste impressionnant : dix secondes vingt-quatre centièmes.

_Ça au moins s'est fait, murmurais-je, sans parvenir à détacher mon regard de la superbe jeune fille. Finnick, qui est la fille qui vient de gagner sa série s'il te plait ? Tu la connais ?

_Un peu que je la connais, ria mon ami. Elle s'appelle Cashmere. C'est l'une des athlètes du Village des Vainqueurs. Elle n'a que quinze ans, mais, elle reste très compétitive pour avoir été surclassée d'une série. C'est assez rare de voir ce genre de chose à un tel niveau. Habituellement, on surclasse les athlètes au niveau départemental mais après, c'est beaucoup plus dur...

_C'est une trainée cette fille. Laissez tomber..., baragouina Cato, l'air encore amoché de sa « fête » de hier. Je me la suis faite au moins cinq fois. Elle crèche sur Time Square et ses environs. Elle étudie pas, elle montre juste son cul aux mecs. C'est une pute !

_Une politesse à toute épreuve... Bravo monsieur Hardravers ! Bon, je vais m'échauffer. On se voit à l'arrivée ?

_Ok Katniss, me répondit Finnick avec un clin d'œil taquin. On se voit à l'arrivée !

Je disparus vers le hall d'échauffement, sans un mot de plus. Après m'être fait cocher à l'accueil. Je commençais mon échauffement méthodiquement, comme me l'avais appris mon père. J'effectuais une dizaine de tour de piste très lentement, en décomposant chacun de mes mouvements sur deux temps. Ensuite je passais à quelques accélérations violentes pour « faire monter l'adrénaline ». Les étirements furent, par la suite, les bienvenus. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur la pendule accrochée au dessus de l'entrée de la piste : onze heures moins dix. Dans dix minutes c'était à mon tour d'entrer en piste.

Je franchis quelques haies, pas très hautes et pas beaucoup non plus. Juste quelques haies pour me mettre en jambes. De toute manière, Brutus m'avait dit de ne pas crever l'écran tout de suite. Cato s'en chargerai bien assez tout seul, avait-il ajouté. Pourquoi ? Car, il y avait un parfum de rébellion dans l'air, à chaque fois que Cato entrait dans une pièce. Ça crevait les yeux, qu'il avait pris conscience de quelque chose... À cause de moi ? À cause de Haymitch ? Ou bien de Cinna qui l'avait ramené l'autre jour ? Je n'en savais rien.

Lorsque le speaker annonça que notre série allait partir dans cinq minutes, je me recentrais sur ma course. Une hôtesse nous fit signe d'avancer et nous sortîmes du hall d'échauffement sous les applaudissements nourris du public. J'eus presque envie de le saluer, mais mon père me l'avait formellement interdit, même lorsque j'étais au plus haut niveau de ma carrière. Alors je me référais à ses ordres. Ses consignes me revenaient en tête, les unes après les autres : inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Calmement. Tu dois entendre chacun des battements de ton cœur. C'est bien, maintenant en place.

Au loin, j'entendais le bourdonnement de la foule, des autres athlètes qui se beuglaient des vacheries. Le starter demanda si tout le monde était bon pour le départ. Je hochais la tête en appuyant bien fort sur les starting-blocks. À vos marques ? Prêtes ? Partez !

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire j'étais sortie des boîtes. J'abordai désormais la première haie, haute d'environ quatre-vingt-dix centimètres. En trois temps, elle était derrière moi. Un autre conseil de mon père me revint en tête, ou plutôt un rappel : trois foulées pour avancer, une pour s'équilibrer. J'allongeai ma foulée au maximum et je rééquilibrai habilement sur la dernière, de manière à pouvoir placer ma jambe d'appel correctement face à la haie. J'observai du coin de l'œil mes adversaires : elles étaient toutes à bout de souffle, ou du moins, elles peinaient à me suivre. Alors, pour la première fois depuis que je courais, je fis la seule et unique chose que mon père m'avait interdite : je freinai AVANT la ligne d'arrivée. Je franchi la dernière haie en demi-train avant de dérouler jusqu'à la ligne. Le temps s'afficha sur le panneau au dessus de ma tête : onze secondes zéro deux centièmes. Un temps satisfaisant pour participer aux demi-finales de cet après-midi.

Brutus arriva en trottinant jusqu'à moi. Haymitch, Finnick et Cato le suivaient de près.

_Bravo Katniss ! Bravo ! S'extasia-t-il dans un sourire tout sauf masculin. Ce talent, c'est formidable ! Tu étais tellement au dessus du lot ! Ça crevait les yeux ! Bravo ma petite ! Tu essaye de refaire la même chose sur la demi-finale et après tu les grilles toutes sur la finale ! Tu es formidable... Haymitch, je te laisse gérer la suite, je dois retourner auprès de Glimmer... Thresh et Marvel doivent avoir autre chose à faire...

Il repartit, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

_Bon, bien... il m'ôte les mots de la bouche, mais, il a raison : tu étais largement au dessus du lot. Continue comme ça ! Me félicita Haymitch sous l'œil entendu de Finnick qui approuva les paroles de notre entraineur.

_Soumise..., marmonna Cato en arborant un sourire mauvais. Tu devrais aussi lui faire des gâteries... Histoire de bénéficier de plus d'importance au club... Dans peu de temps, tu seras en national un. Courage petite !

Il ponctua sa réplique d'une petite claque sur mon épaule gauche, et il disparut vers le hall d'échauffement, sans doute pour observer les minettes de la série D de mon épreuve.

_Espèce de pervers, m'indignais-je, un rictus amusé peint sur le visage.

Finnick eut un sourire taquin, alors que le blond ignora ma pique superbement.

_Allez viens Katniss, décida le garçon aux yeux verts. Allons manger un morceau avant d'aller voir l'épreuve de sire Cato... Et au passage il faudra que vous arrêtiez vos jeux de gamins, hein ? Non, car on y voit tous clair dans votre jeu... Surtout Glimmer et moi en fait... Et aussi Clove, mais ça, ça va de soi.

_Je ne vois ABSOLUMENT pas de quoi tu parles, balbutiai-je en rougissant. Tu as raison, allons manger, je meurs de faim !

_Oui, change de sujet ma petite, plaisanta-t-il. Allez à table !

Nous cheminâmes jusqu'au restaurant situé au bord du stade. C'était plus un café qu'un vrai restaurant, mais ça ferait l'affaire pour ce midi. Un serveur s'avance vers nous et nous plaça à une table, sur la terrasse. Il revint ensuite prendre nos commandes :

_Alors, je vais prendre une salade caesar, s'il vous plait... Avec un filet de colin tiens. Vous pourrez nous apporter une carafe d'eau aussi ?

_Oui bien sur, acquiesça le serveur. Et vous mademoiselle, que voulez-vous ?

_Hum..., réfléchissais-je. Je ne sais pas trop... Tenez : une salade jambon sec, chèvre et emmental. C'est parfait...

_Ce sera tout ?

_Oui, ce sera tout, répondis-je en souriant.

Il posa un ticket sur notre table et mon ami sortit son porte-feuille de sa poche.

_Laisse, je paye, m'arrêta-t-il en voyant que je m'apprêtais à contester.

Le serveur nous apporta nos commandes, cinq minutes plus tard et encaissa l'addition, à laquelle Finnick avait ajouté un gros pourboire.

_Tu es fou, lui soufflais-je en regardant le serveur rejoindre les cuisines d'un pas joyeux.

_Mange, m'ordonna-t-il en changeant habilement de sujet d'un geste négligeant. Ta salade va être chaude sinon !

Je haussais les épaules avant d'attaquer mon plat. La salade n'était pas très copieuse, mais une avait une saveur incomparable. Elle fondait dans la bouche et je n'avais aucun effort à faire pour déguster, ce plat gouteux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions tout deux assis dans les tribunes, Haymitch à nos côtés, pour regarder les qualifications du cents mètres masculin régional un, auquel Cato prenait part. Le speaker annonça le départ imminent. Les athlètes se mirent en place, et au coup de pistolet, se fut le blond qui s'élança en tête. Il accéléra immédiatement et ne relâcha pas son effort de la course, passant la ligne d'arrivée avec près de une seconde d'avance sur son poursuivant. Il se laissa souplement déroulé, un sourire étaler sur son visage. Finnick se leva et couru féliciter son ami. Haymitch, lui ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

_Brutus avait raison, le gamin se rebelle... Si je lui annonce le temps du petit, il va devenir fou...

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Je trottinais encore pour dérouler mon effort lorsque Finnick arriva jusqu'à moi et me pris dans se bras, me soulevant de terre :

_Bravo Cato ! C'était génial, tu les à tous laisser sur place. Tu vas peut-être même pouvoir sauter les demi-finales !

J'éclatai de rire en regardant mon ami entamer une gigue qui lui était propre. Tout ça pour une simple course de qualification ? Finnic était très... expressif ! Lui c'était le mot, expressif. Il dodelinait de la tête en fanfaronnant :

_Et ouais, mon copain c'est le meilleur, il gère la fougère, c'est le meilleur, il va tous vous enfumer !

Pour accompagner ses dires, il commença à boxer un punching-ball invisible juste devant lui en sautillant d'une jambe sur l'autre.

Haymitch et la fille du feu arrivèrent ensuite et je vis à la figure déconfite du vieil entraineur, que j'y avais peut-être été un peu fort. Au même moment le speaker annonça les temps : j'avais bouclé la course en neuf secondes quatre-vingt-dix-neuf centièmes, tandis que mon poursuivant le plus proche avait terminé en dix secondes soixante et onze. J'avais fini le sprint avec presque UNE SECONDE d'avance !

_En raison de son temps, qui est aussi le record de l'année, Cato Hardravers se qualifie directement pour la finale.

Des applaudissements explosèrent de toutes parts tandis que je saluais la foule, comme Brutus me l'avait appris.

_Sa majesté est vantarde en plus de ça, commenta aigrement Katniss. Bravo. Belle mentalité.

_Il y a pas de mal à s'aimer soi-même et moi au moins je m'assume, contra-il en me jetant un regard en coin.

Elle me jeta un regard noir, qui aurait fait pâlir plus d'un courageux avant de disparaître vers le hall d'échauffement. Haymitch m'observa avec un air pincé. Finnick, qui avait terminé de faire le mariole, vint me rejoindre :

_Alors Cato, que fait-on ? Je te propose d'aller boire un café et ensuite de revenir boire la fille du feu ?

_Vendu, lui répondis-je en signant négligemment un autographe à une fan.

Nous quittâmes la piste pour rejoindre le café-terrasse qui se trouvait en bordure de stade. Un serveur, qui semblait reconnaître Finnick, arriva vers nous au trot.

_Bonjour messieurs, où souhaitez-vous être installés ? Nous demanda-t-il prêt à se mettre en quatre pour nous.

_Et bien, commençais-je sous un regard méfiant de mon ami. Nous aimerions être à une table en terrasse, dos au soleil descendant et de laquelle nous puissions entendre les commentaires du speaker.

_Tout de suite messieurs, attendez juste quelques instants s'il vous plait.

Il s'éloigna visiblement paniqué tandis que j'étalais un grand sourire sur les traits de mon visage.

_Bravo ! Ironisa le garçon aux yeux verts. Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'être chiant... Le pauvre arrête, tu en as assez fait, ok ? On prend juste un café, on paye et on s'en va voir voir la performance de Katniss et qu'ensuite tu puisses te préparer pour ta finale.

_Je te propose un autre truc : on prend un café, on se casse sans payer et ensuite on va voir la fille du feu et après je me prépare, ok ?

_Comme si tu étais fauché..., soupira Finnick en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Le serveur revint jusqu'à nous et nous conduisit jusqu'à la table voulue. Nous prîmes chacun un café crème à la noisette pour mon ami tandis que le mien était à la menthe. Une fois notre commande notée, l'employé s'éloigna à grands pas. Il nous amena nos boissons et l'addition quelques instants plus tard. Finnick sortit son portefeuille, prit de quoi régler sa commande et ajouta sur le tas un billet de cinquante dollars. Je le regardai avec des yeux ébahis :

_Tu es complètement cinglé ! Tu files cinquante dollars à un petit serveur ! Deux dollars j'aurais compris mais cinquante ! M'indignais-je.

_Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas fauché, ni radin. Pas comme certains, ajouta-t-il en trempant ses lèvres dans son café. Tu ferais bien de boire le tien avant qu'il ne devienne froid...

Je bus mon café cul-sec avant de reposer brutalement la tasse sur la table, la brisant en mille morceaux. Les autres clients me regardèrent surpris et Finnick, quand à lui, était singulièrement excédé. Je quittai le café sans me retourner et j'arrivai juste à temps pour voir la course de demi-finale de la fille du feu. Haymitch me regarda un haussant un sourcil interrogateur :

_Brutus n'est pas là ? Demandai-je d'un ton plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu.

_Non, il n'a pas pu se libérer de ses obligations envers Glimmer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il sera là pour ta finale, me rassura le mentor.

_Je ne veux pas qu'il soit là pour ma finale, assénai-je. Concentrons-nous : le départ va bientôt être donné. Il faut surveiller Cashmere, dans le couloir trois. Katniss est au couloir sept.

Le coup de pistolet retentit et les athlètes s'élancèrent vers la première haie. Aucune fille ne semblait prendre l'avantage et la facilité avec laquelle évoluait Katniss sautait aux yeux. Elle se décida à passer à l'offensive à l'abord de la troisième haie qu'elle effaça sans le moindre soucis. Cashmere tenta difficilement de la suivre. Elle y parvint cependant, car la fille du feu ne poursuivit pas son accélération. La coureuse du Village des Vainqueurs passa même la ligne d'arrivée la première, mais elle était dans un tel état d'épuisement, que même en terminant deuxième, Katniss avait plus de prestance. Elle crevait littéralement l'écran. Sa course repassait sur les écrans géants et lorsque son temps fut annoncé les spectateurs se montrèrent si enthousiastes que si le temps n'avait pas été affiché sur les panneaux qui entouraient la piste, nous n'en n'aurons jamais eu cure. Dix secondes quatre-vingt-treize centièmes, un temps correct mais pas vraiment exceptionnel. Le temps de Cashmere était quand à lui très légèrement inférieur à celui de la fille du feu : à peine trois centièmes de moins. Sa victoire dans cette demi-finale n'avait aucune valeur...

Elle revint vers nous en marchant d'un pas actif, mais elle accepta de s'arrêter quelques instants pour prendre une photo avec une petite fan. Haymitch la regarda faire en hochant affirmativement la tête :

_C'est bien ça, elle reste proche du public, elle se prend pas la tête, elle fait pas sa star. Elle va aller loin cette petite ! Elle fera surement partie des candidats pour Denver, le mois prochain. C'est tout de même la plus grosse compétition au niveau régional, puisse que c'est la dernière de l'année...

Lorsqu'elle arriva à notre hauteur, le vieil entraineur la félicita et lui ordonna de ne pas se retenir pour la finale. Finnick arriva à ce moment là et la félicita lui aussi chaudement. Je les laissais à leurs réjouissances pour me préparer pour ma finale.

Je me dirigeai, tel un loup solitaire, vers le hall d'échauffement. Je jetai cependant un coup d'œil rapide sur la liste des partants de la finale, car n'ayant pas couru de demi-finale je n'en savais rien. Je m'élancerai à l'extérieur, du couloir numéro huit. Cela ne me gênais nullement. Comme je m'y attendais, Woof était lui aussi qualifié. Il s'élancerait au couloir numéro deux. L'horloge au dessus de la sortie vers la piste indiquait quinze heures quarante. J'avais vingts minutes pour me préparer pour la finale.

J'entrepris alors de courir mon kilomètre d'échauffement habituel en effectuant deux tours lents puis un tour à vitesse moyenne et enfin, un tour rapide. Mes muscles roulaient sous mon tee-shirt, me procurant une impression de puissance fulgurante. Je fis ensuite quelques étirements basiques avant de produire quelques accélérations rapides, pour « faire monter l'adrénaline ».

L'hôtesse d'accueil nous demanda poliment de nous rendre sur la piste. Les huit que nous étions obtempérèrent sans discuter ou quémander cinq minutes d'échauffement supplémentaires. Nous nous toisâmes les uns, les autres, en tentant de remarquer les concurrents sérieux. Je fis craquer mes doigts en passant à côté de Woof qui me regarda l'air surpris.

Le speaker nous demanda de nous mettre en place. La tension dans l'air était palpable. À vos marques ? Bien sûr ! Prêts ? Évidemment ! Partez ! Au moment où je m'élançai dans ma course le garçon à ma droite trébucha avant de s'étaler de tout son long dans son couloir. Je parvins à l'éviter et je fondis à toute vitesse sur Woof qui tenait la tête de la course. Il me dominait et je voyais la ligne d'arrivée se rapprocher à une vitesse fulgurante. Allez ! Pensai-je en motivant mes muscles. Je peux le faire ! Mon temps de suspension dura une fraction de seconde et je repartis une vitesse folle. La machine était lancée. Je dépassai Woof dans les derniers mètres et l'ajustai de deux longueurs au poteau d'arrivée.

Je déroulai ma course tandis que la foule explosait. Les gens hurlaient, brayaient, applaudissaient. Woof s'arrêta à ma hauteur et me sera la main :

_Belle course, bravo !

Je saluai la foule et Haymitch me tendit un grand drapeau blanc avec dessiné dessus en noir, un Geai Moqueur. Le Capitole était un peu le Geai Moqueur de Panem, Panem étant la fédération d'athlétisme. Je fis un tour de terrain en trottinant, le drapeau sur mes épaules. Un peu en retrait, Woof faisait de même. Son drapeau représentait aussi un Geai Moqueur, emblème de notre fédération, mais il était peint en doré sur un fond rouge.

En revenant vers le reste de l'équipe j'aperçus Finnick en train de faire le mariole. Marvel et Thresh plaisantaient gaiement et la fille du feu attendait près de la barrière.

_Jolie victoire, me lança-t-elle lorsque je passai à sa hauteur. Tu as peut-être autant de talent que tu le dis...

_Évidemment, lui répondis-je dans un sourire.

Marvel me fonça dessus et me prit sur ses épaules ainsi que sur celles de Thresh. Il me firent faire un tour ainsi.

Je riais, j'avais gagné mon épreuve et le drapeau du plus prestigieux club d'Amérique flottait sur mes épaules. J'étais tout simplement heureux. Je regrettais l'espace d'un instant, l'absence de Clove à mes côtés. Elle aurait rit avec nous, mais je savais qu'elle aurait été heureuse pour moi. Elle l'était toujours, je veux dire... heureuse.

Les épreuves étaient terminées pour aujourd'hui. Demain nous étions vendredi, dernier jour de compétition. La finale de Katniss aurait lieu demain à l'aube et les remises des prix, demain après-midi. Demain soir, j'étais sûr de dormir dans mon grand lit : je retrouverais New-York et son train-train quotidien. Je me demandais que dirait mes parents... ils seraient très fiers de moi, ils l'ont toujours étés de toute manière... J'aurais peut-être de l'argent de poche en plus, un millier ou deux... Mais certainement pas plus d'attention que ça...

* * *

Et voilà, pour ce chapitre :) La semaine prochaine : la finale de l'épreuve de Katniss, les remises des prix et le retour vers New-York. On verra les parents de Cato et aussi Prim. Je ne vous en dit pas plus ;) N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, s'il vous plait ;) À samedi !


	11. Chapter 11

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Dixième : Finale, Remise des Prix et Retour à la vie normale**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Le réveil sonna, me tirant de mon paisible sommeil : le film de ma victoire de hier repassait en boucle dans ma tête. J'avais clairement dominé l'opposition de cette finale de cents mètres régional un. J'étais LE meilleur. Personne n'aurait pu s'opposer à moi. Cato Hardravers, le meilleur coureur d'Amériques... Ce titre de magazine sonnait bien. J'étais presque sûr de faire la couverture de la Moisson le mois prochain !

C'est sûr ses joyeuses pensées que je me levais pour aller prendre une douche. Katniss passait tôt pour sa finale aujourd'hui, il fallait que j'aille voir la tant attendue, performance, de la fille du feu. Je rentrais dans la douche, posais négligemment ma serviette sur la paroi et actionnais le robinet d'eau chaude. L'eau me coula dessus brusquement et je m'écartais du jet vivement : l'eau était glaciale. Je soupirais en me replaçant sous l'eau : ma bonne humeur du jour venait de retomber.

Je me présentais dehors, une demi-heure plus tard vêtu le plus simplement du monde : un jean délavé, des tennis en toile blanches et un sweat-shirt à capuche gris anthracite. Je tenais d'un main un gobelet de café fumant et de l'autre un panini au chocolat. Finnick eut un sourire en me voyant arriver :

_Tu en tire une tête. Pas dormi ? Demanda-t-il dans un grand sourire moqueur.

_Non, marmonnais-je en croquant allégrement dans mon sandwich. Pas d'eau chaude...

_Hou..., ça a pas dû être cool ça !

_Je ne te le fait pas dire ! Bon, dis-je pour changer de sujet, Katniss s'échauffe ?

_Oui, et Brutus est avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais je pense qu'il y a des changements de stratégies, tu vois. Histoire de pouvoir parier à belle côte à Denver, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..., souligna Finnick d'un air mauvais. Je ne vois strictement pas, ce à quoi ça va servir... Haymitch ? Tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose là-dessus ?

_Non, malheureusement, maugréa le vieil entraineur en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou. J'espère qu'elle va faire ça discrètement, sinon ces vautours de la fédération vont s'occuper de son cas.

_Il ne faut pas qu'elle le fasse ! Elle a largement les moyens pour empocher la médaille d'or ! Ça crève les yeux qu'elle est au dessus du lot ! Beuglais-je en manquant de renverser mon café.

_Tu connais le truc, soupira Finnick. Les ordres sont les ordres.

_Je ne respecte plus les ordres, maintenant, lui rappelais-je d'un ton sévère. Je suis un grand garçon, je peux me débrouiller seul !

Le speaker annonça le départ imminent de la finale du cent dix mètres haies féminin régional deux. Les concurrentes entrèrent sans un mot et je vis Katniss se placer dans le couloir numéro quatre. Brutus arriva vers nous en se frottant les mains :

_Ça va, je lui ai dit de ne pas se mettre la pression. Elle fait ce qu'elle peut. Tant pis s'il n'y a pas de podium ! S'exclama-t-il, visiblement de bonne humeur. J'ai peur que la protégée du Village des Vainqueurs soit largement au dessus du lot...

À vos marques ? Prêtes ? Partez ! Le coup de pistolet retentit mais Katniss eut un mouvement dans le vide : elle venait de louper son départ !

_Cours Katniss ! Cours ! Beugla Marvel à mes côtés, me perçant le tympan droit.

La jeune fille sembla l'entendre puisse qu'elle fonça droit vers la première haie et que cinq secondes plus tard, elle avait rattrapé son retard.

_Elle a une sacrée foulée cette petite ! Lança une voix qui me semblait familière sur la gauche. Elle a du talent ! C'est une bonne trouvaille Haymitch, bravo !

Je tournais la tête pour voir Cinna, l'entraineur du Village des Vainqueurs complimenter le vieil homme qui gardait un visage fermé. En reportant mon attention sur la piste je m'aperçus que la fille du feu était désormais en troisième position.

_Bon sang, qu'est qui lui arrive ! Gronda Brutus. Elle va se prendre la haie en pleine face !

_Non, elle n'obéis plus aux ordres, murmurai-je en suivant l'appel de ma collègue.

Elle s'envola littéralement par dessus l'avant dernière haie et fondit sur Cashmere qui tenait la tête, tel un rapace sur une souris. La dernière haie, derrière elle, est poursuivit son accélération et ajusta la coureuse du Village des Vainqueurs d'une longueur et demi sur la ligne d'arrivée. Finnick entama une danse bizarre dont lui seul avait le secret, Marvel hurlait de joie et Thresh applaudit à tout rompre : le Capitole remportait pour la première fois depuis le meilleur de Glimmer une épreuve de haies féminine régional deux.

Haymitch lui tendit un drapeau similaire au mien pour qu'elle face un tour de piste, comme je l'avais fait la veille. Elle s'empara de l'objet, le déploya derrière son dos, et entama un tour de piste dans un bon rythme. Tout le monde était heureux pour Katniss, même Cinna, alors qu'il n'entrainait pas chez nous. Seul Brutus bougonnait :

_Bon sang, elle n'est même pas foutue de respecter les consignes ! Si ça commence comme ça, je n'en ferais jamais rien de probant !

Je ne pouvais retenir un rictus moqueur : la stratégie du coach en chef avait échoué : s'il voulait faire bonne impression, il fallait désormais qu'il engage la fille du feu sur l'épreuve de régional un à Denver, le mois prochain. Elle nous rejoint un grand sourire lui traversant la figure :

_Ça va ? C'est acceptable comme performance ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Oui, chuchotai-je pour moi-même en la regardant filer vers les vestiaires.

_Cato ! M'interpela Finnick qui avait cessé de danser. Arrête de la regarder comme ça, tu vas finir par la faire se désintégrer !

Je haussais les épaules et partis vers le panneau d'affichage le plus proche. Marvel me suivit silencieusement : il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire.

Je m'arrêtai devant la pancarte et consultai les horaires de nos remises des prix respectives : celle de Finnick, vainqueur de la finale de régional un du trois mille steeple était à midi quarante, celle de la fille du feu était annoncée à une heure pétante et la mienne juste après, à une heure dix. Marvel se racla prudemment la gorge avant de se jeter à l'eau :

_Je ne veux plus que tu touches à Glimmer, déclara-t-il posément. Tu ne l'approches plus, tu ne la sautes plus, tu la laisses tranquille, c'est clair ?

Le ton était sec, assuré et il ne laissait place à aucunes objections.

_Pardon ? M'étonnai-je surpris. Pourquoi ça ?

_Car..., il marqua une hésitation. Car, c'est ma copine ! Et que c'est en partie ta faute si elle est à l'hôpital aujourd'hui !

_C'est MA faute si elle est dans un état critique en ce moment ? Beuglai-je en me retournant violemment. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai dit de prendre des cachetons pour augmenter ses capacités !

_Mais tu ne laissais pas traîner « négligemment » des pubs pour des nouveaux médicaments pouvant être classés dopants pour améliorer les performances, peut-être ? Et tu ne lui fournissais pas des adresses de laboratoires ? Et tu ne lui indiquait pas des fournisseurs de drogues ? C'est TA faute Cato... Et ce quoi que tu dises !

_Et si je refuse de la laisser en paix ? Le menaçai-je en le surplombant de toute ma hauteur. Que feras-tu Marvel ?

_Et bien..., commença-t-il avec un air navré. Je me verrais dans l'obligation de te casser la gueule et de te mettre une branlée.

Sur ces douces paroles nous nous séparâmes sans un regard et je traçai mon chemin pour boucler mes valises : hors de question de sortir des dortoirs avant MA remise des prix ! Je bousculai un garçon qui m'interpela :

_Hey Cato !

C'était Thresh. J'accélérai encore l'allure jusqu'à m'enfermer à double tour dans ma chambre en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte, pour bien faire comprendre aux autres occupants de l'étage que le fils prodigue était sur les nerfs. Je remballai rageusement mes affaires avant de pousser mes sacs près de la porte et de me jeter sur mon lit défait. Quelques instants plus tard, je sombrai dans une sorte de sommeil agité.

Mon portable vibra deux fois, me tirant d'un sommeil nullement réparateur. Il était presque une heure et ma remise des prix commençait dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Je me relevai, emportai mes sacs jusqu'au pied de la vieille camionnette de Haymitch qui chargea mes affaires dans le coffre déjà plein et claqua le coffre d'un air enjoué :

_Allez viens ! Allons applaudir les champions ! Dit-il joyeusement en enfilant une casquette blanche aux couleurs du Capitole.

Nous cheminâmes jusqu'au stade Sud, où se tenaient les cérémonies des prix. Katniss attendait patiemment derrière la première marche du podium, sur laquelle elle allait monter dans quelques instants. Ah... La joie des premiers podiums ! Je ne savais plus ce que c'était, car depuis le temps que je participais à ces donations de cadeaux...

Le speaker commença l'énumération des partenaires puis remercia chaudement les organisateurs, les médecins, les ambulanciers et appela les athlètes à monter sur leur marche respective. La fille du feu se hissa sur la sienne, dominant la foule d'un sourire chaleureux : elle était heureuse d'être là et ça n'échappai à personne. Elle reçu sa médaille de plomb, plaquée or, son écharpe tricolore représentant le drapeau des États-Unis, une coupe en argent et un sac en papier, remplit de petites bricoles peu coûteuses. L'hymne national retentit ensuite, après quoi un photographe vint les prendre pour garder un souvenir des trois premières de cette épreuve et sans doute agrémenter le journal.

Ma série fut ensuite appelée. Le même manège recommença : un discours, des poignées de mains, des sourires hypocrites et des cadeaux. Puis l'hymne et la photo. Après quoi je disparus plus vite que l'éclair et je rejoignis mes collègues près de la camionnette. Ils étaient déjà tous à l'intérieur, sauf Brutus, qui m'attendait appuyé contre le coffre.

_En voiture, champion..., lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui laissait penser que j'aurais de nombreux reproches une fois que nous serions tous les deux.

À l'intérieur, Finnick et Thresh disputaient joyeusement une bataille navale laissant Katniss et Marvel à l'arrière. Je m'assis à la gauche de la fille du feu, mettant le plus de distance possible entre Marvel et moi. Lorsque nous entrâmes sur l'autoroute, elle dormait appuyée de tout son soul contre Marvel qui regardait la partie des deux garçons assis à l'avant. Katniss portait toujours sa médaille autour de son cou. Je soupirais en renfonçant mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et en regardant distraitement le paysage défiler autour de nous. Le trajet promettait d'être interminable.

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Marvel me secoua, m'annonçant que nous étions arrivés à bon port. J'avais dormi comme une masse, pendant tout le chemin du retour. Je sortis de la voiture, récupérai mes bagages et m'étirai avant de rejoindre Finnick qui patientait près de la grille d'entrée du club. Haymitch claqua le coffre et partit garer la voiture tandis que nous remontions l'allée jusqu'à l'entrée.

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis Clove, un sac à dos sur l'épaule, et Enobaria en grande discussion devant la porte. Enfin, j'avais plutôt l'impression que l'entraineuse implorait la jeune fille qui secouait négativement la tête.

_Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible ! Protesta la jeune fille en resserrant sa queue de cheval. Je ne tomberai pas là-dedans. Regarde où ça a mené Glimmer !

_Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Questionna Brutus en arrivant à leur hauteur.

_Clove veut quitter le Capitole, l'informa l'ancienne championne.

Autour de moi, des sacs tombèrent à terre : Marvel, Finnick et Thresh regardaient la brune les yeux écarquillés. Cato restait de marbre, comme à son habitude, un rictus narquois en coin.

_Mais... pourquoi ? Enfin, ta jambe est guérie..., balbutia Marvel. Tu vas gentiment recommencer à t'entrainer et tu seras au point pour la saison prochaine !

_C'est plus compliqué que ça, asséna-t-elle. Ma fracture est certes réparée, mais, plusieurs de mes ligaments sont touchés. Le médecin m'a dit qu'un choc trop violent, répété, comme une réception de saut ou un départ actif, pourrait, à long terme, me causer des séquelles. C'est pourquoi j'arrête ma carrière ici. Je passerais vous voir de temps en temps mais l'athlétisme c'est fini pour moi. Ma mère a décidé de m'inscrire à des cours de piano, pour contenir mon énergie, et maintenir ma détermination. Voici, la feuille de désinscription, vous serez gentil de la faire remonter à la fédération.

Brutus la contempla et Haymitch prit soudainement la parole, coupant le blanc qui s'était installé :

_C'est assez soudain comme décision, mais je pense que c'est préférable pour toi, de stopper la discipline. Après, tu seras toujours la bienvenue au Capitole, et rien ne t'empêche de venir faire un tour de piste une fois de temps en temps.

Il se saisit de la feuille que tendait la jeune fille et disparut vers les bureaux. Les garçons restèrent silencieux et Clove se tourna brusquement vers moi :

_Katniss, il faut qu'on discute. Viens !

Elle m'entraina par la manche à l'écart de du groupe et commença à me parler rapidement :

_Ne te sens pas responsable de ce qui est arrivée à Glimmer d'accord ? Non tu écoutes, me coupa-t-elle voyant que j'allais l'interrompre. Le tournoi de Denver est très important : tu peux te retrouver sélectionnée pour participer aux stages de détection pour intégrer l'équipe nationale. Attends toi à ce que l'on te mette la pression. Mais ne cède surtout pas. SI tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle moi. Et surtout, méfie toi de Cato... Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend en ce moment mais son attitude est étrange. Il lui est arrivé, par le passé, de tenter d'être violent. Je pense que tu sais la force qu'il possède ? Bien, fais confiance à Finnick, il le mérite. Marvel et Thresh sont parfois un peu à côté de la plaque, mais ne doute pas d'eux s'il te plait. Tu as compris ?

_Oui, mais Clove, pourquoi toutes ces recommandations ? L'interrogeai-je surprise.

_Tu vas te retrouver projetée sur le devant de la scène d'athlétisme. Attends toi à ce que l'on parle de toi dans la Moisson. Tu vois la popularité de Cato ou de Finnick ? Et bien c'est la même qui t'attend. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, ne tombe pas dans toutes ces merdes que sont l'alcool, la drogue, la cigarette ou les cachetons. Jure le Katniss !

_Je le jure, dis-je en pensant que pour ce qui était de la cigarette, c'était déjà trop tard.

Elle me lança un regard entendu, avant de quitter le club d'un pas pressé.

Le soir, alors que je quittais le Capitole pour rentrer chez moi, une limousine noire, roulant à vive allure, me dépassa. À son bord, se tenait un couple d'une quarantaine d'années, pendus à leurs téléphones portables respectifs. À l'avant de la voiture, le chauffeur paraissait éreinté. La voiture se stoppa devant les grilles du club et Cato s'avança sans se presser ses sacs sur l'épaule. L'homme assis à l'arrière, que j'imaginais être son père, l'injuria et lui demanda de se dépêcher tout en baragouinant quelque chose en français à son interlocuteur. Le beau blond roula des yeux avant de s'engouffrer dans la prodigieuse voiture noire. Cette dernière fit demi-tour et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Je cheminais paisiblement vers chez moi en flânant dans les rues de New-York. Dieu, que cette ville m'avait manquée pendant une semaine ! En arrivant devant mon immeuble, je composai le code de déverrouillage de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un « clic » sonore. En traversant le hall, je récupérai le courrier qui dépassait aisément de la boîte aux lettres familiale : ma mère n'avait pas dû ramasser le courrier depuis que j'étais partie. Je montai les escaliers en soupirant : la maison ne me manquait pas temps que ça.

Je rentrai dans l'appartement et Prim me fonça dessus en poussant son fauteuil roulant au maximum de sa vitesse :

_Katnip ! Tu es rentrée ! Alors ta compétition ? Comment c'était ? Me demanda-t-elle surexcitée.

_C'était génial, j'ai gagné ma série ! Lui racontai-je en jetant le courrier sur la table de la cuisine. Où est maman ?

_Dans sa chambre, répondit ma petite soeur d'un air maussade. Elle est rentrée complètement ivre cet après-midi et elle s'est directement enfermée. Ça recommence comme avant Katnip ! Comme lorsque papa est mort et que l'on vivait à San Fransciso ! Tu m'avais dit que en venant habiter ici, ça ne se reproduirait plus !

_Je n'ai jamais dit ça..., tentai-je de me justifier.

_ Tu as menti ! Asséna-t-elle en s'enfuyant aux bords des larmes.

_Et merde ! Balançai-je en envoyant le courrier à terre. Ramasse Katniss ! J'ai mes problèmes personnels moi aussi ! Mon copain s'est barré à Paris et je n'ai plus de nouvelles bordel !

Au même moment, mon regard fut attiré par une enveloppe rose pâle, qui trainait au milieu d'un bon nombre de factures impayées que la prime que j'avais ramenée de Washington ne suffirait jamais à éponger. De fines lettres inclinées trônaient sur le papier. Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne qui avait cette manière d'étirer les boucles et d'ajouter un petit cœur au sommet de la lettre K : Peeta. Je m'emparai d'elle en tirant d'un coup sec avant de l'emporter jusque dans ma chambre.

Au moment où j'allais l'ouvrir, mon regard ce porta sur mes deux sacs posés sur mon lit. Il fallait encore que je trie le linge, que je fasse deux ou trois machines, que je prépare le repas et aussi que je repasse avant de l'ouvrir. Je la posai négligemment sur mon bureau, j'avais tout le temps de l'ouvrir après tout...

Alors que je rangeai une énième panière de linge, mon esprit vagabonda en direction de la belle Cashmere, coureuse rencontrée à la compétition de Washington. Sa beauté m'avait subjugué malgré le fait que je sois sûre d'aimer les garçons ! Cato avait beau en dire du mal, j'étais sûre que cette fille était une perle. Je me surpris même à espérer la revoir lorsque je me rendrais à Denver, le mois prochain.

Le repas se passa dans un froid glacial : Prim me jetait parfois des regards noirs qui m'accusait d'être responsable de la rechute de maman et cette dernière n'étant pas réapparue, je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle...

Prim toucha à peine à son assiette et sortit de table sans un mot. Je soupirais avant de débarrasser la table. La vaisselle attendrait demain... Je regagnais ma chambre en pensant que je n'avais pas fait mes devoirs pour la rentrée de lundi. Tant pis, eux aussi attendraient demain ! Je me couchai dans mon grand lit froid et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Mes rêves furent peuplés de baisers et de danses, le plus souvent dans les bras de Cato, mais aussi dans ceux de Finnick voir de Marvel, et même, oh stupeur ! Dans ceux de Cashmere. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, quelque chose me chagrinait. Gale apparu lui aussi dans mon rêve, tout comme la lettre de Peeta. Celle-ci tournoyait dans ma tête et le visage de Gale me criait « méfiance, méfiance, Katniss » inlassablement.

J'étais trempée de sueur, lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, tremblante d'épouvante et de froid. Je le levai de mon lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche brulante dans l'espoir de me réchauffer. Mais rien n'y faisait ! Je restait désespérément glacée jusqu'aux os. Étais-je malade ? Je m'interdisais de penser comme tel, car vu l'état de nos finances, une visite chez le médecin était impensable... Ciel, qu'être pauvre était compliqué ! Je m'attelai alors à mes cours et à mes devoirs sans prendre de petit déjeuner : ce n'était pas la première fois que je sautais un repas. Au final, j'avais dû finir par m'y habituer car mon estomac ne protestait même plus.

Vers midi, ma mère sortit de sa chambre avec une sale tête : de grandes cernes soulignait ses yeux bleus, complètement vides. Elle portait une robe de chambre usée et tenait une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide dans sa main gauche. Elle titubait légèrement et manqua de se cogner en voulant entrer dans la cuisine. Je soupirai et délaissai mes devoirs pour aller à sa rencontre.

_Maman, ça va ? Lui demandai-je en entrant dans la pièce et en la voyant étalée sur la table, la bouteille d'alcool fort, brisée à ses pieds.

_Non ! Beugla-t-elle en frappant du poing sur la table.

_Qui-a-t-il ? M'enquis-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

_Primrose à disparue... Je ne sais pas où elle est..., sanglota ma génitrice en m'agrippant violemment par le bras.

_Enfin maman, tu sais bien que nous sommes samedi aujourd'hui et que Patrice est passé la chercher pour l'amener chez l'ostéopathe, comme d'habitude...

_Tu mens ! Hurla ma mère comme prise d'une soudaine démence.

Elle s'empara d'un éclat de verre qui trainait sur la table et me le jeta à la figure. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'écarter que le morceau de bouteille griffait ma peau, m'ouvrant une brèche sur la joue gauche. Immédiatement, j'appliquais un chiffon humide sur ma blessure et de ma main libre, je ramassais les éclats au sol, avant qu'un autre accident ne se produise. Dans ce genre de cas, ce n'était pas la peine de se battre avec maman. Elle pouvait devenir complètement cinglée. Une fois, elle m'avait expulsée hors de l'appartement à coups de balai, en pleine nuit et avait fermé la porte à clé. L'appartement d'en face, étant inoccupé à cette époque, j'avais dû dormir sur le palier de la porte.

Je gagnai la salle d'eau et regarda l'état de ma plaie : ce n'était pas beau à voir mais, comme ce n'était qu'une « éraflure », je la laissai à l'air libre. Je me saisis de mon téléphone et appelai Patrice. Le téléphone sonna une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Je tombai sur la messagerie : « Oui Patrice ? C'est Katniss. C'était pour te dire que maman avait refait une crise. J'ai réussi à la contrôler mais j'ai peur que ça empire. Fait vite s'il te plait ! ».

Patrice était l'un des ex-collègues de ma mère, du temps où elle travaillait comme secrétaire chez le plus gros constructeur automobile de la ville. C'est en voyant Prim, qu'il avait décidé de nous aidé, bah oui, que voulez-vous. C'est Primrose que l'on veut aider, pas la maussade Katniss. J'avais encore deux heures à craindre, car après son rendez-vous Patrice gardait Prim pour l'amener manger au fast-food. Pas très diététique comme repas, mais au moins, elle pouvait manger autant qu'elle voulait. Ça compensait le reste du temps... Je me remis à mes cours jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit provenant du salon : maman devait essayer de forcer le cadenas de la réserve d'alcool. Pour vu que Patrice arrive à temps...

Dimanche passa à une vitesse ahurissante. En reprenant le métro en compagnie de Gale lundi, j'observais mon reflet dans la vitre : je portais un sweat-shirt gris sombre, un jean usé et des baskets qui devaient en être à leur quatrième vie. Mes cheveux étaient attaché en une natte banale. Je n'avais plus rien à voir avec la fille hautaine qui snobait tout le monde... J'étais redevenue la même fille que lorsque je vivais à San Francisco : la pauvre et insignifiante Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

Tada ! On s'arrête ici pour cette semaine. Alors ça vous plait ? On se dit à samedi prochain ? :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Douzième : Dure réalité...**

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Gales me regardait de haut en bas, l'air inquiet. J'étais appuyée contre la vitre du métro depuis cinq bonnes minutes et je ne pipais pas un mot. Il semblait partagé entre deux choix délicats et il se raclait la gorge à de multiples reprises. Je rabattais ma capuche sur ma tête dans un geste sec et il choisit ce moment pour rompre le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre nous deux :

_Tu as perdu de l'état.

Ses mots claquèrent dans l'air tel un coup de fouet sur l'épaule d'un esclave romain.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Le questionnai-je en jouant la carte de l'indifférence la plus totale.

_Tu as maigri, on pourrait aisément compter tes côtes et t'habiller avec du douze ans, asséna-t-il. Des cernes se sont profondément creusées sous tes yeux, la balafre que tu portes sur la joue gauche est toute fraiche et tu es vêtue comme une clocharde. Alors ne me dit pas que tout va bien !

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire... De toute manière je vais bientôt devoir aller dans un foyer éducatif...

_Pourquoi ça ? Me dit-il surpris. Tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus ? Je peux tout entendre tu sais...

_Non pas maintenant, répondis-je en attrapant mon sac posé à mes pieds.

Gale haussa les épaules avant de me suivre hors du métro. Il respectait mon mutisme et savait patienter pour que je me confie. C'est pourquoi je lui vouais une totale confiance. Gale pouvait garder un secret, il était mature LUI. Pas comme ce sale gosse de Cato. Lui c'était une raclure, un gosse pourri gâté à qui tout tombe dans les mains. La vraie vie de rêve... Jamais il n'avait manqué de nourriture, de soins, d'attention. Jamais il n'avait dû lutter contre la faim, la maladie, la dépression de sa génitrice. Encore ce faudrait-il qu'il en ai une de génitrice... Ses parents s'occupaient tellement peu de lui... Encore son chauffeur PERSONNEL lui accordait un minimum d'attention pour pouvoir toucher son salaire du mois mais sinon... Enfin, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. Il était riche, populaire, talentueux et cerise sur le gâteau... beau !

Le brun qui m'accompagnait me tira brusquement par la manche : nous étions sortis du métro et je venais de manquer de me faire écraser par une voiture d'une vilaine couleur jaune poussin.

_Et bien Katnip... On est dans la lune ? Me demanda-t-il en réajustant ma capuche sur ma tête.

Je lui tirait la langue de manière puérile en guise de réponse avant de l'entrainer à ma suite en courant. Il me suivit joyeusement avant de ralentir lorsque les portes du Douze se dressèrent devant notre nez.

Au même moment la cloche retentit et nous nous rangeâmes devant la salle de philosophie. Quoi de mieux que de commencer la semaine par deux longues et interminables heures de philosophie ? Gale et moi nous nous installâmes au fond de la classe près du vieux radiateur rouge complètement usé qui faisait office de réchaud pour mains glacées, l'hiver par moins dix. Darius s'assit à côté de nous en mimant avec sa main et sa bouche un geste de succion très marqué. L'envie de me sauter ne l'avait visiblement pas passé... Ciel que ses deux heures allaient être longues...

Neuf heures sept, affichait la pendule au dessus du tableau. Plus que quarante-trois interminable minutes à supporter ce vieux professeur complètement gâteux... Gale dessinait sur un coin de sa feuille tandis que je somnolais, appuyée sur mon sac. Je n'avais même sortis mes affaires, c'était pour dire l'intérêt que je portais au cours de l'ami Claudius... Je sentis mes yeux se fermer lourdement tandis que la voix monotone de notre enseignant me berçais lentement.

On me secoua violemment et je me réveillai en sursautant. Ce n'était que Gale qui m'annonçait que le cours venait de finir et qu'il fallait que nous sortions de la salle de classe pour aller en pause. Il me conduisit jusqu'à la machine à café et commanda deux gobelets. Il me remit le plus sombre entre les mains et trinqua à ma santé.

_Ça te permettra peut-être de rester éveillée, plaisanta-t-il en sucrant sa boisson.

Je lui adressais un sourire moqueur avant de tremper mes lèvres dans le breuvage fumant.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans accroche et après avoir pris seule le métro pour rentrer chez moi, mon ami devait faire quelques courses, je me changeai pour me rendre au Capitole : j'avais besoin de courir, même si je n'avais pas entrainement ce soir. Prim me jeta un regard mauvais en me voyant repartir : j'avais l'habitude. Depuis hier, elle se montrait particulièrement irritable. Sans doute les hormones...

En arrivant au Capitole j'eus la surprise de trouver le club désert. Pourtant, quelqu'un était ici car la porte principale était ouverte. Je fis donc le tour des bâtiments et ne trouvant personne, je passai par le vestiaire pour me changer. Après quoi je rejoignis la piste principale, légèrement balayée par le vent. Des nuages montaient à l'horizon : un orage se préparait. Je commençai cependant à courir autour du stade : quoi de mieux qu'un peu d'endurance pour se vider l'esprit ?

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une pluie fine commença à me tomber dessus. Éparse, puis de plus en plus insistante, elle se faufilait à travers mes vêtements, m'obligeant à courir plus vite, comme pour lui échapper, alors que je savais pertinemment que je n'y parviendrai pas. Je fuyais... Inlassablement et toujours, je fuyais les responsabilités et les reproches qui m'attendaient, lorsque je rentrerais à la maison. Alors je courais. C'était aussi simple que ça. La course, la fuite me permettait de relâcher toute la pression que j'éprouvais. Plutôt efficacement je me devais de l'avouer...

Cela devait faire près d'une demi-heure que je m'égrenais à dépenser toute mon énergie en poussant mon corps au maximum de ses possibilités. Ça me tuait mais c'était terriblement rassurant... D'avoir mal... je voulais dire... Ça permettait de me sentir vivante. Tant que j'éprouvais de la douleur physique, je n'étais pas une machine. Et ça restait malgré tout rassurant. Car seules les machines peuvent devenir défectueuses. Cato était une machine.

Un mal de crâne violent me saisit. Devant mes yeux dansaient des tâches de couleurs. Bleu. Vert. Jaune. Rouge. Vert. Bleu. Rose. Gris. Noir. Rouge. Jaune. Noir. Violet. Noir. Noir. Blackout. Une douleur fulgurante me traversa et passa la barrière de mes lèvres. Je m'écroulai faiblement sur le sol détrempé. Un sursaut me traversa... Puis plus rien, le néant.

Je sentais qu'on me transportait mais je m'obstinais à garder les yeux fermés : j'avais un mal de tête monstrueux. On me déposa ensuite sur une surface lisse, qui sous mes doigts rappelait du cuir.

_Vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle abime votre canapé ? Demanda une voix aux accents blasés.

Cato... Qui d'autre aurait pu s'inquiéter de quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un canapé en cuir alors que je gisais en tremblant de froid ?

_Ce n'est pas grave, répondit une seconde voix. J'espère juste qu'elle sera sur pieds pour Denver, j'ai dû mettre le paquet pour que Brutus l'inscrive ! Puis, c'est de la faute si elle est dans cet état ! Si tu avais soigneusement refermé à clés la porte du club en partant, elle ne serait pas rentrée et elle serait encore consciente...

_Enfin Haymitch ! Protesta le garçon. Il faut arrêter la psychose ! Disons que ma maladresse est arrivée au mauvais endroit et que Katniss est arrivée au mauvais moment ! Elle s'en remettra vite, croyez moi ! C'est une survivante celle là... Elle survit déjà quotidiennement au Douze, alors ce n'est pas une petite douche froide qui va la mettre H-S.

_Ça je te l'accorde, concéda le vieil homme. Maintenant, attendons qu'elle se réveille... Tu veux que je commande une pizza ?

Je choisis ce moment précis pour ouvrir les yeux et me redresser sur mes coudes pour observer autour de moi. Le bureau du mentor était d'une blancheur immaculée mais contrairement à celui de Brutus, où les murs étaient vides, ceux-ci étaient couvert d'articles de journaux, de photos, de lettres officielles, montrant la gloire des élèves de l'entraineur et même du Capitole. Derrière le bureau en bois sombre, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur le stade principal. La pluie tombait toujours et la pendule, posée au dessus de la porte, affichait neuf heures moins le quart.

Cato se retourna et me toisa d'un air froid :

_Je crois que la commande de pizza ne sera pas nécessaire puisque mademoiselle est réveillée.

Haymitch jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule avant de s'exclamer, un grand sourire illuminant son visage :

_Alors petite, comment ça va ? Tu nous as causé une belle frayeur ! Tu peux partir, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du blond qui renfilait déjà son blouson en cuir gris. Et ne t'excuse pas surtout !

Fidèle à lui même, Cato sortit sans se retourner ni même décrocher un mot.

_Quel sale gosse ! Pesta Haymitch en se rapprochant de moi. Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Je voulus lui répondre mais ma bouche refusa de cracher les sons que je souhaitais. Le vieux coach sourit et me fit signe de ne pas m'affoler :

_Ça va revenir d'ici demain, ne t'inquiète pas fille du feu ! J'ai commandé une pizza aux fromages, tu en veux un morceau ?

Je hochais la tête positivement, mon ventre gargouillant. Il sourit, me tendit une part et commença à me parler de la compétition de Denver :

_C'est LA compétition de l'année Katniss, ceux qui y figurent bien dans les plus grosses séries sont souvent appelés à se rendre aux stages de sélections de l'équipe nationale, qui se déroulent entre juin et août, juste avant les championnats. Je ne te cache pas qu'il faut un très bon niveau pour espérer attirer l'attention des sélectionneurs et que de nombreux clubs n'hésitent pas à déclasser leurs meilleurs concurrents en vu de produire des athlètes pour le plus haut niveau. Denver c'est carrément la guerre. Oui la guerre, insista-t-il en voyant mon air déconfit. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te dire que les frais d'inscriptions sont extrêmement onéreux... Habituellement nous présentons un ou deux concurrents mais j'ai bien peur que cette année, ce soit plus difficile... Cato est plus que prêt pour cette compétition qu'il prépare avec acharnement depuis presque quatre ans. C'est lui qui fait rentrer le plus d'argent dans nos caisses et Brutus rechigne à le laisser y participer... Tu comprends, ça a beau être SON coureur prodige, il sait que s'il se présente aux sélections nationales, il sera retenu. Ça a beau être un sale gosse, il est bourré de talent ! Puis, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est si longtemps resté à la botte de Brutus... Pour avoir une chance de rentrer dans l'équipe nationale et de participer ensuite aux Jeux Olympiques. L'année prochaine, à Londres, fin septembre se tiennent les premiers J.O. Universitaires. Cato aura une VRAIE chance de ramener l'or à notre pays. Et ça, Brutus ne le digère pas... Enfin, j'attends la confirmation de Finnick pour vous engager tous les trois...

Je jetais un coup d'œil discret à la pendule, que Haymitch remarqua :

_Tu peux filer toi aussi, me dit-il aimablement. Tu n'as qu'a emporter les restes de la pizza... Il y en a bien trop pour moi de toute façon...

Je le remercia en hochant généreusement la tête et quittais le Capitole avant de filer dans la nuit noire.

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Mon chauffeur conduisait lentement. Je n'étais absolument pas pressé de rentrer chez moi, où je subirais encore les remontrances de ma mère pour l'heure à laquelle je rentrais. Certes j'avais les meilleures notes que l'on puisse imaginer, mais pour ma mère ce n'étais pas assez : elle passais son temps libre à me hurler dessus et à me contraindre. Mon père était à l'inverse très laxiste : je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, tant que mes notes scolaires restaient élevées. C'est souvent lui qui me donnait mon argent de poche. La limousine ralentit avant de se stopper entièrement devant les grilles de la superbe propriété de mes parents.

_Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine de descendre, annonça le portier d'un ton faussement amical.

J'attrapais mon sac à dos et sortit de la voiture sans prêter attention au petit employé qui soupira longuement. Je remontai ensuite l'allée de gravillons fraichement posés et ouvrit en trombe la porte de la villa. Les domestiques arrêtèrent tous leurs tâches quelques secondes pour me dédier leur sourire le plus hypocrite. Je pestai intérieurement avant de me précipiter vers les étages. Je claquai la porte de ma chambre pour bien faire comprendre à tous que je n'étais pas disposé à les écouter.

Je vidais mon sac à dos et le rangeai soigneusement dans mon dressing. À vrai dire, j'en étais très fier : il ferait pâlir de rage n'importe quelle fille qui se respecte. J'avais même ma propre salle de bain, avec jacuzzi et sauna intégrés. Sur la commode en face de mon lit, le grand drapeau du Capitole était déplié sous les plus belles coupes que j'avais pu remporter dans ma carrière. Un superbe poster de moi, en train de franchir un obstacle de steeple trônait au dessus et une grande corde comptait de nombreuses médailles. Pour couronner le tout, deux superbes écharpes de champion d'Amérique pendaient de chaque côté du poster. J'aurais presque pu entièrement vivre dans ma chambre : je disposais d'une télévision écran plat de cent soixante centimètres, d'une chaine hifi dernier cri, d'un mini-frigo, deux ordinateurs portables avec une mémoire énorme et une bibliothèque, derrière laquelle disparaissait un mur entier. J'adorais lire, et je ne m'en cachais pas. Mon père disait que la littérature était tellement plus noble que les jeux vidéos auxquels jouaient les pauvres que chaque semaine, il me ramenait trois ou quatre ouvrages de grands auteurs. J'aimais plus que tout les pièces de théâtre de Molière et de Shakespeare ainsi que les romans de Victor Hugo. « Les Misérables » restait de loin mon préféré.

J'allumais ma chaine hifi avant de m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain. Je me fis couler un long bain chaud avec des bulles de toutes les couleurs. Quoi de mieux pour amuser Finnick, pensais-je en me remémorant nos jeux dans mon immense piscine. Une fois nous avions verser l'intégralité du produit vaisselle dans l'eau et mon père avait dû demander à ce que l'on vide l'intégralité de la piscine pour la nettoyer à fond. Il avait cependant bien rit tandis que ma mère avait éructé toute une après-midi.

Je connaissais Finnick depuis le CP et avec Marvel, nous étions inséparables malgré le fait que Finnick est un an de plus que nous. UN an ce n'est rien allez vous me dire, mais quand on a six ans, ça paraît immense. Autant que je me souvienne, Marvel n'est jamais venu à la maison. J'allais toujours chez lui ou nous trainions dans les rues de la ville. Je me rappelais bien, lorsque nous avions douze ans et que nous étions en sixième, nos tentatives de dragues sur les secondes et les terminales. À l'époque nous n'avions pas froid aux yeux et nous nous entendions comme larrons de foires. Mais ça... C'était avant Katniss.

Katniss... Depuis qu'elle était là, les problèmes s'enchainaient : l'arrêt de la compétition pour Clove, l'engueulade avec Marvel, les différents avec Finnick et encore plus l'accident de Glimmer. De plus, la discussion que j'avais eu avec Cinna à Washington me rendait fou : comment devais-je faire ? Pour la première fois de ma carrière, j'étais tiraillé entre le fait de rester fidèle à l'homme qui m'avait pratiquement élevé et ma carrière qui ne demandait qu'à décoller...

Le mentor du Village des Vainqueurs m'avais dit que Brutus comprendrait si je quittais son club pour ma carrière... Puis, la réputation du Village des Vainqueurs pour la préparation au très haut-niveau n'était pas à refaire : Cinna avait le don de repérer les talents qui ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer... Woof en était la preuve flagrante : il avait été recalé aux tests du Capitole pour finalement être accepté au Village et concourir au niveau régional un en à peine une saison.

Récemment Cinna avait été interviewé par la Moisson. Il disait qu'il fallait prendre son temps avec les athlètes pour les former au plus haut niveau et surtout pour qu'ils y restent. Mais, il disait aussi que quand il y avait la possibilité d'aller vite, il fallait la saisir à condition que le mental du coureur le permette. Pour ça, il suffisait qu'il accepte de rester éloigner des compétitions quelques temps, juste un mois ou deux... Et qu'est-ce qu'un mois ou deux dans une carrière ? Rien...

Je sortis de ma salle d'eau en peignoir et j'entendis ma mère beugler du bas de l'escalier en marbre :

_Cato ! Nous t'attendons pour le repas ! Dépêche toi un peu, veux-tu ?

Non, pensais-je avant de lui répondre sur le même ton :

_J'arrive !

Je passais rapidement un survêtement et une veste avant de descendre jusqu'à la salle à manger. Je m'assis sans un mot et attaquai noblement mon dos de cabillaud et sa sauce aux agrumes. Ma mère me regarda faire en pinçant les lèvres, signe que quelque chose ne lui convenait pas. Mon père lisait paisiblement le journal du jour, un calepin de notes posé sur ses genoux.

Je relevai brusquement la tête pour voir ma mère me fixer :

_Qu'y-a-t-il mère ? La questionnai-je hostilement. Que me vaut ce regard dur ?

_Ta tenue, siffla-t-elle en levant le petit doigt. Te crois-tu chez les cas sociaux ? Regarde donc cet accoutrement ! C'est une honte jeune homme ! Une honte ! C'est bien la peine de te faire tailler des costumes sur-mesures, hors de prix à mille dollars pour que tu viennes aux repas habillé comme un garagiste !

_Voyons, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas les moyens..., intervint mon père. Cato a le droit de ce montrer décontracté après une dure journée de travail, comme tout le monde.

_Une dure journée de travail..., répéta ma génitrice dans un sourire doucereux. Penses-tu VRAIMENT Charles que ce gamin est fait autre chose de sa journée que de draguer des pimbêches et de se rouler des pétards, avec de l'herbe acheté avec TES sous que TU lui donnes ! Nous le gâtons trop je te le dis ! Il faut lui retirer tous ces objets dernier cri qui l'abrutissent ! Donnons lui une chambre comme nous avions : un lit en fer, une lampe de chevet et puisse qu'il aime lire, donne lui la Bible ! Au moins ça servira à quelque chose ÇA ! Pas comme son athlétisme ou ses fêtes ! L'armée le dressera dans deux ans, ne t'inquiète pas de ça !

_Ferme la..., murmurai-je en me tenant la tête. De toute façon je suis sataniste !

Ma mère échappa son verre en cristal et me regarda stupéfiée :

_Pardon ? Qu'as-tu dit jeune homme ? Tu emplois des familiarités avec moi et en plus au cours d'un repas familial ? Sais-tu ce que cela signifie...

_Et depuis quand les repas se font en famille dans cette maison ? Beuglai-je en me levant brusquement.

_CATO ! Hurla mon père. Reviens t'excuser immédiatement !

J'ignorai royalement ses cris et les injonctions de ma mère et sortait superbement de la pièce en renversant « accidentellement » un des vases anciens de ma mère, rapportés du Japon. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir Que des domestiques s'étaient jeté sur les débris pour les nettoyer et que mon père tentait vainement de calmer sa femme qui hurlait comme un cochon que l'on égorge. Je m'enfermai à double tour dans ma chambre avant de me mettre au lit, glanant quelques pages des Fourberies de Scapin, pour m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le réveil qui me tira de mon sommeil. Je pris immédiatement une rapide douche froide, fis mon sac pour les cours et m'habillai en mode play-boy, comme le beau gosse que j'étais. Je volai une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit de la cuisine, en je m'installai à l'arrière de la limousine de mes parents. Le chauffer me conduisit jusqu'au Deux où, juste avant de sortir, lui recommandais-je de venir me chercher vers quinze heures.

Je rejoignis ma première salle de cours dans laquelle j'entrais sans même l'autorisation du professeur. Personne ne me réclamait jamais quoi que ce soit. J'étais le fils Hardravers, point barre. À dix heures j'aperçus Clove qui discutait avec une de ses amies, mais elle ne vint pas me voir. Peut-être avait-elle mieux à faire... Quoique j'en doute fortement.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme d'habitude et Clove vint finalement me voir vers deux heures. Nous échangeâmes quelques banalités et elle ne parut pas surprise de voir que Katniss participait au voyage vers Denver. Selon elle, elle avait beaucoup plus de talent que Glimmer. Ça c'était évident mais de là à se retrouver engagée sur LA compétition de l'année, ça faisait un peu juste...

Mon chauffeur me récupéra comme convenu et me ramena chez moi. Personne ne s'y trouvait ce qui facilita mes allées et venues : je préparais mes affaires pour la semaine prochaine. Denver, c'était LE rendez-vous à ne pas manquer et je comptais bien marquer le coup pour ma première participation en temps que coureur.

Le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse folle entre les cours, les entrainements et les guerres civiles avec ma mère. La routine en somme... Je ne revis la fille du feu que le samedi pourtant : elle sortait des vestiaires après sa séance de cardiogramme et semblait exténuée. Comme à mon habitude, je ne pus m'empêcher de la charrier :

_Alors on fait des étincelles ? Je croyais que tu faisais de grandes, grandes flammes pourtant...

Elle braqua sur moi un regard noir et je pus détailler la balafre qu'elle arborait depuis lundi, déjà. Comment avait-elle pu se faire ça ?

_On me snobe maintenant ? Tu veux passer pour une petite martyre c'est ça ? Tu vas chanter à tout le monde que c'est le grand méchant Cato qui t'as fait ça ? Ne me réponds pas surtout ! Des fois que tu perdrais ta précieuse langue !

Je continuais de lui brailler dessus et elle continuait d'avancer silencieusement dans le couloir. Seule ma voix me revenait en écho. J'étais tellement énervé à propos de ma mère qui m'avait, le matin même injurié de tous les noms que j'aurais envoyé voler n'importe qui. Brutalement, l'on me poussa sur la droite et je m'éclatais contre la porte du bureau de Enobaria. Je me relevai sonné pour voir Marvel pointé son doigt sur ma personne :

_Laisse la tranquille tu veux ! Elle ne veut pas te parler... Personne ne veut te parler Cato !

_Pour qui tu te prends ? Le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ? Bravo Marvel, tu auras une mignonne petite médaille !

Marvel semblait prêt à se jeter sur moi lorsqu'une voix éraillée nous coupa dans notre élan :

_Cato, arrête s'il te plait.

Nous nous tournâmes comme un seul homme vers Katniss qui venait de rompre son silence. Ma mâchoire tomba lorsque je vis son œil gauche à moitié clos.

_Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Lui demandais-je en esquissant un pas vers elle.

_Si tu ne t'intéressais pas qu'à ta petite personne tu le saurais ! Cracha le garçon châtain. Elle a eu ça lorsqu'elle est tombée lundi soir, à cause de ta négligence !

_Ta négligence Cato ? Dit-elle comme profondément blessée.

_J'ai oublié de refermer la porte à clés après ma venue, mais pas de quoi en faire un drame, je n'ai pas fait exprès tu sais...

La fille du feu s'apprêta à me répondre mais brusquement, elle s'écroula dans le couloir.

* * *

Tada ! C'est qui le plus mignon des chapitrounets ? Haha ! J'espère que ça vous à plût ^^ À samedi pour la suite !


	13. Chapter 13

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Komo-Chan : **Tant de compliments Satan ! Ça me touche le cœur d'une façon dont tu n'as même pas idée :-) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^.^ Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est que cette manie mais arrêtez de vouloir tous mourir lecteurs ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;-)_

* * *

**Chapitre Treizième : En route pour Denver !**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Le départ pour Denver était fixé à jeudi soir, dix-huit heures. Nous avions un peu plus de deux mille six cent vingt-cinq kilomètres à parcourir soit un peu plus de vingts heures de trajet. Nous arriverons donc vers seize heures, le vendredi, sur le lieu de la compétition qui durerait jusqu'au cinq décembre, soit près de quinze jours. Pour ne pas prendre trop de retards dans nos cours, nous suivrons des cours par correspondance les jours où nous n'aurons pas nos épreuves. J'étais très impatient à l'idée d'aller à cette prestigieuse compétition qui avait vue la révélation d'un bon nombre d'athlètes de haut niveau, Brutus le premier. Il avait gagné cette compétition à l'âge de dix-huit ans et restait le plus jeune vainqueur, du moins sur le cents mètres sprint.

En regardant la liste des partants je n'avais remarqué aucun des coureurs du Village des Vainqueurs. Cependant l'épreuve du trois mille mètres steeple messieurs avait fait le plein, comme Finnick n'était pas de la partie. Le jeune homme avait préféré décliné Denver, qu'il avait gagné il y a deux ans, pour se concentrer sur ses études. Finnick prenait vraiment l'athlétisme à la rigolade depuis qu'il était revenu de son année dans l'équipe nationale. En vérité il ne prévoyait pas de continuer la course très longtemps, car s'il obtenait une mention bien au BAC, il pourrait rejoindre une prestigieuse école d'arts française à Paris.

Entre Finnick et Paris c'était une grande histoire d'amour : le jeune homme passait chaque année Noël et le premier de l'an avec sa famille dans la capitale et il pouvait passer des heures entières dans d'ennuyeux musées à observer des toiles de maîtres. Personnellement, à par les tableaux de Monet, je n'étais pas friand de peinture. De plus je n'avais jamais mis les pieds à Paris, préférant l'Italie pour mes vacances d'été, notamment les villes de Rome et Venise.

Je terminai de ranger mes affaires de cours dans ma valise, avant de boucler cette dernière et de m'accorder un peu de repos : depuis lundi dernier je n'arrêtai pas de courir dans tous les sens, entre les cours, le sport, ma nouvelle « vie de famille » qui consistait à manger avec mes parents à table et ma vie sociale très fournie, je ne trouvai plus le temps de me reposer. Je me vautrai sans grâce sur mon somptueux lit à baldaquins en bois clair et laissai mes pensées divaguer.

Elles se tournèrent immédiatement sur mon obsession du moment : Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans ma vie, elle foutait le doute partout : mes convictions sportives et humaines, mes amitiés, mes sensations. Tout était envoutant chez elle de son odeur à sa présence et ses yeux... Satan que ses yeux étaient profonds ! Un gris anthracite tout ce qu'il existe de plus noble et de plus superbe...

Une voix légère, aux accents parfois secs mais difficilement cassants, une faiblesse de corps dans une grandeur d'âme si majestueuse qu'on pourrait la comparer à une fleur... Et pas n'importe quelle fleur ! Pas une fleur des champs, trop simple pour sa prestance, non, une superbe fleur qui incarne toute la noblesse de ce bas monde : une rose aux accents d'ébène, qui coupe le souffle par sa rareté, son élégance et son prix... Une rose noire

Oui, Katniss était une rose noire. Sa faiblesse de l'autre jour n'était due qu'à un surmenage. SI elle se reposait, elle retrouverait l'impétuosité et la force de caractère qui faisaient d'elle une fille respectable, ça je n'en doutais point. Lorsque nous nous croiserons au bluc demain, juste avant le départ, elle serait prête, vive et en pleine forme.

Le trajet se passera dans le calme le plus complet. Brutus garderait inlassablement les yeux fixés sur la route, un bouteille d'eau pétillante posée sur le siège passager. À l'arrière Katniss s'émerveillerait du monde alentour ou dormirai simplement tandis que j'écouterais du hard-rock ou de la musique classique en écrivant tout ce que je pense. J'aurais l'air d'un poète et peut-être qu'elle aimera ça, puis même si c'est nul je m'en fous, elle ne le lira pas...

J'ouvris légèrement les yeux avant de sursauter en voyant l'heure affiché sur mon radio-réveil : onze heures trente-sept. J'avais manqué le repas ! Et maintenant que j'y pensais je mourrai de faim. Je descendis donc promptement jusqu'à la cuisine et me servis un grand verre de limonade accompagné d'un morceau de pain et d'un bout de fromage : je m'en contenterai pour ce soir. Je restais sur mes gardes car si l'on me surprenait dans la cuisine à cette heure tardive, mon compte était bon : j'avais interdiction de voler de la nourriture, question de civilité disait mon père.

Je terminai ma collation sans faire de bruit et remontai silencieusement dans les étages. Au moment où j'allais refermer la porte de ma chambre, une voix m'interpela :

_Cato, viens ici, s'il te plait.

_Père ! Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue ! Chuchotai-je en entrant dans son bureau.

_Ferme la porte, dit-il d'une voix résolue. Et arrête de chuchoter ainsi ! Tu vas réveiller toute la maison.

_Navré, m'excusai-je platement. Qu'y-a-t-il pour que vous me dépêchiez si tard ?

_J'aimerai juste savoir, si pour le premier de l'an, tu souhaiterais avoir la maison pour ta soirée ou bien si tu préfèrerais inviter tes amis à se joindre à notre réception à l'hôtel Majestic ?

_Je garderai la maison, je ne pense pas que mes invités apprécient la classe et la volupté de notre réception annuelle. Les domestiques nettoieront le lendemain matin. Tout sera en ordre avant votre retour.

_Je l'espère bien fils, sinon je crains que ta mère vous fasse encore un scandale digne des plus hautes divas.

_Bien, si vous le permettez père, je vais aller dormir, mon départ pour Denver est prévu pour demain soir...

_Bonne nuit Cato, et puisse le sort t'être favorable à Denver.

_Merci père, que votre clémence puisse porter bonheur à votre affaire.

Je soupirais en refermant la porte du bureau de mon géniteur. Il était assez spécial mais tellement gentil... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'était marié à une vieille femme comme ma mère... Enfin si je le savais... Pour l'argent que lui rapporterait ce mariage, qui permettrait la montée au pouvoir de l'entreprise Hardravers. Finalement, je me demandais souvent, si mon père avait déjà eu le pouvoir à cette époque, peut-être aurait-il pris une autre femme comme épouse et comment aurait pu être sa vie...

Je m'installais sous mes couvertures avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves. La journée du lendemain passa très vite : je terminai exceptionnellement les cours à midi et Finnick m'avait proposé de venir boire un café avec lui, pendant sa pause de midi. J'avais bien sûr accepté et nous étions tout deux attablés à l'intérieur d'un café bourgeois.

_Glimmer a recommencé l'entrainement, m'annonça-t-il but en blanc alors que je me déshabillais.

_Ah bonne nouvelle ! M'enquis-je faussement enjoué. Comment cela ce passe-t-il ?

_Mal... Très mal, lâcha mon ami en affichant une mine renfrognée. Elle fait un blocage sur les haies : elle n'a pas réussie à en franchir une seule de la semaine. Elle pile toujours dans la dernière foulée ou au moment de prendre son appel...

_Il faut lui laisser du temps, répondis-je comme si cela était une évidence. La remettre en confiance et reprendre progressivement l'entrainement. C'est ce que nous a inculqué Haymitch au tout début de notre entrainement : après un traumatisme, reprendre tout à zéro et tout doucement, ne jamais brusquer les choses. C'est comme pour le patinage artistique : lorsqu'on à échoué sur une triple boucle, il faut reprendre à partir de la simple et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle est devenue un automatisme, l'on peut essayer une double boucle. Ça prend du temps mais c'est faisable, il faut juste y croire à fond...

_Le problème est bien là Cato : Glimmer s'est fait peur et Brutus est trop pressé. Essaie de faire quelque chose pour arranger ça... Tu es le seul qui peut le raisonner

_J'essayerais de lui en parler, mais il est parfois con comme la lune, tu sais bien, répondis-je évasement.

_Merci, approuva le garçon aux yeux verts. Car, Haymitch a bien proposé à Glimmer de s'entrainer quelques temps avec Cinna pour que sa confiance revienne mais elle n'avait pas l'air très enchantée...

Je me levai, réglai ma commande et celle de Finnick (c'était mon geste généreux de l'année), avant de quitter le café pour récupérer mes affaires. Nous partions pour Denver dans trois heures et je n'avais pas l'intention que l'on me fasse remarquer mon manque de ponctualité. Comme dirait mon père : « Un Hardravers en retard, n'est pas un Hardravers ! » et je l'aimais ce foutu nom. Hardravers... Cato Hardravers, il y avait de quoi être fier : d'ici quelques années j'allais hériter de l'une des plus grosses fortunes américaines et comme j'aurais gagné ces J.O. Universitaires, ma vie serait parfaite. Je n'aurais jamais besoin de travailler... Je pourrais vendre l'entreprise qui aura usée mon père jusqu'à l'os et me reposer sur mes lauriers toute ma vie... Quoi de mieux ?

Mon chauffeur me déposa devant le Capitole et m'aida à décharger mes valises avant de repartir silencieusement. Pour gagner les J.O. Universitaires l'année prochaine, il fallait déjà gagné la compétition de Denver ! Et ça c'était dans mes cordes. Je vis Katniss peiner à transporter ses bagages et je lui offris galamment mon aide. J'étais un gentleman après tout, non ? Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsque je la déchargea de sa lourde valise d'un bleu délavé et d'un de ses sacs de sport plein à craquer. Elle ne protesta cependant pas.

Nous chargeâmes nos bagages à l'arrière de la camionnette et nous attendîmes silencieusement que Brutus fasse son apparition. Il ne tarda pas à arriver et nous fit signe de monter dans le véhicule. Aucun de nous deux ne tenait à se faire houspiller, alors nous nous exécutâmes sans faire de tapage.

La voiture s'engagea sur la route nationale avant de quitter New-York par l'autoroute. Ça y est, j'étais vraiment en route pour Denver. Quatre ans que je m'y préparais et ça y était, j'allais rencontrer les sélectionneurs de l'équipe américaine ! Satan que j'étais impatient !

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Les deux premières heures de trajet en direction de Denver s'effectuèrent dans un silence religieux, bercé par les grognements occasionnels de notre entraineur qui conduisait très sérieusement. Cato s'amusait à faire des dessins sur sa fenêtre en soufflant dessus afin de produire de la buée. On aurait dit un vrai gosse, un peu comme Finnick... J'étais déçue que notre ami n'est pas voulu venir avec nous jusqu'à Denver. Passez quinze jours avec Cato pour seule compagnie s'annonçait tous sauf passionnant...

Brutus quitta l'autoroute quelques instants pour faire le plein. Il était près de vingts-et-une heures lorsque nous repartîmes, après avoir acheté des sandwichs et des chips. Cato me proposa de regarder un DVD avec lui, sur sa tablette tactile. J'acceptai de bonne grâce : pour une fois qu'il prenait une initiative pour s'amuser sans me nuire.

Nous regardâmes donc une comédie émouvante sur le périple de deux jeunes frères qui fuyaient un groupe de gangsters après la mort de leurs parents. Je lâchai une larme lorsqu'à la fin, le plus jeune des deux garçons mourut sous les roues d'un train. Cato me pris maladroitement dans ses bras sous le rictus amusé de Brutus qui nous observait à travers le rétroviseur.

_Si tu la fais pleurer, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau quand nous rentrerons... Ça m'étonnerai que les autres soient gentils avec toi quand ils seront que leur leader à fait pleurer le futur prodige féminin...

_Je ne pensais pas que tu pleurerais devant ce film..., s'excusa-t-il en me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Allons, sèche tes larmes, sinon nous allons nous noyer !

Malgré moi, j'éclatai de rire devant les maladroites tentatives de réconfort du blond. Il ne devais pas être habitué à réconforter quelqu'un d'autre que lui même... Je croisai aussi le regard rieur de Brutus qui nous observait malicieusement tout en conduisant. Il surveillait son coureur prodige sans aucun doute. Pour un peu j'aurai pleuré de plus belle... Peeta me manquait, ma vie à San Francisco, mon père, mes amis aussi... Et ça personne n'y pouvais rien ! La vie était trop injuste !

Brutus quitta l'autoroute pour se reposer un peu. Nous nous engageâmes sur une route de campagne au milieu d'un désert vide. Nous roulâmes pendant presque quatre heures sans tomber sur une voiture. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais froid et Cato m'empêchait de dormir... Il était complètement surexcité à l'idée de découvrir le terrain de Denver et en plus sa majesté avait faim ! Je le menaçais vainement de lui coller du sparadrap sur la bouche s'il ne cessait pas ses jérémiades mais il savait pertinemment que je n'oserais pas mettre ma menace à exécution.

Comme le réservoir d'essence était presque vide, notre mentor s'arrêta faire le plein et Cato en profita pour aller faire un tour à la supérette de la station-service, un billet de cent francs, coincé à l'arrière de son jogging. L'entraineur partit régler son plein et le jeune homme revint les bras chargés, si bien que l'on ne l'apercevait presque pas derrière la pile vertigineuse de victuailles qu'il tentait de garder en équilibre. Il s'écroula lamentablement sur la banquette tendit que je contemplai avec horreur tout ce qu'il avait acheté : des paquets de chips par dizaine, des sandwichs à la pelle, des barres de céréales, des sachets de bonbons, des gâteaux, des quatre-quarts, du soda, des tablettes de chocolat de toute sorte. Il y aurait eu de quoi me nourrir pendant un trimestre !

Il m'adressa un sourire étincelant en m'agitant un paquet de chips à la sauce barbecue sous le nez :

_Tu as vu tout ce que tu as pris ! Nous ne mangerons jamais tout ça ! Tu es cinglé mon pauvre Cato..., me lamentai-je en piochant cependant dans le paquet de chips.

_Détrompe toi ! Clama-t-il en se rattachant. Je mange comme pour dix et tu es si maigre que l'on pourrai te briser en deux ! Prends donc des forces, Denver c'est la guerre !

_Mais, je..., balbutiai-je en tentant de me justifier.

_Tais toi et mange ! Trancha le blond en poussant vers moi une tonne de nourriture.

Comme pour approuver ses dires mon estomac se manifesta bruyamment.

Le dirigeant du Capitole monta dans la voiture en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Nous sursautâmes tout les deux sous son sourire moquer :

_Allez les jeunes ! Nous repartons... Mais je pense qu'il faudrait que je m'arrête un peu pour dormir d'ici une à deux heures. Cato ! Ne renverse pas tes friandises sur la banquette de Haymitch, sinon il va en faire tout un foin !

Le trajet se poursuivit dans le silence le plus complet lorsque le ventre du beau blond indiqua midi. Nous piochâmes alors dans les provisions achetées la nuit passée. Le jeune homme était retombé dans son narcissisme permanent : il discutait par message avec je ne sais trop qui et il gardait la tête basse, les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles. Je me détournai alors vers le paysage jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me prenne.

Dans mon rêve il fut une fois de plus question de Cashmere. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne rêvais plus que de la sulfureuse blonde, souvent opposée à Cato... Je ne savais duquel des deux rêver me gênais le plus... Les envoutants yeux de la coureuse du Village des Vainqueurs me suivaient à longueurs de sommeil, si bien que je parvenais à avoir peur de m'endormir. J'avais acheté la semaine passée, des somnifères très puissants à la pharmacie mais rien n'y faisait : il me fallait souvent plusieurs heures pour trouver le sommeil, qui s'avérait TOUT sauf réparateur.

Je sentais ma tête osciller contre la vitre de la camionnette tandis que l'on remontait une couverture sur mes épaules. En effet, l'air c'était considérablement rafraichi depuis que nous avions quitté New-York et j'entendais la pluie battre contre les essuie-glaces. J'ouvris un œil à demi pour observer autour de moi : Cato dormait à poings fermés. Ses traits étaient détendus et il semblait traverser un sommeil calme et paisible. Je pris tout mon temps pour le détailler : sa puissante carrure finement dessinée, sa bouche claire et tentatrice, son cou, fin et léger, tout comme ses mains. Un colosse dans des traits de soie... Ses cheveux blonds tombaient négligemment sur son front et je dus me retenir de lui dégager le visage : Finnick m'avait avertit que tenter de réveiller de fils Hardravers nous procurait une mort certaine.

Un panneau kilométrique entra furtivement dans mon champs de vision, annonçant six cent vingt-quatre kilomètres avant d'arriver à Denver. Je soupirai avant de m'assoupir de nouveau. Dans mon rêve Cashmere portait une légère robe blanche d'été et l'on devinait aisément ses formes. Elle avait les cheveux détachés et me souriait à pleines dents. Elle me prit par la main et m'amena courir le long d'une gigantesque plage de sable blanc. Nous jouâmes comme des enfants pendant un temps indéfinissable lorsque brusquement, nous roulâmes au sol et elle me bloqua de ses longs bras finement musclés. Elle planta ses orbes verts clairs dans mes yeux gris et lentement elle rapprocha sa bouche de la mienne. Elle allait m'embrasser ! Et je me laissais faire !

Je poussai un petit cri en ouvrant les yeux car juste devant mon nez, se tenait un Cato ébouriffé qui me regardait l'air inquiet. Nous avions arrêter d'avancer.

_Nous sommes arrivés ? Lui demandais-je en regardant tout autour de moi.

_Non, m'apprit-il en conservant son air perplexe. Mais tu t'es soudainement agitée dans ton sommeil alors je suis venu voir ce que tu avais...

_Au rien, éludais-je dans un sourire. C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Nous sommes encore loin de Denver ?

_À peine deux heures de route, m'informa le blond en se replaçant sur la banquette.

_Ah enfin ! Je suis fatiguée de toutes ses heures de voiture...

Il ne me répondit pas car il s'était replongé dans la lecture d'un livre au titre français : « Les Misérables » de Victor Hugo. J'avais eu à lire la version anglaise de ce livre à l'école l'année dernière mais celle-ci avait tout l'air d'être une version française.

_Tu lis le français ? M'étonnai-je à haute voix.

_Bien sûr, déclara-t-il, un rictus en coin. Je le parle même couramment. J'ai pris français comme première langue au collège... Je suis le meilleur de mon année !

_La légendaire modestie de sa majesté Cato Hardravers, ironisai-je dans un sourire.

Brutus arriva au même moment et remis le contact sur la voiture :

_Alors les jeunes ? Prêts pour terminer ce périple ?

_Oui ! Répondîmes-nous de cœur. Autant en finir au plus vite ! Ajoutai-je en m'étirant souplement.

Nous quittâmes l'aire d'autoroute pour reprendre la circulation jusqu'à Denver. Brutus alluma même la radio et nous chantâmes gaiement dans toutes les langues. Vers la fin du voyage, une chanson française passa sur les ondes et Cato commença à superposer sa voix à celle du chanteur avec une facilité déconcertante. Toute les mesures étaient justes, tout les sons étaient tenus comme il le fallait. Des frissons me traversèrent et je crus même voir notre entraineur chasser une larme. Cato Hardravers méritait sa réputation de tombeur, ça c'était indéniable...

Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que nous approchâmes de la ville, le nombre de voiture augmenta brutalement et nous commençâmes à trouver des embouteillages à dix kilomètres du centre-ville. Les secondes d'arrêt se transformèrent en minutes et notre mentor tapait nerveusement sur le volant. Il ne fallait pas que cette plaisanterie dure plus longtemps... J'avais une folle envie de hurler, de taper, de m'énerver... Seul le blond restait d'un calme olympien et franchement, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment il faisait.

J'entamai rageusement un paquet de pop-corn quand Cato referma son livre. Il ouvrit à une bouteille de soda tiède et en but la moitié. Il observa ensuite tout autour de lui avant de s'exclamer d'un air joyeux :

_Mais nous sommes presque arrivés !

_Si nous parvenons à quitter ses bouchons..., le refroidit Brutus. Ça fait presque une heure que nous sommes là, et nous avons à peine fait deux kilomètres !

Une fois les bouchons évincés, nous nous perdîmes dans Denver et nous mîmes presque une demi-heure à trouver le club organisateur. Le stadium dans lequel se disputait les épreuves était incroyablement grand : cinq pistes se tenaient côte à côte et deux aires d'échauffement complétait l'ensemble. De hautes tribunes pouvant contenir au moins cent mille personnes s'étalaient tout autour des terrains.

À la sortie du site, je trouvai un prospectus qui indiquait la compétition de Denver en chiffres : mille cinq cents athlètes, deux cent treize clubs, cents catégories de courses, une moyenne d'âge de dix-huit ans. C'était à peine croyable, pourtant ce n'était pas la plus grosse compétition du pays : les nationaux de Las Vegas ramenaient chaque année six mille concurrents et presque trois cent mille spectateurs sur deux semaines. La grandeur du rêve américain prenait tous son sens pour les athlètes lorsque l'on arrivait au niveau national...

Brutus se gara sur le parking déjà bondé et nous sortîmes nos affaires du coffre. En avançant vers l'accueil, une charmante hôtesse nous remit les clés de notre chambre. La mienne se trouvait au quatrième étage, celle de Cato et celle de Brutus au sixième. Nous nous séparâmes donc dans les escaliers pour découvrir nos pièces respectives.

En poussant la porte de ma chambre, je fus subjuguée par la vue qui s'étalait sous mes yeux : des grattes-ciel à perte de vue et au loin d'imposantes montagnes. De fins rideaux bruns châtaigne, assortis au couvre-lit, encadrait la fenêtre en bois clair. Un bureau, une table de nuit, une petite télévision et une chaise complétait le reste. Dans la salle de bain attenante, une douche au carrelage rose proposait de nombreuses fonctions. Je me demandais si quinze jours me suffiraient pour toutes les essayer... Une petite armoire se tenait juste à côté du lavabo en porcelaine et quatre serviettes d'un rose bonbon reposaient sur le radiateur.

Je ressortis de la salle d'eau lorsque mon portable vibra deux fois : c'était un message de Cato... « _Débriefing dans dix minutes dans le grand stadium... Sois à l'heure ! _»

* * *

Tada ! J'espère que ça vous à plu et que vous n'êtes pas tous morts durant la semaine d'attente ^^ À samedi pour la suite ! Et n'oubliez pas une (gentille) petite review pour moi ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris ! _

_Avant de débuter ce chapitre, je veux vous présenter mes excuses pour ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière. Un autre chapitre suffira-t-il à me faire pardonner ? (En espérant ne pas avoir tué tous mes lecteurs chéris...)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Magoo** : Alors déjà merci beaucoup de ta review :-) Ensuite : Katniss n'a pas mis la robe de sa mère, car Glimmer lui a offert une robe, elle la garde donc dans sa penderie et elle n'a pas encore ouvert la lettre de Peeta. Pour le billet de Cato, tu as raison, j'ai commis cette petite familiarité, je m'en excuse. Il va de soi que c'est un billet de cents dollars._

_**Komo Chan **: Heureuse que tu ne sois pas mort(e) :-) Merci de ta review, et tu n'auras qu'à dévorer ce chapitre pour savoir ce qu'il va arriver à nos deux « tourtereaux »..._

* * *

**Chapitre Quatorzième : Tu seras peut-être la reine mais je serais l'As.**

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Je courrai à perdre haleine à travers les allées du club national d'athlétisme de Denver, en direction du stadium où allait se dérouler le tournoi annuel de niveau régional. Cato avait, comme par hasard, omis de me prévenir que le jour de notre arrivée, une réunion d'information se tenait à dix-neuf heures précises.

En atteignant enfin mon but, je repérai le blond et Brutus au milieu d'une foule grossissante. Le mentor me fit un signe de main et je les rejoins le souffle court. Le visage de Cato se fendit en un souvenir fier. Inutile de préciser le fond de sa pensée... Un homme apparut sur l'estrade dressée pour l'occasion. J'eus la stupeur de reconnaître le président Snow.

_Que fait-il ici ? Demandai-je au blond qui sortit de son jean un morceau de journal froissé.

_Tu ne sors jamais de chez toi ou quoi ? Me chuchota-t-il en s'attirant les regards furieux de nos plus proches voisins. Le président Snow a remplacé le président de la fédération d'athlétisme... En plus de son mandat présidentiel, car il pense que « l'athlétisme est le sport d'avenir de l'Amérique ! ».

_Ça me colle des frissons, chuchotai-je sur le même ton, je n'aime pas ce type.

_Taisez-vous ! Singea une femme sur ma droite en me regardant d'un air sévère.

Cato lui jeta un regard méprisant qui me glaça littéralement le sang. Le président Snow s'avança vers son micro et commença à parler de sa voix grave. Le silence se fit immédiatement dans les rangs.

_Bonjour à tous et à toute ! Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à venir disputer ce championnat de régional, qui peut permettre aux meilleurs d'entre vous de participer aux stages de sélections pour prétendre à une place dans l'équipe nationale. Cependant, je crois utile de vous rappeler que la liste des produits interdits est disponible à l'entrée du stadium. Nous ne souhaitons pas que l'accident qui a touché la jeune Glimmer Belcourt se reproduise.

Je me figeai immédiatement à l'annonce du nom de ma coéquipière. Dans ma tête défilait les images de sa chute, puis l'attente insoutenable dans l'hôpital. Le président continua son discours :

_Les épreuves de série régional quatre et régional trois commenceront lundi. Pour les épreuves de régional deux, leur début sera le vendredi suivant et les plus belles épreuves, celles pour lesquelles nous vibrons tous, les régionales uns, commenceront lundi en quinze. Vous pouvez vous entrainer sur les pistes annexes tous les jours entre huit heures du matin et dix heures du soir. Je vous prierai cependant de ne pas dégrader les installations qui sont sympathiquement mises à notre disposition pour la compétition. Bien, je crois que c'est tous ce que j'avais à vous annoncer... Alors puisse le spectacle vous divertir et que chacun puisse donner le meilleur de lui-même !

De nombreux applaudissements enflammèrent le stade dés lors que le vieil homme eu relâché son micro. Cato me tira énergiquement par le bras et lorsque nous fîmes à l'extérieur du stade, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec Brutus :

_Alors les jeunes, quoi d'intéressant cette année ? Questionna notre mentor en avalant une gorgé d'eau minérale.

_Rien de très instructif..., maronna le blond en s'éloignant, les mains dans les poches. Les mêmes salades que d'habitude quoi !

_Ah je vois..., soupira l'entraineur en passant une main sur sa nuque. Ne rentrez pas trop tard ce soir, je vous fournirai le planning détaillé de la compétition.

_Ok, lança Cato sans se retourner.

_Comme vous voudrez, répondis-je à l'homme qui me rendit mon sourire.

Je m'élançai à la suite du jeune homme qui venait d'arrêter un gamin trimballant des exemplaires de la Moisson, qui devaient paraître demain.

_Allez laisse moi en un ! S'énerva-t-il en tendant la main.

_Non, j'ai reçu l'ordre de n'en fournir à personne avant demain ! Cria le gosse apeuré.

_Mais dix dollars je te dis ! Tu gardes tout pour toi si tu veux ! Je t'en laisse même vingts !continua-t-il un pli contrarié marquant son visage finement dessiné.

_Cato laisse le ! Il ne fait que son devoir ! Intervins-je en arrivant à leur hauteur. File petit, lançais-je au gamin qui m'adressa un hochement de tête reconnaissant.

_Bordel Katniss tu fais chier ! Il allait me filer ce putain de torchon ! Heureusement, il en a laissé tomber un dans sa fuite. Voilà qui fera mes affaires..., cracha hargneusement le blond en ramassant l'exemplaire au sol.

_Tu vas lui rendre ? Demandais-je innocemment.

_Tu es folle ou bien ? Je vais le garder oui. Demain ils seront en vente à quatorze dollars... Je ne vais pas mettre quatorze dollars dans un torchon pareil.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif me laissant plantée au milieu du chemin.

_C'est pas comme si tu avais les moyens ! M'écriai-je outrée.

De fines gouttes de pluie commencèrent à se faire sentir sur mes épaules. Je pris donc la direction des dortoirs afin de regagner ma chambre et de prendre une bonne douche réparatrice. J'en avais plein les jambes de ce voyage jusqu'à Denver et il fallait de quoi me détendre un peu. En arrivant dans ma résidence des deux prochaines semaines, j'eus la surprise de découvrir la robe de ma mère, dépliée sur mon lit. Un petit mot était griffonné à la hâte sur un morceau de papier posé juste à côté : « _Juste au cas où... _». Qui donc avait pu me l'apporter ? J'étais sûre de l'avoir laissée dans ma penderie à la maison... Je ne m'attardai pas plus longtemps sur la question et filai prendre une rapide douche, avant de descendre pour le repas.

Lorsque je franchis les portes du self-service, quelques sifflements appréciateurs provenant d'une des tables du fond me firent remarquer. Brutus agita sa main pour me faire signe de venir vers eux. Je les rejoignis de bon cœur en tirant légèrement sur ma jupe bleu plissée. Je portai une chemise blanche, rentrée dans ma jupe d'écolière et un cardigan gris en guise de veste. À mes pieds, une paire de simples ballerines noires complétaient ma tenue. Même si ce n'était pas mon genre de m'habiller ainsi, je tenais à faire bonne impression auprès des autres coureurs. Cato m'accueillit avec son sourire en coin favori, celui qui signifiait « j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu ».

_Alors fille du feu, on cherche à allumer les adversaires potentiels du beau Cato ?

_Ne te prends pas trop au sérieux, répliquai-je en rougissant légèrement. C'est la première tenue qui m'est tombée sous la main quand je sortais de la salle de bain !

_Tu n'avais qu'à rien mettre alors...

Pour couper court à cette discussion qui ne me disait rien qui vaille j'enfournai une bouché de salade sauce soja.

Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence quasi religieux. Une fois notre dessert engloutit, Brutus nous tendit nos emplois du temps respectifs pour les quinze jours à venir :

_Vous devrez travailler vos cours tous les jours, sauf ceux où vous concourez. Les entrainements sont du lundi au samedi et le dimanche est consacré au travail de fond, avec deux heures de marche actives en forêt. Le reste du temps vous êtes libres de faire ce qu'il vous plait. Seulement, arrivez à l'heure aux entrainements et faites vos devoirs.

Je regardai attentivement mon emploi du temps : mon temps de travail personnel était de huit heures à onze heures tous les matins et mes entrainements en fin d'après-midi de dix-sept heures à vingts heures. Le reste du temps, j'étais libre de faire ce qu'il me plaisait. Cato râla lorsqu'il vit que ses entrainements étaient le matin de huit heures à dix heures et ses heures de travail de quinze à dix-neuf heures, le privant ainsi de ses après-midi.

_C'est impossible d'avoir des horaires aussi nuls ! Protesta-t-il alors que nous remontions vers les étages. Sérieusement même toi tu as de meilleurs horaires que moi ! SI c'est pas scandaleux ça !

_Brutus fait comme il peut, mais je me demande pourquoi nous ne nous entrainons pas ensemble...

_Depuis quand tu cours le cents mètres sprint régional un masculin ? Voilà ta réponse.

Je laissai courir la dispute, car j'arrivai à mon étage. De toute manière quand le blond avait décidé de faire chier son monde, il y mettait du cœur...

Je rentrais dans ma chambre et refermait soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Je me déshabillais avant de me glisser silencieusement sous mes draps. La journée de demain serait certainement interminable... Mes rêves furent encore bercés par les apparitions de Cashmere, toujours plus envoutante, toujours plus tentatrice.

La semaine s'écoula paisiblement : je voyais très peu voir quasiment pas, Cato, à cause de nos horaires décalés. Cashmere disparaissait peu à peu de mes rêves et ça me convenait bien. Dimanche, les deux heures de marche actives me permettraient de faire totalement le vide dans mon esprit. Mes cours avançaient bien et Brutus était très content de mes résultats aux entrainements. Il disait que j'avais une chance de participer à la finale, mais si j'en doutais : il y avais une fille d'une vingtaine d'années, déclassée deux plus de trois ans, qui concourait en haies et vu sa carrure, je me doutais bien qu'elle ne participait pas à la série régionale quatre...

Dimanche arriva rapidement et il pleuvait, ce matin là. J'attendais comme tous les autres coureurs, le départ de ce raid en forêt durant lequel il faudrait localiser une balise, la trouver, relever son code et le ramener jusqu'au point de départ. Et tous ça en deux heures ! Le coup de sifflet retentit et je m'élançai gaillardement vers la partie escarpé de la forêt : ma balise se trouvait plein Est. Pendant près de vingts minutes, je crapahutais dans les bourbiers, les rochers et les fougères jusqu'à atterrir au beau milieu d'une carrière dans laquelle l'herbe fraiche semblait avoir été tondue. À son centre se tenait un gros rocher couvert de mousse au pied duquel se trouvait ma balise.

Je retint un cri en devinait une superbe créature blonde, étendue sur le rocher, à travers la fine brume. Elle me regardai fixement de ses grands yeux pâles. J'étais paniquée : que faisait donc cette fille ici et pourquoi me regardait-elle ainsi ? Ses traits me rappelaient vaguement une personne que je connaissais mais j'aurais été incapable de mettre un nom dessus. Combien de temps restais-je à la regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? Je n'aurais su le dire... Cinq minutes ? Quinze ? Trente-cinq ? Une heure ?

Brusquement un visage apparut furtivement dans mon cerveau. Je savais qui était cette fille ! C'était à peine croyable et pourtant, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute...

_Cashmere..., murmurai-je sous le choc.

_Katniss ! Brailla une voix derrière mon dos.

Je sursautai avant de faire volte-face : Cato se tenait devant moi, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille et il avait l'air très mécontent.

_Ça fais presque deux heures que tu es partie bordel ! Il ne faut pas tant de temps pour trouver l'une de ces balises de merde ! Allez dépêche toi ! Relève ton numéro et rentrons, le jeu est presque fini et si nous ne sommes pas à l'heure, Brutus sera furieux. Je ne pense pas que tu es envie de connaître ses colères des mauvais jours...

_Attends juste une minute, le suppliais-je en attrapant mon stylo.

Je me retournai alors vers le rocher et la silhouette avait disparue. Pourtant elle m'avait semblé plus vraie que nature... Je m'avançai vers le fond de la clairière, traversai quelques fougères et me retrouvai en bordure de route nationale, à l'orée de la forêt. Je regardai très sérieusement tout autour de moi mais ne voyais aucun échappatoire possible, à moins de traverser la route, mais c'était du suicide...

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Cria le blond en me secouant par le bras. Viens dépêches toi !

Il me ramena fortement vers la balise, me nota de force le code sur le bras et me tira vers le point de départ. Notre entraineur nous attendait en pianotant nerveusement sur le comptoir d'accueil.

_Vous en avez mis du temps, releva-t-il en regardant sa montre. Je pensais que votre sens de l'orientation était meilleur que ça...

_Katniss s'était assoupit... Le changement d'air ne lui réussit pas, expliqua hypocritement Cato.

Brutus souleva un sourcil interrogateur devant mon manque de réaction.

_Oh Katniss je te parle ! S'écria-t-il en me secouant violemment.

_Hein ? Quoi ! Qui... Qui me parle ? Dis-je affolée.

_Complètement dans la lune cette petite... Allez je la ramène, décida le jeune homme tandis que le mentor approuvait en hochant la tête et en maugréant contre « ses petites natures de gamins qui se prenaient pour les champions du monde ».

Je le suivis en trainant hostilement des pieds mais il semblait s'en foutre complètement... Il franchit la porte de mon étage sans même vérifier si je le suivais. Monsieur se prenait encore une fois pour le centre du monde... Il s'arrêta devant ma porte de chambre et me laissa à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il m'écarta pour y rentrer. Je le regardai offusquée par temps d'impolitesse alors qu'il se vautrait de tout son long sur mon lit.

_Va prendre une douche, m'ordonna-t-il en passant négligemment sa main dans ses mèches folles.

_Et pourquoi ça ? Lui demandai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

_Nous sortons ce soir. Tu as grandement besoin de te changer les idées, sinon tu vas faire de la merde la semaine prochaine... Et laisse moi te dire qu'on ne participe pas à un championnat comme celui-ci tout les quatre matins, mais ça je pense que tu t'en doute, fille du feu, il est tant de te rallumer !

Je rougis sous son sous-entendu à peine voilé et m'enfermai à double tours dans la salle de bain. Avec un coureur de jupon comme le fils Hardravers à moins de quinze mètres de soi, on n'ai JAMAIS trop prudente.

Je me savonnai depuis une bonne demi-heure quand j'entendis la porte de ma chambre claquer : Cato venait de sortir. Je coupai finalement l'eau avant de m'enrouler mes cheveux dans une serviette rose et mon corps dans une autre. Je me faufilai dans ma chambre quand la porte claqua de nouveau. Je manquai d'échapper la serviette que je maintenais maladroitement autour de moi et le beau blond afficha un sourire moqueur. Je le détaillai sans vraiment trop faire attention : il portait un jean légèrement délavé, des baskets en toile noires et un tee-shirt rouge rayé blanc dont le col en V était constitué d'anneaux fins dans lesquels passait une cordelette en coton blanc. Il avait mis du gel dans ses cheveux et mâchait paisiblement un chewing-gum. Il me détaillait lui aussi et me demanda très calmement, comme si c'était LA chose la plus évidente au monde de retirer ma serviette.

_Non, mais tu te crois où ! Beuglai-je en tournant sur moi-même, à la fête foraine ?

_SI tu ne veux pas, habille toi alors ! Répliqua-t-il excédé. Nous avons rendez-vous dans une heure alors pour l'Amour de l'athlétisme GROUILLE TOI !

_Tu l'auras voulu ! Proclamai-je en laissant tomber ma serviette sur le sol.

Il ne se gêna pas pour me reluquer ouvertement tandis que je passai les sous-vêtements les plus sexy de ma garde robe, préparés avec soin par sa Majesté tandis que je prenais ma douche. J'enfilai ensuite une jupe écossaise à carreaux rouges et noir ainsi qu'un chemisier noir, presque intégralement transparent, dont j'attachai tous les boutons sous l'œil mécontent du jeune homme.

_Détache les quatre premiers boutons, s'il te plait.

_Non mais ça va pas ! Tu es cinglé ou bien ?

_Fais ce que je te dis bon sang ! Hurla-t-il au bord de la crise de nerfs. Et enlève cette serviette que tu as sur la tête ! Non tu restes comme ça... Pas d'élastique dans les cheveux. Si je te voie encore UNE seule fois ce soir avec cette chemise attachée jusqu'au cou, je te l'arrange moi-même ! Tiens, enfile ces talons et allons y !

J'obéis sans faire de vagues et enfilai les presque dix centimètres de talons qu'il me tendait. Nous sortîmes du club organisateur avant de nous diriger vers le centre ville à pied, d'un pas actif. Nous n'étions pas en retard mais presque...

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque nous entrâmes dans le restaurant. C'était un petit pub calme mais très classe. Après tout Cato n'aurait pas été mangé dans un taudis... Je me demandais cependant pourquoi il faisait tout ça ? Me changer les idées avait-il dit, j'en doutais, car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour me les changer. À moins que Brutus lui est demandé d'être « sympathique... Mais ce n'était pas le genre de notre mentor. Un serveur s'avança vers nous et nous conduisit jusqu'à notre table, située sous la fenêtre du pub, qui donnait sur la ville éclairée.

_Que prends-tu ? Me questionna le blond en feuilletant la carte des plats.

_Une salade Caesar et toi ? Lui répondis-je sans lever les yeux du menu.

_Une entrecôte bleue avec des frites. Tu préfères du rosé ou du rouge pour accompagné ta salade maigrichonne ?

_Rien, je me contenterai de...

_Oui, tu as raison, du champagne sera parfait, annonça-t-il au serveur qui nota scrupuleusement la commande sur son bloc-note flambant neuf.

L'employé repartit et un silence gênant tomba sur la table. Cato jouait avec son portable sans se soucier de moi et il sursauta lorsque je lui lançai d'un ton sec :

_Pourquoi cette invitation ?

_Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il sans se détourner de son jeu. Peut-être pour détendre l'atmosphère entre nous et briser la glace. Ou peut-être pour te distraitr un peu qui sait...

Je poussai un profond soupire résigné : quand il commençait se genre de dialecte, il valait mieux laisser tomber l'affaire, sous peine de ne tirer rien de bon du jeune homme.

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Katniss avait certainement bu plus que raison et elle délirait totalement alors que nous rentrions de notre petite « fête ». Elle titubait en riant bruyamment à travers les allées du club d'athlétisme. Je la surveillais de loin car il m'était impossible de l'approcher à moins de dix mètres, sinon elle se mettait à courir... Et Satan qu'elle courait vite ! J'essayais donc de la coincer par surprise contre un mur car le petit jeu avait assez duré : il était presque deux heures du matin et matin nous nous levions à huit heures pour participer aux qualifications à onze heures. Il fallait être en forme, bon sang de bois !

Je parvins finalement à la bloquer dans l'herbe humide pesant de tout mon poids pour la contenir.

_Ça suffit maintenant, dis-je d'un ton ferme quoique amusé. On a suffisamment joués, il faut dormir ! Allez au lit !

_Non ! Cria-t-elle en se tortillant pour échapper à mon étau.

Elle eu alors une réaction inattendue : elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche ! Sa langue vint chercher la mienne et la fille du feu glissa ses mains gelées sous mon tee-shirt. Je répondis à son baiser et commençai à la caresser : mes mains remontait le long de sa cuisse, tandis qu'elle frottait son bassin contre le mien, avec une lassitude exagérée. J'allais défaire ma ceinture quand ma conscience refit surface. Bordel Cato, elle est vierge et ivre ! Si tu en profites, tu es un salaud !

Je nous relevais et la portais jusqu'à sa chambre, où je l'allongeais sans la dévêtir. Excité comme j'étais, j'aurai eu du mal à ne pas la toucher en lui mettant sa nuisette. En me rendant dans ma chambre, je repensais à son baiser et je devais admettre que ça m'avais fait quelque chose quand même... J'en avais embrassé des filles, mais celle là, avait un truc en plus. La fille du feu ne manquait pas de ressources dans tous les cas !

Le lendemain matin, mon réveil me tira d'un sommeil profond. Pour me mettre en forme, je pris une rapide douche avant d'enfiler un jogging et un tee-shirt assortis. Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner et j'eus l'agréable surprise de voir que Brutus et Katniss y étaient déjà. Je m'assis et me servit un grand bol de café sans décrocher un mot. Elle haussa un sourcil d'un air mécontent auquel Brutus répondit par un signe de main : ne pas déranger la star quand elle se concentre, bien évidemment.

Vers dix heures, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le stadium avant de regarder nos horaires de passages : Katniss passerait vers onze heure et demie, dans un lot de qualifications plutôt élevé tandis que mon tour viendrait vers midi, dans la plus faible des poules d'essais. Notre entraineur affichait un air consterné en découvrant la liste de nos différents adversaires : sur le cent dix mètres haies, il y avait des filles déclassées de TROIS ans ! La fille du feu n'avait pratiquement aucune chance et les journaux spécialisés ne lui donnaient aucune chance. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle pouvait faire un truc...

L'heure suivante défila très rapidement, si bien que lorsque Katniss due se rendre à l'échauffement, notre mentor n'avait pas terminé son café. Le principe de qualifications pour les demi-finales étaient simples : les deux meilleurs temps de chaque série composaient la première demi-finale. Les quatre meilleurs temps suivants, dans chaque poule, gagnaient le droit de refaire un tour de qualification, après quoi, l'on gardait seulement les huit meilleurs temps. Souvent, et surtout à ce niveau, le champion de la catégorie se trouvait dans ceux qualifiés au premier tour. De mémoire de gosse, je n'avais JAMAIS vu de gagnants aux championnats nationaux qualifiés au second tour... Des podiums certes, mais jamais de vainqueurs.

La fille du feu fut appelée à se rendre sur la piste. Brutus avait vissé sa casquette sur son crâne dégarni et tapotait nerveusement contre la barrière métallique qui bordait la piste. Il était encore plus nerveux, du moins à l'extérieur, que sa coureuse. Le départ claqua dans l'air comme une bombe. Elle s'élança ventre à terre et renversa malencontreusement la première haie. Elle perdit beaucoup de terrain sur les autres coureuses et fournit alors un superbe effort pour regagner du terrain. À l'approche de la troisième haie, tout le stade retenait son souffle. Katniss bondit avec une force surhumaine vingts centimètres au dessus de la haie et regagna deux rangs. Elle ne changea pas de positions avant d'arriver sur le plat, où elle ajusta deux coureuses sur le fil. Elle termina quatrième, loin derrière les trois premières.

Elle regagnait les vestiaires, une vilaine plaie à vif sur la jambe gauche. Notre mentor courut jusqu'aux vestiaires et soigna immédiatement la jeune fille avant qu'elle n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit.

_Ce n'est pas grave, lui répétait-il sans cesse. Tu vas participer au deuxième tour des qualifications. Tu ne savais pas que les haies étaient si hautes, ce n'est pas grave... Ce n'est pas grave ! Insista-t-il en lui caressant l'épaule.

Je savais très bien qu'il aurait hurler s'il en avait eu l'occasion : il avait dû miser énormément sur la jeune fille et la voir échouer au premier tour des qualifications lui foutait la haine... Il répétait son mantra pour se convaincre lui-même, pas pour rassurer sa protégée.

_Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés. Tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde de renverser une haie...

_Non, c'est bon, ça va, asséna-t-elle mauvaise. Tu devrais aller t'échauffer, c'est bientôt à toi. Je vais bien, je vais me préparer pour la second tour.

Elle se leva et sortit du vestiaire sans boiter, me laissant seul, comme un con, assis sur le banc d'un vert bouteille qui contrastait avec mon ensemble gris électrique. Je sortis à mon tour avant d'aller m'échauffer. Je devais faire bonne figure, sinon j'allais subir le courroux de l'entraineur... Et ça, je n'en avais nullement envie. Je terminai mon échauffement quand l'on annonça ma série. Je sortis du hall d'échauffement et respirai le vent frais qui balayait inlassablement la piste. Je m'installai paisiblement dans les starting-blocks et attendais patiemment que le speaker annonce le départ.

La détonation du pistolet me donna comme un coup de fouet. Je m'élançai sur mon cents mètres comme une balle. Je ne touchai presque plus le sol et je mis un moment avant de reprendre mes esprits. La vitesse c'était diablement excitant... Une vraie drogue dure. Je marchai tranquillement vers Brutus qui applaudissait le long de la barrière. Je savais pertinemment que j'avais été bon. Très bon même. Voir excellent. Mais ça, je l'étais toujours.

Je pris une longue douche brulante pour délasser mes muscles et optais pour un jean noir avec une chemise bleue ciel. Katniss devait recourir sous peu, et je ne voulais manquer de seconde course de la pétillante brune pour rien au monde. Quoi que pétillante, elle ne l'était pas vraiment en ce moment : la fatigue semblait plus qu'évidente sur ses traits ravagés par l'anxiété. La fille du feu tournait au vinaigre.

Le speaker commanda aux coureuses de se mettre en place. Elles s'exécutèrent calmement. Le départ fut donné et Katniss fut la plus rapide au départ. Elle avalait les haies avec une facilité déconcertante. Son style était parfait. La voir dominer l'opposition de plusieurs longueurs était presque jouissif. Sa foulée s'ajustait souplement à la distance entre les haies, tous ses appels venaient bien. Sa course était parfaite. Oui, parfaite, c'était bien le mot. Elle reçu même une « standing-ovation » lorsqu'elle franchit la ligne d'arrivée. La journée s'annonçait bien. Très bien même : nous continuions la compétition tout les deux. Les demi-finales nous tendaient les bras !

* * *

Tada ! J'espère que cela vous à plut. Je m'excuse encore pour ne pas avoir posté la semaine passée et je vous dis à samedi prochain ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Voici un nouveau chapitre ;-) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Quinzième : Il y a des phrases dans la vie que l'on oublie jamais...**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Un nouveau réveil, un nouveau petit déjeuner, une nouvelle course. Le « train-train » quotidien des championnats. Depuis quatre ans cela rythmaient mes années à raison de quatre compétition de ce type : les championnats départementaux, régionaux, inter-régionaux et encore les championnats scolaires ouvert aux jeunes scolarisés en collèges et lycées. Et cette année, cerise sur le gâteau : les championnats nationaux à Denver. J'avais brillamment réussi mes qualifications et dans quelques heures, il me faudrait briller en demi-finale.

Katniss avait eu un peu plus de mal, mais elle avait réussie elle aussi à se qualifier pour la suite de la compétition, à la surprise générale de nombreux spectateurs. Mais elle avait réussie. Parce qu'elle, même si ça me tuais de l'avouer, du talent. Et pas qu'un peu. Sa prestation de ce matin le confirmait : on ne gagnait pas une demi-finale de cent dix mètres haies niveau régional un sans talent. C'était IMPOSSIBLE. À moins d'être dopé et encore ce n'était même pas toujours suffisant...

La fille du feu avait bouclé une course PARFAITE. Toutes ses foulées, ses battues, ses appels venaient à la perfection même. Ses reprises, ses respirations, ses rééquilibrages demeuraient à peine perceptibles et pourtant ils étaient la. Pourtant, Brutus n'était pas satisfait de sa prestation... Ou du moins pas entièrement : il aurait voulue que cette fille, ressortie des méandres des souvenirs des journaux sportifs revienne au top avec plus de classe, plus de moyens. Le rêve de notre vieux mentor était l'explosion du temps de référence, purement et simplement. Il avait d'ailleurs disparut depuis ce matin et nul ne savait où il pouvait se trouver.

Ma course était dans moins d'une heure et Katniss paniquait : elle avait peur que le manque d'encadrement me fasse perdre tous mes moyens, mais elle ne savait pas que je m'étais le plus souvent débrouillé seul jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors, elle me tournait autour et essayait de m'aider bien que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle dans l'instant présent :

_Tu ne veux pas me faire mes lacets non plus ? La coupais-je un peu froidement. Assis toi et respire bordel ! Tu me stresses !

_Désolée, mais je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester de marbre dans de telles circonstances ! Lâcha-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ton coach est absent, tu ne sais même pas où il est et encore plus angoissant : tu vas être appelé d'une minute à l'autre pour aller courir ta demi-finale ! Enfin Cato c'est l'anarchie totale !

_STOP ! Beuglais-je en l'attrapant brusquement par les épaules. Tu te calmes ou bien je vais être dans l'obligation de te claquer. Pour ta gouverne, j'ai toujours été seul dans les moments importants... Et ce depuis ce que ma mémoire me permet de me souvenir.

Je sortis sans attendre sa réponse. Mon apparition sur la piste du stadium provoqua une clameur immédiate dans les tribunes : la première demi-finale de l'épreuve reine de la compétition allait débuter. Les autres concurrents se toisaient d'un air froid et méchant. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour me faire respecter. Le tirage au sort m'avait attribué le couloir numéro huit. Celui le plus près de la lice : ça m'éviterait de subir les bousculades du départ, souvent dites accidentelles mais tellement volontaires que pratiquement plus personne n'y faisait attention.

Le speaker nous ordonna de prendre place dans les starting-blocks sans plus attendre. À peine fus-je installé que le départ fut donné. Je bondis en avant tel un lion sur sa proie et en l'occurrence ma proie était cette ligne blanche située à cents mètres de moi : la ligne d'arrivée. Mes muscles se tendirent à l'extrême, mes poumons se vident brutalement et la respiration optimum s'enclencha : la machine était lancée. Tel une flèche je fondais sur ma cible les autres coureurs sur mes talons. J'étais devant, je le savais je le sentais et pourtant je me devais de continuer mon effort, au maximum. Pour bien faire sentir à mes adversaires que j'étais LE meilleur. Inévitablement, le plus talentueux, le plus doué, le plus rapide de tous les coureurs américains. Pour les entraineurs de l'équipe nationale qui se tenaient en bordure de piste. Pour leur prouver que je pouvais représenter l'avenir du pays aux championnats universitaires à Londres, l'été prochain. Cato Hardravers... Je voyais déjà mon nom s'étaler sur des dizaines de banderoles de toutes les couleurs pour me soutenir. La ferveur entière d'une dizaine de milliers de supporters derrière moi. Pour le pays. Pour ma victoire.

Autour de moi le son était entièrement coupé et lorsque je terminai ma course et déroulai mon effort, le son me revint brutalement aux oreilles. Cent vingts décibels brut, et j'exagérai à peine. Katniss applaudissait sur le bord de la piste un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle me tendit une bouteille d'eau minérale en me tapotant affectueusement l'épaule.

_Quelle domination Cato, quelle domination, me disait-elle avec sincérité.

Pourtant mon esprit était attiré ailleurs : au loin, à l'extérieur, sous la tribune des commentateurs sportifs, une casquette blanche avec des volutes noires me fixait avec ce genre de petit sourire qui veut dire « c'est la vie » : Brutus. Le mentor ne semblait même pas heureux pour moi. Ni même surpris mais ça c'était évident... Il n'attendait pas moins de moi. Pourtant j'aurai aimé voir un sourire franc éclairé son visage, mais non, rien ne montrait sa joie envers moi. Pour l'image de son club bordel ! Rien, le néant total.

Dans l'instant présent j'avais juste envie d'une bonne cuite, pour oublier tout ce que je venais de voir, mais ça n'y changerai rien. J'attrapai alors la fille du feu par le bras et l'entrainait à ma suite sans lui demander sons avis. Elle protesta énergiquement :

_Cato ! Cato ! Que fais-tu ? Oh ! Répond-moi ! Putain tu me gaves là !

Je commençai à courir la forçant à me suivre. De toute manière elle ne pouvait se défaire de ma poigne d'acier. Je courus longtemps, mais je n'avais aucune notion du temps qui s'écoulait. Je traversais plaines, champs et forêts, la jeune fille derrière moi. Puis, brusquement, je m'arrêtai net, manquant de la faire tomber. J'étais perdu. Mais alors complètement perdu...

_C'était quoi ça ? Me cria-t-elle en se massant énergiquement le poignet gauche.

_Je ne sais pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Tu as regardé dans le lointain, puis d'un coup tu as vu rouge, tu m'as attrapé par le bras et tu es partis en courant comme un forcené, et là, tu viens de t'arrêter net, après je pense, nous avoir perdu au milieu de nulle part.

_Nous sommes au nord du club. Dans les bois derrière la salle de musculation, la rassurais-je d'un ton confiant.

_Ok, mais ça n'explique pas ton comportement : c'était quoi ça ? Réponds moi !

_Je... Je ne sais pas... Je suis désolé mais je n'en ai aucune idée.

Et je repartis vers les dortoirs sans jeter un regard en arrière. Bordel, mais c'était quoi ça ! Je ne contrôlais plus rien... Du moins si, mais pas à cet instant là ! Ça allait aller, ça le devait de toute manière. Je disputais la finale demain. Je devais gagner pour m'assurer un repérage avec l'un des sélectionneurs de la nation. Mon avenir sportif en dépendait ! Et ça, c'était certain. SI je voulais continuer mon ascension vers le plus haut niveau, il me fallait cette victoire et cette sélection. Sans quoi je devrais encore me cautionner à une année au niveau régional et je m'étais juré que ça ne durerait pas aussi longtemps que les impôts !

Je rentrais dans ma chambre, claquais la porte, plus par habitude que pour autre chose et me glissai sous la douche. Je poussai le bouton d'eau froide au maximum : il fallait que je me change les idées, que je me calme. L'eau glaciale se déversa sur moi, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Je fermai les yeux et m'appuyai contre la paroi de la douche. Je laissai l'eau submerger toutes mes émotions. Combien de temps restai-je ainsi ? Encore une fois, je n'étais pas en mesure de le définir.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et jetai un coup d'œil sur le miroir. Mes lèvres étaient bleues ! Mon regard fatigué, mes lèvres bleues et ma silhouette affaissée. Je m'étendis, ou plutôt me laissai tomber sur mon lit sans aucune douceur. Ma tête heurta l'oreiller et je sombrai dans un sommeil peu profond et absolument pas réparateur. Une sorte de léthargie plus qu'un véritable somme.

Lorsque je parvins à ouvrir les yeux, il était presque minuit : le self-service était fermé depuis longtemps et il me faudrait attendre demain matin pour me restaurer. Mon estomac ne semblait pas d'accord mais je n'en tenus pas rigueur. Je me glissai sous mes draps avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée. De toute façon, j'allais certainement prendre un savon demain, mais ça, seulement après la finale de Katniss, mais j'étais sûr que LÀ, Brutus ne me louperait certainement pas. J'allais prendre très cher...

Mon premier réflexe, le lendemain matin, fut le saisir mon téléphone portable : cent-deux nouveaux messages ! Cents de Marvel, Finnick, Clove et Thresh qui souhaitaient savoir nos résultats à Katniss et à moi, un de Brutus, très certainement pour m'engueuler de ma sortie de piste d'hier et le plus surprenant : un message de la fille du feu datant ce quelques minutes auparavant : « _Tu vas mieux ? Je passe à onze heures trente-cinq si tu veux voir ma finale... _». Je souris malgré moi : Katniss était bien la seule personne à dire « trente-cinq » au lieu de « moins vingt-cinq ». Habitude de San Francisco surement...

Je m'habillai donc en quatrième vitesse et descendait engloutir un copieux petit déjeuner : pains au chocolat, croissants, pan-cakes, chocolat chaud, café, jus d'orange, crêpes, yaourt, compote et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Résultat : il fut onze heures dix lorsque je sortis du réfectoire pour me rendre au stadium. J'attendais avec impatience de voir ce que la jeune recrue du Capitole avait vraiment dans les jambes... Réussirait-elle à avaler les autres coureuses expérimentées de la dernière série ? Ou bien terminerait-elle dans le lointain ? Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée... Et ça m'inquiétais : j'avais vu de mes propres yeux l'état de stress qui pouvait me masser à l'intérieur de la jeune fille, alors je savais qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger. L'importance de sa prestation avait un enjeu capital pour la suite de sa carrière !

Sa carrière justement parlons en... Elle avait mille fois plus de mérite que moi et certainement que toutes les personnes présentes ici, aujourd'hui. Elle était arrivée jusqu'au portes du national deux en saut en hauteur, sans être membre d'un club et l'on ne comptait pas ses performances à niveau moindre en sprint, demi-fond et j'en passe et des meilleurs...

Il semblait certain que son défunt père l'avait bien entrainée... Brutus disait souvent que l'on venait sur les distances semi-classiques par dépit. Lorsque l'on n'était pas assez rapide pour le sprint et trop peu endurant pour le fond ou même pour le demi-fond. Le père Everdeen était venu sur ces distances, ni par dépit, ni pour sortir du lot. Il disait dans la presse que le kilomètre était la distance la plus dure qui existait et qu'il fallait voir les dégâts lorsqu'on demandait à un gamin de sprint de courir un kilomètre. On le ramassait pratiquement toujours à la petite cuillère. Et un coureur de fond... Il négligeait cet exercice car il ne se forçait pas et ne travaillait pas sa vitesse, souvent décisive pour l'emballage final dans courses d'endurance. Toute sa vie, la maxime « Rien ne sert de concourir si l'on ne maitrise pas le mille mètres » l'a suivit. Encore, il a longtemps entrainé en club, mais lorsque sa fille à commencé à courir, il a tout laisser tomber pour s'occuper uniquement d'elle. Je me souvins que Haymitch m'avait dit que le Capitole lui avait proposé une place d'entraineur mais que l'homme s'était décliné.

J'arrivai enfin au stadium et le départ paraissait imminent. Brutus me fit signe de me rapprocher. Katniss se détachait du lot : son short noir dévoilait ses longues jambes musclées et son polo blanc éclairait ses yeux gris anthracite. Une mèche rebelle s'était détachée de son impeccable queue de cheval haute, la rendant vraiment très attirante. Elle avait ce petit air mutin qui plaisait temps aux amateurs de vierges effarées. Notre entraineur semblait inquiet : deux coureuses de Seattle, déclassées de trois ans, concouraient également et leur expérience à ce niveau jouait à la contre-faveur de la fille du feu.

Le coup de pistolet annonçant le départ claqua dans l'air à la manière d'un bon vieux coup de tonnerre. Katniss s'élança souplement, confiante à l'abord de la première haie. Elle l'effaça souplement, d'un habile coup de rein. Brutus était désormais cramponné à la barrière et lui hurlait de tout donner à pleins poumons. Aucune dignité dans l'attitude de notre coach, pourtant si stoïque habituellement. Les haies s'avalait et elle ne parvenait pas à abattre les deux filles de Seattle qui caracolaient en tête. La foulée de la fille du feu demeurait efficace, rapide et puissante mais elle ne parvenait pas à les rattraper. Sur le bord de la piste, notre entraineur arborait une belle couleur violette et semblait être prêt à s'étouffer...

La foule se leva brusquement et applaudit à tout rompre l'arrivée des athlètes. Katniss terminait troisième. Médaille de bronze... C'était en soit une bonne performance, mais elle risquait de devoir affronter le courroux de notre cher dirigeant du Capitole : il voulait des victoires, pas des podiums, des victoires. Et ça, il me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Le nombre de fois où j'avais cru qu'il allait m'étrangler pour ne pas avoir battu mon temps précédent ou gagné la course d'entrainement organisée... Si ces yeux avaient pu lancer des éclairs je serais mort, un nombre incalculable de fois !

La jeune fille revint vers nous et accepta volontiers la bouteille d'eau que je lui tendais :

_Tu es venu, finalement, souligna-t-elle dans un souffle. Je n'y aurais jamais cru...

_Tu as fait une belle course, dis-je pour changer de sujet. Troisième pour ta première course à ce niveau, c'est un bon début.

_Oui, je n'aurais pas pu les battre de toutes manières, me lança-t-elle dans un soupir. Mon père me disait souvent que je pouvais avoir ce que je voulais, si je le voulais assez fort. Disons qu'aujourd'hui, ça n'a pas pu être le cas.

Elle s'éloigna vers les vestiaires tandis que Brutus se rapprochait à grands pas :

_Bon sang j'aurai vraiment cru qu'elle pourrait toutes les évincer. Elle avait l'entrainement ! Peut-être qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas le talent suffisant... Qu'en penses-tu Cato ? Me demanda-t-il, guettant un accord de ma part.

_Et bien moi je pense qu'il lui a manqué la petite étincelle qui fait toute la différence... Elle a des moyens, mais c'est dur de ce donner à fond lorsqu'on ne connait pas l'élément dans lequel on évolue... Elle gagnera à ce niveau, c'est certain, mais il faut lui laisser le temps.

_Et bien qu'elle le trouve vite le temps, car je n'en ai pas outre mesure à lui accorder. Il me faut des résultats en haies, car après les mésaventures de Glimmer et l'arrêt de Clove, je 'nai plus aucune coureuse qui dispose du niveau régional un ! Peut-être Marissa mais ce n'est pas vraiment sûr...

Je haussai les épaules avant de regagner ma chambre pour travailler un peu mon français. Je ne devais pas délaisser les cours. Je me devais d'être le meilleur sur tout les fronts ! Après tout, j'étais Cato Hardravers...

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Ma troisième place n'avait pas contenté Brutus qui ne m'avait pas adressé la parole de la journée. Cato essayait de me dire que ça allait passer, que l'entraineur ne m'en voulait pas, mais il ne semblait pas convaincu. Un podium au championnat national c'était plutôt bien, non ? Lorsque j'avais prévenu ma sœur, Gale et mes amis du club d'athlétisme, tous m'avaient chaudement félicitée sauf Prim... Peut-être avait-elle omis de regarder son téléphone ? De toute manière et ce, quoi qu'il en advienne, l'entraineur n'avait pas à m'en vouloir. Enfin, qui en voudrait à son élève de n'être « que » troisième aux championnats américains ?

Le blond s'était isolé de tout depuis le repas de midi où il n'avait pratiquement rien avalé. Il était dans SA bulle lorsqu'il était monté s'enfermer dans sa chambre, soi-disant pour travailler, mais je pense qu'il avait dû profiter de notre inattention pour sortir, car j'étais venue, un peu plus tard, frapper à sa porte et il ne m'avait pas ouvert. Personne ne semblait s'en inquiété, du coup, j'avais déduit qu'il avait fuit l'agitation générale à quelques heures du grand final de la compétition : la finale du cents mètre sprint masculin régional un. TOUT le monde attendait ça avec impatience. Sauf Brutus... Mais évidemment, le vieil entraineur n'aurait jamais reconnu qu'il stressait pour son coureur prodige.

Cato semblait d'ailleurs s'en ficher... Depuis l'accident de Glimmer, plus rien ne semblait affligé Brutus : avant, il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir où se trouvait le jeune homme, ni comment il allait... Aujourd'hui, il avait la bride sur l'encolure et faisait ce que bon lui semblait, quand cela lui semblait. Le mentor ne montrait rien... Son fils « adoptif » non plus, mais quoi qu'il puisse en dire, ça le minait lui aussi. Et ça demeurait ÉVIDENT.

Nous étions à deux heures de la finale, qui se courrait à seize heures trente. Le stadium affichait déjà complet et les paris s'encaissaient à vive allure. Cato était donné parmi les favoris... J'espérais qu'il réussirait à décrocher son titre et à se faire repérer par les sélectionneurs. Il la voulait tellement cette place en équipe nationale, pour pouvoir participer à la première édition des Jeux Mondiaux Universitaires de Londres, l'année suivante.

J'avais travaillé mes cours, assise sur un banc, en bordure de piste, jusqu'à ce que le speaker annonce l'entrée en piste des concurrents. J'avais alors délaissé mes obligations de lycéenne pour rejoindre notre mentor sur le bord de la piste. Il arborait un air soucieux en regardant son protégé rejoindre les starting-blocks. Cato avait tiré le numéro quatre, et donc, devrait se défaire des bousculades de début de course. Il en était capable, mais s'il voulait vraiment se faire remarquer, il devrait exploser le temps de référence de l'année, qui était de dix secondes et trente-sept centièmes. Il en était largement capable, mais ce petit contre-temps risquait de le priver de SA victoire...

Lentement, les athlètes s'installèrent pour le départ et les tribunes redoublaient d'agitation. Les gens hurlaient, agitaient des banderoles, scandaient des noms, des hymnes... L'hymne américain retentit et un brusque silence de plomb recouvrit le stadium. L'on aurait entendu les mouches voler, s'il y en avait eu. Seul le vent s'engouffrant dans les drapeaux qui surplombaient la piste faisait écho aux hauts-parleurs. À la fin de l'hymne, le public applaudit à tout rompre et le speaker peina à faire revenir le calme.

Il annonça le départ imminent des coureurs et j'eus l'impression qu'à la manière de Atlas, je portais le monde sur mes frêles épaules. L'air était lourd, un orage grondait au loin et des nuages gris se rapprochait avec l'aide du vent du Nord qui se glissait sous les vestes, étoles et écharpes que portaient les spectateurs. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à la barrière de métal glacé et je fixai fermement le jeune homme qui attendait les instructions du starter.

« À vos marques ». Je sentis mon cœur ralentir, mes muscles se contracter au maximum et mes poumons se vider entièrement de tout l'air qu'ils contenaient. Je ne voyais que Cato dans mon champs de vision. Le reste demeurait totalement flou. La pluie commençait à se faire menaçante et si le starter s'éternisait, l'épreuve risquait de se courir sous une pluie torrentielle. Je fermai les yeux pour chasser une poussière...

« Prêts ? ». Mon sang se figea dans mes veines. Mes cours d'économie se froissèrent dans mon poing qui serrait fortement la barrière, mais je n'avais cure... Je les recopierais si le besoin d'en faisait sentir. Je risquai alors un coup d'œil vers Brutus qui suait à grosses gouttes sous sa casquette blanche. Les jointures de ses doigts demeuraient d'un blanc translucide et son journal avait quitté sa poche arrière, pour trouver place dans ses mains. Je remplis mes poumons inconsciemment en reportant mon attention sur le blond.

« Partez ! » hurla le speaker au moment où les concurrents s'élancèrent. Mon cœur faillit avoir une attaque lorsque je vis Cato prendre une courte avance d'à peine une longueur. La course défilait au ralenti devant mes yeux. Je n'entendais plus les cris des spectateurs, ni mêmes les hurlements de Brutus qui se trouvait à moins de trois mètres de moi. Cato continua son effort au prix d'une violente accélération et creusa un peu plus l'écart avec ses poursuivants : trois longueurs.

Il semblait ne plus toucher le sol et sa vitesse était époustouflante. Il faisait deux foulées que certains de ses adversaires avait à peine le temps d'en faire une. Il accéléra encore et franchit la ligne d'arrivée dans un souffle, avant de dérouler sa course tranquillement. Le jeune homme prit un air soulagé lorsque, dans les gradins, le public explosa de joie : des sifflets, des fleurs, des hurlements et tout ce qui suit une victoire au niveau national accompagna la remontée du blond qui s'arrêta devant Brutus pour récupérer le drapeau du Capitole et l'étendre derrière son dos.

Son visage irradiait de bonheur alors qu'il s'élançait pour SON tour d'honneur et le drapeau claquait derrière lui. Il aurait été difficile de trouver un homme plus heureux que lui sur Terre, dans l'instant présent. Je crus voir Brutus refouler une larme de joie, mais connaissant l'entraineur, cela n'avait du être que le fruit de mon imagination...

Un éclair déchira l'asphalte et s'écrasa sur la piste, embrasant le drapeau de la fédération. Affolés, les spectateurs fuirent dans le chaos le plus total et Cato eu du mal à nous rejoindre, Brutus et moi, sur le bord de la piste.

_Et bah dis donc..., commenta-t-il en regardant le drapeau tomber sur l'herbe fraichement tondue. S'ils s'affolent ainsi pour si peu, qu'est-ce que ce sera pour la fin du monde ?

_Préparez vos affaires, le coupa l'entraineur en détournant son regard vers la piste. Une fois prêts, mettez les dans le coffre et allez ensuite chercher vos médailles. Nous partirons ensuite. Je tiens à être de retour avant la fin du week-end, afin de vous permettre de regagner vos familles respectives pour vous remettre de vos émotions.

Nous nous exécutâmes sagement et peu avant de rentrer dans le hall du dortoir, un homme en costume bleu marine arrêta Cato.

_J'ai à vous parlez, monsieur Hardravers, expliqua-t-il poliment. C'est au sujet de votre prestation...

Je n'avais pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que cet homme venait pour parler à Cato de l'équipe nationale. Son air sérieux et ses manières nobles, laissaient présager qu'il devait être un chargé de recrutement et non un entraineur... Qui avait déjà vu un entraineur en costume-cravate ? Même Brutus restait en jogging la plupart du temps sauf lorsqu'il sortait pour une « fête » dans quels cas il passait un jean usé. J'entrepris de ranger mes affaires et au moment où j'allais les mettre dans le coffre, j'entendis le speaker appeler les médaillées du cent dix mètres haies régional un féminin.

Je laissai alors mes affaires en plan et fonçait ventre à terre vers le stadium. Pile au moment où j'arrivai, mon nom s'affichait sur l'écran géant. Je m'avançai donc vers le président Snow qui me passa ma médaille autour du cou et m'invita à prendre place sur le podium. Il empestait la rose et le sang frais ce qui donnait un mélange assez peu odorant. J'aurai même dis que l'odeur était pestilentielle.

La routine des remises des prix suivit ensuite, avec dans l'ordre, l'hymne, les photos, les poignées de mains et la standing-ovation du public. Je descendis de ma marche, serrant encore la main des représentants de la fédération et de l'État de Denver avant de retourner chercher mes valises.

J'eus la surprise de constater qu'elles avaient étés montées dans la voiture et que sur les sièges arrières reposaient une multitude de sandwich et de paquets de chips. Sans doute pour l'estomac de Cato qui n'avait pas eu sa dose de nourriture ce midi. Brutus me rejoint peu après et démarra la voiture. Le blond arriva ensuite un sourire fier affiché sur son visage. Sa médaille d'or étincelait autour de son cou et son écharpe tricolore de champion d'Amérique était parfaitement lissée.

_J'ai abaissé le record de l'année à dix secondes et trois centièmes, annonça-t-il but en blanc.

_C'est génial ! M'exclamai-je sincèrement heureuse pour lui. Nous y allons ?

_Oui, me répondis le mentor en claquant la portière avant. En voiture les jeunes, New-York nous attend !

L'estomac de Cato gronda pour manifester son contentement.

_Et bien maintenant que j'ai gagné la compétition de Denver, je vais m'occuper de restaurer mon ventre ! Ajouta-t-il dans un rire franc tout en ouvrant un paquet de chips au poulet.

Le trajet se passa plus vite qu'à l'aller. Comme nous étions fatigués, nous dormîmes pendant une bonne moitié du trajet et il faisait nuit noire lorsque nous arrivâmes au Capitole, le lendemain soir. Brutus déchargea les valises et rangea la camionnette de Haymitch dans le garage qu'il ferma soigneusement. Le blond appela son chauffeur et me proposa de me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi.

_Non merci, répondis-je poliment. Je ne suis pas loin, j'ai à peine dix minute en métro.

_Comme tu veux, dit-il alors que sa limousine apparaissait au bout de l'allée. Dis Katniss...

_Oui ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

_J'organise une grande fête pour le nouvel an et j'aurais voulu savoir si tu accepterais d'en être ? Il y aura Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Finnick et plein d'autres de mes amis...

_Heu..., balbutiai-je ne sachant que répondre. Je réfléchis et je te dis ça dans la semaine ?

_Puisse que tu le souhaites, qu'il en soit ainsi, releva-t-il philosophiquement. Allez à bientôt.

Il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue avant de disparaître à travers la nuit. Je portai ma main à l'endroit où il m'avait effleuré et regardai la voiture s'éloigner dans le vague.

* * *

Tada ! Et voilà s'en est fini de Denver ;) Ça vous à plu ? On se dit à samedi prochain pour la suite ? N'oubliez pas une petite review avant de partir :-)


	16. Chapter 16

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Voici un nouveau chapitre, je l'espère, à la hauteur de vos espérances. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Seizième : Le Père Noël est une ordure...**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Je courais à travers les rues de New-York tandis que le froid matinal me piquait les jambes et les mains. Mes écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, j'expulsais de réguliers nuages de vapeur tout en regardant le soleil se lever. J'avais été matinal aujourd'hui, sans doute l'approche de Noël... Pendant cette période j'évitais le plus souvent d'être à la maison, prétextant des entrainements d'athlétisme ou bien des révisions à faire avec Clove, Glimmer ou je ne sais qui, des séances de jeux vidéos chez Thresh, Marvel ou encore Finnick...

En réalité, je n'aimais pas Noël, fête familiale durant laquelle mes parents m'abandonnaient aux mains des domestiques pour la soirée depuis l'âge de cinq ans, pour se rendre à un diner chic auquel les enfants n'étaient pas conviés. Alors cette année encore, la musique serait la même : vers vingts heures mes géniteurs me laisseraient seul, après quoi je dinerais devant la télévision, puis je prendrai la vingtième douche de la journée. Ensuite, je regarderais peut-être un film, je lirais certainement un livre voir deux, je bouclerais mes devoirs ou bien je gratterais les cordes de ma guitare. Vers minuit je me préparerais pour aller en boite de nuit, probablement dans le Treize, et je prendrais du plaisir avec deux ou trois Mères Noël habillées comme des trainées. Ma soirée ce terminerais au petit matin, lorsque je rentrerais ivre mort chez moi et que je me vautrerais sans grâce sur mon lit, avant de dormir jusqu'à l'heure du journal télévisé. Bref, je m'appelais Cato Hardravers et j'allais fêter Noël.

Je franchissais un énième passage piéton et bifurquais sur ma gauche pour entrer dans une avenue que je connaissais juste de nom. Les passants, la plupart des étrangers ou des racailles, me regardaient d'un air mauvais et faisaient craquer leurs doigts sur mon passage pour me faire comprendre que ma présence n'était pas souhaitée par ici. Je savais où j'étais : aux abords du Douze, le lycée de Katniss. Comment pouvait-elle survivre dans un lieu aussi sordide ? Je l'ignorais et n'avais pas vraiment envie de le savoir...

Je descendis dans le métro en montant bien haut les genoux avant de relâcher mon effort et de m'engouffrer dans un wagon, toujours en trottinant. Je m'assis sur une banquette tandis que la machine se mettait en marche. J'en profitais pour éteindre mon chronomètre et étirer mes muscles. J'avais couru dans trois heures, parcouru cinquante kilomètres, visité la plupart des quartiers de New-York et aussi passé la moitié de ma play-list de hard-rock. Le métro se stoppa à la station qui débouchait aux alentours du Deux et je remontai tranquillement à la surface avant de gagner le café de l'autre côté de la rue.

Curieusement, Finnick n'était pas à l'intérieur. Habituellement, il était toujours à l'heure pour notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire, mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il avait oublié de se réveiller... La serveuse me reconnu et me servit gracieusement ma consommation : un café noir bien serré et un croissant chaud. Je dégustais l'ensemble du bout des lèvres, regardant l'heure : il était presque dix heures et mon ami aurait dû être là depuis trois quarts d'heure. Je regardais mon portable : aucun nouveau message. Mais que faisait-il ?

Après l'avoir attendu une heure supplémentaire, je terminais mon café, payais généreusement et sortais du café. Finnick était peut-être malade, à moins qu'il est eu un empêchement... Je rentrais jusque chez moi et fonçais prendre une douche, la seconde de la journée.

Mes pensées dérivèrent vers la fête que j'organisais pour le réveillon du nouvel an. La fille du feu avait dit qu'elle réfléchirait à ma proposition... Mais comment pouvait-on refuser l'invitation de l'homme le plus riche de la ville ? Homme qu'elle avait embrassé et qui ne la laissait certainement pas indifférente. Mon père m'attendait pour le petit déjeuner. Il était rarissime que nous puissions le prendre tout les deux, alors, pour la première fois depuis mon incartade de la dernière fois, je vins boire mon chocolat chaud dans la salle à manger.

Il leva la tête de son journal et me sourit, m'invitant à m'asseoir.

_Ta course a été bonne ? Me demanda-t-il en tournant l'une des pages de son quotidien.

_Excellente, merci, et de votre côté ? Les nouvelles sont-elles pertinentes ? M'enquis-je plus par politesse que par réel intérêt.

_Oui, j'ai des investisseurs français qui viennent essayer plusieurs de nos modèles cet après-midi, je pense conclure au moins deux accords et probablement vendre trois ou quatre milliers d'exemplaires. En revanche, un agent japonnais, avec lequel j'ai déjà fait affaires m'a signalé que le modèle qu'il a commandé se vendait plutôt mal et que ses bénéfices étaient quasiment nuls.

Et voilà que ça le reprenait ! Mon père ne me parlait que de ses affaires. Affaires, que je devais reprendre après mes études. Je terminai ma boisson et repartis sans un mot de plus. J'entendis mon père soupirer et tourner une nouvelle page de son journal financier. Satan pourquoi mes propres parents ne s'intéressaient que si peu à mon existence ?

Je décidai donc d'aller voir ma mère dans sa propre chambre pour la questionner sur ses projets pour la soirée... Avec un peu de chance mes parents me laisseraient les accompagner à leur fête, si fête il y avait.

_Bonjour mère, commençai-je pour engager la conversation. Comment allez-vous ?

_Bien mon fils, mais dis moi : tu préfères la robe jaune ou bien la verte ? Répondit-elle évasivement en me montrant deux robes de soies certainement hors de prix.

_La verte mère, et si ce n'est pas indiscret : père et vous sortez ce soir ?

_Bien évidemment Cato ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir la mémoire courte parfois... Je t'en ai parlé au moins une quinzaine de fois depuis la semaine dernière. Nous nous rendons chez nos amis japonnais, qui tienne une superbe bijouterie près de Wall Street. Ça va être une superbe réception très couteuse et donc forcément réussie. J'ai hâte d'y être, pour afficher mes nouveaux colliers de jade et de rubis. Une vraie merveille...

_Puis-je en être ? Demandai-je dans un souffle.

_En être ? À la fête ? Bien sûr que non Cato et tu le sais ! Les enfants ne sont pas tolérés dans ce genre d'évènements...

_J'ai bientôt dix-sept ans mère, lui rappelai-je quelques peu inutilement.

_Ça ne change rien, me coupa-t-elle. Laisse moi s'il te plait, j'ai à faire pour me préparer.

_Comme vous voudrez, lançai-je d'une voix sèche en sortant de la pièce.

J'étais déçu. Oui, c'était le mot, déçu. Et encore une fois j'allais passer ma soirée de Noël dans une boite de nuit à boire comme un trou. Finnick n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas répondu à mon message de ce matin... Je ne m'en inquiétais pas plus jusqu'à ce que mon portable se mette à vibrer : un appel de Clove ! Que me voulait-elle ?

_Oui, Cato Hardravers à l'appareil...

_Arrête un peu ! S'écria-t-elle de l'autre côté de l'écran. Finnick a eu un accident ce matin ! IL est à l'hôpital. Viens immédiatement !

Et elle raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines : Finnick était en danger !

Je passais une veste par dessus ma chemise rouge et sautai sur ma moto avant de disparaître à travers les allées sous les yeux incompréhensifs de mes domestiques. Je roulai à vive allure, grillant parfois des feux rouges, des stops et j'en passe. L'aiguille du compteur s'affolait en dépassant parfois les cent vingts. Je freinai sec et abandonnai presque mon véhicule devant les portes de la clinique et courrai jusqu'à l'intérieur. Clove se jeta sur moi, son maquillage dévalant ses joues rougies par ses larmes.

_Cato c'est affreux ! Finnick s'est fait renversé par une voiture ! Il... Le... Vital... Peur..., me hurla-t-elle en me secouant comme un prunnier.

_Bordel Clove calme toi ! M'écriai-je en me tenant la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lançai-je à Marvel, assis sur l'un des fauteuils du couloir.

Il me regarda avec un air de chien de garde et haussa tristement les épaules. Un garçon brun, que j'avais déjà vu quelques parts et qui touillait son café non loin de là, esquissa un sourire devant la scène. Je le connaissais... Mais qui pouvait-il être ? Putain ! C'était pas croyable d'avoir une aussi mauvaise mémoire des visages ! Thresh arriva à ce moment là et Clove se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'accueillit un peu surpris et haussa un sourcil interrogateur dans ma direction. Haussement de sourcil auquel je répondis par un air impuissant, manifestant mon questionnement sur la situation.

Une blonde plantureuse rentra brusquement dans mon champ de vision. Cashmere...

_Salut Cato ! Me lança-t-elle en s'accrochant à mon cou comme une sangsue. Comment ça va ? Tu es ici pour Finnick ?

_Salut Cashmere, oui je suis ici pour Finnick, répondis-je évasivement. Et toi que fais-tu ici ?

_C'est elle qui a prévenu les secours pour Finnick. Elle a vu tout l'accident, lâcha Glimmer, blottit dans les bras de Marvel.

_Alors que c'est-il passé ? La questionnai-je, impatient.

_Et bien, il terminait son jogging et a traversé l'allée piétonne sans regarder à gauche et à droite, mais normal vas-tu me dire, l'allée est piétonne. Sauf qu'un alcoolique est passé en force au volant de sa voiture et l'a renversé au même moment, enfin l'a carrément fauché sur place. Personne n'a rien pu faire... J'ai immédiatement appelé les secours, car il était totalement inconscient et je n'ai pas eu le temps de relever la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture... Car, le chauffeur s'est enfuit.

_Bien évidemment, déclarai-je défaitiste. Comment va Finnick alors ?

_Le pronostique vital est toujours engagé, m'annonça Marvel. Les médecins ne savent pas s'il va pouvoir remarcher s'il se réveille.

Ma mâchoire manqua de se détacher : Finnick resterait paralysé toute sa vie ? Genre, il devrait se déplacer en fauteuil roulant et ne pourrai plus courir ? C'était impensable... Finnick était la joie de vivre à l'état pur. Le plus grand humoriste du groupe ! Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans un fauteuil roulant bordel ! Clove sembla deviner mes pensées, puisqu'elle hocha la tête avec dépit. Pour repousser toutes les émotions contradictoires qui m'assaillaient, je remis mon casque sur ma tête, sortit de l'hôpital et remonta sur ma moto, avant de démarrer en trombe : il fallait que je quitte cette clinique de malheur !

Une fois de retour chez moi, je rangeai ma moto rapidement avant de foncer dans ma chambre. Des larmes de dépit, de tristesse roulaient sur mes joues tandis que les domestiques me regardaient interloqués. Que c'était-il donc passé pour mettre le fils Hardravers dans cet état ? L'un de mes meilleurs amis, peut-être même le meilleur, risquait de terminer sa vie dans un fauteuil roulant à cause d'un ivrogne qui avait emprunté une rue piétonne à une vitesse sans doute trop rapide même pour la ville ! Putain !

Je balançais mon poing sur mon oreiller tout en poussant un cri inhumain de rage, de colère et de tristesse mêlées. Après m'être acharné sur mon coussin je retombai sans force, sans joie, sur mon lit, mou comme un personnage de polichinelle. Je m'appelais Cato Hardravers, j'avais presque dix-sept ans et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais mal pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Je déambulais dans les rues commerçantes de New-York, les mains dans les poches, le blouson boutonné jusqu'au cou. Nous étions le vingt-quatre décembre, il était précisément seize heures quarante-sept et je n'avais toujours pas de cadeau de Noël pour ma petite sœur. Pour ainsi dire, j'étais dans la merde.

Honnêtement, que voulez-vous acheter de probant à une gamine de douze ans avec à peine quinze dollars le soir même de Noël ? Les magasins étaient pratiquement vides, les prix étaient dix fois plus chers que le reste de l'année et les commerçants n'hésitaient pas à entuber tous les clients fortunés qui passaient dans leurs boutiques. Bel esprit de Noël... Chapeau !

Je m'arrêtai devant un magasin de jeux vidéos et de consoles et regardait avec envie la dernière console sortie le mois dernier. En regardant l'étiquette, mon cœur se serra : trois cent quarante dollars. Je ne pourrai jamais l'offrir à Prim ! Et ciel, qu'est-ce qu'elle désirait la même console que sa copine d'école Vanessa.

Un homme un costume trois pièces me bouscula et renversa les papiers qu'il tenait dans les mains. Le portable toujours vissé à son oreille, il se baissa pour ramasser les feuilles.

_Oui, je sais bien que Natacha ne peut pas venir ce soir, mais il me manque une serveuse Paul ! Comment veux-tu que je m'organise pour que cela fonctionne ? C'est impossible.. Je suis un homme mort ! Penses-tu vraiment qu'à une heure du lancement de la réception je puisse me trouver une jolie jeune fille, disponible le soir de Noël pour faire le service chez des bourgeois ? Non, évidemment...

Il posa brusquement son regard sur moi et un éclair d'illumination traversa ses yeux.

_Attend Paul... Je.. Je te rappelle.

Le coursier termina de ramasser ses affaires et se redressa avant de me demander pleins d'espoirs

_Mademoiselle, vous avez surement entendu ma conversation je suppose ? Si vous n'avez rien de prévu ce soir, accepteriez-vous de remplacer ma serveuse malade ?

_Heu... Je... Je ne connais pas grand chose en service et en hôtellerie...

_Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être qualifiée ou quoi que ce soit... Il vous faudra juste servir des coupes de champagnes aux convives et faire circuler des canapés et autres mignardises. Vous serez payée naturellement, ajouta-t-il en voyant mon air indécis.

_Combien ? Questionnai-je un peu sèchement.

_Trois cent cinquante dollars, que je vous donne tout de suite, répondit-il en me tendant une liasse de billet de toutes les couleurs.

_J'accepte ! M'écriai-je en m'emparant de la somme. Attendez juste deux minutes, j'ai une petite course à faire !

Sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, je m'engouffrai dans le magasin et me faufilai jusqu'au comptoir.

_Bonsoir monsieur, interpelai-je le vendeur. Je souhaiterais acheter votre nouvelle console portable avec en prime, le jeu de l'apprenti vétérinaire s'il vous plait.

_Bien sûr mademoiselle, me répondit-il. C'est pour offrir ?

_Oui, s'il vous plait, dis-je poliment en jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

_Ça vous fera trois cents soixante-cinq euros, annonça-t-il une fois le paquet confectionné.

Je lui tendis tout mon argent et ressortit le paquet sous le bras.

_Nous pouvons y aller ! Lançai-je au coursier, de nouveau au téléphone.

Il m'entraina à sa suite et nous sautâmes dans un taxi jaune. Le conducteur nous demanda où il devait nous déposer et mon « employeur » lui montra une adresse sur un bout de papier. Le chauffeur hocha la tête et démarra. En moins d'une demi heure, nous arrivâmes devant une superbe villa victorienne de quatre étages, entourée de jardins, piscines et autres accessoires de décoration.

Devant la porte en homme d'environ la trentaine, chemise rose pâle et costard gris, semblait nous attendre impatiemment.

_Te voilà David ! Tu as près d'une heure de retard bon sang ! Tu as de la chance de ne pas t'être encore fais renvoyé.

_Je trouvé une serveuse, annonça David en me désignant d'un coup de tête. Elle a accepté de remplacer Natacha et elle est déjà payée.

_Parfait ! S'exclama l'homme que je devinais être Paul. Vous contournez la maison par la gauche, vous trouverez une caravane. Les autres serveuses sont à l'intérieur, elles vous aideront à vous habiller.

Je suivis les instructions qu'il m'avait donné et en entrant dans la caravane, une demi douzaine de filles hystériques se jetèrent sur moi.

_Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu nous sauves la vie ! S'écria l'une d'entre elle, une grande blonde aux cheveux bouclés. Les filles passez lui la tenue et occupez-vous d'arranger ses cheveux !

Les autres filles me sautèrent littéralement dessus avant de m'arracher mes vêtements et de me passer une minuscule robe blanche cintrée d'une grosse ceinture noire avec un nœud papillon sur le côté. Elles me passèrent de force des talons hauts et me forcèrent à m'asseoir sur un pouf.

_Nadia occupe toi de ses cheveux, les autres suivez moi ! Lança une énergique rousse, surement la « meneuse » de la troupe de serveuses.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts, de couleur violette s'approcha de moi avec un élastique à la main.

_Tes cheveux sont beaucoup trop abimés pour que je puisse les laisser libres, m'annonça-t-elle en les rassemblant sur le dessus de mon crâne en un chignon soigné. SI nous avions eu le temps, je t'aurai bien proposé une nouvelle coupe mais nous sommes déjà trop en retard...

Elle termina son œuvre et m'entraina à sa suite vers les cuisines. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, un cuisinier donnait déjà les instructions aux autres filles :

_Prenez chacune un plateau. Circulez lentement entre les convives, mais pas trop, sinon ils risquent de croire que vous écoutez leurs conversations. Gardez un visage souriant et une tenue impeccable. Surtout, si quelqu'un vous fait une remarque désobligeante, ne répondez pas ! Sinon nous courrons droit au massacre ! Prêtes ?

_Oui ! Répondirent les serveuses en chœur.

Je me retrouvai affublée d'un plateau de toasts chauds et l'on me poussa vers une immense salle bondée. Je compris rapidement le truc : slalomer entre les bourgeois présents dans la salle, un grand sourire hypocrite épinglé sur le visage et lorsqu'un de ses types prétentieux daignait prendre un des canapés de votre plateau, lui laisser soigneusement le temps de choisir ce qu'il voulait. Mon service devait durer jusqu'à minuit et il n'était que onze heures moins vingts. J'en avais assez de tout ce luxe, de toutes ses manières de riches ! Je voulais rentrer chez moi, mettre le cadeau acheté à ma petite sœur sous notre vétuste sapin en plastique, le même depuis la mort de papa et la regarder ouvrir son paquet le lendemain matin avec ses grands yeux ébahis.

Je circulai comme une âme vide entre les gens, le même sourire parfaitement lisse imprimé sur le visage jusqu'à ce que je surprenne une conversation que tenait deux hommes d'environ la cinquantaine, habillés de costumes trois pièces impeccablement repassés et très certainement hors de prix, du moins pour le commun des mortels.

_... Oui, c'est sûr que mon fils Cato est un sacré coureur, le meilleur de la ville, de la région et peut-être même du pays ! Il vient de remporter le titre de champion suprême des États-Unis lors du tournoi de Denver. Il doit très bientôt rejoindre l'équipe nationale pour s'entrainer en vue des Jeux Mondiaux Universitaires de Londres, l'été prochain. Il portera bien haut les couleurs de notre patrie, j'en reste persuadé.

Je dus retenir un rire : « champion suprême des États-Unis », rien que ça ! Il était champion d'Amérique certes mais de là à dire « suprême »... Cet homme aux cheveux grisonnants et aux airs nobles devait être son père. Mais plus je regardai l'homme, moins je trouvai la ressemblance flagrante : certes, ils avaient des traits en commun mais de là à, si on les voyait côte à côte, qualifier Cato comme son fils... Une question traversa alors mon esprit : si les parents du blond étaient ici, le jeune homme était-il également de la « fête » ?

Je ne pus cependant pas en avoir le cœur net, car mon service toucha à sa fin. Je retirai donc mes vêtements de « travail », ramassai mes affaires, sans oublier le précieux cadeau pour Prim, et pris le chemin qui me ramenai à l'appartement. Je me faufilai silencieusement jusqu'à l'intérieur, glissai le cadeau au pied du sapin et allai me coucher. Morphée ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à me prendre au creux de ses bras.

Un coup de klaxon vif me tira avec stupeur de mon sommeil le lendemain : New-York ne connaissait pas de pause. Je me levai, encore à moitié endormie, et me dirigeai, tel un automate, jusqu'à la cuisine. Ma mère, qui à première vue semblait sobre, était attablée aux côtés de ma petite sœur. Lorsqu'elles me virent entrer, Prim me lança d'un ton sec, presque cassant et légèrement déçue :

_Merci pour ton cadeau, dit-elle en désignant du doigt le paquet à peine déballé sur le coin de la table.

_Il ne te plait pas ? M'enquis-je en faisant chauffer un bol de lait dans le fou à micro-ondes. Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir...

_Il est formidable Katniss... Mais je ne veux pas que tu voles des choses comme ça pour moi. Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes avec la police, avec la justice même !

Un grand bruit de verre brisé retentit alors : je venais d'échapper mon bol fumant, déversant le lait brulant sur le carrelage.

_Je ne l'ai pas volé, dis-je en articulant bien soigneusement chacune des syllabes de ma phrase.

_Arrête Katniss, intervint alors ma mère, où aurais-tu pu trouvé les presque quatre cents euros nécessaires à l'achat de cette merveille technologique ?

_Mais j'ai travaillé hier soir ! Je vous ferais dire que je n'ai pas volé ce truc ! J'ai bossé toute la soirée comme serveuse chez des bourgeois et crois moi, pas pour mon plus grand plaisir !

_Ne t'énerves pas comme ça..., soupira Prim en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Que je ne m'énerve pas comme ça ? Mais tu te fous de moi putain ! Vous me traitez carrément de voleuse et vous voulez que je prenne ça calmement ? J'en ai marre je me casse !

_Oui, c'est ça, vas y casse toi ! Beugla ma mère en se levant brusquement. Où iras-tu ? Tu n'as nulle part où aller Katniss !

Je sortis en trombe de la cuisine, attrapai mon grand sac de sport ainsi que mon sac de cours, les remplissant à l'arrachée de vêtements, nécessaire de toilettes et d'objets personnels. Après quoi j'enfilai mon blouson en cuir et quittait la « maison » sans me retourner.

Une fois dans la rue, je pris conscience de mon effroyable tenue : une nuisette en coton noire, un blouson de cuir d'un noir plus proche de l'ébène et une paire de pantoufles à carreaux rouges écossais. Je remontai mon avenue au pas de course en composant le premier numéro qui me vint à l'esprit : celui de Finnick. Après une dizaine de sonneries, je tombai sur son répondeur. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui laisser un message.

Tout en continuant d'avancer sous l'œil curieux des autres passants, je réfléchissais à une personne susceptible de m'héberger, au moins pour la nuit suivante et elle apparut dans ma tête comme une évidence : Clove. Après tout n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi ? Je faisais défiler ma liste de contact jusqu'à son nom, après quoi j'enclenchai l'appel. Au bout de trois sonneries elle décocha :

_Oui Katniss ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tu m'appelles aussi tôt le matin ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

_Désolée, m'excusai-je en voyant l'heure sur la pendule d'une grande enseigne commerciale. Dis... Je sais bien que nous sommes en périodes de fêtes mais j'aurai besoin d'un toit, au moins pour la nuit, et je me demandai si tu accepterais de m'offrir le couvert ?

_Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement plus vive. Comment peux-tu penser que je puisse te refuser l'hébergement ?

_Et bien... Chez moi l'on aime pas vraiment être dérangé pendant les fêtes de fin d'année...

_Mes parents seront ravis de faire ta connaissance... Je leur ai temps parlé de toi ! Mais dis moi : pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rentrer chez toi ?

_Je viens de m'engueuler avec ma famille... Elle me traite de voleuse, ni plus ni moins ! J'ai essayé d'appeler Finnick mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse... Sinon j'aurai été chez lui.

Un grand silence se fit entendre de l'autre côté du combiné.

_Clove... Ça va ? Lui demandai-je, inquiète.

_Tu... Tu n'es pas au courant ? Balbutia-t-elle encore sous le choc de mon explication.

_Non, mais au courant de quoi ?

_Finnick a eu un accident hier matin. Il est à l'hôpital.

_C'est sérieux ? La questionnai-je rongée par une furieuse anxiété.

_Très, il est même dans le coma ! Lâcha-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes. Les médecins ne savent même pas s'il pourra remarcher un jour !

* * *

Tada ! Fin de ce chapitre assez inattendu (du moins je pense qu'il devait l'être). Joyeuses fêtes à tous et n'oubliez pas ma petite review avant de partir :-)


	17. Chapter 17

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. J'espère que vous avez survécus à la semaine écoulée (et au réveillon lol). Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère toujours qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Magoo** : Ravie que l'histoire soit toujours à ton goût. Oui, il est cependant vrai que j'ai dû passer très vite sur certains passages, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai pris du retard dans mon plan, et il fallait que j'accélère un peu les évènements, d'autant plus que maintenant, nous attaquons le dernier tournant et la dernière ligne droite de cette première partie. Comme la cassure avec la seconde partie (que je pense commencer à publier courant mars) va être nette et pleines de questions sur la suite des aventures de nos « héros », il fallait que ça aie assez vite, surtout que l'on ne va pas beaucoup avancer dans le temps pour ce chapitre, mais je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisse, tout comme mes autres lecteurs, découvrir de quoi il s'agit. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Septième : Le moment où l'on découvre que la Vie n'est pas toujours un jeu.**

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

J'étais arrivée chez Clove à peine une heure après mon coup de téléphone. Elle et sa famille m'avaient accueillit à bras ouverts et m'avaient immédiatement traitée comme l'une des leurs. Non pas que je sois tellement différente de leur intrépide fille, mais comme nous ne venions pas du même milieu social, j'avais peur de devoir affronter les questions de deux vieux instructeurs de l'école de la vie à travers des pratiques ancestrales, mais en vérité, ils ne posèrent aucunes questions et me conduisirent jusqu'à l'une de leurs nombreuses chambres d'amis, où ils me laissèrent poser mes maigres affaires.

À peine j'eus déposer mes affaires sur le couvre-lit bleu profond, qu'une tornade brune me sauta allégrement dessus.

_Katniss ça va ? Me questionna-t-elle en m'asseyant de force sur le lit. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé un drame lorsque tu m'as téléphoné ! Ne refait plus jamais ça !

_Je... Oui... Non... Oui ça va, articulai-je difficilement. Ça m'as juste coupé l'herbe sous le pied, comme l'on dit chez nous, lorsque ma sœur m'a accusé d'avoir froidement volé la dernière console portable en vogue pour lui faire un cadeau de Noël, alors que j'ai travaillé tout le soir du réveillon chez des bourgeois pour lesquels il fallait une serveuse supplémentaire. J'ai tout dépensé pour lui faire ce cadeau et tout ce qu'elle trouve à me dire en remerciements c'est « tu n'aurais pas dû la voler pour m'en faire cadeau, tu risquerais d'avoir des ennuis ». J'ai passé l'un des pires Noël de ma vie pour elle et voici comment je suis remerciée ! Alors j'en ai eu marre et je suis partie. Comme je t'ai dis j'ai appelé Finnick mais penses-tu que quelqu'un m'aurait mis au courant qu'il lui était arrivé malheur ? Non, bien évidemment...

_On le dit aussi chez nous, me dit posément Clove dans un sourire qui se voulait apaisant.

_Comment ?

_Couper l'herbe sous le pied, répéta-t-elle, on le dit aussi chez nous.

_Ah très bien... Enfin voilà tu sais tout le fin mot de l'histoire... Pourquoi j'ai fugué comme une gamine de douze ans sans réfléchir une seule fois...

_Ça arrive à tout le monde d'agir ainsi..., continua-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule et en la pressant affectueusement. Je vais voir Finnick cet après-midi... Tu m'accompagnes ?

_Bien sûr, répondis-je tout en sachant pertinemment que voir le jovial Finnick inconscient sur un lit d'hôpital me briserait le cœur.

Les parents de Clove nous appelèrent pour le petit déjeuner. Nous descendîmes, nous nous lavâmes les mains avant de nous glisser à table.

_Du café ? Me proposa le père de la petite brune. Il vient juste d'être passé.

_Volontiers, acceptai-je en tendant ma tasse. Merci.

L'ambiance était relativement paisible et un air d'opéra flottait dans la pièce, mêlé aux odeurs chaudes des succulents petits pains qu'apportait la gouvernante. Pour un peu j'en aurai pleuré ! Ça me rappelait mon père, nos promenades dans les bois aux alentours de San Francisco, les après-midis, quand après l'entrainement, il m'achetait un pain au chocolat dans la boulangerie que tenait autrefois son père et que son frère avait repris.

Devant mon air nostalgique, les parents de Clove ne savaient pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Sa mère, une femme aux reflets roux et aux joues rondes, comme celles de sa fille, rompit le silence qui s'était installé, tandis que Mozart jouait les derniers accords de son piano.

_Clove nous a dit que tu pratiquais l'athlétisme, tu en fais depuis longtemps ?

_Oh depuis que j'ai sept ans, calculai-je en croquant dans un savoureux pain brioché. Vous savez...

_Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, je n'aime pas que l'on me vouvoie, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mille ans ! M'interrompit-elle dans un sourire étincelant.

_Tu sais, m'empressai-je de corriger. Mon père était entraineur d'athlétisme depuis plus de quinze ans et il n'enseignait plus en club depuis qu'il avait remarqué mon adoration pour l'effort physique. C'est donc pour ça qu'il m'a présenté l'athlétisme et j'ai tout de suite accroché.

_Vraiment ? Reprit-elle dans un sourire. Tu as commencé directement par les courses de haies ?

_Non pas vraiment, j'ai commencé par le saut en hauteur, avec, sans me vanter, de certaines dispositions pour cette discipline. J'ai atteint le niveau national trois sans être membre d'un club, ce qui a stoppé mon ascension vers les plus hauts niveaux, expliquais-je en terminant mon bol de café.

_Sans quoi, elle serait déjà membre de l'équipe nationale, termina Clove dans un rire.

_Clove a toujours voulue rentrer dans l'équipe nationale, m'expliqua son père. Elle et son ami Cato rêvaient de se faire recruter et de pouvoir participer aux Jeux Olympiques.

_Ça c'était et ça l'est toujours, le rêve de Cato. Moi, je l'avais suivi, car à l'époque, il était mon modèle. L'héritier de l'empire Hardravers, est un modèle de réussite, de volonté et de talent, mais certainement pas un modèle de droiture, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, rectifia la jeune fille en m'adressant un regard entendu.

_Bien, je vais devoir vous laisser, annonça le père de mon amie en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette jaune canari. Il faut que j'aille chercher des papiers au bureau...

_Enfin Harald ! Nous sommes le jour de Noël, s'écria sa femme outrée. Ton travail d'avocat peut bien attendre demain non ?

_C'est en prenant de l'avance sur l'adversaire que l'on gagne les procès épineux, dit-il comme ci cela justifiait son absence pour le restant de la journée.

_Papa est avocat, m'appris la brune avec un air contrarié. Maman, elle, est artiste. Elle peint énormément de tableaux en écoutant des airs d'opéras. Elle dit que cela l'inspire... Vient je vais te montrer ma chambre, décida-t-elle en se levant.

Je la suivis et pénétra dans l'antre de mon ex-collègue d'athlétisme. Sa chambre était tout à son image : désordonnée, mal rangée, et éclatée dans tout les sens : au milieu de la pièce trônait sa couverture et un oreiller, son lit était recouvert de vêtements, photos, affiches et coupures de presse, son bureau de travail sur lequel était posé l'un de ses innombrables sacs à mains, disparaissait sous une pile vertigineuse de magazines peoples divers et variés. Sur la gauche, une porte coulissante donnait accès à une salle d'eau à l'italienne composé d'une douche, d'un lavabo et d'un miroir. Plusieurs étagères, sur lesquelles étaient alignés de nombreux produits de beautés, certainement hors de prix, demeuraient fixée au mur en face du miroir.

La jeune fille poussa quelques affaires de son lit pour que nous puissions nous asseoir confortablement. Elle alluma la télévision avant de lancer d'un ton sec :

_Alors tu m'expliques le problème entre Cato et toi ?

Bam ! En plein dans le mille. But en blanc, Clove ne tournait JAMAIS autour du pot. Je feignis l'indifférence la plus totale face à sa question :

_Quoi le problème entre Cato et moi ? Il n'y a pas de problèmes...

_Prends moi pour une conne temps que tu y es ! Franchement Katniss, on ne laisse pas un allié et je dirais même un ami dans une indécision pareil ! Alors tu vas prendre ton portable et tu vas dire à ce cher Cato que tu viens à sa fête pour le réveillon du nouvel an, c'est clair ?

_Mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie ! M'écriai-je en l'empêchant de se saisir de mon téléphone.

_Et alors ? Répliqua-t-elle. Aller à sa fête ne t'engage à rien vis à vis de lui ! Tu peux juste y aller, passer du bon temps, te bourrer la gueule si l'envie te prend et voilà ! Ça ne t'engage à rien et tu ne trompes pas ton petit copain exilé en France et de qui tu es sans nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois !

_Il m'a envoyé une lettre ! Explosai-je en me levant d'un bond. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir ! Mais JAMAIS, tu m'entends JAMAIS il ne me tromperait avec une autre fille ! Il est trop bien pour ça !

_Assis toi, ordonna-t-elle stoïquement. Katniss, je n'ai jamais dis ça, ni mis votre amour respectif en doute mais... Un homme reste un homme, ils ont aussi leurs faiblesses.

_Pas Peeta... Il est suffisamment mature pour être respectueux de moi, même si je suis loin de lui.

_Si tu le dis, soupira-t-elle. Bon tu envoies ce message à Cato ou je dois le faire moi-même ?

Je soupirai à mon tour avant d'envoyer au blond un rapide : « _je serais de ta fête pour le réveillon du trente et un _» auquel il répondit immédiatement « _Cool ! La fête commence à vingt-deux heures pétante, soit à l'heure. _». Clove parut satisfaite puisse qu'elle ouvrit sa penderie et regarda ses multiples robes de soirées avec un air perplexe.

_Je pense qu'il va falloir que je m'en achète une autre... Celles-ci sont toutes plus ou moins dépassées... Tu m'accompagneras et nous t'en prendrons une aussi, décréta-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait place à la moindre objection.

_Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer..., tentai-je tout de même sachant que mon amie me répondrait que ce n'était pas un problème.

_Je payerai pour toi. Allons voir Finnick, comme ça nous pourrons regarder sur internet si nous voyons des choses probantes en matières de robes, de coiffures et d'accessoires.

La brune dépêcha son chauffeur qui nous conduit jusqu'à la clinique où était hospitalisé notre ami et une fois là-bas, une infirmière nous conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, mais nous ne pûmes entrer à l'intérieur. Donc, nous nous contentâmes d'observer le garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bronze à travers l'épaisse vitre. Même dans le coma, il gardait son air calme et paisible. Même au milieu de tout ces fils et de toutes ces machines, il gardait un air fier, et ce certainement malgré lui.

Clove rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre nous en me parlant de sa vie depuis qu'elle avait arrêter l'athlétisme.

_Tu sais Katniss, commença-t-elle mal à l'aise. Arrêter la course m'a vraiment brisé le cœur. Pourtant j'ai dû m'y résoudre, car je risquai de rendre totalement inutilisable mon genou et par conséquent ma jambe. Je n'ai pas repris encore d'activité sportive mais dés que possible, je m'y essaie. Peut-être au badminton ou au ping-pong, mais j'aurai vraiment aimé reprendre la danse classique, mais mon médecin m'a dit que cela était impossible.

_Ça doit surement être très difficile, surtout quand je vois Finnick, victime d'un accident qui va peut-être se retrouver dans le même cas que toi !

_Oui, peut-être même pire, confirma-t-elle. Mais, j'ai choisi de rompre totalement avec mon ancien look, pour « tourner la page plus vite » si je puis dire cela ainsi. J'ai coupé mes cheveux pour commencer...

En effet, les longs cheveux raides de l'intrépide jeune fille avaient laissé place à un carré aux épaules, bouclé, assortit d'une frange raide. J'avais lu dans un magazine féminin, quelques jours auparavant, que beaucoup de femmes coupaient leurs cheveux pour marquer un changement dans leur vie... Clove ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

_Tu ferais bien de faire de même ajouta-t-elle à la manière de la serveuse d'y hier soir. Tu n'as plus aucune coupe et tes cheveux sont très longs certes, mais pas forcément en bon état. Ajoutons donc une séance chez le coiffeur avant la fête de ton fantasme.

Je rougis à l'insinuation tandis que mon amie notait sur son agenda « coiffeur » pour la journée du trente et un décembre. Un médecin nous demanda alors de partir, car les visites étaient déjà terminées depuis une bonne demi-heure. Nous quittâmes donc l'hôpital pour rejoindre le superbe manoir victorien de la brune.

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Finnick demeurait toujours à l'hôpital mais il s'était réveillé il y a deux jours, donc le vingt-huit décembre. Je travaillais d'arrache-pied, du moins ce que je considérais comme tel, pour que ma fête du réveillon de la saint Sylvestre, soit réussie, voire même inoubliable. Katniss avait finalement accepté mon invitation, très certainement poussée par Clove. La brune me rendait parfaitement bien les nombreuses années où je l'avais entrainé dans de nombreuses frasques, pas toujours glorieuses.

Brusquement, mon portable vibra. Un appel de Clove... Justement quand on parle du loup...

_Oui ? Lui demandai-je tout en continuant de transporter de vieux cartons hors de ma chambre. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_Pour moi rien, mais ça pourrait être aimable à toi de rendre visite à ton ami Finnick ! Deux jours qu'il est parfaitement réveillé et pas une seule fois, tu es passé le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles ! Putain Cato à quoi tu joues ! Dix minutes ça te prenait ! Dix minutes bordel ! Dix minutes !

_C'est bon j'ai compris ! La coupai-je énervé. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

_Tu crois ça..., siffla-t-elle une menace clairement non dissimulée.

Et elle raccrocha aussi soudainement qu'elle avait appelé.

Merde ! Je n'aurai jamais crû que l'on m'appellerait pour me reprocher ne pas avoir accouru, comme la moitié de mes amis, immédiatement à au réveil du clown de la bande pour l'assassiner de questions alors qu'il avait besoin de repos ! C'était pompeusement se foutre du monde ! Combien de fois étais-je resté dans un hôpital, une clinique, au chevet d'un malade pendant des nuits entières, loupant ainsi des dizaines d'heures de cours ? Certainement plus que tous les autres réunis. Alors que l'on ne me reproche pas d'être resté en retrait deux courtes journées, journées durant lesquelles je travaillais comme un fou et de ne pas avoir voulu participer au « meurtre » des nerfs de mon ami.

Un domestique me regarda me débattre avec une pile de vieux numéro de la Moisson sans venir m'aider. Il parut surpris de me voir laisser tomber la pile sur le sol et d'attraper une veste.

_Où allez-vous monsieur ? Me questionna-t-il tout en s'écartant de mon chemin.

_Voir Finnick, marmonnai-je en rabattant ma capuche sur ma tête.

_Très bien, mais, vous ne terminez pas votre rangement ? M'interrogea-t-il de nouveau.

_Vous pouvez bien le faire non ? Vous êtes payé pour ça après tout ! Au travail ! Et que tout soit nickel à mon retour, ordonnai-je dans un claquement de langue significatif.

L'homme pâlit déglutit difficilement et commença à ramasser les magazines. J'esquissai un sourire satisfait avant de prendre les clés de ma moto sur la table de la cuisine.

En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de mon ami, une légère appréhension me traversa. Et si je n'avais rien à lui dire ? Et si d'autres personnes étaient présentes et à la manière de Clove, jugeait la tardiveté de ma visite comme une marque d'insolence ? Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je n'avais de réponse à leur fournir. Satan ! Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? Je toquais finalement deux coups secs contre la porte en acajou et un faible « entrez » me répondit. J'entrai alors dans la pièce et rencontrai presque immédiatement les yeux orbes vertes émeraudes de mon ami.

_Cato, chuchota-t-il l'air ravi. Je me demandais combien de temps il te faudrait pour enfin te décider à venir me voir.

_J'ai eu des journées chargées et j'avais pensé que tu apprécierais un peu de calme et de tranquillité pour ton retour dans la vie réelle.

_J'avais surtout besoin de mes amis, asséna-t-il d'une voix sèche en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais ça évidemment ça te dépasse. Même Katniss est venue me voir, pourtant elle n'a appris qu'il m'était arrivé malheur que le jour de Noël...

J'encaissais l'attaque. L'on me comparait, moi, ami de longue date, souvent absent lorsqu'on avait besoin de moi, à la fille du feu, arrivée il y a peu, plus présente que je ne l'avais jamais été pour mes amis. Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous, tandis que Finnick continuait obstinément à regarder dehors.

_Tu sens tes jambes ? Demandai-je maladroitement en regardant partout autour de moi, sauf en direction du jeune homme.

_Non.

_Tu peux quand même les bouger ? M'enquis-je, un pli soucieux barrant mon front lisse.

_Non. Mais ça paraît évident quand une voiture t'a fauché à plus de cents kilomètres par heure... Et bien sûr encore une fois, ça te dépasse !

Un ange passa.

_Si tu n'as rien à me dire, tu peux partir, me lança-t-il dans un bâillement. Je suis fatigué et j'ai envie de dormir.

S'il n'avait pas été au milieu de toutes ces sondes et machines je lui aurais collé mon poing en pleine tête. Il était franchement injuste ! Je sortis de la chambre en claquant brutalement la porte derrière moi, si bien qu'elle se rouvrit instinctivement. Une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment là, me regarda avec un drôle d'air. Je haussais les épaules avant de quitter l'hôpital et d'enfourcher ma fidèle moto pour aller faire un tour. J'avais inévitablement besoin de me changer les idées.

Je roulai à travers les avenues, modérant ma vitesse et respectant les piétons. Chose étonnante lorsqu'on connaissait mon bouillonnement intérieur. Je quittai la ville pour filer comme le vent à travers les routes campagnardes et les champs. J'affolai mon compteur, je roulai, roulai, roulai sans m'arrêter. L'air s'engouffrait dans mes poumons, si vite, si fort que je manquai d'en suffoquer à chaque bouffée. Mais j'aimais ça. L'adrénaline s'amplifiait dans mes veines et j'allais toujours plus vite. À tout moment je pouvais glisser, tomber, me casser une jambe mais dans l'instant présent je n'en avais que cure...

Peu à peu, l'odeur du sel des embruns se mêla à l'air ambiant. J'approchais de la mer. Je le savais. Je ralentis en arrivant dans un petit village côtier, qui semblait première vue désert. Je m'arrêtai devant le seul bar du hameau et j'interpellai le garçon de café.

_Excusez moi, mon brave. Pouvez-vous me dire où nous nous trouvons s'il vous plait ?

_Mais bien sûr jeune homme ! Me répondit-il d'un ton enjoué. Nous sommes à quatre-vingts kilomètres de Washington, dans le village de Sunstreem.

_À combien de kilomètres de New-York sommes-nous ? Demandai-je en retirant mon casque.

_De New-York ! S'exclama-t-il surpris. Mais au moins deux cents, si ce n'est plus !

_Merci, dis-je en sortant précipitamment du bar.

Satan ! J'avais roulé environ deux heures, parcouru deux cents kilomètres sur ma sacrée mobylette ! Je la caressai affectueusement et marchai à ses côtés. Un peu plus loin, je l'appuyai contre un lampadaire, retirai les clés du contact et posai mon casque sur la selle avant de descendre sur la plage. Le ciel était gris, la sable humide, signe qu'il avait récemment plût et que ça risquait de recommencer sous peu. Je m'assis, seul, au milieu de la plage, fixant le remous des vagues qui allait et venait inlassablement.

Mon regard tomba sur un duo des plus étranges : un vieil homme aux cheveux gris éparses, portant deux seaux remplis à ras bords d'algues et certainement de crustacés était accompagné d'une jeune fille d'environ seize ans. Elle portait avec charme deux nattes rousses qui dégageait son visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs en particulier autour de ses deux yeux gris clairs rieurs. Elle portait un immense ciré jaune de pêcheur, associé à un chapeau dans les mêmes tons et de hautes bottes en caoutchouc qui lui semblaient trop grandes. Elle sautillait gaiement à travers les vagues sous les hurlements faussement courroucés de l'homme qui pouvait être son grand-père.

Brusquement elle posa ses yeux sur moi et s'approcha timidement. En arrivant à ma hauteur, elle s'assit à côté de moi et commença d'un air gêné :

_Salut !

_Salut, répondis-je sur le ton de celui qui se fiche de ce qu'on lui raconte.

_Tu es de passage ici ou bien tu viens d'arriver ? Il y a un couple de quarantenaires qui viennent de s'installer en face du vieux port, mais j'ignorais qu'ils avaient un fils.

_Je suis juste de passage, j'habite New-York.

_New-York ! S'écria-t-elle les yeux écarquillés. J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller. Je n'ai jamais quitter le hameau pour ainsi dire... Sauf pour aller à l'école... Mais je l'ai arrêté après la troisième. Au fait, je m'appelle Patricia.

_Moi c'est Cato, ravi de te connaître, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle me la serra en souriant.

_Tu as fait le chemin tout seul ? S'enquit-elle en regardant autour de nous. Tes parents ne t'ont pas accompagné ?

_Mes parents ne s'occupent pas beaucoup de moi, donc oui, je suis venu seul.

_Comme c'est triste... Tu repars bientôt alors ? Questionna-t-elle, la tristesse envahissant ses traits.

_Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave ! La rassurai-je. Oui, je pense dormir à l'hôtel ce soir et repartir demain matin.

_Il n'y a pas d'hôtel par ici... Mais nous avons une chambre de libre à la ferme ! Tu peux y dormir si tu le souhaites.

_Non, c'est bon, lui assurai-je. Je vais partir maintenant, d'autant plus qu'il risque de pleuvoir sous peu et que je souhaite éviter de me mouiller un maximum.

_Comme tu veux..., soupira-t-elle déçue. Au revoir Cato.

_Oui, salut !

Je remontai jusqu'à ma moto, enfonçai mon casque sur ma tête et sortis du village à bonne allure. La pluie commença à tomber alors que j'arrivai en vue de la route nationale que j'avais pris à l'aller. La nuit commençai à tomber et j'étais trop loin de New-York pour terminer le voyage ce soir. Alors, je m'arrêtai sous le couvert de quelques arbres, m'adossait contre le tronc de l'un de et sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, le soleil me tira de mon maigre sommeil et je me relevai tant bien que mal, groggy et courbaturé. Je m'étirai et regardai l'heure : il était seulement six heures et demi. SI l'on admettait que je sois à New-York dans deux heures, j'aurais largement le temps de me préparer pour le réveillon du soir. Je débarrassai donc le plancher rapidement et repartait en direction de la grande métropole.

C'est finalement vers dix heures que je débarquai chez moi. Mes parents étaient dans la salle à manger et aucun d'eux ne s'inquiéta de me voir rentrer si tardivement après être parti sans avoir emporté de bagages. J'étais frigorifié et même la douche brulante que je m'administrai ne parvint pas à me réchauffer. Les préparatifs de la fête de ce soir étaient déjà pratiquement terminés. D'ici douze heures, la maison serait le théâtre de la plus formidable fête du nouvel an de tous les temps ! Foi de Cato Hardravers !

* * *

Tada ! Bonne année et bonne santé ! Un chapitre surprenant en perspective la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas une petite review avant de partir ! ;-)


	18. Chapter 18

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Je dois vous avouez que plus nous nous rapprochons de la fin, plus j'ai peur de vos réactions à la fin de cette première partie... J'en viens même à rêver de lecteurs mutants qui traversent l'écran de mon PC pour venir me dévorer ! Bref, trêve de plaisanteries, voici le nouveau chapitre. D'ailleurs, je le trouve un peu hard, mais comme le « lemon » n'est pas clairement détaillé je pense que l'histoire peut rester en rating T. Êtes-vous d'accord avec cette décision ? Dans tout les cas bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Amelie :** Merci beaucoup de ta review :-) Je pense que le titre du chapitre est assez explicite pour la suite, tu ne crois pas ?_

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Huitième : Que la fête commence !**

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Clove était inévitablement très énervée. Elle tapait du pied et se pinçait frénétiquement l'arête du nez pour se contenir. Nous étions sorties de chez le coiffeur depuis à peine trois heures et mon chignon sophistiqué ne ressemblait pratiquement plus à rien.

_Bon sang Katniss ! Tu ne peux pas rester tranquille deux minutes, le temps que j'essaie de sauver ta coiffure à cinq cents dollars ?

J'arrêtai aussitôt de respirer pour la laisser finir son œuvre. Après une vingtaine de minutes, elle se recula et me montra mon reflet dans une de ses nombreuses glaces.

_Ne suis-je pas formidable ? Me questionna-t-elle en souriant à pleines dents.

_Si, très... Tu as bien rattrapé le coup, la félicitai-je. Donc maintenant tu peux m'attacher le corsage de ma robe s'il te plait ? Avant que je ne détruise ton superbe travail.

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha de mon dos, s'emparant des lacets du corsage. À ma grande surprise, elle tira d'un coup sec, me coupant la respiration pendant quelques secondes.

_Clove ! Suffoquai-je en tirant sur le bustier de la robe. Tu m'étouffes !

_Calme toi, ça va aller, dit-elle sur un ton badin. C'est serré normalement, mais comme tu n'as pas l'habitude d'un tel appareillage, tu crois mourir. Ça va passé, c'est juste l'histoire d'une minute ou deux. Tu veux bien remonter la fermeture éclair de la mienne ?

Je m'exécutai alors et fermai précautionneusement sa superbe robe en mousseline verte pâle, qui contrastait étonnamment bien avec ses yeux verts foncés. De fines arabesques d'argent ondulaient sur le jupon de la robe, dessinant avec style un superbe motif, fait de fleurs et de volutes. Ses cheveux étaient laissés libres, ses boucles leurs conférant un effroyable volume.

Elle me remercia avant d'enfiler ses escarpins mondains d'une couleur argentée des plus classes. Mon amie gagna brusquement une dizaine de centimètres, la mettant pratiquement à ma hauteur. Je sentis la pression exercée sur mon thorax se relâcher brutalement. Clova avait bien raison : le corsage était serré normalement. Je glissai de fines perles roses claires autour de mon cou et les boucles d'oreilles assorties. La parure appartenait à la mère de l'intrépide brune, qui me les avait gracieusement prêtées pour la soirée. Contrairement à mon amie, je ne portais que de simples ballerines noires, décorées d'un nœud complexe gris perle. Ma robe était donc une robe bustier, gris perle, dotée d'une multitude de jupon en soie. De fines perles, du même rose que les bijoux soulignaient mon décolté et ma taille. Cette pure merveille avait couté une fortune à mon amie, qui avait insisté pour me l'offrir.

Nous nous observâmes une dernière fois dans le plus grand des miroirs de la salle de bain et la brune rectifia légèrement mon maquillage, en appuyant de manière plus prononcée sur son crayon noir, pour amplifier mon regard charbonneux. Nous descendîmes ensuite jusque dans le hall et l'horloge suspendue au dessus de la porte d'entrée indiquait vingts et une heures trente.

_Attends deux petites minutes, me demanda-t-elle. Je dois récupérer les invitations sur l'ordinateur de mon père.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de dire un mot et disparue dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

Lorsqu'elle revient, elle me fit signe de la suivre à l'intérieur de la limousine de ses parents et demanda au chauffeur de nous conduire jusqu'à la fête. Il nous invita à bien attacher nos ceintures, ce qui provoqua un soupir chez mon amie et un petit sourire chez moi. Ça faisait très longtemps que personne ne m'avait dit de m'attacher en voiture. À vrai dire, plus personne depuis que mon père était mort dans ce tragique accident de la route. Clove parut remarquer ma mélancolie passagère et demanda au conducteur de mettre la radio. Il s'exécuta de bonne grâce et nous commençâmes à chanter l'air populaire qui passait sur les ondes. Après un bon quart d'heure de route, à travers bouchons et autres contraintes provoquées par la ville : feux rouges, stops, ect...

En arrivant chez Cato, je fus subjuguée par la beauté des lieux. De hautes grilles en acier trempé entouraient de grands jardins. Une magnifique villa à l'italienne, elle-même entourée de multiples piscines avec cascades, rochers et autres objets de luxe, se tenait au centre du domaine. Des domestiques affluaient de toutes parts, transportant des plateaux, des tables et des chaises. Ils devaient terminer d'installer le buffet sur la terrasse principale de la villa, située sur la façade Ouest. Un homme une trentaine d'années aux cheveux roux avec des mèches blondes platine ouvrit la porte de la limousine et Clove en descendit prestement me tirant à sa suite.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, un autre domestique vint à notre rencontre et nous débarrassa de nos blousons avant de nous conduire auprès du maître de la cérémonie. Le blond nous accueillit avec l'un de ses sourires de publicité pour dentifrice et nous fit la bise à toutes les deux en continuant de houspiller les serveurs qu'ils trouvaient trop lents ou négligents. Curieusement, il portait un simple jean troué à quelques endroits sur les jambes ainsi que le tee-shirt rouge rayé blanc avec les cordelettes en coton qu'il portait à Denver. À ses pieds, une vulgaire paires de basket en cuir blanc. Il paraissait très décontracté et nous conseilla de profiter de la soirée au maximum tandis qu'il s'éloigna en saluant de la main un nouveau groupe d'arrivant.

Mon amie me laissa seule quelques instants, pour discuter avec une de ses amies VIP avec qui elle allait en cours. Je me retrouvai donc seule, au milieu d'une centaine de personnes que, pour la plupart, je ne connaissais pas. J'aperçus Marvel qui se déhanchait comme un beau diable au milieu de la piste sous l'œil amusé d'une troupe de cinq ou six filles, parmi lesquelles je reconnus Glimmer. La blonde me reconnut également puisse qu'elle vint presque aussitôt à ma rencontre.

_Alors Katniss, hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le son de la musique qui nous pulsait dans les oreilles. On est finalement venue ?

_Oui ! Répondis-je sur le même ton. Clove m'a « forcée », mais je me sens perdue là... Je ne connais personne.

_Viens ! Je vais te présenter mes amies ! Dit-elle en m'entrainant vers les cinq autres filles restées en retrait.

Nous slalomâmes entre les autres convives pour rejoindre les amies de la blonde.

_Les filles, je vous présente Katniss, une amie de l'athlétisme. Katniss, voici Vanessa, une amie d'enfance, nous allons au lycée ensemble...

_Salut, me répondit la brune portant une robe bleue, située à l'extrême gauche du groupe.

_... Ensuite voici Pamela et Kristie, deux jumelles d'origine Suédoise, arrivées il y a peu à New-York. Elles sont mannequins pour une célèbre marque de sacs.

Les deux filles me regardèrent d'un air snob. Elles étaient pratiquement des clones : blondes, les yeux bleus et le même air provocant. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner qu'elles plaisaient aux garçons.

_Britney, continua Glimmer en désignant une fausse rousse à notre droite. Son père dirige une entreprise de cosmétique et sa mère est reporter dans un magazine à scandales. Je pense que tu connais Cashmere ? Termina-t-elle en désignant vaguement de la main la sulfureuse blonde qui m'adressa un sourire étincelant.

_Oui nous nous connaissons, confirma Cashmere en se rapprochant légèrement de moi. Katniss et moi nous nous sommes rencontrées au cours d'une compétition d'athlétisme. C'était à Washington, l'automne dernier. Katniss j'ai soif, tu m'accompagnes chercher un verre au bar installé à l'extérieur ?

_Heu..., oui, balbutiai-je devant son air insistant.

Elle me prit par la main, entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et me conduit d'un pas décidé sur la terrasse située sur la façade Nord.

_Garçon ! Appela-t-elle le serveur. Pourrais-je avoir deux portos pour mon amie et moi-même s'il vous plait.

_Je... Je ne bois pas vraiment d'alcool, chuchotai-je gênée.

_Ne fais pas la rabat-joie Katniss, répliqua-t-elle en me tendant un verre. Allez, santé !

_Santé ! Dis-je en triquant avec elle. Je vois que tu as changé de coupe de cheveux...

_Ça te plait ? Oui, j'en avais marre de ce dégradé long qui commençait à ressembler à un pompon, puis tu sais, le carré plongeant c'est tellement tendance cette saison, dit-elle en secouant ses cheveux avec style.

Je devais bien malgré moi, reconnaître qu'elle était terriblement sexy et que cette coupe lui allait à ravir.

_Je pense que ça te conviendrait très bien à toi aussi, continua-t-elle en touchant délicatement mes cheveux. Nous avons pratiquement la même forme de visage en plus... Je peux t'en faire un immédiatement si tu le souhaite, je suis en école de coiffure.

_Non, merci ça ira, lui assurai-je en me reculant légèrement.

_Comme c'est dommage..., dit-elle l'air profondément déçue. Ça serait vraiment mieux que ton espèce de chignon.

Je terminai mon verre et m'éclipsai à la recherche de Clove. Je ne tardai pas à la retrouver, collée contre un mur en train d'embrasser un jeune homme brun à pleine bouche. Je soupirai de dépit : ce n'était pas la peine de l'interrompre. Je filai alors aux toilettes et me regardai tristement dans la glace :

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir que je me fasse couper les cheveux, me demandai-je à moi même. D'abord cette fille l'autre soir, puis Clove tout à l'heure et maintenant Cashmere...

_Ce serait vraiment dommage ça c'est sûr, lança une voix derrière mon dos, ce qui me fit sursauter. Moi, je pense que tu es parfaite comme ça.

_Cato, dis-je en le regardant à travers la glace. Je ne t'ai pas vu entrer.

_Je suis très discret comme garçon, affirma-t-il en se rapprochant de moi avec une démarche de prédateur. Pourquoi veulent-ils tous que tu coupes ta belle crinière ? Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille tout en me collant contre lui. Ce serait du gâchis, ça c'est indéniable.

Il retira brusquement une des épingles de mon chignon qui s'effondra malencontreusement. Il termina d'enlever toutes les autres épingles et pinces qui retenaient mes cheveux et le blond passa une de ses mains au milieu des ondulations créées par la coiffure.

_Oups ! Pouffa-t-il. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Mais tu es mieux ainsi c'est inévitable.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou avant de disparaître, un sourire malicieux en coin.

J'abattis mon poing sur le marbre juste à côté du lavabo dans un cri de rage. Encore une fois, Cato Hardravers s'était joué de moi.

_Il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! Éructai-je en passant une main dans ma chevelure foncée. Si Clove me voit comme ça elle va piquer une crise !

_Je peux toujours arranger ça, lança Cashmere depuis la porte en faisant tournoyer une paire de ciseaux en argent sur son index.

_Non ! Explosai-je. Si tu es venue pour ça, tu peux repartir !

_Calme toi chaton... Ne pleure pas, sinon ton maquillage va être foutu, me prévint-elle en s'approchant tout en rangeant ses ciseaux dans sa pochette.

Elle me serra dans ses bras tout en me berçant paisiblement. Je posai délicatement ma tête sur son épaule et me laissait envahir par la berceuse qu'elle chantonnait à mi-voix en français.

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Je ressortis de la salle de bain, heureux. Je venais une nouvelle fois de troubler la désirable Katniss Everdeen, qui n'avait plus son chignon strictement sophistiqué. J'étais vraiment très fier de mon coup. Il y avait fort à parier que la belle allait chercher à me retrouver pour se venger. Et Satan, que j'aimais les vengeance de la fille du feu !

Absorbé par mes pensées, je percutai une blonde et m'excusai aussitôt dans un sourire.

_Désolé, je réfléchissais à un truc...

_Il n'y a pas de mal, me répondit la fille en souriant. Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Katniss par hasard ? Elle m'a quittée précipitamment et je n'arrive pas à la retrouver.

_Dans la salle de bain, au bout du couloir Cashmere. Mais, elle est à MOI, tu comprends ? Alors laisse la tranquille et va jouer avec tes bimbos suédoises.

_Elles te cherchaient justement, m'apprit-elle un sourire artificiel étalé sur son visage.

_Ok, je vais aller en profiter dans ce cas là..., répondis-je en continuant ma route.

_Au fait Cato, me rappela la blonde. Pour Katniss, que le meilleur gagne !

Elle poursuivit son chemin en éclatant d'un rire sonore. Merde j'avais oublié ce fâcheux détail : Cashmere était bisexuelle. Je me faufilai dans le bureau de mon père, situé juste à côté de la salle de bain et collait mon oreille contre le mur pour écouter la discussion des deux filles de l'autre côté de la paroi. De haut talons claquèrent sur le sol de marbre, puis une berceuse en français se fit entendre. J'étais sûr que cela provenait de Cashmere, elle avait pris français en seconde langue. Puis brusquement, il n'y eu plus un son.

J'appuyais mon oreille plus fort encore contre le mur et j'entendis un bruit de sussions humides. Elles se roulaient une pelle bordel ! Du moins, Cashmere roulait une pelle à Katniss... Et elle se laissait faire !

_Tu embrasses bien, lui susurra tendrement la blonde à l'oreille. On remet ça.

Et les bruits se firent de nouveau entendre. J'étais fou furieux... Comment une hétérosexuelle avérée sortant avec le fils d'un boulanger et qui rechignait à le tromper avec un beau gosse tel que moi pouvait se laisser aller avec une fille ? Ce n'était pas de la tromperie ça peut-être ?

Brusquement, un bruit sourd se fit entendre : l'une des deux « libertines » venait de se faire asseoir de force à côté du lavabo. Des râles de plus en plus audibles traversèrent la paroi tandis que je m'agrippai de toute mes forces au dossier de la chaise pour ne pas débarquer dans la salle de bain, tuer Cashmere et faire l'amour comme une bête avec Katniss sur place. Qu'elle soit consentante ou non, peut importe.

_Oui, encore, encore ! Supplia la fille du feu dans la pièce d'à côté. C'est génial ! Continue !

Je frappai furieusement le mur avant de quitter le bureau. Cashmere maintenant toujours une Katniss essoufflée et rouge pivoine dans ses bras. Pile au moment où mon regard se posa sur elles, la sulfureuse bimbo lui roula la pelle du siècle, un sourire goguenard clairement visible sur ses traits. Je l'aurai étranglé et je failli réellement le faire lorsqu'elle me demanda :

_Alors beau gosse, on ne s'est pas occupé des jumelles ?

Je partis comme une bombe vers la terrasse, m'emparai des deux filles Suédoises sous l'œil médusé de Glimmer et de ses deux autres copines avant de disparaître dans l'une des chambres d'amis à l'étage supérieur. Je m'occupai très bien des jumelles pendant presque une heure avant de les chasser hors de la pièce. J'avais inévitablement besoin d'être seul avec moi-même.

Au moment où l'une des deux, je ne sais plus laquelle, me taillai une pipe, j'avais murmurer le nom de Katniss. Dans mon esprit c'était elle que je sautai avec hargne, rage et acharnement. Pas ces deux pétasses blondes écervelées ! Une colère sans nom m'habitait. J'aurai tuée la moindre personne qui serait entrée dans la chambre à ce moment précis. C'est ce que fit Clove quelques instants plus tard.

Avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, elle me menaça les yeux étincelants d'une colère sourde :

_Tu ne râles pas ! Mieux : tu n'ouvres même pas la bouche ! Bordel Cato c'était quoi ça ? Vas y que je m'envoie en l'air deux malheureuses filles qui ne comprenaient même pas ce qui leur arrivaient ! Tous ça pour quoi ? Parce que mademoiselle Cashmere se tapait des préliminaires avec l'objet de tes désirs ? La fille du feu ! Mais sur quelle planète vit-on Merlin ! AU lieu de faire ça, tu aurais pris ton courage à deux mains toutes les fois où vous vous êtes retrouvés en tête-à-tête ou bien tu l'aurais invité, et juste elle à une petite fête privée, elle te serait directement tombée dans les bras, mais non, évidemment tout cela dépasse monsieur qui ne connait rien à l'Amour avec un grand A ! Ne tombe pas amoureux mon pauvre Cato parce que franchement ça ne te réussit pas...

Et elle ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux..., chuchotai-je plus pour moi-même pour elle.

Je ressortis de la chambre et descendit danser un peu. Les lumières des stroboscopes m'éblouissaient, certainement la faute à la bouteille de vodka que j'avais récupéré et presque vidé en chemin. Je dansais comme un possédé enchainant les chorégraphies avec un style hors du commun et chantant à tue-tête les chansons qui passaient sur la piste.

Quelques uns des invités avaient déjà sauté dans l'une des nombreuses piscines que comportait ma villa et s'amusait à chat ou à d'autres jeux de primaires. Je lâchai ma bouteille d'eau, retirai mes vêtements et mes chaussures pour ne rester qu'en boxer et plongeait à mon tour dans l'eau fraîche. Je fis quelques brasses coulées, avant d'émerger et de tomber nez-à-nez avec Marvel, qui semblait ivre mort.

_Salut vieux ! Me brailla-t-il en s'accrochant au tour de mon cou. Tu sais que tu es beau comme un cœur ? J'ai envie de toi là tout de suite, on monte et on fait ça en public ? Ou tu préfères qu'on aille dans ta chambre ?

Il tenta de m'embrasser et je le repoussai un peu trop vivement puisse que sa tête heurta le rebord de la piscine et qu'il resta appuyé contre le bord de l'eau, inconscient.

Je ressortis de la piscine un peu paniqué, mais comme aucune goutte de sang ne s'échappait de la tête de mon ami, j'en déduis qu'il devait seulement être assommé. En rentrant à l'intérieur je volai une coupe de champagne sur l'un des plateaux des serveurs avant de la siroter depuis la mezzanine qui me permettait d'apercevoir la globalité de la piste de danse. J'aperçus Glimmer mais curieusement, Katniss ne demeurait nulle part... Il fallait que je la trouve, peut-être était-elle en danger ?

Je fouillai les pièces les unes après les autres avant d'arriver à la salle de bain de toute à l'heure. Je blêmis brusquement en la voyant étendue de tout mon long dans une immense flaque d'eau, dans la cabine de douche. Je courus jusqu'à elle avant de m'agenouiller et d'écouter sa poitrine. Son cœur battait encore mais de longs filets de sueurs entravaient son front et sa poitrine.

Je la secouai frénétiquement en espérant qu'elle se réveille.

_Oh ma tête..., dit-elle en essayant de se relever.

_Ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas, la retins-je. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

_Cashmere... Verre... Danse, Verre..., Piscine... Verre... Verre... Verre... Envie de vomir... Puis salle de bain... Et trou noir..., tenta-t-elle de se souvenir en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle découvrait la pièce pour la première fois.

J'éclatai alors de rire en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule. Une haussa en sourcil, ne semblant pas comprendre la raison de mon hilarité.

_Ça s'appelle un « bad trip » ma puce, lui expliquai-je en essayant de calmer mon rire. Tu as trop bu et ton estomac à dit « stop », donc tu as perdue les pédales.

Je continuai de rire comme un dément tandis qu'elle se remit sur ses pieds et qu'elle s'approcha du miroir pour vérifier son maquillage qui avait légèrement coulé. Elle humidifia une serviette et s'essuya soigneusement le dessus des yeux. Après quoi elle se retourna et darda sur moi un regard noir, qui faisait froid dans le dos.

_Et ça te fait rire toi ? Demanda-t-elle en mettant les poings sur les hanches, faussement énervée.

_Assez oui, lui répondis-je dans un clin d'œil coquin.

Elle s'avança brusquement vers moi, m'entoura de ses deux bras de crevette et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un peu surpris, je reculai légèrement avant de lui rendre son baiser. Nos langues se battaient avec ardeur pour prendre le contrôle de l'autre. Nous cessions la guerre au même moment avant de la reprendre de plus belle. Je la pris par les fesses pour l'asseoir brutalement sur le rebord de l'évier, lui arrachant un léger gémissement de douleur. Ses mains courraient sur mes épaules dénudées tandis que je fesserai mon emprise sur sa taille.

Un brusque raclement de gorge nous interrompit. Un domestique, d'environ trente ans, se tenait à l'entrée de la salle d'eau et nous regardait l'air gêné, les joues cramoisies. Katniss rougit également tandis que je restais impassible.

_Monsieur, un des invités est inconscient sur le bord de la piscine, nous craignons qu'il fasse une hypothermie. Pouvez-vous venir nous aider à le transporter jusque dans l'une des chambres s'il vous plait ?

_J'arrive, lâchai-je d'une voix grave en relâchant la fille du feu. Je reviens princesse, lui soufflai-je et prépare toi, tu vas vivre le meilleur moment de ta vie...

_Cato je..., commença-t-elle hésitante.

_Je sais, comme tu veux, si tu es ok monte dans ma chambre, à l'étage, seconde porte, à droite.

Je la laissai pantoise, seule, assise sur le lavabo, les yeux hagards.

J'aidai comme je pouvais les serveurs à dégager Marvel de la piscine, et à le transporter jusque dans l'une des chambres du rez-de-chaussée. Nous l'installâmes sous plusieurs couvertures pour essayer de la réchauffer, car ses lèvres étaient d'un bleu plus que foncé et il semblait très mal au point.

_Nous devrions peut-être appelé un médecin, suggéra une servante. Ou bien ses parents...

_Non, déclarai-je. Laissons le se reposer ici, et nous verrons bien comment il est demain.

Je ressortis de la pièce et redescendit chauffer la salle. Au bout d'une petite heure, je me souvins de la promesse que j'avais faite à Katniss un peu plus tôt : « Je revins m'occuper de toi, attends moi dans ma chambre si le cœur t'en dis » ou quelque chose du style... Je descendis un dernier verre de cocktail et montait lentement les escaliers. J'étais prêt à lui faire connaître les plaisirs de « l'amour » et à l'entendre crier mon nom, lorsque je la pousserai à l'extase. Katniss Everdeen, tu allais prendre ton pied, je te le promet !

* * *

Tada ! Alors Katniss aura-t-elle rejoint la chambre du beau blond ? Ou bien aura-t-elle préféré la compagnie de Cashmere ? Mystère... N'oubliez pas une petite review avant de partir :-) À samedi prochain pour la suite !


	19. Chapter 19

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. J'ai cette fois ci changé le rating de cette histoire, donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait sur ce lemon « tendre ». Voici, l'avant dernier chapitre de ce premier acte. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Amlie **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Neuvième : L'art de botter en touche avec les cartes sur la table.**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Je poussai délicatement la porte de ma chambre avant d'entrer dans cette dernière. J'eus la désagréable surprise de la trouver vide. Katniss n'avait pas répondu à mon invitation. Je rangeais tristement quelques vêtements, livres et autres bricoles qui trainaient sur la moquette d'un blanc lumineux sur recouvrait le sol de mon espace personnel.

J'étais profondément déçu et inexorablement vexé. J'avais été PERSUADÉ qu'elle viendrait... Tout à l'heure, dans la salle de bain, elle en avait encore plus envie que moi ! Pourtant elle avait dû préférer la douce compagnie de la belle Cashmere...

Je poussai un cri de rage en envoyant valdinguer un cédérom contre le mur en face de moi. Le boitier tomba dans un bruit sourd sur la moquette, et mon regard se porte alors sur la commode située en face de mon lit. Le drapeau blanc avec l'oiseau noir cerclé à son centre trônait, étalé de tout son long comme une nappe sur mon meuble. Une dizaine de coupes et de médailles était posées dessus et, clouées sur mon mur, mes trois écharpes de champion de région, d'inter-région et de nation. Mes doigts vinrent se perdre sur les étoffes tandis que je reposai ma casquette aux couleurs du Capitole sur la coupe de la compétition de Washington, datant de l'année dernière, deux mille dix.

Quelques photos de moi, en train de courir, de sauter, où bien sur un podium ou en train de rire avec le reste de l'équipe égaillait l'ensemble. J'aimais tout particulièrement une photo datant de mars deux mille neuf, prise pendant les quinze jours de Miami, où Finnick et moi nous tenions tout deux hilares, sur la première marche du podium, bras dessus, bras dessous, mon écharpe de vainqueur partant de mon épaule à sa hanche. Nous avions fait le tour d'honneur comme ça cette fois-ci. L'arrivée au sprint du trois mille mètres steeple de régional deux, à l'époque. J'avais vaincu le très expérimenté Finnick d'une longueur, due à mon aptitude « hors normes » sur le plat.

La dernière fois que j'avais vu mon « meilleur » ami, je m'étais pris une cirée monumentale car je n'avais pas immédiatement accouru à son réveil. Ça m'avais fait inévitablement très mal au cœur. Comment mon ami de toujours avait-il pu me balancer de telles choses au visage ? Enfin, ami de toujours... Après Marvel, que je connaissais depuis plus longtemps... L'on devait avoir quatre ans la première fois où j'avais rencontré Marvel... Ma mère avait invité la sienne pour boire le thé à quinze heures, une après-midi de janvier. Le courant était passé très vite : lorsque nos invités avaient dus prendre congé, nous étions déjà inséparable... Et Satan, que nous en avions fait des conneries tout les deux : en sixième, nous avions mis le feu au bosquet de rose devant les portes d'entrées du Un et nous avions couru dans les rues de New-York pour échapper à l'agent de ménage qui nous avait surpris. En quatrième nous avions fumé notre première cigarette ensemble, avant ça nous avions bu notre première bière ensemble... En troisième, notre première vraie cuite, ivres morts. En seconde les premières vacances entre amis tout les deux, sur la côte d'azur française. Une belle semaine durant laquelle nous avons découvert le loup, si je puis dire ça ainsi...

Mes pensées vagabondèrent ensuite plus loin : qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous pour qu'on soit aujourd'hui en froid total ? Glimmer était passée entre nous... c'était aussi « simple » que ça... Puis Katniss était arrivée, terminant de geler notre amitié car Marvel n'a pas pu résister à protéger la jeune fille du prédateur que je représentais pour elle...

Et Finnick ? Et bien, Finnick s'était un malheureux concours de circonstances et de non-dit, qui m'avaient fait passer pour le pire des salauds et le plus pitoyable des amis. Même si nous avions toujours eu deux visions de la société très différentes et que nos éducations n'avaient strictement rien à voir, notre passion pour l'athlétisme pour avait réuni. En effet, la mère de Finnick lui avait toujours enseigné que l'argent de fait pas le bonheur, « réponse typique de quelqu'un qui n'en a jamais eu » avais-je répliqué à mon ami, mais dans le cas du garçon aux cheveux bronze s'était faux. Là où j'étais arrogant, caractériel, lunatique, méprisant, méchant et j'en passe des meilleures... Lui demeurait calme, gentil, honnête, sincère, aimant, prêt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, il partageait d'ailleurs ce trait avec Marvel, mais ça c'était une autre histoire... Seul notre intelligence respective et notre passion pour le sport nous avaient mis face à face. Maintenant que mon ami risquait de se retrouver pour toujours dans un fauteuil roulant, le sport disparaissait, et l'intelligence ne rassemblait pas des peuples derrière elle, c'était bien connu. Notre amitié ne valait plus un clou...

Seule Clove m'était toujours restée fidèle, malgré sa blessure, malgré nos différents, malgré mon manque évident de compassion et d'attention envers elle, elle m'avait toujours épaulé. Ma confidente depuis que j'avais douze ans... C'était l'école qui nous avait fait nous rencontrer... En cours moyen seconde année, si mes souvenirs étaient toujours aussi bons... Elle m'avait présenté les premiers romans en français que j'avais lu, me passionnant pour la langue et le pays. Par la suite, Clove avait coupé tout les ponts avec la France et sa littérature depuis que cette France lui avait enlevé son petit ami, Quentin, de trois ans son ainé, nous en avions treize et quatorze à l'époque. Il avait été jugé pour meurtre avec préméditation et il s'était exilé en Amérique pour échapper à sa peine... Vingts ans. Ma meilleure amie avait donc voulu brulé tout ce qu'elle possédait du jeune homme et tout ce qu'elle possédait de la France. J'en avais profité pour récupérer ses livres et d'autres recueils de poèmes.

C'était à ce moment que Finnick était arrivé au Capitol. Scolarisé dans le Quatre, il s'était très vite liée d'amitié avec Thresh, sans doute pour leur passion commune qu'était la peinture. Un autre point commun s'était rapidement fait comprendre entre eux : ni l'un, ni l'autre ne courrait pour le succès ou même pour la compétition. Il étaient là car ça leur faisait plaisir. Âgé d'un an de plus que moi, il avait été repéré par le sélectionneur national de l'époque et à peine six mois après son arrivée et de multiples victoire en steeple régional deux, puis régional un, il était parti suivre le programme d'entrainement de l'équipe des États-Unis pendant un an. Après quoi, il avait préféré laisser tomber l'équipe pour reprendre sa vie d'athlète « normal ». Je m'étais rapproché de lui, me disant que des fois que le sélectionneur aurait encore des vues sur lui et qu'il me remarque... Mais finalement, il n'en était rien et j'étais tout de même resté très proche de Finnick.

Toutes les semaines, nous nous donnions rendez-vous au café en face du Deux après nos joggings respectifs et nous partagions le petit déjeuner tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Mon ami était un rêveur passionné d'arts, de peinture, de musique et de France... Il rêvait d'aller étudier aux Beaux Arts, à Paris et ensuite de vivre dans cette superbe ville, profitant en prime de l'exaltante gastronomie française. Après ses études, il voulait faire le tour de l'Europe, pour visiter Rome, Milan, Moscou, Barcelone, Londres, Berlin ainsi que la Norvège et tant d'autres villes dont les noms ne me revenaient pas...

À chaque fois que je lui parlais d'athlétisme, Finnick me disait que c'était son plaisir personnel et que jamais il n'aurait dû tenté l'équipe nationale, que la célébrité commençait à lui monter à la tête et qu'il n'était plus aussi humble que par le passé. Moi, je lui disais que je n'attendais que ça : une sélection dans l'équipe, au moins pour le stage de deux mois à Miami, qui permettait de définir le piqué pour la saison et les athlètes qui participeraient aux championnats « nationaux » de Houston, bien que la compétition de Denver avait beaucoup plus de prestige ou bien, l'année qui venait : les Jeux Mondiaux Universitaires de Londres, pendant le mois d'août deux mille douze. C'était mon rêve : participer, et pas seulement : gagner les « Jeux Olympiques Jeunes » en réalisant la meilleure performance de l'épreuve la plus populaire : le cents mètres sprint, homme, international un.

Au moment où j'avais un éclair de réalité, j'entendis qu'on frappait à ma porte.

_Entrez ! Dis-je d'une voix éraillée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Katniss lumineuse et décidée. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'était jetée sur moi et qu'elle m'embrassait d'une fougue que je ne lui connaissais pas.

_Il fallait que je sache, souffla-t-elle en appuyant son front contre le mien dans un soubresaut d'excitation.

_Nous y allons alors ? La questionnai-je en laissant mes mains glisser le long de son corsage.

_Oui, murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres, en me donnant un autre baiser, plus tendre cette fois-ci. Mais... c'est la première fois d'accord ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais mon temps, lui assurais-je d'une voix grave.

Je l'allongeais sur le dos, sur mon lit, défaisant lentement son corsage. Dans ses yeux l'on pouvait lire un peu d'appréhension, de l'excitation et aussi de la curiosité. Je lui sourit avant de l'embrasser et de laisser glisser ma bouche dans son cou, sur sa nuque, puis sur sa poitrine. Elle attendait attentive aux réactions que lui prodiguait mes caresses sur son corps, et réagissait parfois en gémissant légèrement. Je me montrais tendre et entreprenant, mais je me montrais prêt à arrêter si elle me le demandait... Ne pas la brusquer.

Elle m'aida à retirer sa robe entièrement lorsque je ne pu plus la descendre tout seul. Nous nous retrouvâmes à égalité : seuls nos boxers respectifs nous séparaient du pêcher de chair. Je lui retirai le sien, et commençais à embrasser son ventre, son nombril et descendre tout en serpentant avec ma langue. En arrivant aux portes de son intimité je ralentis avant de glisser ma langue sur son clitoris, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Je taquinai son tendre bouton de rose tandis qu'elle se tordait sur mon lit, les joues rouges, le souffle légèrement court.

Ma langue laissa ensuite place à des doigts, j'en introduit un dans son vagin d'un petit coup sec avant d'attendre qu'elle s'habitue à ce corps étranger dans elle. Lorsqu'elle se décontracta, je commençai une lente série de va et vient délicats. Elle gémit plusieurs fois plus fort que les petites marques de plaisirs qu'elle avait laissée entendre plus tôt. Je glissai un second doigt et reprenait le même manège. Elle se tortillait sous mes caresses d'une rapidité de plus en plus lente, de manière à ce qu'elle souffre autant que moi de cette attente insupportable car mon boxer devenait de plus en plus serré.

_Cato ! Gémit-elle dans un soupçon de lucidité.

_Qui-a-t-il ? Lui demandai-je en sourire satisfait peint malgré moi sur le visage.

_Il faut que tu y aies maintenant ! J'en peux plus d'attendre...

Je la regardai, retirant mes doigts de son intimité et m'allongeant légèrement sur elle, avec un air d'incompréhension qui lui arracha une plainte.

_Prends moi bordel !

_Si ça viens du cœur..., chuchotai-je en retirant mon boxer dans un soupir de soulagement.

Je m'installai confortablement sur elle et l'embrassai afin qu'elle se décontracte au moment où je ne pénètrerai et qu'elle ressente le moins de douleur possible. Elle répondit d'abord timidement à mon baiser mais, finit par y mettre plus de conviction et je choisis ce moment précis pour m'introduire en elle. Katniss lâcha un petit cri certainement dû à la douleur de la première fois. J'attendis quelques instants qu'elle s'habitue à cette nouvelle sensation et elle me murmura timidement :

_Tu as pensé à te... protéger ?

En guise de réponse je lui montrais l'emballage déchiré qui se trouvait à côté de nous.

_Tu as fais ça quand ? S'étonna-t-elle.

_Pendant que je t'embrassai, répondis-je en lui donnant un nouveau baiser langoureux. Et toi, tu as pris ce qu'il fallait ?

_Oui, avant de partir, chez Clove...

_Dans ce cas, tu es prête ?

_Oui, m'affirma-t-elle une lueur de désir perlant dans son regard.

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Le beau blond commença à se mouvoir doucement en moi. Au début je ressentis une vive douleur au niveau du bas ventre, qui s'estompa assez rapidement pour laisser place à des vagues de chaleurs, de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus longues. Voyant que ses actions avaient de l'effet, il accéléra la cadence, me procurant toujours plus de bien-être.

Au moment où l'action commençait à devenir intense, je plantai mes ongles dans son dos finement musclé, lui laissant de grandes traces rouges. Il ne releva pas et continua son effort en haletant. Visiblement il appréciait autant que moi cette partie de jambes en l'air...

Son souffle se faisait saccadé, et au fur et à mesure qu'il se mouvait en moi, je sentis un cri monter dans ma gorge, sans que je parvienne à l'expulser. La sensation continua et voyant que j'essayai de produire un son, Cato acheva son acte dans un dernier coup de rein d'une puissance prodigieuse qui me permit d'expulser ce cri rauque. Il se retira et s'allongea sur le dos à côté de moi, soufflant comme un bœuf.

_Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il en finissant de retrouver son souffle. Ça t'as plût ?

J'avais une étrange sensation de plénitude... Je flottais littéralement sur le matelas.

_Je... Oui, ça va... C'était formidable, le rassurai-je en souriant.

Cela parut le rassurer puisse qu'il me sourit, m'embrassa avant de se lever.

_Je vais prendre une douche, tu pourras y aller après si tu veux...

J'acquiesçai en hochant la tête avant de la regarder entrer dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre de prince.

J'entendis l'eau se mettre à couler : le beau blond devait être sous la douche. Je me tournai sur le côté pour apercevoir les lumières des stroboscopes de la terrasse située sur la façade Sud, éclairés par intermittence la chambre. J'étais terriblement fatiguée, mais je ne devais pas m'endormir maintenant... Il fallait d'abord que je prenne une douche puis que je me rhabille. Mon regard dériva sur ma robe, posée sur le sol, le corsage complètement défait, des perles s'étaient échappées du bustier et je crus apercevoir un trou dans le jupon supérieur.

L'eau coula encore quelques minutes, puis s'arrêta. J'entendis un bruit de vaporisateur, puis un bruit de jean que l'on enfile et un dernier bruit pour la mise d'une chemise. Cato sortit frais comme un gardon de la salle de bain, portant une chemise rose pâle entièrement déboutonnée et un jean délavé. À ses pieds, une paire de tongs avec les passants recouvert de coquillages. Des chaussures certainement très chères, qu'il avait dû acheter lors d'un de ses voyages aux Caraïbes, où ses parents avaient une maison.

_Je retourne en bas, m'annonça-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux humides. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites dans la salle de bain. Si tu veux d'autres vêtements, tu n'as qu'à aller au bout du couloir, porte de gauche. C'est le dressing de ma mère. Regarde dans la pile à l'extrême droite, il y a ses robes de plages et quelques tenues décontractées, tu devrais trouver ton bonheur. Et referme bien les portes s'il te plait, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Je me glissai dans la salle d'eau où je me fis couler un bain brulant dans lequel je me délassai pendant près d'une heure. Je me savonnais le corps et les cheveux trois fois, avant de décider que le jeu avait assez duré et de ressortir du bain, pour me sécher. Mon maquillage avait coulé autour de mes yeux, alors avec une serviette éponge, j'enlevai toutes les traces superflues, en laissant tout de même quelque unes dévier légèrement sous mon œil, pour garder l'effet charbonneux. Je m'entourai dans une grande serviette et me rendis dans le dressing de la mère de Cato. J'extirpai sans peine, un pantalon en lin blanc, auquel j'associai un débardeur noir, légèrement décolté. En guise de chaussures, je remis mes ballerines, noua mes cheveux dans un chignon désordonné et descendit profiter de la fête.

Une fois en bas, Glimmer m'attrapa par le bras et m'invita à danser sur une table à ses côtés. De nombreux garçons sifflèrent notre prestation et lorsque nous descendîmes de notre perchoir, plusieurs d'entre eux me proposèrent un verre. Je les acceptai tous et en une bonne heure, j'étais complètement ivre.

Je dansais comme une possédée au bord de la piscine sous l'œil étonné de la plupart des convives. Je passais de bras en bras, ne sachant ni qui j'étais et encore moins où j'étais. Je riais, changeais de pièce et d'attitude au gré de mes humeurs passagères. Si l'alcool enivrait jusqu'à pouvoir nous rendre vraiment frappés, je remplissais parfaitement les conditions pour être internée en asile : en moins de cinq minutes, j'avais essayé de mettre le feu six fois, à la piscine de la terrasse Ouest de Cato. Deux serveurs me ligotèrent avant de m'enfermer dans un placard « le temps que je me calme » disaient-ils.

Alors je m'assis sur un seau retourné et écoutait patiemment les bruits extérieurs. Des gens riaient, sautaient, dansaient, plaisantaient, chantaient, baisaient aussi probablement. Une douce odeur de tabac me parvint discrètement dans les narines. Quelqu'un fumait devant le placard qui me retenait prisonnière !

Je tentais alors de me faire entendre par cette personne, qui aurait peut-être pitié de moi et me laisserait probablement sortir, sans trop poser de questions, mais il n'en fut rien. J'étais seule dans ce putain de placard, pas d'amis, pas d'alcool, imaginez le choc ! Je racontais vraiment n'importe quoi... Un mal de crâne m'assaillit pratiquement comme par magie et la tête commença à me tourner dans tous les sens. J'essayais alors de me lever mais je retombais immédiatement sur les fesses. La dernière image que j'eus du placard fut celle d'un balai sur lequel reposait une toile d'araignée. Depuis combien de temps les domestiques du blond n'avaient-ils pas ouvert ce bordel ? Puis plus rien, noir complet.

Je sentais que l'un me tapotait la joue. De plus en plus fort, mais je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Brusquement une voix aigüe cria dans mes oreilles :

_Arrête Marvel ! Tu vas lui décrocher la tête !

_Mais c'est bon regarde ! Elle bouge les paupières.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux pour voir les visages paniqués de Clove et de Glimmer puis celui beaucoup plus tranquille de Marvel, penchés sur moi.

_Comment ça va Katniss ? Demanda Clove en se rongeant nerveusement un ongle. Tu veux qu'on appelle un médecin.

_Non, c'est bon, la rassurais-je. Mais j'ai un mal de crâne terrible... Certainement à cause de l'alcool que j'ai bu tout à l'heure...

_Tu étais dans un sale état c'est bien vrai, admit la blonde. Mais si tu es prête à continuer la fête, alors allons y !

Marvel me remit sur mes pieds et je dus me raccrocher à son épaule afin de ne pas tomber.

_Et bien Katniss, tu as besoin d'un chevalier servant on dirait... Tiens prend ça, dit-il en me tendant une bouteille translucide sur laquelle était écrit en lettre rouge vif : _absolument droit _ou quelque chose du style.

_Merci, lui soufflai-je en avalant une gorgée de liquide qui me brûla vicieusement la gorge. ET... Au fait Marvel... Sommes-nous dans la nouvelle année ?

_Depuis cinq heures déjà princesse ! Mais ne t'en fais pas : dans la vie tout est relatif... Seule la vodka est absolue ! Santé !

Nous bûmes de concert plusieurs gorgées de nos bouteilles respectifs avant de tituber vers les filles qui dansaient plus loin mais en cours de route Marvel trébucha m'entrainant à sa suite dans l'une des piscines.

_Désolé ! Beugla-t-il en s'accrochant à mon cou avant de me planter un baiser sur la joue.

_Si Finnick voyait ça..., pensai-je à voix haute sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

_Oui mais Finnick, il est pas là ! S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux châtains. Puis de toute manière tout roule pour lui !

Il éclata alors d'un rire tonitruant en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Clove finit par avoir pitié de moi et me tendit une main secourable pour me tirer hors de la piscine. Mon collègue ne sembla pas être du même avis puisqu'au moment où j'attrapai la main de mon amie il la tira à l'eau. Et, je crois, qu'il sa passa quelque chose que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier : Clove se releva, la robe gorgée d'eau et déchirée, le brushing mort et le maquillage dégoulinant le long des joues et s'exclama d'une voix horriblement sévère :

_Marvel...

Je me fis alors toute petite dans l'eau : quand l'intrépide brune prenait ce ton là, il valait mieux ne pas être dans le coin. Elle pataugea dans les quelques mètres qui la séparait du jeune homme, et alors que j'étais persuadée que l'heure de notre ami était venue, qu'elle allait le tuer, le frapper, l'égorger ou je ne savais quoi... Elle l'embrassa ! Il répondit outrageusement à son baiser langoureux avant de se détacher d'elle et de hurler à tout les gens qui se trouvaient sur le terrasse :

_Tout le monde à poil !

L'ensemble des convives lui répondit d'un immense cri et de partout l'on se tirait les vêtements. Comme j'étais déjà trempée, je me fis une joie de retirer des habits, restant en sous-vêtements, assise sur le rebord de la piscine. Ensuite, ce fus le cahot total : on improvisa un water volley avec un plateau de petits fours qui vira très rapidement à la bataille de nourriture. Je me reçus un toast au saumon en pleine tête, lancé par un garçon du camp adverse.

_Allez Katniss ! Hurla un type sur ma droite. Essaye d'infiltrer les adversaires pour les prendre à revers.

Je sortis donc à découvert et tentait de m'approcher des rangs ennemis en titubant. Malheureusement, ma manœuvre échoua et un groupe de quatre garçons, tout de même assez amochés, se saisir de moi.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on lui fait ? Demanda l'un d'eux, un grand roux aux yeux bruns. Piscine ?

_Non, répliqua un autre, elle y a déjà eu le droit...

_Je propose qu'on la tartine de mayonnaise, proposa un troisième, qui me tenait les bras. Bien partout et dans tous les angles.

_Ouais ! Approuvèrent les autres en ramassant des pots en peu partout.

Ils m'assirent de force sur une chaise et pendant que l'un d'eux me maintenait fermement, les trois autres déversèrent sur moi une quantité impressionnante de condiment. Ils prirent un plaisir vicieux à bien m'enduir les cheveux, utilisant pour cela trois ou quatre tubes de torture. Quand ils eurent finit, ils me badigeonnèrent de chantilly, ou du moins, d'une substance au goût ressemblant. Après quoi, ils me jetèrent dans le salon, puis plus rien. C'était la dernière chose dont je me souvienne avant de me prendre un oreiller sur la figure.

* * *

Tada ! Alors le lemon était bien ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ? Un peu bordélique la fête chez Cato non ? On se dit à samedi pour le dénouement final de cette première partie ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review avant de partir ! ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

**Mange, Cours, Aime.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris ! Je vous aime mes lecteurs chéris ! ^_^ Mais j'aime aussi vous faire souffrir... Vous allez découvrir pourquoi avec ce chapitre qui devrait vous convaincre de m'ajouter à vos lecteurs en alertes... (Du moins je l'espère ^_^). Je m'excuse, car ce chapitre est plus cours que les précédents, mais il le faut, sinon le suspense concernant la suite de la trilogie ne tient pas la route... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Dernier : ...Et la Vie continue !**

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Dans ma tête résonnait un gong sans fin. Où étais-je ? Sur un canapé dont la couleur blanche originelle n'était qu'un lointain souvenir... Chez qui ? Chez Cato... j'avais participé à sa soirée pour le réveillon du trente et un décembre... Du moins je croyais car en regardant autour de moi, cela relevait du carnage : des tables et des chaises renversées, des mignardises écrasées du sol au plafond et pour clore le spectacle, des domestiques qui essayaient de tout remettre en ordre, en courant et en hurlant de tout les côtés, trainant des dizaines de câbles différents.

Si l'on en croyait la pendule en face de moi, il était presque onze heures. Je regardai ce que je portais sur moi : un boxer, un soutien-gorge et une chemise d'homme beaucoup trop grande pour moi. À mes pieds trainait un collant opaque noir. Sans me soucier d'à qui il était, je l'enfilai, prenait précipitamment mes affaires et me levai par je ne sais quel miracle de l'endroit où j'étais « échouée » pour me diriger dans l'une des salles de bain. Je me déshabillais, me glissais sous la douche et me savonnais longuement pour éliminer toutes les cochonneries que j'avais sur moi.

En sortant de la douche, je m'essuyais les cheveux avant de me rhabiller. Je passais devant le miroir sans me soucier de quoi que ce sois, jusqu'à ce que j'ai un doute. Je fis quelques pas en arrière et hurla de stupeur : mes cheveux pendaient de chaque côté de ma tête pas de problèmes, mais si le côté gauche m'arrivait, comme d'habitude, largement sous le sein, le côté droit, quand à lui arrivait dix centimètres AU DESSUS du sein ! Quelqu'un m'avait certainement mis un coup de ciseaux quand j'étais en train de dormir...

Je me promis de penser à reconsidérer l'offre de Cashmere concernant la coiffure, une fois que je me serais reposée. J'allais quitter la villa de Cato lorsque en passant le porche d'entrée, je tombai nez à nez avec un Marvel complètement décoiffé.

_Salut Katniss, marmonna-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ?

_Salut Marvel, dis-je en peu plus gaiment que mon ami. Oui superbe fête, mais t'en souviens-tu vraiment ?

_Non, asséna-t-il d'une voix calme et posée, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive... Et puis il y en aura d'autres des fêtes de ce genre tu sais... Et toi camarade ? Tu te souviens de tout ?

_Pas de tout, soupirai-je dans un rire léger. Mais je me souviens de l'essentiel !

_Ta tenue vestimentaire et tes cheveux appartiennent à quelle catégorie ? Se moqua-t-il en lorgnant sur ma tenue légère.

_Heu..., autre qu'essentiel ! Plaisantai-je en ramassant une bouteille de jus d'orange posée par terre. Merde elle est vide, ajoutai-je en l'envoyant un peu plus loin.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Me demanda mon acolyte de beuverie.

_Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, ranger mes affaires, prendre une douche ou peut-être même deux et dormir jusqu'à demain, après quoi je téléphonerai à Cashmere pour savoir si elle veut bien m'arranger les cheveux et toi ?

_Oh, la même chose, répondit-il évasivement. Sauf que demain, au lieu d'aller arranger mes cheveux j'irai me faire une petite session de musculation au Capitole et ensuite j'irai voir Finnick, prendre de ses nouvelles...

_Ah... d'accord, dis-je en pensant que ça faisait plus d'une semaine que je n'avais pas mis les pieds au club.

_Je te paye un café ? Me proposa le jeune homme pour changer de sujet. On le prend au drive si tu préfères...

_Plus tard dans la matinée ? Demandai-je en me mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. J'ai besoin de dormir un peu et surtout de prendre une bonne douche chaude.

_Comme tu veux, ria-t-il. Nous prenons rendez-vous pour seize heures ? Je viendrai après avoir visité Finnick.

Nous nous quittâmes dans une étreinte amicale et je me mis à marcher direction chez moi. Les gens se retournaient sur mon passage : il n'était pas courant de voir une fille déambuler dans un tel accoutrement, même le lendemain du réveillon du premier de l'an. Mes pensées voguèrent vers la lettre de Peeta, posée sur mon bureau et toujours résolument close. Lui manquais-je ? Pensait-il à moi ? Souvent ? Ou juste dans ses insomnies ? Il fallait impérativement que je l'ouvre !

En franchissant la porte de l'appartement, je découvris un cirque monstre : des bouteilles d'alcools vides et brisées jonchaient le sol tandis que la plupart du mobilier demeuraient renversées. Bon sang que c'était-il passé ici ! Je décidai de ranger tout ça plus tard et je me glissai sous mes couvertures sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller.

En me réveillant quelques heures plus tard, je me précipitai sous la douche : il était quinze heures vingts et je devais encore ranger la maison avant de partir boire un verre avec Marvel. Je lui envoyai un rapide message pour lui annoncer que j'aurai probablement du retard. Il me répondit immédiatement par un « ok » significatif. Une fois ma douche prise, j'entrepris de démêler mes cheveux. J'eus un pincement au cœur en voyant mes cheveux mal coupés du côté gauche. Il faudrait que j'aille voir Cashmere pour qu'elle arrange de désastre. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je nouai donc ma chevelure en un chignon basique et enfilai un jean, des basket et un sweat-shirt. Quinze heures quarante-trois, je partais pour mon « rendez-vous ».

Sur le bureau au bois usé par les années, trônait la lettre de Peeta que je n'avais toujours pas ouverte. La curiosité qui me tiraillait pris le dessus : je sortis délicatement la lettre, écrite à la main, de son enveloppe et commençai sa lecture. Tant pis si j'avais du retard !

_Chère Katniss,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te joindre ni même t'écrire plus tôt, mais j'ai énormément de travail et la vie parisienne est excessivement chère... Je pense que tu te doutes que mon salaire est loin d'être mirobolant. Enfin, mon maître de stage dit que je suis doué, c'est toujours rassurant... Je travaille actuellement au pied de la Tour Eiffel, sur le Champ de Mars, dans une charmante petite boutique, qui n'est pas vraiment spécialisée dans la pâtisserie mais comme je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre..._

_Si le cœur t'en dit, je serais ravi de t'accueillir chez moi pour quelques jours et de te faire visiter Paris. Tu verras, c'est une ville formidable._

_Mes amitiés, mon cœur, en espérant que tu reçoives bientôt cette lettre..._

Et bien si l'on m'avait dit qu'un jour, recevoir du courrier me ferai un tel effet, je ne l'aurai jamais crû ! Moi qui pensait que Peeta me trompait et qu'il m'avait oublié ! En réalité, il était juste débordé et il avait espérer que je vienne le rejoindre... Mon silence avait dû lui faire comprendre que je ne souhaitais pas venir le voir ! Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?

Mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'au café et je m'assis sans aucune grâce à la table où se trouvait Marvel.

_Alors, c'est comment les lendemains de cuite ? Me questionna-t-il en me tendant une boisson chaude. Café noisette avec deux sucres, c'est bien ce que tu prends d'habitude ?

_Lendemains de cuite, ne m'en parle pas, j'appelle ça des lendemains difficiles ! M'exclamai-je en goutant le breuvage du bout des lèvres. Oui, c'est bien ça c'est excellent, merci.

_Tu verras, à la longue, les lendemains difficiles s'estompent... C'était une sacré fête quand même, tu ne crois pas ?

_Si mais, j'essayerai de ne pas boire autant la prochaine fois ! Dis-je tout en regardant les informations du jour, sur la télévision située au dessus du bar.

_On dit tous ça, mais au final il n'en est rien, ria le jeune homme en commandant un second café noir à une serveuse qui passait par là.

_On n'est pas tous des alcooliques comme toi..., lui rappelais-je en terminant ma consommation.

_Une fois de temps en temps, ça ne fait de mal à personne tu sais..., dit-il philosophiquement en payant son second café.

_Comment va Finnick ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet. Il sort bientôt de la clinique ?

_Les médecins disent qu'il va pouvoir revenir dans la vie réelle, mais qu'il risque de devoir vendre son appartement panoramique situé dans Manhattan et ça il a du mal à l'imaginer. Toutes ses affaires d'artiste sont là-bas et il ne veux pas revenir vivre chez ses parents... TU sais bien comment il est ce brave clown... Très indépendant mais tellement sensible aux autres. Alors s'il doit quitter son domicile, il irait peut-être habiter chez son professeur d'arts appliqués, près de Wall Street...

_C'est quand même une sale histoire... Le chauffeur a été appréhendé ?

_Même pas ! De toute façon, personne n'a rien vu à cette heure-ci le matin et comme Finnick n'est pas mort, même s'il engage un procès, il a de grandes chances de le perdre... Je susi passé chez lui avant de venir, j'ai récupérer sa carte d'athlétisme, il m'a demandé d'aller la rendre à Brutus et de récupérer ses affaires dans son casier. Quand on sait le potentiel qu'il avait, ça fait mal...

_Je pense que je vais devoir y aller... Je ne t'explique pas l'état de l'appartement... C'est ce qu'il arrive quand on laisse sa mère et sa petite sœur handicapée, faire le réveillon seules.

Nous nous séparâmes de nouveau, lui pour aller courir un peu au Capitole et s'entretenir avec Brutus, moi pour aller ranger le bordel qui régnait dans à la « maison ». Je m'apprêtai à rentrer dans l'immeuble lorsque mon téléphone vibra furieusement : j'avais un appel ! Qui donc pouvait m'appeler un premier janvier à presque six heures du soir ?

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Je fus réveillé brusquement par une claque sèche sur la joue. En ouvrant les yeux, je découvris avec stupeur, mon père, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

_Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi les domestiques ont mis tant de temps à ranger la maison ? Me demanda-t-il, une rage non dissimulée peinte sur le visage.

_Car ce sont des incapables, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, laconique. Quelle heure est-il ?

Une seconde gifle s'abattit sur ma joue, dans un claquement sonore qui sembla affoler ma mère, qui se tenait impassible aux côtés de mon géniteur.

_Certes, mais peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir pour qu'ils mettent autant de temps à ranger ? Notamment les extérieurs.

_J'ai donné une fête, avec près de trois cents invités, dis-je, comme ci cette explication justifiait le cirque qui régnait encore autour de moi.

_Et bien à l'avenir, du moins pour le moment, tu donneras tes fêtes ailleurs qu'à la villa. Je ne tiens pas à retrouver de nouveau un tel cirque dans ma demeure ! Hurla mon père avant de me lancer un tee-shirt à la figure. Lève toi ! Il est presque dix-huit heures ! Tu t'habilles et tu vas courir un peu, histoire de te remettre les idées, ainsi que l'insolence, en place !

Et mes parents sortirent de la pièce, me laissant pantois. On ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient raison, mais me secouer d'une telle manière... Enfin, d'ici la semaine prochaine, je pourrais de nouveau faire la fête à la maison sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Mes parents m'avaient, depuis tout temps, distribué une éducation très stricte mais par ailleurs extrêmement laxiste. Je vivais don ma vie, dans la demeure familiale dont j'hériterais, en même temps que la société de mon père.

Je m'extirpai donc de mon « lit », du moins de la banquette sur laquelle j'avais passé la nuit, et montai retrouver le confort de ma chambre. Je remarquai qu'aucun signe de la nuit avec Katniss n'était visible. Très discret le Cato, comme toujours. J'enfilai donc un jogging beige et un sweat-shirt rouge avant de lacer mes basket et de m'engouffrer dans la limousine. Le chauffeur démarra immédiatement, et me conduit paisiblement au Capitole. En pianotant sur mon portable, je me rendit compte que j'avais presque deux cents messages non lus... La plupart d'amis me souhaitant la bonne année, ou bien des politesses, quelques autres sans importances et le message de Katniss me fit sourire : «_C'était bien, merci _». Elle avait aimé mon corps ! Enfin, comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? La voiture se gara devant les grilles du club d'athlétisme et je commandai au chauffeur de revenir me chercher vers vingts heures. Je n'avais pas prévu de trop forcer aujourd'hui, un petit kilomètre, suffirait à me remettre de ma tumultueuse soirée.

En franchissant les portes du Capitole, j'eus la curieuse impression que le temps n'était pas à la fête par ici. Enobaria et Haymitch débattaient à voix basse d'un sujet houleux, si l'on en croyait leurs mines renfermées. La porte du bureau de Brutus était obstinément close, signe qu'il s'entretenait avec quelqu'un et l'absence de bruit, signifiait que la conversation avait un intérêt, peut-être même capital, pour le club.

J'allais rebrousser chemin, lorsque Marvel sortit du bureau du dirigeant, un carton sur les bras. Il affichait un air contrarié et ne me salua même pas lorsqu'il me dépassa. Je haussai un sourcil surpris auquel Haymitch répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Je m'avançai donc jusque dans le lieu de travail de Brutus, qui raillait rageusement tout un tas de papiers divers. Son bureau était envahis de feuilles de tous les côtés et des feuilles s'échouaient même à ses pieds.

_L'on ne t'a appris à toquer avant de rentrer quelque part ? Questionna-t-il, d'un ton coléreux.

Son visage s'adoucit dés lors qu'il s'aperçut de ma présence.

_Ah, c'est toi, dit-il en s'abaissant sur sa chaise. Quelle sale journée... Bonne année Cato, et puisse le sort t'être favorable, cette année encore...

_Bonne année, dis-je distraitement en regardant plus attentivement le fatras qui régnait dans la pièce. Les nouvelles sont vraiment si mauvaises que ça ?

_Finnick va rester en fauteuil roulant et donc Marvel est passé rendre sa carte de membre et reprendre ses affaires. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi j'étais si contrarié et je me suis pris, une espèce de rouste comme quoi, le handisport n'intéressait pas son ami, et qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à voir avec le Capitole. Sinon, la fédération vient de m'envoyer un communiqué concernant l'affaire Glimmer. Ils vont envoyer une équipe pour enquêter. Ils vont donc interroger toutes les personnes présentes ce jour-ci, c'est au mois de février je crois, pour déterminer si le club a une part de responsabilités dans l'accident. J'aimerai que tu ne sois pas là, ce jour présent. Ça t'évitera de voir ton mentor entrer dans une voiture de police, la tête basse, les menottes aux poignets.

_Tu n'as rien à te reprocher tu sais..., lançai-je peu convaincu par mes propres paroles. Ça ne se passera peut-être pas comme ça...

_Ça ce passe toujours comme ça Cato, tu le sais bien, soupira l'entraineur en passant une main dans ses cheveux gris. Tu n'es certainement pas ici pour discuter avec moi. Va t'entrainer, on ne c'est pas quand est-ce que tu vas être appelé pour le stage à Miami. Je te tiens au courant dés que j'ai ta convocation...

Je sortis donc du bureau et me dirigeai vers la piste d'entrainement secondaire. Plus petite que la piste principale où je courrai d'habitude, je décidai de ne parcourir que deux kilomètres ce soir, je ferais ensuite quelques abdominaux et des pompes, avant de filer sous la douche. Le programme basique, des « lendemains difficiles » comme les appelle Clove. Je me mis à courir tout en branchant ma play-list de hard-rock. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne après tout...

Une pluie fine commença à tomber après seulement trois tours de piste, soit un peu plus de de la moitié de ma course prévisionnelle. Je terminais mon programme et il était près de vingt et une heure lorsque je quittai le Capitole. En rentrant chez moi, je découvris avec stupeur que mes parents m'avait, une fois de plus, laisser seul. Je faillis appeler Marvel, pour lui proposer une partie de jeux vidéos mais il devait être avec sa famille. J'envisageai alors une sortie en boite de nuit, mais mon corps manifesta sa fatigue, alors je me glissai dans les draps et au moment où j'allais sombrer dans le sommeil, mon portable vibra. Qui pouvait m'appeler maintenant ?

* * *

**À SUIVRE...**

* * *

Et voici la fin de la première partie de mon histoire. Je vous donne rendez-vous le samedi 2 mars, pour découvrir la seconde partie « Souffre, Cours, Saigne. »... On espère se revoir très vite d'ici là, peut-être avec « Le Code », une fanfiction sur le fandom Harry Potter, qui devrait commencer à paraître sous peu. Bye, bisous et à bientôt ;-)


End file.
